


A New Beginning

by rowanred81



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 148,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanred81/pseuds/rowanred81
Summary: Post-Farewell. Max Caulfield is off to Seattle, practically a world away from her best friend Chloe Price. Sometimes, Fate gives cause for worlds to collide. My last LiS fanfic, and I don't know how long it'll wind up!





	1. Chapter One - Farewell...and Hello Again

**“Black Flies” by Ben Howard**

Little Max Caulfield sobbed as Chloe Price, her absolute best friend, grew more distant while they pulled out of the cemetery parking lot.  She could see Chloe standing alone at William’s grave, and it broke her heart tenfold, dare say more.  Feelings collided against one another like ships in a raging storm: anger, pain, loss, grief, bitterness.  She felt like her age was suddenly of little to no difference; death changes you, especially when it is someone so close to her heart as William Price.  Shaking her head in a vain attempt to get the tears to stop, Max moved out of reach of her mother’s hand when Vanessa Caulfield reached out to try and get her to sit down.  
  
         Max had been good and quiet her whole life, had never willfully sought out trouble.  Even her and Chloe’s winetasting had just been chalked up to childhood mischief.  She screamed for the first time since she was a little kid when Vanessa tried to reach for her again, anger sewn into her eyes when she looked over her shoulder and glanced at her mother.  
  
                “H-How…?” Max stammered, noticing that her father was also looking at her through the rearview mirror.  “How could you?  It… It’s not bad enough we have to leave, b-but to leave _the day_ of…of William’s funeral.  God… Chloe… I’m so sorry…”  
                                “Max,” Vanessa said, reaching out for a third time as she silently thanked God when Max relented and let herself slump back down into the seat, “Your dad starts work tomorrow, a-and… God, Baby, I am so sorry…”

                                “We both are, Punkin’,” Ryan Caulfield added, “Please… Just give Seattle-“

                “Who cares?” Max asked, cradling her elbow as she just looked down at her shoes.  “Just… Leave me alone.  Please.”

The remainder of the car ride was spent in an awkward silence, Max’s parents not even talking to each other as their daughter wept quietly.  The Caulfields had planned the trip accordingly, had enough fuel to make a straight shot of the drive, and before anyone knew it they were in Seattle.  Max would glance out of the windows every now and then as the lush woodland gave way to suburbia, even more so when the more urban areas sprung up.  She was not any less mad, not any less in pain.  Max was just numb, and every building looked the exact same to her in spite of it all.  _I… I just want to hold Chloe.  That tape… She must feel awful right now.  I told her I was moving, but to move with everything that happened… Poor Chloe.  I miss her…_

                The house was nice, a one-story in a small area just outside of the major metropolitan area of Seattle.  A brick façade, the place already had most of their furniture moved in and set up.  For the Caulfields, for Max, it was simply a matter of new environs.  Max was quick to run into the house, ignoring her mother asking for assistance.  She had cried intermittently throughout the entire drive and was presently in the midst of sobbing once again.  Finding out which room was hers was relatively easy as all the doors were open.  Slamming it shut, another little act of defiance that did not suit her shy, anxious self, Max put a hand to her mouth and just slid down until she was braced against the door.  Pressing her knees to her chest, the small girl just wept and wept as memories flooded her mind.  She had told Chloe that she would keep in touch, but with William’s passing she was terrified.  What if Chloe did not forgive her for leaving?  What if Chloe _never_ forgave her?  Chloe’s face popped into her mind, their last day together, mostly free from trouble.  Standing in the backyard, looking up as “Captain Bluebeard” gazed through her telescope, Max watched her look down and sneer rather than smile.

                “…F-Fuck…,” Max choked out, a rarity for her to actually curse, “I hate this.  I hate this so much.  Who would move away the day of someone’s funeral???”

                Getting up eventually, ignoring the sounds of her parents bringing things in from the car, Max examined her new room.  The set-up was familiar, like her old room but with more space.  The desk was set against a window.  Her bed was next to the desk, with a dresser and closet opposite.  A box was sitting there on her desk, and in a moment of fury the small brunette nearly tossed it once in her hands.  A present from her parents, Max surmised grimly.  _A way of smoothing things over, maybe.  How do you smooth something broken, though?_   She put the unopened box on her bed and sat at the desk, tracing an index finger along the grooves where she and Chloe had carved all over.  Giggling a little in spite of the pain, Max remembered how Chloe had started their defacing of her desk with a steak knife, a crude “MC + CP” right smack in the middle.

                “You nearly cut your finger, Chloe,” Max said, the words half-choked as she began to calm down, “I… I couldn’t stop laughing, even when Mom got _so_ mad.  What am I going to do with you not here?  I’m scared, Chloe… I’m so fucking scared…”

                Max did not exit her room until dinner time, Vanessa having to coax her out with a slice of pizza.  Shuffling out of her room, she acquiesced to her parents’ wish to see her and Max just flopped down on the couch as they ate in silence.

                                “…You’ll see, Max,” Vanessa said, bumping her shoulder against the smaller girl’s, “Seattle will be great.  A fresh start for us all.  We already talked to the principal of your new school and everything is taken care of.”

                “Cool, I guess…” Max mumbled, the pizza she was chewing had almost no flavor to it, “I… I’m not hungry.  I’m sorry.  Can I go back to my room now?”

                                “Max,” Ryan said, reaching across the coffee table to take his daughter’s hand as she stood, “We know how hard this is for you.  Just… Don’t isolate yourself, okay?  Chloe was your-“

                “Chloe _is_ my best friend, and she always will be!” Max fired back, immediately regretting it as Ryan winced at how much she had raised her voice.  “I’m sorry.  I… I’m going back to my room…”

                Max fell onto her bed and hugged her bear tightly, The Captain missing an eye still.  She and Chloe were going to repair it themselves.

                “After all, Long Max Silver,” Chloe had said, “He’s a part of the crew and that’s just what good pirates do, y’arr!”

                Smiling to herself a little at the memory, Max’s eyes glanced over to the present her parents had bought her.  Rolling her eyes, the brunette reluctantly sat up and set her bear aside so as to open the box in her lap.  The gift was almost just as crushing as leaving Arcadia Bay – a Polaroid camera sat in her lap where the box had just been.  Sniffling all over again, Max fought the urge to cry and surprised herself in actually winning that particular battle.  Seeing that the camera had come with a single cartridge of film, Max figured out how to load it via the instruction booklet and pointed it at herself.  Chloe would always encourage Max to include herself in some of the pictures; Max preferred looking into the world through a lens than being a part of it, mostly.  The flash blinded her for a moment as the film came out, and with it also came a moment of disorientation.  Dizzy, Max was able to get to her feet and looked at the desk to find a note.

                “W-What…?” Max wondered, unfolding it before dropping it almost instantly.

                _Call Chloe._

                Max took a few steps back from the desk, freaking out a little as she anxious looked around her unlit bedroom for signs of someone else.  Flipping the light switch, she grew even more puzzled as everything was exactly where it had just been before she had taken the picture.  Grabbing the note after a moment of nervous indecision, Max looked at the sheet of paper.

                “That’s…my handwriting…,” Max said, brows furrowed, “This… What time is it?  Did I do this and pass out?  Nice going, Max.  Scaring yourself half to death…”

                Putting the paper in her desk drawer, Max opted to get into her sleep clothes and just go to bed.  She was tired, lonely, and cold; the brunette wanted to just try and forget the whole day through a mess of dreams.  Clutching at her bear once the light was off once more and she was in bed, Max buried herself under the covers and rolled up like a burrito as she always did.  The tears came once more as she thought of how only days before she had been sleeping over at Chloe’s.  Chloe’s house felt like a world away.  As Max nodded off she wondered if she would ever see that half-painted structure again, or her best friend.

                “…C-Chloe…,” Max said, her voice light and airy as sleep wholly claimed her.

                Max did not have to go to school the next day, her parents had relayed what happened with William, so she spent the day with Vanessa as they unboxed everything.  Vanessa tried to make it more of a happy occasion, taking Max out for lunch to a sushi place once enough of their things had been unearthed from the myriad of boxes and containers.  Max knew it was a peace offering; with great reluctance she accepted it.  She was always a sucker for lobster rolls.  Lunch had brought a small measure of relief to the Caulfield residence.  Max got to see what her school schedule would look like.  The IEP had been a suggestion of her junior high guidance counsellor, her parents agreeing that with Max’s anxiety disorder a special curriculum that would be more accommodating was needed.  She would learn like all the other students in her class, but there would be a great deal more emphasis on keeping her mind focused.  _I_ do _tend to space out a lot,_ Max thought with a mild smirk as she handed the schedule back to her mother.

                “I’m kinda tired, Mom,” Max said, stretching a little for emphasis, “Can I go lay down for a bit?”

                                “Sure, Baby.  Take all the time you need, okay?” Vanessa replied, smiling gently as Max just nodded before turning to head down the hall, “Max?”

                “Uh, yeah?” Max asked, halfway turned around in front of her bedroom door.

                                “…Nothing.  Just get some rest.  I’ll need all the help I can get later.”

                “Roger roger,” Max replied, a decent imitation of a battle droid from Star Wars.  Seeing her mother chuckle brought a smile to her face.  A lightness took shape in her chest as Max laid down.

                Days passed into a week, and then one week became two.  Max went to school, as scary as it was, and began to get used to a routine.  Her counsellor had told her parents how important it was Max had a routine to go off of, her anxiety could get so overwhelming.  Regular daily events helped the small brunette: wake up, shower, clothes, eat, school, and home.  Max fit some photography into her schedule, of course; now that she had a camera of her own, the brunette carried it everywhere with her.  She was wiping the camera down with a paper towel at her desk when she fancied taking another selfie.  Awkwardly smiling at the camera, the flash dazzled her, and the dizziness returned.  Figuring that maybe the dizziness just came with how bright the flash was, Max shook the film and blinked her eyes in rapid succession once the camera was on her desk.  Seeing the developed picture, Max cringed at how her eyes were halfway open.

                “I look like an idiot…,” Max grumbled, tossing the photo onto her desk before noticing something.

                One of the drawers of her desk was open just slightly.  Confused, Max knew it had been closed only a moment before.  She had not even needed to use any of her drawers just yet, her messy locker at school a key piece of evidence in that fact.  Nearly closing it, Max paused before pulling it out again.  _The note_ , Max thought, seeing the folded sheet of paper, _How could I forget?  Way to give yourself a jumpscare, Caulfield…,_ Max thought as she unfolded the paper, eyes widening in fear as she dropped it out of instinct and scrambled out of her chair.

                While the message before had just said _Call Chloe_ , those two words had disappeared and now a whole letter was in their place.  Max recognized her handwriting, but more so she also knew there was no way that she could write such a long letter in a small amount of time.  _Even if I passed out I am_ so _slow at writing… This… This is my writing, but… Are these tears?_ Max thought, a hand going to her face only to pull it back when she felt wetness on her fingertips.

                “When did I…?” Max started to ask, a puzzled expression rising out of the previous fear, and with a great deal of reluctance Max read the letter.

                The message was from herself…five years in the future.  There was even a date on the top, October 11th, 2013.  The first bit was more of a reassurance, the older her proving that she was indeed Max Caulfield.  The rest was like a fever dream, Max could not totally process all of it.  The whole letter, aside from the first paragraph, was a love letter for Chloe.  Max had crushed on her best friend hard for a couple years now.  She loved Chloe, the taller girl was like her other half.  Gears and ideas clicked into Max’s mind as she folded the letter up and put it back in her desk.

                “”Do what I couldn’t.  Please’,” Max said quietly, repeating the letter’s final line, “God, this is too much!  I…I… What if she hates me?  What if I call her and she just rages on me???”

                                “Max?” Vanessa asked, knocking on the door before she opened it a crack.  “Baby, I thought you were going to take a nap.”

                “I.. Uh, yeah… I was,” Max said, quickly getting up from her desk, thankful that drawer and the letter inside it were secure, “Mom, I know that I’m only supposed to use my cell phone in case of emergency…but…”

                                “You want to call Chloe, don’t you?” Vanessa said, smiling a little as Max nodded when she had finished her daughter’s train of thought.  “Well, you never use it and we keep adding minutes and data every month anyway.  Go ahead, Baby.”

                “Thank you!” Max exclaimed, running to the door to hug her mother before she shooed her out of the bedroom.  Locking the door, Max pressed herself against it and felt the rapid beat of her heart.  She had spent weeks with Chloe being an underlying thought, had dreamed of her and wanted to see her so bad whenever things got too rough.  She needed to know.  Max needed to know if they were still “Max and Chloe Forever”.

                Max’s hand trembled as she took her cellphone out from its pocket in her backpack.  Flipping the small device open, Max pined a little as she looked at the small picture of Chloe next to her phone number.  She hesitated, though, and set the phone down before pacing around in her room for a short time.  _What do I say?  “Oh, hi Chloe”?  That’s just stupid…,_ Max thought to herself as she brought a hand to her face and groaned, _Just… Just be yourself, Max.  Chloe and you have been friends since the start of grade school.  You… You’ve got this…_

                “I have the power,” Max said to herself, glancing over at the desk before snatching the phone up from her bed.  Hands trembling still, Max took a deep breath, “Do or die, Max.”

                The signal tone began to beep once Max finally pressed the call button with Chloe’s number highlighted.  Barely three rings in and she heard someone pick up.

                                “Max?” Chloe Price asked on the other line, her tone one of usual Chloe, part mischief and part casual.  “Took you long enough, Caulfield.  Geez.”

                “I know…,” Max replied, sitting against the foot of her bed, “God, I’m such a loser, Chloe.  I’m sorry it took me so long.”

                                “It’s okay,” Chloe said, Max knowing that was a lie, “I’ve been busy.  School, skating, the usual.  What’s new with you?  Aside from Seattle, obviously.”

                “It… Seattle…,” Max said, trying to sound cheerful, trying to _be_ optimistic, “Chloe, it sucks.  It sucks so bad.  I look at all these cool places, see all these perfect moments for photography, and they’re all missing the key ingredient…”

                                “Key ingredient?”

                “You.  You, Chloe.  I…I need my co-captain,” Max said, letting the emotions flood her like an ocean, “I-I miss you so goddamn much.  I was afraid that you’d hate me, that you w-would pick up the phone and just scream at me…”

                The line was quiet for a minute or two, but Max could make out Chloe’s breathing hitch and hear the sound of distant sobbing.  _She’s holding the phone away so I don’t hear her crying_ , Max thought, wiping her own tears away, _God.  Chloe, I’m so sorry…_

                “…Chloe…?” Max asked after another couple of minutes.

                                “I-I’m still here, Max,” Chloe replied, her voice weak and tired, “…Whatever here is.  Goddammit, Max.  Why?  Why did you have to leave?  Why did my dad have to die?”

                “I-I don’t know, Chloe,” Max choked out, Chloe now openly crying over the line, “I am… Fuck, I’ve already said I’m sorry so many times.  I don’t want to say it anymore.”

                                “W-What…?” Chloe asked, a rare moment of her stuttering.  “Max?”

                “I won’t apologize anymore, Chloe, because… _That day_ wasn’t the end of anything…,” Max said, her voice weighty as conviction steeled her resolve, “I refuse to let that be the end.  I-I might have been scared, might have been terrified, but I need you.  You’re… You’re my best friend.  I love you, Chloe.”

                                “God, I love you too, Max,” Chloe replied, a lightness in her voice despite the pain of it all, “I wish you were here.  Mom… I can barely look at her, I’m so angry lately.  She… I know that she didn’t mean for it to happen, b-but if she had just… If my dad had…  Fucking hell, this really sucks…”

                “I know, Chloe, but we’ll get through it together,” Max said, the phone pressed so close to her face that she felt the keys on her cheek as the tears continued on, “I’m not going to lose you.  I won’t let that happen.  Ever.  You’re… You’re all that matters to me.”

                                “Geez, Caulfield,” Chloe said, a dry chuckle escaping her as Max just grinned, “Write me a love sonnet, why don’t you?”

                The girls both giggled as they continued on their talk, minutes becoming hours while day gave way to the golden rays of late afternoon.

                “Is she here yet?” Max looking out of the rear windshield of her parents’ car as she scanned the bus depot for signs of a girl with long blonde hair.  “D-Do you see her, Dad?”

                                “Not yet, Punkin’,” Ryan said, chuckling a bit in spite of him scanning the area almost as intensely as his daughter.

                “M-Maybe she couldn’t make it…,” Max said, her voice faltering as doubt and anxiety began to gnaw at her, “Maybe she missed the bus and… Or, um, maybe Joyce-“

                                “Punkin’, look to your left,” Ryan said, and the warmth in his voice caused Max to snap her head in the spoken direction.  Her smile was bright enough to blind someone as she locked eyes with Chloe Price from across the parking lot.

                                “Hold up-!” Ryan called out as Max practically flew out the car, laughing at the sight of his daughter all but tackling the taller girl when they connected.

                “Chloe!” Max cried out as she held onto her best friend and was latched onto in return.

                                “Max… Oh, Max, I missed you so fuckin’ much…,” Chloe replied, tears falling down her cheeks as she lifted her smaller friend into the air, “I… I thought I’d never see you again, after that cassette… After you said goodbye…”

                “Never,” Max shot back, pulling away only to giggle a bit when Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, “Even… Even if that _were_ the case, and it took years, we will _always_ be Max and Chloe.  I won’t let anything break us apart.  Not anything.”

                                “Thank you,” Chloe said, lip quivering after the words before she pulled Max in for another hug while Ryan approached on foot, “Hey, Mr. C.  I think I found your daughter.”

                                “I can see that,” Ryan said, unable to stifle a laugh when Chloe smiled, “It’s really good to see you, Chloe.  And to see that smile come back.”

                                “I blame her,” Chloe replied, hugging Max a little closer as the brunette just kept on burying her head into Chloe’s chest, “Uh, Max?  I’d like to actually see your house some time?  C’mon, Goop.  Let’s get outta here.”

                Max nodded, reluctant as she was to pull away, and she smiled just as brightly as before when Chloe took her hand while Ryan carried her suitcase as they walked together towards the car.  Helping her father load Chloe’s suitcase into the car by popping the trunk, Max opened the rear passenger side door and ushered Chloe inside before closing the door behind her as she joined the tall blonde.  She hugged Chloe again before her friend could pull a seatbelt on, smiling when Chloe’s arms found their way around her in return.

                                “God, I missed you,” Chloe whispered, Max nodding in reply, “I… It’s been so rough, Max.  My mom holes up in her bedroom and cries while I just…do the same…  Please tell me you have something fun in store this weekend.”

                “Well, I _tried_ to get my dad to let us go to this massive party full of booze and all kinds of drugs…,” Max joked after she pulled back from the hug, giggling a little when Chloe gently punched her arm, “You’re so mean.  But, um, I thought that maybe you call the shots while you’re here, Chloe.  You _did_ do a four-hour bus ride.  Only fair you pick how we spend our-“

                                “You haven’t gone out at all, have you?” Chloe asked, knowing grin on her face when Max’s face turned scarlet as she promptly looked down at her shoes.  “Max, you didn’t have to wait on me.”

                “I… I wanted your first time here to be extra special, so I decided that every place we go should be the first for the both of us,” Max said, looking up from her bowed head to see Chloe’s amused grin, “Also, um, Seattle by myself is kinda scary.  I have a hard time just being at school sometimes, let alone exploring by myself.”

                                “You haven’t changed one bit.”

                “That bad?”

                                “Nah, it’s perfect.  C’mere,” Chloe said, pulling her in for one more hug before Ryan opened the driver’s side door, “Home, please!”

                Chloe’s first night at the Caulfield residence was a mess of pizza, sodas, cookies, and video games.  Max tried to get Chloe to watch _Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within_ , but by that point both girls were starting to show signs of exhaustion and sugar crash.  Already dressed in their sleep clothes, the duo wished Ryan and Vanessa a good night before Max led the way to her bedroom.

                                “I still can’t believe you actually have a decent-sized bedroom now,” Chloe said with a smirk, outstretching her arms, “Remember that first sleepover at your old place?”

                “How could I not?  My old room was so small that we could’ve been bouncing from the walls after all the sugar and caffeine we downed.  What was my mom thinking?” Max replied, her turn to grin when Chloe looked over at her with smile.

                                “Yeah… We were five.  Your mom is clearly into self-torture.”

                “Pfft, dork.”

                                “Hippie.”

                “Dweeb.”

                                “Nerd.”

                The girls laughed as they climbed into Max’s bed, the lights already off save for the bedside lamp.  Chloe spotted a stack of developed Polaroids on the nightstand and swiped them before Max could stop her.  Browsing through the small collection, Chloe smiled at the shots Max took.

                                “I thought you _didn’t_ go off and explore,” Chloe asked, eyebrow arched.

                “I use the bus to get to school, and take the pictures during the ride,” Max explained, scooting over so that both of them could look at the photos, “I wanted to have something for you, for when you got here.”

                                “Wait, you mean-?”

                “I know that you’re not going to be able to come up here every weekend, Chloe,” Max explained, her tone a little morose, “I… When you’re not physically here with me I wanted you to know that you are still always with me.  I’ll mail you pictures, a-and send you pics through texts!”

                                “Wow, Max,” Chloe said, her eyes a little wider as the depth of Max’s plan really hit her, “That’s… That’s awesome.  Thank you.  Really.”

                Max smiled when Chloe took her hand, each girl giving a little squeeze before Chloe set the photos back on the nightstand.  Switching off the lamp, Chloe curled up beside Max as they laid down facing each other.  Max flashed a toothy grin, her nose scrunching up as Chloe just gazed at her.  They inched a little bit closer, their foreheads almost touching.

                                “Max?” Chloe asked, her voice barely a whisper as she stifled a yawn.

                “Yeah?” Max replied, yawning in return.  “What is it, Chloe?”

                                “Forever, right?  This… This isn’t just a dream?”

                “Max and Chloe.  Forever.”

                The next morning was a terror for the adult Caulfields as Max and Chloe rampaged throughout the house with giggles and screams as the girls tickled each other while waiting for Ryan to finish the omelettes and Max’s waffle.  Vanessa tried to moderate at one point, but she was unsuccessful as the ecstatic grin on each girl’s face brought a tear to her eye.  Max was on one side of the kitchen island with Chloe on the other, each one eyeing the other with a mischievous grin.

                “Y’arrrr, scallywag!” Chloe exclaimed, feigning to run to the left only to smirk when Max almost fell for her lure.  “Long Max Silver, give me yer booty!”

                                “I will not, Bluebeard!” Max fired back, clutching The Captain.  “Tis more valuable than the most sought after jewel in all the seven seas, y’arr!”

                They chased each other through the house a little bit more, coming to an abrupt stop when Ryan called them into the living room for breakfast.  Max knew it was a special occasion, as they usually ate every meal in the dining room area by the back door.  Narrowly dodging Chloe reaching for her, Max erupted into one more fit of hysterical giggles when Chloe tickled her.  Trying to bat her friend’s hands away while still clutching onto the teddy bear, Max had to give at some point and surrendered The Captain after she thought she might pee her pants if Chloe did not stop the ruthless tickle assault.

                The girls ate their breakfasts in a comfortable silence, Max digging into her waffle as Chloe wolfishly ate her omelette with a gusto.  Max eyed her father’s coffee, pouting just a bit as she glanced in turn at her orange juice.  When Ryan noticed, he smirked a little before getting up and returning with a cup of coffee for Max.  Seeing the black liquid in the white mug, Max cringed and took her new drink to the counter.  She added just the right amount of creamer, sugar, and cinnamon – sipping it once satisfied with her meticulous work, Max nodded satisfactorily before taking her seat only to groan at the sight of her plate.

                “Really, Chloe?  I was going to finish that!” Max said, hand on her hip as Chloe just smirked with a little syrup on her bottom lip.  “You’re such a dork.”

                                “Leave your seat, lose your eats!” Chloe said in a sing-song voice, winking at Max before she reached across the table to take Max’s empty plate and stack it on top of her own.  “Besides, you’re like five pounds?  And the waffle was almost gone anyway!  I did you a favor, Caulfield.  Saved you from a most sticky, sugary death.”

                Max could not help but laugh at that as she took another sip of her coffee and followed Chloe into her bedroom.  Closing the door behind them, the brunette sat at her desk and sipped at her drink while Chloe laid down and just stared at the ceiling.

                “What’s on your mind?” Max asked, crossing her legs as she sat the mug on her desk.  “Dr. Caulfield needed?”

                                “…Well, if you must know, it all began a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…,” Chloe joked, glancing over with a crooked grin to see Max just shake her head and chuckle, “I want to go and do something.  I dunno what, Max, but I need to see Seattle for myself and judge its worthiness as your current residence.”

                “What’d you have in mind?”  Max asked, chin rested in her hands before both of them looked at each other with a light in their eyes.

                “Space Needle!” the girls cried out in unison, getting up from their roosts so fast that they became a whirl of clothes and hair as they began to get changed.

                Ryan led the girls through the parking lot and towards the looming structure, Max in a t-shirt and jean shorts while Chloe had donned a hoodie and snapback hat.  With the girls glancing at each other while they were only a short distance from Max’s father, they held hands and walked towards the Space Needle.  Max paused to take a picture, a shot of herself and Chloe with the angle just right so as to show the tourist spot behind them.  The brunette had to giggle a bit at how Chloe stick her tongue out a bit for the photo, the smiles on their faces otherwise a stark contrast to a month prior.  Max glanced over at Chloe when the blonde was preoccupied with swatting away a fly that kept buzzing around her, a frown crossing her face for the briefest of moments.  _She’s been through so much, will continue to be through so much.  William gone, Joyce in pain, and here’s Chloe with a smile on her face.  I’m glad I called her.  God, if I hadn’t…_ , Max thought, giving Chloe’s hand a squeeze that caught her friend’s attention.

                                “S’up?” Chloe asked, snickering when Max just smiled in response.  “Goop, I swear.  Hey, let’s ditch your pop and make a run for the elevator!  I wanna be unsupervised for a change!”

                “C-Chloe, I don’t know if that’s…,” Max started to say, emitting a little whine when Chloe gave her a puppy-eyed look, “You are so terrible.  Alright, then.  1…”

                                “2…,” Chloe said, their voices lowered to a whisper as they braced themselves.

                “3!!!”

                Max looked over her shoulder as they ran, wincing a little as she eyed her father sighing with a faint smile on his face.  When it wasn’t William keeping an eye on them, it was Max’s father.  _They always said we were an unstoppable handful when together_ , Max thought with a grin as Chloe laughed when they made it to the building itself, the blonde girl letting out a cry of victory just as they caught the elevator.

                                “Holy shit!” Chloe said breathlessly, hands on the glass as she and Max just gazed out across the city.  “You can see practically everything from up here!”

                “Wowser…,” Max replied, her eyes wide as she was so close to the glass that her breath generated a bit of momentary fog on the window, “I…I don’t even know where to begin, Chloe.  There’s so much to see…”

                                “We’ll tackle it together,” Chloe said, bumping Max’s hip with her own, “It’ll take a while, but Seattle will totally be ours someday.  First, Seattle, and then after that it’s the world!”

                                “Girls?” Max heard Ryan ask from somewhere in the observation area, looking over her shoulder to wave her father down when she caught sight of him.  Taking a bottled water from him, Max smiled in apology and visibly relaxed when Ryan ruffled her hair in response.  “Pretty big, huh?”

                “Yeah…,” the girls replied together, eyes still wide as they just took in as much as Seattle could offer them.

                The three of them found a small table and had a seat, Ryan getting up and making the girls promise to not leave before he headed off to get them a snack.  Swinging her feet around, Max just took in everything.  If she had not called Chloe, Max might not have even come here.  The crowd was not too bad, but a new place and strangers always rattled her a little.  Her attention elsewhere, Max blinked in surprise when she felt something on her head.   Looking up, Max saw the bill of Chloe’s snapback above her forehead and eyed Chloe with a look.

                                “Looks good on you,” Chloe said, folding her arms as she playfully kicked Max’s foot under the table, “This is fucking great, Max.  This place… All of Seattle… Just awesome.”

                “It _is_ a lot of fun,” Max replied with a nod, smile on her face as she glanced out the window before pulling out her camera.  Taking a shot of the vast cityscape, Max grabbed the Polaroid photo once it was spat out and shook it a little, “Another for the Chloe Price Reunion Album!”

                Chloe laughed at that, a delighted chuckle, and Max slipped the photo into her backpack.  Ryan returned shortly thereafter with some large pretzels and an apple for himself.  Nibbling on the chewy snack, Max just peacefully swayed in her seat and enjoyed the time with her best friend.  The girls shot each other knowing looks and grins that spoke volumes without ever needing to utter so much as a word.  They had been like that since grade school, Max communication almost entirely in a nonverbal fashion when they first met much to Chloe’s childhood amusement.  After an hour of just wandering the observation deck once they were finished eating, Max used some of her allowance to buy Chloe a new snapback, one emblazoned with the Space Needle on it.  Seeing Chloe pull the hat on with a proud grin, Max took a photo of her friend and kept it for herself.  Chloe was smiling, glowing in her happiness.

                The rest of the day was spent at multiple locations as the girls’ wanderlust caught hold of Ryan Caulfield’s undivided attention.  The beach was first, Golden Gardens Park with its lush trees and paths framed along one side by the sand and water.  Max and Chloe dodged Ryan yet again, racing through the wooded area before just standing on the sand as they held hands.  Ryan himself took a picture with his phone when the girls were not watching, their backs to him as they looked out into the vastness of the ocean.  Once they were tired of the park, Ryan took them out for pizza and they arrived at a skatepark that was near the Caulfield residence.  Chloe was fired up by the time they arrived there, pulling her skateboard out of the backseat as she all but sprinted for the half-pipe and rails.  Max was there for each photo opportunity, shaking her head adamantly whenever Chloe would try to goad her into riding the skateboard.  Trick after trick, photo after photo, Max and Chloe spent what felt like a lifetime just alternating between their respective pursuits and sitting together and watching others skate.

                                “Dude, you should take a picture of that guy!” Chloe said at one point, gesturing at a slightly older boy as he did a 360 off the half-pipe.

                “Nah,” Max replied, patting her bag, “I got all the photos I need.”

                The night was a more homey affair, a homecooked meal of spaghetti and toasted garlic bread as the girls sipped at Cherry Cokes while watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_.  Chloe put the movie on pause when dinner was ready, hauling Max to her feet before they headed to the dinner table with drinks in-hand.  Chloe let out a satisfied moan when she took her first bite, Max snickering as her best friend laid on the praise to Ryan for crafting such great food.  Max laughed along with her parents when Chloe would crack a joke or make a snarky quip in response to something another person at the table would say.  Going on throughout the entire dinner, Chloe had Max in stitches and her face was scarlet from laughter and a lack of oxygen.  When their plates were clear, and Chloe enjoyed her seconds, Max took the blonde by her hand and they finished off the last half-hour of the movie.

                “No, not my room,” Max said, shaking her head when Chloe made for the hallway by default, “Out back.  C’mon.”

                                “Okay, Ms. Mysterious,” Chloe teased, though when her eyes caught sight of what was erected out back a hand instinctively went to her mouth.

                The tree fort had taken weeks for Ryan to assemble, Max helping as she could at every opportunity possible.  A sturdy construction, a lone window on the exposed wall opposite the tree itself.  Chloe looked at the fort, then at Max, and then at the fort again before latching onto her best friend with a tearful smile on her face.

                                “Goddamn, Caulfield, you really are the frickin’ best,” Chloe said, sniffling before she pulled away, “I… I don’t even know, dude.  Just… Fuck.”

                “Come on up, Chloe,” Max said as she led her friend to the rope ladder hanging down from the fort, “See the rest for yourself.”

                The interior was bare as far as decorations went, the wood treated but unpainted.  There was a battery-powered lantern, a double-sized sleeping bag, and a small cupboard nestled against a wall.  Helping Chloe up and into their new base, Max dropped the hatch down and secured it with a latch.  Chloe just sat there for a little while, wonder and delight etched onto her face as Max turned on the lantern.  The brunette watched the tall blonde girl run her fingertips along the bare walls, a smile on her face before she spun in her seat to look at Max.

                “We can decorate it together,” Max said, reaching into the cupboard to reveal some paint markers, “I… I know we’re not little kids anymore, but I thought it might be fun to really make this place ours.  And these markers are the industrial kind so whatever we draw will last.”

                                “How long have you been planning all this?  Like, not just the open-ended trip today, but _this_ and…and just all of it?” Chloe asked, her voice giving away just how awestruck she was.  “I’m… This really means a lot, Max.”

                “You’re my best friend.”

                                “You’re mine.”

Max and Chloe smiled in unison, the brunette setting the bucket of paint markers between them as they got to work.  Rainbows, stars, and Super-Max along with Dr. Frankenchloe – the first wall was soon lively and colorful as they weaved together a new mural in their special place.  When the last mark was completed, a distant star that Chloe said would guide them together to places and lands far off, Max collected the markers together and closed the lid over everything.  Reaching into the cupboard, Max next pulled out a set of large, glow-in-the-dark stars that could be stuck to the ceiling.  They created their own night sky, constellations and worlds only known to them as the last rays of sunlight gave way to nightfall.  Laying on the sleeping bag, pointing at each new formation on the ceiling, Max and Chloe giggled as they came up with names like “Ultimatious” and “The Huntress”.

                “Girls!” Vanessa called out, peeking her head out from the partially-open sliding glass door.  “Come inside before it gets too cold!”

“Coming, Mom!” Max shouted back from the fort’s window, dropping the mini-blind so as to keep bugs and any rain out.  “Ready, Chloe?  We probably should-“

                Max’s face went scarlet and the breath in her lungs seemed to freeze in time as Chloe’s lips hit her cheek with a faint kiss.  When the lips were gone, Max put a shaky hand to her cheek and just looked at Chloe in complete and utter bewilderment.

                                “You’re my best friend, and this is…incredible,” Chloe explained, her own face a little red, “No way I’m going to _ever_ forget this, Caulfield.”

                “Uh, yeah…,” Max replied, oxygen resuming its usual course through her body as the blood in her face began to warm her entire being, “W-We should get inside.”

                                “Sure,” Chloe replied, nonchalant as though she had done nothing out of the ordinary, “Race you down the ladder?”

                “Chloe, it’s a rope ladder for one at a time,” Max said, a little incredulous at the idea before gasping when Chloe began to rapidly descend, “Chloe!  Not fair!  That’s cheating!”

                                “Snooze and lose, hippie!”

                The girls adamantly protested not being allowed to stay up late and watch more movies, Chloe scowling a little as Max just cringed while Vanessa sighed.  Balking under the force of two teenage girls, the older Caulfield woman let them stay up for one more movie before heading off to bed.  As an added measure, they were told to change into their sleep clothes before coming back out.  Running down the hallway, Max and Chloe were back out and in the living room so fast that Vanessa did a double-take and had to chuckle.

                “Spirits Within!” Max exclaimed, frowning when Chloe made a gag noise.  “Hey, it’s a good movie!”

                                “Yeah, if you have _zero_ taste, Max,” Chloe teased, yelping when Max reached in and tickled her.

                                “More fooling around, less movie time!” Vanessa said, both girls immediately ceasing their little tickle war to browse through the movie selection.  “And nothing R-rated, please!  Joyce would kill me if you two started talking about graphic violence or…or other adult things…”

                                “Yeah, Mom’s still a little grumpy whenever I ask if I can watch _Tropic Thunder_ by myself,” Chloe said with a snort, “That bootleg I got was a really good copy, though.  So, um, what movie?”

                “You pick,” Max replied, waving at the thick book of discs.

                                “Max, I don’t have to pick out every single thing we do,” Chloe said, “…Though it _is_ pretty nice…”

                “Um, well…,” Max said, tapping her chin before she went straight for a disc that was a little deeper in the book, “This.  _The Fountain_.”

                                “Sci-Fi?”

                “You know it,” Max said, getting up to put the movie in the player’s tray before promptly returning to the couch, “It’s about this guy who basically lives forever and tries to… I dunno, something to do with the love of his life.  It looks pretty cool.”

                                “Leave it to Max Caulfield to pick a thought-provoking, arty film,” Chloe shot back, smirking as she ruffled Max’s hair, “Get in here, nerd.”

                Max smiled when Chloe put an arm around her shoulders as they watched _The Fountain_ together.  _Chloe pretty much nailed it_ , Max thought as the movie began to reach its conclusion, _It’s definitely thought-provoking, but also sad in a way.  He finds that his love will live on forever in a way that’s countered by how he himself has lived._ Towards the end, when the protagonist sacrificed himself, Chloe pulled Max a little closer to her person and the brunette rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

                                “I don’t know whether to cry or kinda roll my eyes,” Chloe grumbled, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way before flashing that crooked grin of hers, “Kidding.  It was really good, actually.  I dig it.”

                “Glad I get the Chloe Price Seal of Approval,” Max teased back, jabbing Chloe in the side with a finger, “I am getting really sleepy, though.  What time is it?”

                                “Half past a monkey’s-“

                “ _Rude_.”

                                “It’s late enough that we should _probably_ be sleeping,” Chloe said, letting Max help her to her feet as the brunette got up first, “…Fuck…”

                “Chloe?” Max asked, her hand already holding her best friend’s as she looked over her shoulder and see the crestfallen expression.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

                                “I just… I go home tomorrow,” Chloe said, the sadness from the day before and their reunion back on her face, “This… This has been the best ever, Max, but in the end you’re here and I’m in Arcadia Bay.”

                “So?”

                                “So what about _after_ this weekend?  You said yourself – I can’t come up every weekend,” Chloe said, letting Max lead her to the bedroom, “I-I don’t want to leave.  I don’t want to leave you.”

                “Chloe Elizabeth Price,” Max said, tucking her friend into bed before joining her, the duo facing each other once more as they laid down, “This wasn’t a one-time thing.  It would never be that.  I-I think it’d be cruel if I just… I won’t let this be the only time you’re here, the last time we’re together.  I stand by what I said on that tape.”

                                “Damn, bustin’ out my full name means it is legit,” Chloe mused, her face still a mask of sadness, “I know you said ‘Max and Chloe Forever’ but…  There’s a difference between saying and doing, Max.”

                Sitting up in bed, Max motioned for Chloe to do the same and she held out her hand.  With a slap and fist bump, they performed their secret handshake and Max smiled a little as Chloe did the same.

                “Even if it took years…,” Max began to say, her voice a little sad as she thought to the letter written by her in the future, “Even if it took years for us to be reunited, Chloe, I would and will always love you.  I wasn’t fucking around when I said it.  I meant it, every word.  Just… Trust me, okay?”

                                “I trust you with my life,” Chloe replied, reaching out to hold both of Max’s hands and give them a hearty squeeze, “You’re my best friend.  I… I’m not good at this goopy shit…”

                “I know,” Max replied, snickering a bit before she took note of the seriousness in Chloe’s eyes.  “Chloe…?”

                                “Max, Max Caulfield, you are one in a goddamn planet’s worth of people,” Chloe said, her voice a tad softer as she just looked into her best friend’s eyes, “I… That’s it.  You are not just my best friend.  You are _the_ best friend a person could ever have.”

                Max’s eyes watered, a tear falling down her cheek.  Without another word, they detached their hands and laid down, looking into one another’s eyes until both passed out from exhaustion.

                “You have the pictures?” Max asked, Chloe going through her suitcase with the Space Needle snapback on.

                                “Yup,” Chloe replied, looking through everything.

                “Didn’t forget anything at the house, did you?”

                                “Nah, I think I got it all.”

                “Okay,” Max said, looking over her shoulder to see her father nodding his head while at the wheel, “I’ll walk you to the bus.”

                Max led Chloe through the throngs of people at the bus station, their hands fastened around one another’s as they weaved between travelers and those there to greet them.  The morning had been quiet, solemn, as the girls knew that with every moment passing there was less time before Chloe had to go home.  A breakfast of cereal and time spent alone in the tree fort, the girls coming up with more names for their special constellations.  When her father called to them from the house, Max had gotten a little choked up but one hug from Chloe reassured her and the potential tears remained just a potentiality.  As they approached the bus, they slowed their pace and everything seemed to blur around them.  Dropping her suitcase, Chloe pulled Max into her arms and the shudder before the oncoming storm of tears broke them both.

                                “I’ll miss you,” Chloe gasped out, rolling her eyes at how much she was crying, “Fuck, I’m a mess, Caulfield.  I blame you.”

                “I know,” Max replied, breathing heavily as she wiped her own tears away once they broke the hug, “I’ll miss you, too.  But this isn’t the end, Chloe.  It’s a new beginning.  I mean it.”

                                “You want me to call you when I get home?”

                “Dork, I will call you before you’re even _in_ Oregon.”

                Chloe chuckled a little at that, smiling before she gave Max one more hug.

                                “I love you, Max.”

                “I love you, Chloe.”

                Chloe let go, wiping her face dry before she turned and continued on to the bus.  Max stood there, searching for her best friend through the tinted glass until she smiled at a hand pressing itself against the window.  She did not have to see the owner of said hand’s face – she knew it was Chloe.  Waving, Max just looked at that hand and kept on watching until the bus took off and was gone from sight as it turned a corner on the street.  Her shoulders slumped, a sad and weary expression on her face, Max turned and almost ran into her father as Ryan just held his daughter.

                “I swear I won’t let that be it,” Max said, her voice partly muffled in the fabric of Ryan’s jacket, “I won’t let years come between us, o-or time.”

                When Max got home, she ran into her bedroom without a word to her parents.  It felt like that fateful day all over again, maybe even worse.  The weekend had been a reprieve, a break in the storm before the clouds returned to settle over Max’s heart.  She pulled out the photos of Chloe she had taken that weekend, taping them to the wall by her bed.  Chloe had always made something of a gallery of her photos, and Max wanted to memorialize their time together.  When the last photo went up, Max sniffled a little as she stood by the bed.

                “The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall,” Max said to herself, wiping her eyes dry.  With hands on her hips, she cocked her head to one side and took all of them in, “It’s a good start.”

                Max’s turned her head at the sound of a cell phone going off.  Pulling her phone out of the nightstand’s single drawer, Max flipped it open and answered the call without a moment’s hesitation.

                “Chloe?” Max asked.

                                “Beat you to it, Maxaroni,” Chloe said over the line, her voice wistful, “Keep me company for some of the ride?  I-“

                “Sure, Chloe,” Max said, taking a seat on her bed.

                “Of course I will.”

**Author’s Notes**

**I couldn’t let it end where it did, with regards to _Farewell_.  I haven’t written a wholly new LiS story in a long, long time.  I thought I was done, that I was still a part of the fandom but not as a writer anymore.  After thousands of pages and over a million words, I thought that I had told every story I had.**

**I was wrong.  This story, my last one, needed to be told.**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, as I’m far from through with this.**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**

               

**PS - Should I start copying all my other stories over here?  I have 33 others, thousands of pages' worth.  All Life is Strange.**


	2. Chapter Two

**“Sunrise” by Hannah Telle**

                There was a faint drizzle smacking against the bus window as Max Caulfield leaned her head against the glass.  The CD player in her lap softly imbued her ears with listless indie rock, music meant for the open road, and she glanced out to observe the seemingly endless cavalcade of trees as Arcadia Bay loomed in the distance.  She smiled at the familiar sight of the lighthouse, a shaft of concrete and steel that pierced through the woods.  Afternoon adventures and day-long trips to the beach reflected in her eyes as she thought back to days from months ago, when she still lived in the small oceanside town and spend almost every waking moment with her best friend, Chloe Price.

                _Chloe_ , Max thought, _I… I hope you’re okay_.

                Max had not heard from her friend for a few days, a short call before the silence from Chloe where she said that a trip to Seattle for the weekend was “statistically impossible”.  They had not seen each other since that weekend where they explored the Space Needle, but had kept in a near-constant state of contact.  Texts of “Good Morning”, with intermittent messages throughout the day until their respective schools let out.  Max was true to her word and sent an envelope full of Polaroids to Chloe every weekend, Chloe sending a pic of her smiling as she held the photos through her phone.  Max flipped open her phone, checking out the last picture Chloe had sent – a shot of her as she was skateboarding.  Max cringed at that view, her imagination running roughshod as the idea of Chloe with a busted ankle or worse flashed across her vision.

                “Uh, hey, Mom,” Max said, having dialed her house after removing the earbuds for the CD player, “Um, _tiny_ problem…”

                                “Max?” Vanessa asked, a little worry in her voice.  “…You didn’t actually ask Joyce if it was okay for you to come down, did you?”

                “Well, um, not _just_ that…,” Max said, wincing as she heard the sigh of disappointment from her mother, “Look, Chloe could… She could be in trouble, o-or worse.  I-I can’t just stay home and sulk.  You’re always telling me to not shut myself up in my bedroom-“

                                “Yeah, but your father and I want you to go out _here_ , in Seattle,” Vanessa replied, Max practically hearing the sound of her mother’s hand resting on her face, “…Wait, what else is wrong?”

                “I kinda forgot to pack my phone charger.”

                                “Shit.”

                “M-Mom!”

                                “Sorry, though in retrospect and fairness I am pretty sure Chloe cusses around you more than anyone alive,” Vanessa said, not being able to help herself when a chuckle escaped her, “I will call Joyce, okay?  Give her a heads-up.  As far as your phone… It’s one of those that has a unique type of plug, isn’t it?”

                “Y-Yeah,” Max replied, her eyes drawn to the sign that welcomed visitors to Arcadia Bay as they entered the town limits, “Um, I’m here.  In town, I mean.  And my phone’s letting me know it’s about to die.”

                                “Maxine Caulfield, when you get home you and I are going to have a talk about lying to your parents,” Vanessa said, a little steel in her voice, “Can you do me a favor while you’re down there?”

                “S-Sure!” Max replied a little too quickly, eyes wide at the thought of punishment and what would happen when she did return home.

                                “Give Chloe an extra tight hug for me.”

                “Will do, Mom!  Gotta go, though.  The bus is parking,” Max said, waiting for her mother to reply before she glanced at the screen and only saw black, “Crap.”

                As the bus came to a final stop, Max opted to wait until everyone else was off the bus with their luggage.  The strangers on the bus had been nice enough, smiling kindly at a small girl like her, but she still did not feel entirely comfortable about the whole situation.  _Thank God no one sat next to me,_ Max thought as she finally got out of her seat and pulled her Legend of Zelda backpack out from under it, _I would’ve had a panic attack if that’d happened._   Smiling a little awkwardly when the bus driver just looked at her with a mild annoyance, the brunette exited quickly and grabbed her small suitcase from the storage compartment.  Rolling her luggage along as she crossed the parking lot, Max shouldered her backpack and took a good look around.  She had never been at the bus station itself, though Chloe and her often road the local service around the town when they really needed to get somewhere and their parents were busy.  Finding the old, repainted school bus on the other side of the station, Max hurried as fast as she could and had to clamp a hand down on her head when the wind kicked up.  She did not want to lose the snapback Chloe had given her.

                                “Where to?” the bus driver asked, his smile friendlier than the other driver.  “Hey, I know you.  You always come on here with that taller girl, right?”

                “Uh, yeah,” Max said, nodding as she looked down the vacant bus, “I’m the only passenger?”

                                “Quiet morning, I guess,” the bus driver replied, “Destination?”

                Max rattled off the bus stop location nearest Chloe’s house and took a seat near the front, resting her chin on the seat in front of her.  She took in the sight of every house, every business, as they wound through Arcadia Bay.  Seattle had been fun, or rather it had been when Chloe was there, but Arcadia Bay still felt like home to Max and she frowned when they drove past what had been her home for the longest time.  Eyes getting just a little wet, Max sighed and leaned back in the seat.  _It’s like time freezes here, everything is the same.  Well, mostly,_ Max thought as she cocked her head while glancing outside, _I still can’t believe we don’t live here anymore, it’s so surreal.  Months in Seattle, but I still want to wake up and meet Chloe at Two Whales for breakfast before we head off to school.  Go to the lighthouse.  See a movie at the old theater in the town square.  Did I make the right call coming here, coming back?  I want to see Chloe, but will this be too much?  Also, Mom’s gonna serve me my final meal before carrying out whatever sentence she and Dad see fit when I get home._

                                “Young lady?” the bus driver asked, snapping Max out of her thoughts.  “This your stop, right?”

                “Oh, uh, yeah!” Max replied, a bundle of nerves as she grabbed her things in a rush and tried to get down the narrow walkway between the rows of seats.

                                “Let me help,” the bus driver said, putting the bus in park before offering a hand to Max, the brunette hesitating a moment before she handed him the handle for her suitcase.

                “Thanks!” Max said, waving as the bus drove off to its next stop.

                Taking a deep breath, Max gathered her courage and began the short walk to the Price residence.  Max had started herself on this path, albeit by lying, so she had to see it through.  As she turned the last corner before Chloe’s house Max slowed her pace a little and took a moment to catch her breath.  Her heart was beating a little faster than normal, the anxiety simmering inside of her.  _It’s just Chloe and Joyce_ , Max thought to herself, little hands clenching into fists, _There’s nothing to be scared of, Max.  Just… Go already!_   Steeling herself as much as she could, the little brunette walked the rest of the way until she reached Chloe’s house and found Joyce waiting for her at the front door.  The warm smile and soft eyes were undermined by the circles beneath those pools of light that shone upon her as Max approached.  Being met halfway across the driveway, Max enveloped Joyce in a warm hug and smiled when the older Price woman returned it.  Pulling back, a sheepish grin on her face, Max cradled her elbow as she tried her hardest to not look down at her shoes.

                “Hi Joyce,” Max said, her voice soft and apprehensive as Joyce’s friendly demeanor took on a more stern expression, “I-“

                                “Max Caulfield, little troublemaker,” Joyce teased, half-chiding the young girl as she put a hand on Max’s shoulder, “Lyin’ to your folks, Max?  You’ve never done somethin’ like that before?  Chloe worth that much trouble and fuss?”

                “…Even more than that,” Max said, unable to not smirk when she looked up into Joyce’s eyes, “I-I promised I wouldn’t leave her, that we were forever.  And… I got worried.”

                                “Come on in, you little hellion,” Joyce said, taking Max’s suitcase, “Chloe’s asleep in her room, but you can have somethin’ to drink with me before you surprise her.”

                “How’ve you been holding up, Joyce?” Max asked, hands curled around a glass of iced tea as she sat across Joyce at the dinner table.

                                “…It’s been hard, Max,” Joyce confided, her tone low and exhausted as the glow that Max had been greeted with diminished, “I… I miss him every day, and Chloe’s… I think the only thing keepin’ my daughter smilin’ is you.  The photos you send – she’ll wait by the front door until the mailman comes every Wednesday, like clockwork.  School’s been rough, too.  She’s strugglin’, Max, and…and gettin’ into it with some of her classmates.”

                “…Chloe…,” Max said, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the staircase that lead to the bedrooms, “I’m so sorry, Joyce.  I know what I told Chloe months ago, but I really wish we hadn’t left when we did.”

                                “I know, Max, and I’m grateful that you reached out to Chloe.  That girl has lost enough in her life, William passing away when she’s still just a teenager.  I can’t imagine what it would be like if you didn’t call when you did,” Joyce replied, nursing a cup of coffee, “She… We’re strugglin’, too.  That, though, she’ll probably tell you herself at some point.  I’m just afraid of losin’ my baby girl…”

                “You won’t, Joyce,” Max said, reaching across the table to lay her hand over Joyce’s, “You’re her mom.  She’ll always love you, even if she’s in a lot of pain right now.”

                Finishing the last of her iced tea, Max put the glass next to the kitchen sink and walked back to give Joyce another hug before she headed upstairs.  Tip-toeing her way up to Chloe’s door, Max smirked at the new addition of a red “Keep Out” sign and with a gentle twist of the knob she was in.

                “Wowser…,” Max mumbled under her breath as she looked around from the doorway while Chloe laid asleep on her bed.

                The room was essentially the same, just messier than when Max had last seen it.  Smiling as she crept forward, Max kneeled and brushed her fingertips over the small charred spot where they had blown up their old dolls.  The smile turned into a pained expression rather quickly, though.  _The day William died,_ Max thought grimly as she stood back up, _I need to help Chloe, and Joyce.  This house used to be such a happy place._   Slipping her backpack off as quietly as possible, Max set it beside the bed and walked around so as to lie beside Chloe while her friend slept.  The small frown on Chloe’s face as she dreamed gave Max pause.  _I can only begin to imagine how terrible her nightmares are, everything is still so fresh_ , Max thought, reaching out to carefully take Chloe’s hand.  When the blonde squeezed it while still asleep, Max could not help but smile and a few minutes later a slight groan escaped her best friend’s lips as Chloe scowled before opening her eyes.

                                “Ugh, what…?” Chloe asked, stretching her free arm before blinking the sleep out of her eyes, “…Max?  What are you…?”

                “Time to wake up, Buttercup,” Max said, giggling a little when Chloe’s eyes snapped all the way open and she latched on tight to the brunette’s hand.

                                “Max!” Chloe squealed, delight and wonder on her face as she let go of the small hand only to pounce on her friend as she wrapped Max up in a tight hug.  “You sneaky little nerd!  How…?”

                “I…might have just set myself up for a life sentence of grounding,” Max said, cringing at the thought of herself in an orange jumpsuit with bars where her bedroom door used to be, “I kinda lied and told my parents that Joyce told me it was okay to come down…”

                                “You _what_???” Chloe asked, shock on her face that turned into a crooked grin that might as well have been from ear to ear.  “Max Caulfield, fugitive on the run…”

                “Yeah…,” Max replied, biting her lip before she looked up from her hands to Chloe when they sat up, “I… I had to see you.  You stopped messaging after saying you couldn’t come up again, a-and I got worried.”

                                “Ah, shit,” Chloe said, smacking her forehead, “I was just pissed at the time and I forgot to actually _explain_ why I couldn’t come.  I’m sorry, Max.”

                “So what happened?”  Max asked, already knowing at least a bit from Joyce’s information and some theorizing of her own.

                                “I’m grounded for the weekend,” Chloe grumbled, looking over her shoulder towards the door, “I got into it with some other students at Blackwell.  No big, though I’m pissed that Seattle is a bust.”

                “Chloe…”

                                “I don’t really want to get into it, Max,” Chloe said, the weariness in her voice conveying enough that Max did not push.  When Chloe’s face lit up from another grin, though, Max could not help but smile in return, “I can’t believe you’re here, though!  So fucking cool!  We have to, I dunno, bust me out of teenager jail!”

                “And _how_ do you propose we do that, jailbird?” Max teased, hitting Chloe on the shoulder when the blonde hit her first.  “Joyce is right downstairs and I am _not_ going to try and climb down the roof again.  I like having the use of all my limbs.”

                                “Dude, it was _one_ time and we have the lattice on the side of the house now!” Chloe exclaimed, motioning towards the window her desk was nestled under before Joyce came in.  “Uh, hey, Mom…”

                “In light of Max’s…impromptu arrival at our house for the weekend,” Joyce said, her tone very severe before she grinned, “I suppose, this one time, I can lift your being grounded.  Consider yourself out on future good behavior, young lady.”

                Chloe screamed in elation, Max laughing when her friend practically leapt off the bed and hugged her mother close.  When Joyce left, Chloe so giddy that she was bouncing from foot to foot, the blonde turned around and the excitement on her face left Max smiling almost as hard.

                “Easy there, parolee,” Max said, letting out a cry of surprise when Chloe ran over to yank her off the bed, “Pull my arms out, why don’t you?”

                                “Relax, hippie, I just wanna revel in how fucking awesome this is!” Chloe said, walking over to play a CD in her small boom box.  “I get let off the hook _and_ it is because my best friend pulls a Houdini to show up here!  Fuck yeah, I’m celebrating!”

                Max giggled as Chloe danced, swinging her arms above her head before bringing them down hard to air guitar.  When Chloe grabbed her hands, Max let herself go with the motion and the pair danced together through a few songs.  Max could not take her eyes off Chloe’s smile, the light in her eyes.  Her face felt a little warm after looking too long and she glanced away when the blonde smiled at her in return.  _She’s so pretty…,_ Max thought, biting her lip before glancing up shyly to see her friend still eyeing her with a curious smile, _Fuck, Max!  Keep your shit together!_

                                “Uh, peekaboo, Caulfield,” Chloe joked, letting go of Max’s hands before she walked over to shut the music off, “God, you are so fucking cute sometimes.”

                _FUCK!_

                “Uh, so what do you want to do now that you’re no longer imprisoned?” Max asked, changing the subject to something Chloe definitely had an interest in.  “We could play video games, o-or go out back, or-“

                                “I wanna hit the beach!” Chloe said, excitable as she walked over to her closet and began to peruse through her clothes.  “Go swimming, explore, all the shit we haven’t gotten to do in months!”

                “You’re unstoppable,” Max said, the chuckle in her throat getting a smirk when Chloe looked over her shoulder, “Alright, then.  Beach it is.  Let me grab my suitcase from downstairs.  Be right back.”

                                “You better, Max.  If I come down there and find you went ‘Poof!’ like a ninja I’ll be epically pissed!” Chloe replied, sticking her tongue out when Max rolled her eyes before leaving the bedroom.

                Max returned with her suitcase and could not help but laugh when Chloe was already dressed for the beach.  Swim trunks and flip-flops over a one-piece bathing suit, Chloe struck a pose reminiscent of Lara Croft from Tomb Raider before leaving the bedroom so Max could get changed.  The brunette had packed a swimsuit, and she put the pink one-piece on before grabbing a straw sun hat from her suitcase.  Sliding on flip-flops of her own, Max left the bedroom and nearly jumped when she found Chloe waiting right out in the hall.  Hand to her chest, Max groaned when Chloe just winked at her before the walked down the stairs hand in hand.

                                “Going to head to the beach, Mom!” Chloe shouted from the door, smiling a little apprehensively when Joyce popped her head out from the kitchen.  “Going to head to the beach, Mom, please…?”

                                “Be back in three hours, you two,” Joyce replied, her face stern in spite of the smile when Chloe looked as though she might fire back with a retort, “Do you want it to be two hours?  Future good behavior, Chloe.”

                “We’ll be back in a few hours, no problem,” Max said, mediating before she opened the door and pulled Chloe along with her, “Bye, Joyce!”

                                “Freedom!” Chloe exclaimed as they ran for the bus stop.  “Max Caulfield, whatever would I do without you?”

                “Aside from still be grounded?”

                                “You’re so mean.”

                Max squealed when the surf hit her feet, the cold water sending a shiver up her spine while Chloe kicked her flip-flops off to wade right in.  Biting her lip, Max stood in place and shifted her weight between each foot as she watched Chloe dip down below the water’s surface.  When Chloe did come back up a minute later, she looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly at Max.

                “No, Chloe,” Max said, backing away a little as Chloe began to head towards her, “Chloe Price, don’t you dare!”

                                “Dun-dun…,” Chloe said, eyes full of mischief as she got closer and closer, Max frozen in place, “Dun-dun…”

                “C-Chloe-!”

                Max yelped when Chloe splashed her, outright screaming when the blonde was able to pick her up and carry her into the water.  With a plop, Max was dropped into the chilly ocean and she pouted when Chloe just took the sight in with a huge smile on her face.  She was only waist-deep in the water, but it might as well have been neck deep as it sent chills all through Max’s body.

                “Jerk.”

                                “Wuss.”

                “…Asshole…”

                                “Wow,” Chloe said, balking a little before she giggled, “I don’t think I’ve heard you use that one before.  Max Caulfield, what will the neighbors think, such language?!?”

                “I learned it from _you_ , Chloe!” Max fired back, laughing as her body got used to the chilly water.  “For cereal, though, that was cruel and unusual punishment.”

                                “Well I _did_ just get released from prison…,” Chloe said, splashing Max with a handful of water, “I missed this.  You, me, and the beach.”

                “It’s only been a few months, Chloe,” Max replied, crying out in triumph when Chloe yelped at getting splashed in retaliation, “We’ve… We’ve kept in touch, and the Seattle trip was the bomb.”

                                “I gotta update your vocabulary someday,” Chloe teased, smirking before she just stood in the water and looked off towards the lighthouse, “I just mean that I am here, in this town, and it doesn’t feel so bad for the first time since…since Dad died.  It’s nice, y’know?”

                “Yeah…,” Max said, wading over to stand by Chloe and take her hand under the water, “Hey, remember when we came here as kids with our pirate costumes?”

                                “We did that a _lot_ , Max.”

                “Yeah, but that _one time_ …”

                                “Oh,” Chloe said flatly before her mind caught up with the rest of her, “Oh!  You mean when we accidentally fucked up that one family’s picnic?  Dude, that was… Well, it was funny for _us_.  I don’t think their food was edible by the time we ran through with our sand-covered feet.”

                Max laughed, nudging Chloe with her shoulder and the blonde could not help but laugh when she saw the twinkle in Max’s eye.  Heading out of the water, Max wrapped herself up in a beach towel and put the flip-flops back on as Chloe did the same.  With Chloe’s arm around her shoulders, Max looked up at her best friend and smiled before they headed down the beach.  They walked around together for the remainder of their time at the beach, holding hands as they explored areas they already knew by heart.  The fact that they had been to the beach several times over the years did not matter to either girl – it was the time together which mattered, Max’s hand with Chloe’s, as they wandered around.

                                “Well, I think we have an hour left?” Chloe said, going through her backpack to find her phone.  “Yep, just under an hour.  What do you want to do, Max?”

                “You’re asking _me_?” Max asked, her face a little in shock.  “I thought you’d have some grand plan to spend every second before we had to go back to your house.”

                                “Eh, I’m just going with the flow.  Enjoying time with my best bud, dude.  Living the high life,” Chloe replied with a shrug, though she did get a little impatient when Max thought it over for a couple minutes, “Losing daylight, Caulfield.”

                “W-Well, um, how about fries and shakes at Two Whales?”

                                “Mom would probably rescind my un-grounded status if we ate an hour before dinner,” Chloe said, her tone playful, “C’mon, Max.  You’re here, in the ‘wondrous’ Arcadia Bay.  Pick your poison!”

                “…How about the lighthouse?” Max suggested after another minute, “I… I have an idea…”

                                “Oh?  Keeping secrets from your co-captain, eh?” Chloe replied, a smirk on her face before she took Max’s hand.  “If we hurry, we can actually go up there and basically not have to head right back home.  Show me the way, Max.”

                The lighthouse loomed over both girls as they reached the clearing atop the hill, Max always in awe over just how the structure stood out across the entire area.  Ever since they were kids, Max had been fascinated by the towering building; not thinking she would see it again, not for a long time, the brunette began to head towards it when she was pulled in the opposite direction by Chloe.

                “Chloe…!” Max cried out, nearly tripping over her own feet before their short trek came to a sudden halt.  “Uh, hey-“

                                “We did this a week before you left, remember?” Chloe asked, looking down at the tree stump.

                Max glanced down to see their names still rather fresh in how they had been carved into the aged trunk, moving to stand right beside Chloe as they both gazed down at it.  Watching Chloe, Max saw the pained look on her friend’s face and interwove their fingers together.  _I’m right here, Chloe.  I’m not going anywhere,_ Max thought as she gave her friend’s hand a gentle squeeze.

                                “With everything that’s happened, I’ve been thinking a lot…,” Chloe started, her tone pensive as she looked down at their carving, “Dad, you, Mom, everything.  I don’t want to wind up stuck here, Max.  I know I’m only 14, but sometimes it feels as though I’ve been here forever.”

                “Chloe, I honestly can’t see you _not_ getting out of Arcadia Bay,” Max said, her smile soft as Chloe looked over at her for what seemed to be reassurance, “Really.  Besides, you promised that we’d go see the world together.  My bodyguard, remember?”

                                “Yeah,” Chloe said, the dry chuckle in her throat breaking the tension Max saw in how Chloe was holding herself, “Like Lara, but kickass.  You with your photography, and me with my badass-ness.”

                When Chloe moved to step away from the stump, though, it was Max’s turn to hold her with their joined grip.  Max looked at the stump, letting go of Chloe’s hand so she could squat down.  Pulling her Polaroid camera out, Max took a photo of their carving and slipped it into her backpack after a good shake.  When she stood up, Chloe shot her a confused look that Max responded to with a sheepish grin.

                “For when I’m back in Seattle,” Max explained, Chloe nodding, “You have this here, but I want one for myself back at the house.”

                                “And we’ll come back here every year!” Chloe said, reaching forward to take Max’s hands once the camera was put away.  “An added engraving for every year, to commemorate our friendship.”

                “Sure,” Max said, smiling as she nodded in agreement, “That sounds awesome, Chloe.  So, I’ll see you in 2009, then?”

                                “Hell _no_ , Caulfield!  You’ll see me right _now_!” Chloe said, mischief in her eyes again as she reached in and began to tickle the smaller girl.  “Threaten me with a disappearing act, huh?  I’ll leave my mark on you so that you will always remember me!”

                Max squealed between fits of giggles and managed to break free.  The girls ran after each other, something of a tickle war and two-person game of tag.  Max weaved her way through the smaller spaces among the nearby trees and narrower trails as they began to descend towards the base of the hill, Chloe calling after her as the taller girl took the more usual route while scanning the woods for signs of her brunette companion.  When Max leapt onto the main trail a short distance ahead, Chloe sprinted in earnest.  The girls wound up tumbling down the hill a bit when Max paused her escape while Chloe tried in vain to come to a sudden halt.

                                “Shit, are you okay?” Chloe asked, wincing at the scrape on her knee.

                “I think so,” Max said, hand to the back of her head before her eyes widened, “My camera!”

                Max opened her bag and sighed in relief after a moment.  Nestled in their mess of beach towels, the camera had come out unscathed.  Lying back on the dirt path, Max stared up at the sky and began to giggle.

                “You just _had_ to try and catch me.”

                                “We were at war!”

                “How’s the knee, Chloe?”

                                “Shut the fuck up, Max.”

                “Oooh, language!” Max replied, the sing-song quality of her voice causing both girls to laugh a moment later when they took in how much of a mess they were.  “We better actually head back now.  Need to get that scrape taken care of, and I think I have a bump on my head.”

                                “That’s just your head, Max.  No loss.”

                “You jerk!”

                Max got out of the shower and began to dry her hair off, using the green pirate towel that Chloe had also just used.  Slipping on the clothes she had worn before their beach and lighthouse adventure, Max tried to turn her head in a way that might let her see the bump.  Wincing when she touched the sensitive area, Max jumped when a knock on the bathroom door startled her.  Rolling her eyes in spite of the smirk on her face, Max unlocked it and eyeballed Chloe for a second before she resumed her attempted examination of the sore area on her head.

                                “Max, it’s just a bump on your head,” Chloe said, reaching around Max to grab the antibacterial spray and a bandage as she had slipped into a tank-top and jean shorts, “You’ll live, given your history of clumsiness.  Wait – is it history if it’s still happening…?”

                Max gave her best friend a good-natured shove with an admonishing smile before she just looked at herself in the mirror one more time and sighed.

                “My litany of injuries is getting added to your tab, Price,” Max said, making it as though she were pulling a list out of her back pocket, “Just wait until you get the bill.”

                                “Ooh, scary,” Chloe replied, the smile on her face getting a little wider when Max grumbled, “Relax, hippie.  We can put an ice pack on it later if it’s really bothering you.”

                “How’s your knee?”

                                “Well, it hurts,” Chloe said matter-of-factly before looking up bandaging the small abrasion, “It stings a little, but other than it’s fine.  C’mon.  Mom’s sure to have dinner ready by now.”

                Heading down the stairs with Chloe on her heels, Max yelped a little when Chloe tickled her for a moment and stuck out her tongue in response before they headed for the dinner table.  With Joyce finishing things off in the kitchen, Max opted to go and gather the plates and cutlery for the three of them.  Eyeing Chloe until her friend groaned and stood up from the table, Max walked back to the table a little smugly as Chloe went into the kitchen to gather glasses for them.  Settings for the three of them taken care of, Max walked back into the kitchen while Chloe plopped back into her chair.

                “Do you need help with anything else, Joyce?” Max asked, rolling her eyes when she looked over her shoulder to see Chloe simulating gagging.  “ _We_ would love to help if you need it.”

                                “Objection!”

                “Overruled!”

                Max smiled when Joyce laughed at her and Chloe’s banter, helping the older woman by carrying a bowl laden with buttery mashed potatoes while Joyce herself held a platter of homemade chicken strips and a bowl of corn.  Laying the spread out, Max took her spot next to Chloe and elbowed the blonde when she received a poke in the side.  When Chloe reached for the chicken, she paused when her eyes caught sight of the wetness near her mother’s own eyes.  Glancing over at Max, the brunette frowned when she noticed it as well.  Biting her lip, Chloe got up and walked over to hug Joyce.  Taken by surprise, Joyce quickly responded in kind.

                                “…Sorry for being a little shit,” Chloe said, her voice soft, “I… It’s hard, Mom.”

                “I know, Sweetie,” Joyce said, Max looking away as the Price women had a moment, “We’ll get through this together.  And that includes you, Max.”

                “W-What?” Max asked, looking back at the two women before Joyce reached a hand across the table.  Taking the offer, Max held on and her sad smile was met with two similar expressions.  “I wish I could be here as much as I used to, before we moved…”

                                “I know you do, Max,” Joyce said, giving Max’s small hand a squeeze, “But we have to be thankful for the time we are given with our loved ones.  You never know when those opportunities of time shared are gone.”

                “Yeah…,” Max said, pulling her hand back when Chloe moved back to her seat, “Um, everything looks really amazing, Joyce.  My dad is always trying to give you a run for your money.”

                                “Your pop comes in a distance second when it comes to the skills my mom has,” Chloe replied with a snort before she spooned up a portion of mashed potatoes, “His kitchen game is good, but it’s the silver medal for him.  Every time.”

                When dinner was finished and the plates and bowls were clean and put away, Max and Chloe wandered out to the back yard.  Max glanced over at the remains of where the time capsule had been months before, the dirt replaced.  The months away had given her time to think as well, the brunette moving to join her friend at the swing set.  Chloe was easily too big for the swing, her last growth spurt wielding dangerous consequences when they had tried to use the set and Chloe had lost her balance and fell on her backside.  Now, with Chloe just sitting on the swing, Max took the other one.  _She’s been a lot more thoughtful lately, a little more reserved,_ Max thought, glancing down at her shoes.

                                “Hey, Max?” Chloe asked, her voice quiet.

                “Yeah?” Max replied, looking over to her friend.

                                “What do you want to do when you grow up?  I mean, _I_ am already grown up.”

                “You’re taller, Chloe.  And a little older.  That doesn’t make you an adult.”

                                “Whatevs.  You know what I mean, though,” Chloe said with a perturbed look, “We talk about all these adventures we’ll go on, but we’ve been saying that since we were little kids.  I’m talking reality, Max.”

                “Well,” Max said, pushing herself off on the swing, grinning in victory when Chloe looked at her and grumbled, “First, we need to finish high school.  After that, we’re on to college, and from there it’s basically the whole world.”

                                “Just like that.”

                “Just like that,” Max said, bringing her momentum on the swing to a skidding halt, “Well, I mean we’ll both have some growing to do first.”

                                “I’m pretty sure you hit your last growth spurt in 6th grade, Max,” Chloe said with a chuckle.

                “Oh _ha ha_ , Chloe,” Max shot back, sticking her tongue out, “I’m talking reality, too.  If you pushed me out into the world now, I’d have an anxiety attack and pass out the second I was out the door.”

                                “True, true,” Chloe said, tapping her chin.

                “God, you’re such a bully!”

                                “Aww, it just means I care,” Chloe said, that mischievous sing-song tone leaving Max grumbling, “But you’re right.  We are nowhere near ready to take over the world now.  Let’s make a pact.”

                “Sure.”

                Chloe ran to the pile of gardening equipment and pulled out a trowel.  Running over to the water faucet, she rinsed it off and had it clean before she returned to Max.

                                “Blood pact.”

                “C-Chloe-“

                                “No.  No, we do this.  We’re already best friends, but I want to seal this particular deal with something…definitive,” Chloe said, pricking the palm of her hand with a sharp point on the small gardening shovel, “Now you do it.”

                Max winced, taking the trowel as Chloe egged her on.  They had been best friends since they were starting grade school.  Chloe had been the first kid in Arcadia Elementary to approach her.  Biting her lip, Max took a deep breath and pricked her hand.  Seeing the small drop of blood form in the center of her palm, Max offered her hand to Chloe and they slapped hands before bumping fists.  The brunette looked down into her hand and saw the visible smear of crimson; she and Chloe had made the pact.  Dropping the trowel where she stood, Max let Chloe put an arm around her shoulders.

                                “Now we’re totally bonded for life,” Chloe said, triumphant smile on her face as she and Max headed inside with the setting sun basking them in the final rays of daylight.

                Max woke up to the sound of wailing, the jarring means of being woken up making her disoriented.  Remembering she was in Chloe’s room, Max looked over to see her friend crying in her sleep.  Sliding over, Max played big spoon to Chloe and gently rocked them both.

                “It’s okay, Chloe,” Max cooed into Chloe’s ear, the heartbroken look on her face only surpassed by the look of emotional destruction on her friend’s face, “It’s just a dream.  Just a dream, Chloe.”

                Chloe whined, Max pulling the taller girl in closer.  When her friend’s eyes fluttered open, Max kindly smiled when Chloe looked up at her before the blonde turned and let Max hold her.  Chloe’s face buried in her shirt, Max patted and rubbed her back.  She heard the sound of footsteps out in the hall, figured Joyce had heard Chloe’s sobs, but with them silenced Max listened as the footsteps came to a halt.  Kissing Chloe’s head, Max felt tears trickle down her face.  _She’s broken_ , Max thought, bitterly rolling her eyes, _Of course she is, dumbass.  Her dad died and you bailed.  But I’m here now.  I need to be here for Chloe._

                                “Max?”

                “Yeah?”

                                “…Can you let me sleep like this?”

                “Sure.”

                Max woke up and was alone in the bed, sitting up after she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  Looking around, not seeing a trace of Chloe’s whereabouts, the brunette shuffled out of bed and padded over to the door.  She could smell breakfast from the hallway, scents of waffles and bacon wafting up and into her nostrils like a seductive lure.  Hearing something coming from the bathroom, though, Max walked in to find Chloe shuddering as she stood at the sink with a pair of scissors.

                “Chloe… Chloe, put down the scissors,” Max said, her voice calm in spite of the anxiousness that instantly plagued her.

                                “…Uh, I was thinking of cutting my hair, dude,” Chloe replied, looking over her shoulder with a confused look before her eyes widened, “You… You actually thought…?”  
                “I-I got scared and-“

                Chloe dropped the scissors and pulled Max in for a hug, the blonde kissing Max on the cheek before she pulled away.  The stern look on Chloe’s face, however, did little to alleviate Max’s anxiety.  _I actually thought Chloe might hurt herself,_ Max thought, biting her lip as she tried to look away from Chloe, _She’s suffering, in pain, but I really did believe for a moment she might do something dangerous.  Does that make me a bad friend, or just an overly-worried one…?_   Snapped out of her head by Chloe smacking her on the forehead, Max blinked before putting a hand to where Chloe had landed the gentle blow.

                “What was that for?” Max asked instinctively.

                                “Being a dummy.  A loving, anxious-as-fuck, dummy,” Chloe said, a scowl on her face before she turned back to the mirror, “Dad loved my hair, how long it was.  I… I don’t know if I want the reminder.”

                “I get that,” Max said, putting her hand over the one Chloe had with the scissors, “Hair can always grow back.”

                                “Really?  I thought it was that one-time thing like one of our dolls.”

                “Always with the sass, Price.”

                                “I have a patent on it,” Chloe replied, smirking before she slid her hand out from under Max’s to put the scissors away, “I’m going to think this over.  Not like I don’t have time.  Meanwhile…”

                Max took a few steps back as Chloe turned and began to stalk her, a predatory grin on her face before running past the brunette once they were both out in the hallway.

                                “Breakfast!” Chloe yelled, laughing as Max huffed before following her down the stairs.

                Waffles and bacon properly eaten, Max nursed the last of her coffee before taking the cup to the sink.  Chloe had said she wanted to get something and had been upstairs for around half an hour.  Coming out of the kitchen, Max leaned on the railing and looked up for signs of her best friend.

                “Chloe, I’m heading back to Seattle!” Max shouted, grinning when she heard movement from upstairs.  “It’s already Sunday!”

                                “Whatever, Caulfield!” Chloe fired back from somewhere.  “Can’t get home if you don’t have the means!  I’ll just take Mom’s car keys!”

                Laughing, Max heard a loud bang and raised an eyebrow as the closet door across from the staircase opened before breaking into a fit of giggles.  Chloe was layered in cobwebs and dust, a cringe on her face as she pulled some of the sticky webbing out of her hair before hefting a box with a wink.

                “…Dungeons and Dragons?” Max asked, an amused smirk on her face.  “We haven’t played that in years, Chloe.”

                                “Yeah, but it is still pretty cool,” Chloe retorted, leading her friend to the dinner table, “There’s this girl in my class, Steph, and she will sometimes play out in the courtyard.  We were late for class one time because we got so caught up in the campaign.”

                “Sweet,” Max said, taking a seat as Chloe began to get everything ready, “So, the adventure of Maximus the Paladin and Chloe the Sorceress resume, I take it?”

                                “Fuck yeah!” Chloe said, smiling apologetically when Joyce looked over her shoulder from the kitchen.

                “Why do you guys even _have_ a swear jar anymore?  It just perpetuates the cycle of violence,” Max teased, “Money goes into jar, Chloe asks for money, money goes into jar-“

                                “Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Chloe said with a grin as she put their respective character pieces on the table, “I’m gonna make you eat that sass.”

                “Bring it, Price.”

                                “Consider it brought.”

                They were well into the afternoon by the time the campaign was concluded, Chloe crying out in victory as Maximus was vanquished by Trogdor the Burninator.  Rolling her eyes before she tipped her piece over, Max could not help but grin at the elation in her best friend’s face.  These were the moments she loved the most, when she and Chloe were just two girls having a really fun time.  Chloe always lost herself in these moments, everything else from the outside world suddenly unimportant as they were just carefree.  Helping Chloe pack the box back up, Max dusted the lid off and smiled before pointing the scrawl of “Max and Chloe’s!  Do not touch!” in permanent marker.  Chloe laughed a little, carrying the box to the shelf built into one of the living room walls.  Nestling it in place, the blonde looked out the sliding glass door and frowned.

                                “We spent the whole day inside?” Chloe asked, a slight plaintiveness in her voice.  “I… I was hoping we could go to the skate park or something.”

                “There’s always next time, Chloe,” Max said, a hand on her friend’s shoulder as they locked eyes, “It’s only _a_ weekend.”

                                “Yeah, I guess…,” Chloe said, “Well, my butt certainly provides evidence of us sitting down so long.  I can’t feel it.  Have you seen my butt?”

                “Chloe, don’t you dare…,” Max said, eyes wide as she ran down the hall while Chloe gripped her jean shorts, “Chloe, no!”

                                “Awww, but Max…,” Chloe said, that mischievousness in her voice returning, “I can’t find it anywhere.  I need to know if you’ve seen my butt…”

                Max ran upstairs with Chloe hot on her heels, the brunette making it into the bedroom with just enough time to lock the door behind her.  When Chloe pounded on the door Max laughed and that only had the both of them busting up in chuckles as Chloe pounded even harder.

                “Password?” Max asked, pressing her cheek against the door.  “This is a butt-free zone.  Fair warning.”

                                “That is _my_ room, Caulfield, and what you ask for is physically impossible,” Chloe griped, though Max all but knew her friend was smiling as wide as she was.

                “I dunno, Chloe.  I’ve seen some pretty gross videos on YouTube-“

                                “Aww, man!  Don’t tell me about that shit!”

                                “Chloe!”

                                “Sorry, Mom!”

                The girls shared a giggle before Max unlocked the door and was knocked onto her back when Chloe pounced upon the thin divider between them being removed.

                                “Prime position for tickling, Caulfield,” Chloe teased, her threat complete with a wiggle of her fingers.

                “Come _on_ , Chloe!  You’ve been tickling me since I got here!” Max complained, her pleading look only intensifying when Chloe tapped her chin as though in thought.  “You’re being an asshole….”

                                “Language, Max!” Chloe said, hand to her mouth before she used it to make a fart noise.  “Hey, help me out with something.”

                When Chloe offered her a hand, Max took it and grinned as she was hoisted back onto her feet.  Brushing herself off, Max followed the blonde into Joyce’s bedroom and cocked her head to one side when Chloe started to unplug the monitor from the computer.

                “Uhh…”

                                “Relax, Max.  Mom said I could take it,” Chloe replied, carrying the monitor, “I need it for school and she doesn’t really use it.  It was… It was Dad’s.  For work.”

                Silently, the girls took the separate components of the bulky desktop computer and brought them into Chloe’s room, Max helping her friend sort through the contents of her desk before they situated everything.  Powering up the computer, Max watched as Chloe became fixated on the monitor.  The computer’s reasoning for being in the room, however, brought something from the other day back into her mind.

                “Chloe, i-is school going okay?” Max asked, wincing when Chloe’s shoulders stiffened.  “I’m not trying to snoop, I swear to Dog.  I just-“

                                “…Some of the other students in my class are being shits,” Chloe said after a groan, turning around in her seat to look up at Max, “It… It started off small, just a bump in the hallway or a shitty look.  It didn’t bother me.  But things got worse and they figured out I was there on a scholarship.  A number of the students there come from money, and they kind of lord it over those of us who don’t.”

                “That’s awful,” Max said, taking a seat on the bed as Chloe nodded, “Why don’t the teachers do anything?”

                                “They do, but it’s only so much, Max.  Can’t watch over us 24/7.  That’d just be creepy,” Chloe said, a cynical look on her face, “I got into it with some of them, calling them on their bullshit.  _That_ got the principal’s attention, of course, and _I_ was the one reprimanded for it.  ‘I expected better of someone with such an exemplary scholastic record’.  Gee, thanks.”

                “What about the other kids?”

                                “They basically got slapped on the wrist!” Chloe barked, frowning when Max cringed.  “I’m sorry, Max.  Don’t meant to take my rage out on you.  It’s just annoying.  I got there because I’m essentially a genius, yet these morons who wouldn’t know how to wear their jeans without a half-dozen butlers or whatever showing them just throw cash around.  Pisses me off.”

                “Well, at least you have one friend there.  Steph sounds like fun,” Max said, Chloe pausing as she opened her mouth to speak before nodding.

                                “Yeah, she’s pretty cool.  We don’t talk much, but the D&D stuff is pretty sweet.”

                The silence between them lingering, Chloe turned back around and proceeded to clean up the computer’s hard drive and install software updates while Max just laid down on the bed.  She had been the victim of Chloe’s wrath before, albeit with many apologies afterward, but Max had also seen firsthand just how fired up Chloe can be.  _She decked that one kid in 2 nd grade who stole my milk_, Max thought with a smile, _Can’t remember his name, but it’s hard to forget his bloody nose as Chloe just proudly handed me back my chocolate milk.  William was upset, but he took us out for ice cream that evening because she stood up for me.  I wish I could do that for Chloe, stand up for her against these Blackwell assholes._

                “Chloe?”

                                “Yo.”

                “When I go back to Seattle…,” Max started, her words very measured as Chloe flinched, “Would you help me out with my homework?  Not do it for me, obviously.  Just give me a bit of advice or help with a problem?”

                                “Like you need to ask that,” Chloe replied, looking over her shoulder with a smart-ass grin that Max could not help but chuckle at, “I was everything but your tutor last year.”

                “Thanks, Chloe.”

                                “Not a prob, pal of mine.”

                Max laid awake in the bed as Chloe’s chest rose and fell softly while she slept.  Staring up at the ceiling, the brunette thought about the weekend, and all the weekends past.  That note she had received from her future self also bugged her – she had looked at the letter before leaving, seeing that the text itself had remained unchanged.  _Does that mean I haven’t done enough?_ Max asked herself, glancing over to the sleeping blonde.  _I didn’t abandon her, thanks to that message.  Fucking chickenshit, though.  I shouldn’t have needed a reminder to actually keep in touch with my best friend, but it is just so scary sometimes.  My anxiety gets the best of me, and then comes the constant worrying.  Never mind that I’m grieving too._ Sighing, Max looked over at Chloe again and slid out of bed quietly enough that she did not wake up her friend.  Tip-toeing around to the desk, Max tapped the mouse and the screen came to life.  Glancing over her shoulder, Max spent a few minutes online as she blazed through the Internet.  Traditional school subjects gave her problems, but if it was online Max somehow did perfectly fine.  With a few more clicks and some lip-biting, Max wrapped up her secret mission and powered the monitor back down before she got back into bed with Chloe none the wiser.

                “I wish I didn’t have to leave, let alone so soon,” Max groaned, leaning her head against Chloe’s shoulder as they sat in Joyce’s car while heading to the bus station, “Wish it could be a longer stay.”

                                “Fraught with peril and adventures at every turn?” Chloe asked, slipping her hand into Max’s.  “Like you said – Next time.”

                “Yeah.  Yeah, next time will be just as great as every time we get back in action,” Max said, that momentary resolve from months ago back on her face again, “In the meantime, beware UPS drivers bearing gifts, Chloe Price…”

                Max got out of the car once they were at the parking lot, a mischievous grin of her own when Chloe just looked at her with a quizzical expression.  A toothy grin, several hugs, and a few tears concluded Max’s visit as she got onto the bus.  When Chloe put a hand up to the side of her face, miming a phone, Max nodded eagerly before her eyes widened.

                “Shit!  I didn’t call my mom at all this weekend!” Max blurted out, looking around in embarrassment for a moment before she resumed looking at Chloe while the bus started to pull out.  “I’m so dead…”

                When Max did finally arrive home, she did not even get to her bedroom before she was chastised by both her mother and father over just how dangerous it could have been.  The lying also took both Ryan and Vanessa aback, the disappointment evident on their face.  Max was semi-grounded, with no movies or games for a week.  The brunette was thankful the punishment was limited at those restrictions, though, as a full-on grounding at the Caulfields’ also included loss of her cell phone.  _I don’t think they would ever go to that point, though, now that it’s the main way Chloe and I can still reach each other_ , Max thought as she wheeled her suitcase down the hall.  Unloading everything from the luggage and her backpack, the brunette plugged her phone in and let it charge while she laid down in her bed.

                Max and Chloe kept in their usual, near-constant contact after Max was back in Seattle.  Texts of “Good Morning”, with messages throughout the day as they could, followed by long talks whenever possible.  They never seemed to run out of things to say, each place where the other lived providing some new means of gaining their mutual fascination.  A few days into the school week, though, Max was on the bus after school when a loud chirp emanated from her phone.  Pulling the small device out of her backpack, Max flipped it open and saw Chloe had sent her a picture.  A sly grin on her face, Max opened the message and could not help but laugh when she saw Chloe hoisting the webcam over her head like a trophy.

**Max: See you got the thing I sent you.**

**Chloe: Hell YEAH I did!**

**Max: Skype tonite?**

**Chloe: You know it**

**Max: : D**

**Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

                Max laughed and closed her phone up as she sat in the bus, pulling out her Polaroid camera as she caught sight of a blackbird on a street sign.  Smiling to herself, she took the shot.

**Author’s Notes**

**Well?  Two chapters in two days!  I hope you’re happy, Life is Strange!  I learned it from you!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter – looking forward to what’s coming next!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**

               


	3. Chapter Three

**“We Got This” by A Day To Remember**

                Max sat on her bed, going over a list in her head of things she had packed for the summer trip to Big Sur.  They would be gone for a week and she needed to make sure that everything was good to go, the brunette’s legs kicking out as she compared her mental list with the open suitcase that was loaded up beside her.  _Clothes?  Obviously.  Phone charger?  Yes.  Sunscreen?  Definitely,_ Max thought as she ran through everything, snapping her fingers before she got up and went to her desk to retrieve some extra film cartridges.  With a satisfied grin, Max went through everything in the small piece of luggage before zipping it closed.  Reaching for her backpack, Max fished her phone out and adjusted her snapback before opening up the small device to text her best friend.

**Max: U there?  
Max: Chloe?**

                Max had to giggle when Chloe replied with a line of exclamation points.  Their scheme had take a fair amount of work, consisting of pleading by Max to her parents and a lot of good behavior on Chloe’s part with Joyce before their parents had even begun to consider letting Chloe come with the Caulfields down to California.  Once the groundwork was laid out, Max and Chloe began a campaign of essentially bringing up Chloe coming along every chance either girls had.  It had taken time, and more than a few petitions with the two of them using Skype to the point that Max’s parents had banned her from the video chat service for a couple weeks.  Eventually, though, they succeeded with a week to spare for packing and planning.

**Chloe: Max Caulfield, come on down!**

**Chloe: You’re the next contestant on Save My Ass From Boredom!**

**Max: (o^o)**

**Chloe: Max, NO EMOJI!**

**Max: (-_-;)**

**Chloe: Goddamn you, Caulfield.  Curses!**

                Max snorted at that, rolling her eyes as Chloe went on something of a tangent about the potential risks of future emoji usage.  With a giggle, Max informed her that they had actually already driven through Arcadia Bay to which Chloe exploded on her phone with a litany of curses and pleading.  Max did not answer Chloe for a bit, snickering as the name-calling turned into question marks.

**Chloe: ?**

**Chloe: Max?  Caulfield ANSWER ME**

**Max: lol**

**Max: Of course you’re coming along!**

**Max: Geez, I can’t take you anywhere…**

**Chloe: Oh, fuck right off**

**Chloe: So, when’ll you get here?**

**Max: We’re leaving shortly.  Relax, Chloe.**

**Chloe: Wanna go noooooooooow**

**Max: lol, dork**

**Max: See you soon!**

                Closing her phone, Max slipped it back into her pack and shouldered it all.  Clad in a pink tank-top and jean shorts, Max tapped her sneakers against the floor to ensure a good fit before grabbing her suitcase to head out into the hallway.  Seeing her parents through the master bedroom door being open, Max peeked in and smiled.  Vanessa caught sight of her daughter as she was wrapping up her own list of essentials to bring, looking up to smile at Max in return.  Zipping up the larger suitcase of their luggage, she walked over and examined the ponytail Max was sporting.

                                “I wish you’d wear your hair down some, Max,” Vanessa gently chided, Max averting her eyes, “It’s getting so long and I am willing to bet it is actually quite pretty if you give it a-“

                “So are we ready to go?” Max interrupted, wanting to dodge the hair remark.  She was as self-conscious as ever.

                                “Just about.  Your father went to fill up the tank before we take off.  You want to make the first leg of our trip to the Bay in a single shot, so a full gas tank is necessary.”

                “M’kay,” Max replied, walking further down the hall to leave her suitcase by the door.  Biting her lip, Max grumbled before heading into the bathroom.

                Looking at herself in the mirror, Max pulled the snapback off and examined her appearance.  She had yet to gain any height and the freckles across the bridge of her nose were just as prominent as ever.  With a sigh, the brunette undid her ponytail and messed with her hair a little.  She had worn it down all the time before moving to Seattle.  _I just never really thought about letting it down,_ Max thought as she grabbed a brush and combed it until her tresses took on a more reasonable look, _Chloe liked my hair when it was down, too.  Relax, Max.  Not everything has to be some dire challenge._   Slipping the hat back on, Max stepped out of the bathroom and groaned when she caught a glimpse of her mother nodding approvingly.

                “Mom…,” Max said in a flat tone, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

                                “You’ll always be my baby, Max,” Vanessa said, chuckling lightly when Max groaned even louder, “You’ll be my baby even when you’re an adult.”

                Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Max walked out into the living room and waited for her father to return with the car.  When Vanessa joined her once the last bit of packing was ready, Max grumbled as she folded her arms and looked to the door.  Max would not usually get away with so much of her complaining, but vacation time always brought out a more accommodating side of her parents.  _If I acted like this any other time, I’d get in trouble for talking back or complaining,_ Max thought, _My dad really might banish me if I pulled this just a week ago.  Chloe and I both had to tread lightly for her to come.  I hope she behaves this week._

_Nah, she probably won’t_ , Max thought with a smirk before Ryan came through the door and they gathered their things before heading out.

                The ride to Arcadia Bay had Max on pins and needles as she was nearly bouncing out of her seat in the back of their car, exchanging texts with Chloe regularly as they first left the Seattle area and then Washington altogether.  Once in Oregon, Max’s battery started to get a little low and she had to sign off, promising to greet Chloe with the biggest hug ever when they pulled up to the Price residence.  Chloe had it rougher than usual as of late, as Joyce had started dating some guy that Chloe had referred to as just an “asshole”.  Her grades had gone back up to their stellar level, and with Chloe’s help and guidance Max’s had improved as well.  _More incentive to let Chloe and I continue to Skype all the time,_ Max thought with a grin as she glanced out her window when the familiar tree line of the woods surrounding Arcadia Bay began to take shape.  Pulling her earbuds out, Max stowed her CD player away and looked through her bag for something she had put together for Chloe.  Eyeing the prize, Max smiled before zipping up her backpack.

                “We there yet?” Max asked, giggling when Ryan looked at her from the rearview mirror with a smirk.  “I know, I know, Dad.  Just felt like saying it.”

                                “We’ll see Chloe soon enough, Punkin’,” Ryan said, honking the car horn as they passed the Arcadia Bay sign.

                                “Do you really have to honk _every_ time you see it?” Vanessa asked, the look on her face countered by the lighthearted tone in her voice.

                “Yes, every time!” Max let out with a whoop as they drove into the town.  “Caulfield tradition!”

                                “Girl knows her traditions,” Ryan said, winking at his daughter from the rearview mirror again to get a toothy grin from Max in response, “Noblest traditions, those Caulfield ones.”

                Turning the last corner before Chloe’s house, Max was wide-eyed and hotly anticipating her and Chloe’s reunion.  They had not been able to see each other as much as they would have liked over the past months, but 2009 had all the potential to be a far better year than its predecessor and as they rolled up into the driveway, Max already had her seatbelt undone and was out the door just as Ryan had put the car in park.  Knowing better than to try and stop their daughter, Vanessa and Ryan just smiled when the front door opened and Chloe emerged from the house with her suitcase.

                “ _Chloe!!!_ ” Max cried out, all but tackling the taller girl as her best friend was ecstatic upon seeing her.

                                “Hey, Caulfields!” Chloe hollered from the front door before laughing when Max essentially landed on her in a massive hug.  “Whoa!  Down, girl!”

                “Shut up, you!” Max countered, swaying from side to side with Chloe following suit as they just laughed and held one another.  “Hey, Joyce!”

                                “I expect you to take the utmost care with my only daughter, Max Caulfield,” Joyce said, an amused grin on her face as she hugged Max before waving at Ryan and Vanessa, “Chloe, you will _behave_.  Don’t think I didn’t get that you were so nice the past couple months so as to get approval for this trip.”

                “Yes, _Mom_ ,” Chloe droned, winking when she looked at Max before standing up very straight when Joyce eyed her with concern, “I will, okay?  I promise I’ll not screw this up.  For real.”

                Max and Chloe piled into the Caulfields’ car, the girls a combined bundle of giddy energy that had Vanessa trying to calm them down for a good five minutes before they finally buckled up so that the second leg of the drive could start.  Waving to Joyce as they pulled out of the drive, Max rolled her window up and had to laugh when Chloe reached over to hug her with a massive smile on her face.  Leaning her head against Chloe’s, Max was beaming in just how happy she was in this moment.  The girls’ machinations had totally paid off and they were about to spend an entire week together after sporadic visits and near-daily Skype calls.

                “Now just a long drive to Big Sur,” Max said, giggling when Chloe gagged in response, “You love it and you know it.  We could always turn around and-“

                                “You’re not even allowed to finish that sentence!” Chloe shot back, cutting Max off before she jabbed a finger into the smaller girl’s side.  “This is gonna be _so_ awesome, Max! California!  Sandy beaches, cool drinks, freedom!”

                “I’m really looking forward to all the park we’ll be staying near,” Max replied, leaning forward to look at her mother, “What’s the name of it again, Mom?  Gar.. Garra…”

                                “Garrapata,” Vanessa said, smiling as Max leaned back into her seat, “We won’t get there until tomorrow, though.  You girls… You get a hotel room of your own.”

                Max and Chloe gasped, immediately looking at one another with mischief gleaming in their eyes before Ryan caught their attention with a cough.

                                “ _No_ funny stuff, kiddos,” Ryan said, looking at them through the rearview mirror, “We’ll still be within driving distance of just turning around and heading home.”

                Max frowned at the thought of having to drop Chloe off before returning to Seattle, the idea of them possibly not getting to see one another the whole summer was crushing.  Feeling Chloe bump their shoulders together, the brunette’s dour expression lifted some with a reassuring grin.  Max’s parents had always been the sterner, more serious adults between Max and Chloe.  Where William laughed at some of the girls’ mischief, Max always worried that her dad was more likely to banish her.  Looking down at her shoes, brows furrowed, Max’s anxiety started to bubble up and she nearly jumped in her seat when Chloe put a hand on her back.

                                “Relax, Max,” Chloe said, her voice soft enough that Ryan and Vanessa could not hear it over their own discussion, “I’m right here.  You’d have to pry me off you to stop me.”

                “Like that’ll ever happen,” Max said, looking up at her best friend, “Oh!  I, uh, made you something!”

                Chloe’s eyebrow cocked up with a curious look on her face as Max rummaged through her backpack.  Pulling out her CD player and earbuds, she set them in her lap before finding the CD case.  Handing it to Chloe, Max wore an eager look on her face as she anticipated the blonde’s reaction.

                                “A new mix!” Chloe said, the glee on her face evident that she was a happy Chloe.  “Awww, you drew Super-Max and Dr. Frankenchloe on the disc.  ‘MC+CP 2009 Mix’.  Practical.  What’s on it, though?  Not more of your hippy music, I hope.”

                “Yeah, Chloe.  It’s full of tracks that require hardcore drugs to truly appreciate,” Max replied with a smirk, chuckling a little when Chloe scowled, “No, it’s got some live tracks from that last concert we went to, plus songs that are more in line with your taste.”

                                “I need details, Max.  Bands?”

                “Put the disc in and let’s give it a listen.  I swear, I wouldn’t burn you a prank disc again.”

                                “Going on a trip with my parents where the only disc I brought wound up being 60 minutes of the Barney theme song was _not_ cool.”

                Max smiled at the memory, taking the disc when it was offered.  Closing up her CD player, the brunette handed her friend an earbud and she grinned when “Rebel Girl” started up with the drums causing Max and Chloe to bob their heads with the rhythm.  The back seat became their imaginary stage, the duo thrashing as they danced in their seats and played air guitar to their heart’s content.  At one point, Chloe screamed along with a chorus and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth when she remembered they were in a car.  Chuckling nervously as she smiled when Vanessa looked over her shoulder with a smirk, Chloe paused in her fun until she looked over to see Max grinning from ear to ear before they started to air guitar together once more.

                The drive began to wind down as the sunlight started to take on a red-orange hue, the girls still sipping on their sodas from McDonalds as they pulled into a Motel 6.  Carrying their luggage towards the motel, Max and Chloe were given multiple warnings by Ryan and Vanessa to not destroy the room, then to not mess the room up.  It got so far that at one point Vanessa told them to just not touch anything; when Chloe asked if they should just sleep in the car, Max could not help but giggle when her parents realized they were being more strict than necessary.

                                “Just… Behave, okay?” Vanessa asked, the plaintive look on her face getting a nod from both girls.  “We’ll see you in the morning, okay?  Sleep well, girls.”

                Max and Chloe changed right into their sleep clothes, Chloe teasing Max for wearing pajama bottoms rather than shorts.  Rolling her eyes, Max flopped onto her bed before looking over to see Chloe standing anxiously at the foot of her own bed.

                “Chloe?” Max asked, sitting up.  “What’s wrong?”

                                “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Chloe asked, the anxiousness on her face easily discernable.  “I… My nightmares are getting more fucked up, Max.  Mom has me going to the counsellor at Blackwell before class three days a week.”

                “Oh my God!  Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

                                “I… I dunno.  I guess I just didn’t really want to think about it too much.  It’s on my mind, evidently, but I’d prefer my waking hours _not_ be so damn focused on all the shit that keeps raining down on my life,” Chloe said with a groan, flopping onto Max’s bed when the small girl patted the spot beside her, “Let’s do something fun.  I don’t want to go to sleep talking about this shit.”

                “Uh, well, we could watch a movie.”

                                “Nah.  Don’t feel like it.”

                “Hmm…,” Max said, looking around before grinning as she pulled the pillow out from under Chloe’s head and swatted her in the face with it.

                                “Ah!  You little shit!” Chloe spat, scrambling to get off the bed while under fire from Max’s pillow assault.  “Surprise attack, huh?  Well, I can deal as good as I get, Caulfield.”

                “It was a preemptive strike,” Max replied smugly, sticking her tongue out when scowled, “Prepare for war, Price.”

                                “Get ready to eat pillow.”

                “Get ready to eat your words.”

                The girls woke up in a mess of bedspreads and pillows as a couple shafts of light pierced through the partially-closed blinds to brush their faces with added warmth.  Max’s victory turning into the construction of a pillow fort between the two beds, the girls had passed out on one of the beds.  Groaning as her eyes began to flutter open, Max lazily sat up and looked around in a moment of disorientation.  Chloe had fallen asleep beside her, the taller girl curled up against Max as they wound up cuddling.  Smiling, the brunette tucked some hair behind her friend’s ear so as to get a better look at the peaceful expression on Chloe’s face.  _No nightmares last night, I guess.  Glad I could help, Chloe_ , Max thought before an idea struck her.  Blinking the last vestiges of sleep away, Max climbed out of bed and retrieved her Polaroid camera from the Zelda backpack she had brought.

                                “If you take a shot of me while I’m sleeping, I will make you eat that photo,” Chloe said, smirking as she opened one eye to the sight of Max looking at her wide-eyed, “I dare you.”

                Max took the shot, yelping when Chloe was up and reaching for the Polaroid as the brunette defended her developing photograph.  Managing to get it into her backpack, Max ran for the bathroom with her bag shouldered and locked the door behind her.  When Chloe thumped the bathroom door, Max giggled before hastily getting dressed.  Letting Chloe in once she was dressed, Max smiled in contrast to Chloe’s momentary scowl before they brushed their teeth together and got ready for the last part of the trip.

                                “I _will_ have you eating that photo, Max,” Chloe warned after rinsing her mouth out.

                “It technically wasn’t a picture of you sleeping,” Max countered, her smug grin reflected in the bathroom mirror.

                                “Don’t get cocky, Caulfield.  I know where you live, and there are inches between us.”

                “Hey!  I’ll get taller!  Just you wait and see!”

                                “Dude, you are basically -5 inches in terms of growth at this point,” Chloe shot back, laughing as she exited the bathroom when Max’s smugness dissipated in a pout, “C’mon.  Let’s clean up the room some so your parents don’t murder us in retaliation.”

                The two-bedroom bungalow was one of six all situated near one another.  Set along a stretch of beach, the large glass windows provided a view of the ocean that took Max and Chloe’s breath away.  The beach at Arcadia Bay was fine, albeit cold; Big Sur and the surrounding area felt like a paradise in comparison.  Having fully unpacked the evening before, the girls were sporting swimwear and flip-flops as they pressed their hands against the windows separating them from beach glory.  Chloe whined a little and Max could definitely relate, the brunette desperately wanted to get out there.  Waiting for her parents to finish their breakfast was like a punishment, the girls had basically inhaled the cereal and juice they had.  Tilting her straw sun hat up a little so the large brim did not obscure her vision, Max played with the fabric of her pink sarong.

                                “I’m going to die of old age before we can actually go out there and have some fun,” Chloe said, a scowl on her face, “Are your parents torturing us because of what happened yesterday morning?”

                “They _said_ they knew that we didn’t mean to spill our coffees all over the car,” Max grumbled, narrowing her eyes as they looked over their should at Ryan and Vanessa in unison, “Not our fault my dad hit a pothole.”

                                “I want to file a complaint with the manager,” Chloe said in agreement, sighing in relief when Ryan got up and cleared the table, “Fucking finally, dude!  Hey, Mr. C.!  Can we go outside now?  _Please_?”

                                “Well, you two actually did wait the whole time,” Ryan said from the dining area, tapping his chin as though deep in thought before grinning, “Sure, kiddos.  Go have fun.  Just be safe out there, okay?  And Max?  You have your sunscreen on, right?”

                “ _Yes_ , Dad,” Max said with a groan before the two girls excitedly ran out the front door and onto the beach, “It’s so warm out!  Look at all that ocean!”

                                “I fucking love this,” Chloe said, nodding in agreement as she and Max took in the view, “Sooooo, swimming or exploring?”

                “Let’s explore first!” Max exclaimed, eyes bright and wide with the allure of new places to discover.  When Chloe nodded eagerly and took her hand, she wished that their week together would never end as they took off.

                The girls came back from a day spent almost entirely outside worn out and deprived of air conditioning, lethargic to the point that they passed out almost the instant they landed on the large bed of their room.  Having spent half the day exploring the beach and nearby woodland, Max had taken several pictures of them with anything that caught their eye.  She hardly took selfies of herself, never feeling quite comfortable enough, but Chloe always encouraged her to give it a try and was there when Max needed a buddy for a photo.  They had found a cluster of fair-sized boulders in the woods, pretending that it was a magical rock formation like Stonehenge.  One photo was of Chloe standing on the largest of the rocks as she struck a pose and pointed off towards the distance; Max had taken another one almost immediately after as the blonde tried to wave off a bee.

                Swimming was just as much fun, the girls splashing one another when Chloe wasn’t going in circles around Max as the brunette just waded in place.  Chloe’s fondness for sharks always gave Max a little bit of dread, the blonde liking to tease her by going underwater to tug at her feet.  Deciding that two could play that game, Max went under just after Chloe did and pulled at her friend’s leg when the blonde was swimming.  Watching Chloe’s legs flail in panic, Max’s location was given away by all the bubbles that surfaced from her laughing and soon it was a competition to see who could out-scare the other.

                When Max woke up it was to the sound of crying right beside her and she instinctively held Chloe, kissing her friend’s forehead as the blonde whimpered in her sleep between mumbled pleas for something to stop and mentions of her dad.  It broke Max’s heart to see Chloe plagued by nightmares to such a worrying degree.  _She’s going to a counsellor now, so maybe that’ll help_ , Max thought while stroking her friends long blonde hair, _The world seriously needs to give Chloe a break.  I can’t be around all the time, Chloe, but I’ll do what I can._

                                “…Max…,” Chloe mumbled in her sleep, the pained look on her face giving way to a more neutral expression.

                “I’m here, Chloe,” Max whispered, holding her friend close.

                                “…you…”

                Max fell back asleep after a few minutes, her memories before slumber overtook her foggy as she could have sworn Chloe said something more.

                “Girls!  Girls, don’t mess with that!” Vanessa called after Max and Chloe as they brushed their fingertips along the water’s surface of a tank for some koi.  The tone in her voice causing them to retract their hands instantly and stand up straight, Vanessa smirked as they looked around anxiously.  “You know better than that, Max.”

                “Uh, sorry…?” Max replied, shrugging at Chloe when Vanessa just turned around and continued looking at the otters.  “God, I feel like we’re on probation for something…”

                                “Eh, your folks have always been kinda uptight,” Chloe replied as they wandered around Monterey Bay Aquarium, “Well, they _have_.  They can be cool, don’t get me wrong, but they are way stricter than…than my dad was…”

                Taking Chloe’s hand when the smile on her face began to diminish, Max led her friend towards the one exhibit she knew that would lift up her friend’s spirits.  Making their way through the clusters of people with little to no resistance, Max always felt better about public spaces when Chloe was around.  Once she had poked her head out of her shell after meeting Chloe, Max had been incrementally pushing her comfort zones.  _Still got a long way to go, Caulfield,_ Max thought as they approached what she had in mind, _Longest road trip ever, trying to get more comfortable.  Break out of my shell, Chloe?  Fuck, I think it is glued to me at this point…_

                “We’re here!” Max exclaimed, Chloe’s despondent nature clear in how she was looking down at her shoes.  “Chloe, I am venturing _far_ out of my comfort zone here.  Would you at least look up?  Please?”

                Chloe glanced up, then did a double-take at the sight of a great white shark swimming through an enormous tank.  Eyes wide with her mouth stuck in an instant smile, Chloe wound up pulling a reluctant Max the rest of the way so that she could stand right next to the glass wall.  Max wound up doing the same, but stiffened a little every time the shark swam by.  They had been 10 when she and Chloe had snuck downstairs at the Price house one late night.  Chloe had dared Max to watch a scary movie with her, and _Jaws_ had left an indelible mark on Max’s psyche after that.  Sharks terrified the poor brunette, but she was willing to brave them at the moment so long as it made Chloe smile.

                “Satisfied?” Max asked, looking over at her best friend to the delight of an awestruck look on Chloe’s face.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”

                                “Fuck yes, actually,” Chloe said, correcting Max in spite of her eyes never leaving the shark as it swam inside the large tank.

                The next few days were a blur to both girls as they spent most of their time either at the beach or in the woods.  Max and Chloe always made a point to visit the rock formation, dubbing it “Beachenge” as they would pretend to weave magic spells and guard the area from intruders.  Every afternoon ended with them passing out somewhere in the bungalow; one day they wound up asleep on the couch, another they were on the living room floor.  Max was always right next to Chloe, though, holding her hand when they were passed out somewhere other than their room while holding the blonde as they slept in their bed.

                “Want a soda?” Max asked one afternoon, wiping a little bit of sweat off her forehead.  “I-It might not be the best for the heat, but I am crazy thirsty.”

                                “I am down, so long as you’re buyin’,” Chloe joked, bumping her hip against Max’s before the took one another’s hand and walked along the beach towards an area with a small row of vending machines, “Bartender, your finest if you please!”

                “Oh?  But can you _afford_ such an exquisite beverage?” Max replied, cocking an eyebrow before laughing when Chloe gave her a good-natured shove.  “Physical violence against the bartender will just get you a boot from the bouncer.”

                Max selected a Coke for herself and was pausing in thought as to what Chloe might like, the blonde having gone to use the restroom, when a large shadow creeped up.  Tensing almost automatically, Max looked over her shoulder and saw the two older boys standing almost right behind her.

                                “Hurry up, kid,” one of the boys said, tall with long black hair and a nose ring, “Yo, dumbass, I said hurry _up_.”

                “S-Sorry… I’m… Um…,” Max stammered, anxiously glancing back to the machine and the boys again as she cowered a little, “I’m just waiting on my friend to get-“

                                “Hey!” a voice shouted, Max’s heart surging as she recognized that voice as though it were her own.  “Leave my friend alone!”

                Max watched Chloe stomp towards them with a glare etched onto her face.  Walking right up to the taller boy, a few inches shorter than him, Chloe jabbed a finger into his chest and told him in no uncertain terms to back off.  Her fists clenched, Chloe was ready for a fight to the point she nearly egged the boys on with her defiance.  When she did take a swing after one of them made a rude comment about Max, though, they both dodged her vain attempt at defending Max’s honor and the taller boy grabbed Chloe by the wrist with enough strength that the blonde winced.

                “L-Leave her alone!” Max blurted out, arms rigidly at her sides as the boys almost seemed to pay her no mind.  “I said leave her alone!”

                                “Shut up, you little shit,” the taller boy said, his friend goading him on to do something to Chloe, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll fucking bail on your friend here-“

                _Whack!_

                Max had thrown her can of soda with enough force that when it smacked the taller boy on the side of his face the bewilderment alone caused him to loosen his grip on Chloe’s wrist.  Wriggling free in an instant, Chloe grabbed Max’s hand and they ran off as the boys just looked at one another in confusion.  It was not until they were far out of sight and halfway back to their bungalow that Chloe finally stopped running with Max out of breath and a panic in her eyes.

                                “That was incredible!” Chloe said, pulling Max in for a tight hug as the smaller girl tried to catch her breath.  “My goddamn hero.  Who would’ve thought that, huh?”

                “I…can’t…breathe…,” Max gasped out, patting Chloe on the shoulder so that her friend would ease up.

                                “Oh!  Sorry!” Chloe said, immediately pulling back so Max could lean on her knees as she took a few deep breaths.  “Those assholes didn’t see _that_ coming, though!  Max Caufield to the rescue!”

                “I was _terrified_ ,” Max said, standing up once she had recovered, “But… I don’t know, I-I just couldn’t let those jerks pull whatever crap they had thought up on you, Chloe.  You’ve saved me so many times… I wanted to do the same.”

                                “First the beach, and tomorrow the world!” Chloe shouted, putting an arm around Max’s shoulders before she gave her friend a squeeze.  “So punk, Max, tossin’ your beverage like that.”

                “Yeah, I guess,” Max said, an incredulous smirk on her face, “I’m down a Coke now, though.”

                                “Such a noble sacrifice,” Chloe said as they walked along the beach towards where Ryan and Vanessa were relaxing in a couple beach chairs, “By the way, where’s _my_ drink?”

                “It perished before I could acquire it.”

                                “S-Such noble sacrifices!” Chloe said, mocking pain on her face as she put a fist to her lips.  “I’ll never forget you, Soda That Could Have Been!”

                Max stretched out on the couch as Chloe was passed out next to her, the taller girl’s head thrown back as she quietly snored.  Tomorrow they would begin the trek back to Arcadia Bay and Seattle.  Looking over at her sleeping friend, Max slipped her hand into Chloe’s and smiled when the girl held on.  _Chloe asleep on the couch, days spent having a seemingly endless amount of fun with crazy adventures and loads of photos,_ Max thought as she looked out the large glass window towards the beach, _Sometimes this all feels so much like a dream, Chloe and me still being together after so much separation.  I wonder what that me who sent the letter would say if she could see the two of us now.  Did she not call Chloe or talk to her ever again?  It’s clear she was always on that other Max’s mind, the letter is essentially burned into my brain.  I hope…_

                                “Max…,” Chloe mumbled in her sleep, derailing Max’s train of thought as the brunette immediately turned her attention to the sleeping girl, “…Don’t….leave…”

                “I’m not, Chloe,” Max said, her words thick with a reassuring calm as she stroked her friend’s hair, “I’ll always be here, Chloe.”

                                Chloe smiled a little and turned around on the couch, their linked hands causing Max to be pulled in so that they were lying right next to one another.  Their faces inches apart, Max felt her cheeks get hot as her line of sight was drawn to the parted lips of her best friend.  Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Max struggled to maintain her composure and keep her heart from exploding.  The crush had only grown over the year, their physical separation amplifying Max’s feelings for Chloe to the point of everyone in her high school or within sight of Max being rendered nothing more than a faceless person in the crowd.  _Max, just breathe.  You’re only lying on the couch, with an incredible view of the beach, your best friend’s face a few inches away from yours_ , Max thought, cringing as her mind immediately wandered to what kissing Chloe might feel like, _Chill out, Max!  She’s asleep, it’d be weird, and you_ don’t _know how Chloe feels about that sort of thing!  Does she even like girls?  Do I?  What the fuck is happening, it’s like I’m losing my goddamn mind!!!_

                                “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Chloe asked, startling Max in spite of her staying motionless.  “You get so quiet sometimes.  I always wonder what you’re thinking when you get like you just were.”

                Her voice was so soft, so gentle, that Max thought she might turn into a puddle as their faces remained so incredibly close.  Biting her lip, Max tried to look away only to get wide-eyed when Chloe bumped their foreheads together.  Looking back at Chloe, Max could feel her breathing get shallower.

                                “Max?”

                “Y-Yeah…?”

                                “…If I asked you something, something important, would you be honest with me?”

                “O-Of course!”

                _Holy shit I am going to die from this goddamn panicking if you proceed this line of fucking questioning, Chloe Elizabeth Price!_ Max thought as Chloe glanced away for a moment, klaxon alarms blaring in her head.

                                “I-“

                “Girls!  Max?  Chloe?” Vanessa asked, opening the front door as she and Ryan returned from their sunbathing on the beach.  “Oh!  Look at them Ryan!  You girls are so adorable sometimes!”

                Max and Chloe both scrambled upon discovery, Max falling onto the floor with Chloe immediately following in a tangle of hair and limbs that thankfully hid just how scarlet their faces were.  Getting up once they had recovered from being so startled, Chloe helped Max to her feet and the two actually separated for the first time during the week.  Chloe headed into their room to sleep while Max went for a walk outside as she felt suddenly deprived of oxygen.

                Their last night at the bungalow was a trip into one of the nearby towns for sushi, much to Max’s delight and Chloe’s chagrin.  Promising her friend that there would be other things to eat at the restaurant aside from sushi, Max was dressed up in a pink sundress with her flip-flops on while Chloe wore the nicest and cleanest shirt she had along with a pair of jeans and the used combat boots she had found at a Goodwill.  Climbing out of the car from opposite doors, the girls walked next to each other but did not hold hands while Vanessa and Ryan linked arms.  Max had barely spoken to Chloe since the couch fiasco, with Chloe paying Max little to no mind.  Their close proximity due more to a rhythm of always being close rather than a choice, the girls sat opposite each other at the booth rather than asking if they could share a side like they usually did.

                “Can I get a lobster roll?” Max asked Ryan, looking through the menu only to mope a little.  “Aww, they don’t have them.  Well, um, maybe the shrimp tempura roll with some miso soup?”

                                “Sounds good to me,” Ryan said, sharing the menu with his daughter as Max giggled when he peeked over it to look at an amused Vanessa, “What about you, Chloe?  Find something that is decidedly not sushi?”

                                “The salmon teriyaki sounds pretty sweet,” Chloe said, her own eyes scanning the menu in spite of already having chosen her meal, “Is miso soup any good?”

                “It’s delicious!” Max replied, blushing a little when Chloe and her eyes met before they both looked away.  “Um, y-yeah, It’s…delicious…”

                Sipping on the small cup of hot tea she was served as Chloe nursed a Coke, Max did everything in her power to not pay Chloe any attention whatsoever.  That was a struggle in and of itself, though, as their feet would bump against one another under the table and she had to show Chloe how to use chopsticks when their food did arrive.  Hands trembling as she returned Chloe’s chopsticks to her, Max let out a slight gasp when their fingers touched and Chloe bit her lip before yanking her hand back.  They ate in an awkward silence, the girls utterly silent in contrast to how talkative Max’s parents were.  Picking at her sushi as much as one could with such a meal, Max’s appetite began to reduce in size while she would glance up to see that Chloe had barely touched her own meal.

                Once everyone had eventually had their fill, Max was first out the door and the brisk air felt like a balm against her hot cheeks.  She had never felt more awkward in her nearly 14 years, heading straight for the car with Chloe last to show up.  Both girls looked out their respective windows the entire ride back, Chloe exiting the vehicle the moment it was parked.  When Vanessa followed suit Max was about to leave when a cough from her dad caught the small brunette’s attention.

                “Dad?” Max asked, hand on the door handle.

                                “Did something happen between you and Chloe?” Ryan asked, turning in his seat to look at his daughter with a tender concern.  “You two didn’t get into it, did you?  I’d hate to think you fought right before we started heading back…”

                “No!  No, w-we didn’t fight…,” Max said, pausing as she tried to formulate what she had running through her head before she flopped back into her seat, “Dad, pinky swear that you’ll keep this to just us?”

                                “Serious stuff, then, if you want to pinky swear.  Sure, kiddo.”

                Once the two had hooked their pinkies together and shook hands three times, Max relaxed a little and did not notice the amused grin on her father’s face.

                “When… When you like someone, I mean like-like, and you’re not sure how the other person feels, what do you do?” Max asked, the plaintive tone in her voice giving way to misty blue eyes as she blinked several times to try and stop herself from crying.

                                “Oh, well…,” Ryan started off before his own eyes widened, “ _Oh_.  Well, um, I would find the right moment to ask.  Blurting out your feelings might do more harm than good, Punkin’.”

                “But isn’t it better to just _tell_ the person?”

                                “Yeah, but… I don’t mean this in a bad way, Punkin’, but this is you we are talking about.  I know all too well how shy you get.”

                “Yeah…,” Max groaned, looking out the window to see Chloe watching TV in the bungalow, “I really like her, Dad.  Y-You’re not mad, are you?”

                                “Never, Max.  Not ever,” Ryan said, shifting around so he could actually climb into the back seat to hold his daughter, “We will _never_ be mad at you for being yourself.  We Caulfields are made of warmer and tougher stuff than that.”

                Max slept in the bed alone that night, Chloe having passed out on the couch after one too many movies.  The brunette figured that her friend had done that on purpose, watching television to the point of exhaustion so as to not have to share a bed, and it hurt Max’s feelings.  She did not know what Chloe thought of her, had been on the verge of finding out, and now they were so anxious and nervous around one another that they could barely share the couch.  With the door closed and herself curled up into a ball under the covers, Max silently got choked up before tears began to stream down her face as she cried herself to sleep.

                Max dreamt of the note left for her, its plaintive cries to stay with Chloe growing more and more urgent until it was nothing more than a scrawl of Chloe’s name over and over in scratchy letters.  She could practically hear her own voice as she read the words at her desk, sniffling as she thought of how Chloe had likely felt when she listened to that cassette.  Glued to her seat, Max was forced to watch as the words on the note turned into sketches of herself and Chloe in what felt like another life.  She watched Chloe get older, shorter hair and an angry scowl on her face as she stood alone on the paper and looked around as though searching for someone.

                “C-Chloe…,” Max lamented, tears staining the paper, “I-I don’t w-want to leave you…”

                When the last tear hit the page, the animated drawing of her best friend looked right at her and smiled, nearly breaking Max’s heart in the process.  Watching Chloe become younger on the paper, her eyes never leaving Max’s, she saw the woman become a teenager all over again before spreading her arms wide for a hug.  Max leaned her head onto the desk, forehead touching the paper, and woke up with her eyes snapped open just as the sketch of Chloe smiled at her again.

                “Dad…,” Max started as she helped her father load up all their luggage into the trunk, Chloe and her mother already in the car, “Can we… Um, I have something I want to do before we drop Chloe off tomorrow.  Would that be okay?  I-It won’t take long…”

                                “What you needing, kiddo?” Ryan asked, squatting down to poke his daughter in the chest with a smile.  “This going to be another Pinky Swear situation?”

                “Yes, _please_ ,” Max lamented before leaning in to whisper her idea into Ryan’s ear.

                The drive was boring without Chloe to really get into the sense of adventure with her, the sights through the window tangible ingredients for a whirlwind of ideas and fantasies.  Every sign, every tree, and every house or town they passed felt like a clock counting down to zero for Max as she would peek over on occasion to see Chloe just vacantly staring out her own window.  The few times she had looked too long, Max would catch sight of Chloe looking at her in return through the window’s reflection and let out a little “Eep!” before setting her attention elsewhere.

                                “Now,” Vanessa said, a chiding finger leveled onto one girl and then the other as they pulled into a Holiday Inn, “Same rules as before.  Don’t trash the room, and don’t cause any trouble.  Okay?”

                “S-Sure, Mom,” Max answered for both herself and Chloe, the blonde already in the hotel room, “We promise.”

                With a nod from Vanessa and a wink from Ryan that left Max nervous and a little nauseous from anxiety, the brunette went into the hotel room and noticed that Chloe was facing away from her with a book in her lap as she sat on one of the beds.  Sighing as she climbed onto her own bed, Max reached into her backpack and pulled out her camera and all the photos she had taken before plugging her earbuds in to listen to a CD she had burned a couple weeks ago.  Feeling the disc spin up in her player, Max was oblivious to her surroundings until a pillow landed on her camera and photos after a few songs.

                “Wha…?” Max said, startled from the sudden intrusion as she looked over to see Chloe sitting on the side of her bed that was closest to Max’s.  “Y-Yeah…?”

                                “I asked what you were listening to, you’re so spacy sometimes,” Chloe said, her tone flat as the expression on her face displayed mild irritation.

                “It’s just a collection of songs I like, stuff I found online,” Max replied, taking an earbud out, “You don’t have to be mean, Chloe.  You could’ve just asked.”

                                “I _did_ ask, Max.”

                “Well, I _didn’t_ hear you, and you’re being an asshole,” Max fired back, scowling when Chloe looked genuinely offended at what she had been called, “…Ugh, fine.  Do you want to hear the song coming up next?”

                                “I don’t know.  I wouldn’t want to get my asshole all over your earbuds,” Chloe spat, both girls looking right at each other before a giggle escaped each of them, “Scoot over, so I can actually sit by you and use the earbuds.”

                Max tossed the pillow onto the floor and slid her camera and photos to one corner of the bed before she moved, patting the spot beside her for Chloe to take a seat.  When the blonde was seated and comfortable, Max handed her one of the earbuds and waited until she plugged it in before restarting the track.

                                “What is this?” Chloe asked halfway through the song, a smirk on her face.  “It’s not bad, I guess.  Just… The lyrics are a little weird, Max.”

                “It’s ‘Love me dead” by Ludo,” Max replied, a hand on the ear she was listening with, “It’s about someone in a bitter relationship, I-I think.  Anyway, I like it…”

                When the song was finished, Chloe took out her earbud and sighed before getting up from the bed.  She had almost climbed back onto her own before turning to look at Max with a plaintiveness on her face.

                                “Max, I...,” Chloe started, rolling her eyes before she yanked the earbuds out of Max’s head to the brunette’s alarm, “I’m trying to talk to you, Max.”

                “What the-?!?” Max started, silenced when she looked over to Chloe and was struck dumb by the tears running down her friend’s face.

                                “Max…”

                “C-Chloe, I…,” Max choked out, sliding out of the bed to hug her best friend, “I’m sorry.  I-I didn’t mean to snap.  It’s just… We’ve been avoiding each other since yesterday and I…I…”

                                “I like you, Max.”

                Max froze, her entire body feeling rigid as every drop of blood in her body seemed to instantly boil.  Everything felt white-hot and the sound of her pounding heart deafened her for a moment.  Recovering slowly, Max pulled away and stood so that they could look each other in the eye.  A sheepish grin on her face, trying to ignore how hard she was blushing, Max willed herself to not look away like she always did.

                                “I-I thought you loved me, Chloe.  What is this, a demotion…?” Max replied, a nervous chuckle in her throat that died on impact when she immediately noticed Chloe was not laughing along.

                “I love you, Max.  You are my best friend,” Chloe said, her words coming out slow and guarded as her hands trembled a little at her sides, “We’ve known each other since you were right out of kindergarten, a-and I don’t think there is a person on this planet that knows me as well as you…”

                “I-I know, Chloe,” Max stuttered, swallowing hard as she cradled her elbow like she always did when the anxiety started to peak, “Y-You are the only friend I have, the only one that I really trust.  You’ve…You’ve always looked out for me, stood up for me.  I-I see you and it’s like there are less obstacles in the way because you are helping me clear them…”

                                “Yeah…,” Chloe said, an almost pained smile on her face, “When you moved, I-I thought I’d never see you or hear from you again.  That goodbye felt so final, a-and I cried so hard…”

                “Chloe, I’m-“

                                “And then, when you called, it was like… God, I hate this crap… It was like the room burst alive with color again and I didn’t feel so bad anymore.  So lonely or scared…”

                “Y-You?  Scared?”

                                “I was terrified, Max.  I lost my dad, my mom is so distant, a-and I’m so mad when I’m at home… If I lost you I think I’d break inside…”

                Walking over, Chloe took a seat on Max’s bed and patted the spot right next to her, Max instantly sitting down.  Biting her lip, Chloe reached out with a shaky hand and took one of Max’s, their trembling somehow canceling one another out.

                                “I love you as a friend, a best friend, but… I _like_ you as more than that, Max,” Chloe said after a deep breath, the tone in her voice drawing Max’s undivided attention, “I really like you.  I sleep in your arms and don’t have any nightmares.  I see your smile, and…and… It makes me feel like everything might be okay…”

                Max’s eyes welled up, the brunette sniffling as she watched Chloe’s bottom lip quiver.

                                “I-I want to be more than your best friend, Max.  I _need_ to be more to you than that, a-and I think you feel that way-“

                Max did not entirely process every thought in her head, the world seeming to freeze in place for a split-second as everything in her heart lined up into an arrow that pointed right at Chloe.  Her mind, heart, and soul moved as one while her body complied, the brunette leaning in to kiss her best friend, Chloe Price, on the lips.  The first kiss was incredibly awkward, the girls pulling back almost immediately from the contact; the second kiss, however, lingered for a moment and when they were done with that chaste act of affection both girls looked into each other’s eyes before leaning their foreheads together.

                “You’re amazing…,” Max said, her voice soft but full with emotions roiling inside of her as she broke into a grin when Chloe did the same, “I-I wanted to tell you before, but I wasn’t-“

                                “Max?” Chloe asked, her eyes shut as the tears stopped, a peaceful smile on her face.

                “Yeah…,” Max replied, closing her eyes before she took Chloe’s other hand, the calm silence between them lasting long into the night as they shared a bed like usual, the two girls curled up together as they drifted off.

                Max sat in her bedroom, music in her ears, as she worked on a project she had started online.  Wanting to broaden her skills, the brunette was presently learning how to design her own website and every piece of information seemed to drill itself into her brain.  They had dropped Chloe off yesterday, the entire ride to Arcadia Bay one of silence.  This silence was different, however, in that the girls would share knowing grins and secret smiles that relayed messages indecipherable to anyone else.  Ryan would glance through the rearview mirror on occasion, smiling himself when he would see them holding hands as Vanessa smiled while looking out the window as though she were oblivious to it all.

                Taking a break from her programming tutorial, Max stretched in her chair and looked down at the drawer she had been wary of for nearly a year now.  Opening it, she pulled the note out and frowned.  The letter remained, not a single word missing.  Folding it back up, Max put it back and lowered the false bottom before closing the drawer back up.  She wanted to be cautious over this secret, and it was also tempting to just discard the note entirely.  _Still_ , Max thought as she glanced at the drawer again, _I need to know._

                A ping from her computer caught Max’s attention and she went to another browser tab to find a new notification from her Facebook account.  Clicking on the red icon, it was impossible for Max to not smile as Chloe Price had just said that she was in a relationship with Max Caulfield.  Clicking on the notification, her profile prompted her to confirm the status change.  Her cursor hovering over the button, Max clicked it after just a slight pause and it became official on their profiles.  A second later, a single like appeared at the new status, Max clicking on it to see that Chloe had liked the change in their relationship.  Selecting a picture from her desktop, having scanned it last night, Max uploaded the image to compliment the status change and Chloe liked that as well.

                The carving on the old tree stump by the lighthouse now had a heart carved around their names.

**Author’s Notes**

**Hehe**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Rowan**


	4. Chapter Four

**“Midnight Mile” by The Bouncing Souls**

                Pacing around in various locations throughout the Caulfield house, Max was a near-hysterical mess as she was on the verge of pulling out her own hair.  One part anger and three parts worry, the brunette was only clad in her sleep shorts, a tank-top, and a flannel shirt as she ran on multiple cups of coffee and a quaking dread in her chest.  Groaning as she would pass the family computer, her cell phone right next to it, Max bit her lip before screaming after she got so worked up that she actually threw her coffee mug against the refrigerator.  Cringing at the mess, Max sighed before walking over to pick up the pieces of broken enamel.  Her eyes bloodshot, her throat raw, the small teen was on her last nerve.

                “She wouldn’t do this to you, Max.  Not without… It better be _the_ best goddamn reason, I swear to Dog…,” Max uttered, her tone and mood so severe that the words came out as more of a growl than anything else.

                Chloe Price, her best friend and girlfriend, had run away from home a few nights ago and no one had heard from her since.

                “ _Fuck_!” Max screamed emphatically, slamming her fist down on the kitchen island’s granite countertop before she trembled as another bout of crying threatened to overwhelm her.  “Goddammit, Chloe, where are you???”

                Three days ago, Chloe had been in the midst of a Skype session with Max and things had been going fine.  As fine as “fine” was for the girls, though; they were both having difficulty in their respective schools once they had posted that they were in a relationship online.  Between the mumbled comments Chloe received at Blackwell and the tagging of “Dyke” on Max’s locker up in Seattle the two were pretty much keeping each other sane amidst the turmoil plaguing them.  Max had brought up the idea of scrubbing their accounts, Chloe’s icy glare at the suggestion silencing her.  After that discussion, however, things only seemed to get worse.  Max was outright bullied at school and when she stood up for herself by shoving a girl against a locker, she was put in detention.  Her parents, while glad she had stood up for herself, had banned computer usage for a week.  Chloe, in turn, had gotten suspended for getting into an altercation with one of her classmates when the teasing and gossip had gotten to be too much.  With both girls banned from Skype, they had resorted to phone calls and texts that seemed to trail on endlessly; in turn, Max had also gotten in trouble for using her phone in class.  She needed Chloe, the taller girl was her anchor that kept her calm and grounded.  When they had finally been allowed to Skype again, they spent the first few minutes just gazing at one another from their screens with smiles on their faces.

                Now, though, Chloe was gone and Max had no clue where.  She knew why Chloe was not contacting her, not wanting Max to get into trouble over her as the Caulfields had begun to take notice that the older girl was starting to rub off on their daughter.  She did not talk back or say anything out of line to her parents, but she had gotten more opinionated and would argue with some of their decisions when it came to her life.  Rapping her fingertips on the countertop, Max’s eyes were wide as she tried to formulate where Chloe might be.  _Portland?  California?  Goddamn, Chloe.  Leave me_ zero _clue as to where you fucking are_ , Max thought with a snarl as she quietly thanked the heavens that her parents were both at work.  While Ryan and Vanessa had helped Joyce out with trying to find Chloe as much as they could, their lives and work prevented them from driving down to Arcadia Bay to go door-to-door.  Max had talked to Joyce as well, trying to keep things as calm as she was able in the best friend capacity.  Chloe had been adamant in regards to Joyce not knowing, afraid her boyfriend might say something.  Exhaling through gritted teeth, Max bit her lip and stormed off to her bedroom with phone in hand as she passed the desk in the living room.  Closing the door behind her, Max grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed.  It was early January, a particularly cold day in Seattle with some drizzle, so Max slipped into a black raincoat with some jeans and a grey sweatshirt before pulling a pink beanie on her head.  Her hair freshly chopped, cut just past her ears, she put some gloves and boots before returning to the living room.  A hasty note left behind for her parents, the brunette was out the door with it locked behind her as she ran for the bus stop a block down the street.

                Max’s first stop was the coffee shop she frequented on weekends, a small little indie place that played local artists over the sound system.  Ordering herself up a triple-shot cappuccino, the brunette sipped at her beverage and pulled a map out of Seattle.  She did not have or know of anywhere else to look, really, and her range was limited to the city as she was still only 14.  _Chloe turns 16 in a couple months,_ Max thought, cringing, _God, could she have just taken someone’s car or hitched a ride and vanished_?  _No.  No, Max, Chloe would_ not _do that to you.  We’ve been through too much for her to disappear now.  Focus and calm the fuck down._   Taking another drink of her coffee, Max put a hand to her forehead and whined a little as the seemingly endless list of potential hideouts just loomed over her inside her brain.

                                “Need a refill, Miss?” a voice asked, Max’s brain so addled that it took her a full minute for the gears to click and recognition to return.

                Head snapping up with such force that the person speaking to her took a half-step back, Max’s eyes narrowed and she was out of her seat in a heartbeat.  Chloe stood next to her table, clothes a little worse for wear as she sported a beanie of her own.  A cautious, apprehensive smile on the blonde’s face, her eyes widened as Max snarled before she began to slap at Chloe with a fervor.

                “You asshole!  You fucking stupid-ass piece of crap!” Max spat, her eyes too sore to cry as the words she had in mind for her best friend and girlfriend dissolved into a fit of choked sobbing.  “Y-You had me s-so goddamn worried, you jerk…”

                                “I… I know, Max,” Chloe said, pulling the smaller girl in for a long hug as she kissed Max on her beanie-clad head, “I… I didn’t want you to get into trouble if you knew where I was or where I was heading.  I’m so sorry.”

                “J-Joyce is beside herself, terrified she may never see you again,” Max said, her relief at seeing Chloe preventing her from launching into another word barrage, “You need to call her and-“

                                “I _can’t_ , Max,” Chloe pleaded, Max pulling herself out of the hug to narrow her eyes at the blonde, “We left things in a bad way, a-and-“

                “Wait.”

                Max scrutinized her companion’s appearance, notably her face.  The hair, that long hair that she and William had both loved so much, was chopped up with loose strands jutting out from under the black beanie.  That did not bother Max, Chloe had been talking more and more about cutting her hair.  What really captured Max’s attention was that Chloe had makeup on.  Chloe had not worn makeup since they were little, going through Joyce’s cosmetics drawer to hold a fashion show in the living room.  Her chin jutting out, when Max’s hand tentatively headed for Chloe’s face the blonde recoiled and her eyes widened in realization.  Grabbing Chloe’s hand, Max gave her a warning glare and reached again with her free hand.  The eye makeup came off with a couple wipes of her gloved hand and Max instantly pulled back to put a hand to her mouth in muted horror.

                “C-Chloe…,” Max said, every trace of bravado and anger she had evaporating at the sight of Chloe’s black eye, “…Who…?   Who _did_ this?”

                                “…Can we sit down, Max?” Chloe asked after a sigh that seemed to make her entire body tremble.  “I’ll tell you everything, I swear I will.  I just… Everybody’s looking and I don’t feel like sharing _that_ much.”

                Seated now in the back of the shop, on the other side of the restrooms where only a single couch and coffee table resided, Max pushed the coffee and pastry she bought Chloe towards her companion.  Seeing the blonde eye the fresh donut, Max waited until her best friend and girlfriend had wolfed down the food and chugged half her coffee before doing anything else.  A hand on Chloe’s shoulder, Max gave it a light squeeze and her sadness was almost tangible when Chloe reached up to give that same hand a squeeze in kind.

                                “It was my mom’s boyfriend,” Chloe said, her voice so quiet that Max had to lean in a little to hear more clearly, “He’s the asshole who has been hanging around Two Whales since fuck-all and my mom just kinda went for it, I guess.”

                “Does this asshole have a name?” Max asked, her hand not budging from its perch on Chloe’s shoulder.

                                “David…something…,” Chloe replied, messing with her hair a little so as to try and re-conceal her black eye, “He and I have been going at it relatively light since he started coming to the house.  Words, looks – you know me.”

                “I do,” Max nodded, a flicker of a smirk on her face before she was serious once more, “But I also know that you don’t act like that, really go for it, unless it’s warranted.  …What happened, Chloe?”

                                “He was perusing through the garage and the workshop, right, looking through some of our stuff?  Well, I was in the living room with a movie on and I heard him start to snort.  I guess I got a resting bitch face going because when I got up to see what the deal was I saw him looking at the picture of me, Mom, and Dad having a cookout.  He… He was _laughing_ at us, at the three of us, and when I asked him what was so damned funny he got pissy…  We… We got verbal, I snatched the picture from him, and that’s when he popped me.  I think he thought I was going to try and deck him, maybe.”

                “That’s… I am so furious right now, I can hardly speak…,” Max said, the lividness building inside her written clearly on her face, “Who hits a 15 year-old girl?  He’s a grown adult!”

                                “He started to apologize, telling me something about ‘reflexes’, when Mom got home from work.  I _told_ her what happened, _told_ her he hit me, and he cooked up this bullshit about defending himself.  Look at me, Max!  You think I could handle myself against some psycho Army dude?”

                “…I dunno.  Maybe…?” Max replied, cringing when Chloe shot her a withering look.  “What?  Maybe you could!”

                                “Not the point, Caulfield.  Anyway, shit went into overtime and I just bailed.  Headed upstairs, locked the door, and let them do whatever.  Mom kicked him out, told him to steer clear of the house and me for a while, but she…she didn’t break it off.  So, a few nights ago, I decided to full-on bail.  Grabbed my suitcase, stuffed it with goodies, and chopped my hair off so as to not look so damn obvious.  How’d I do?”

                “I think if you made your voice a little huskier and shrank a few inches I would _maybe_ not recognize you,” Max said, giving Chloe’s shoulder another squeeze, “Chloe, I… What are you going to do?  Have you been sleeping on the streets?”

                                “It’s _living_ on the street, Max, and no.  I have some cash squirreled away, so I found a hostel that would take me with no questions asked.  Filled out their paperwork with a fake name, said I was ‘exploring’.  Max, it was terrible.”

                Max leaned in and gave her companion a tight hug, kissing Chloe’s cheek several times.  They had both been put through the wringer lately, but this was the ultimate straw.  No one hurt Chloe.  Ever.  Getting up from the couch once they quietly finished off their coffee, Max bought a few more donuts and gave the bag to Chloe before they left the coffee shop.

                “How did you even know I’d be here?” Max asked as they exited, the look on her face a mix of bewilderment and confusion.

                                “We’ve been here almost every time I’ve been up, Max.  Plus, I know that when you turn 16 you’d like to do the whole barista thing.  Coffee fiend,” Chloe said, a faint grin on her face at the teasing only to put her hands up in defense when Max slapped at her arm, “I’m a fragile little flower!  See how easily I bruise?”

                “…Don’t make light of this, Chloe,” Max said, pouting before she took her companion’s hand as they began walking down the sidewalk, “Not cool.”

                                “Sorry.”

                They wandered Seattle for a while, Chloe showing Max her hostel room that she shared with another girl.  The two having the small room to themselves for the time being, Max just laid down on the bed and brought Chloe in close as they held one another.  Their faces inches apart, Max frowned every time that black eye caught her attention.  She instantly despised this David person, but her heart also broke for Joyce.  Max could only begin to imagine what life was like now that William was gone, those nights where there was no one to sleep next to.  _I know a little about that now_ , Max thought as she stroked Chloe’s bruise-free cheek, _We haven’t kissed since summer vacation, haven’t done anything more than hold hands and curl up together, but I can’t imagine my life without Chloe.  I never could, really._

                                “You’re quiet again,” Chloe said, her voice barely above a whisper.

                “Just thinking about you,” Max replied, her voice sweet and gentle as she leaned in to bump their foreheads together, “Chloe… What are you going to do?  I mean, well, you’re still in high school and r-running like this… It can’t end on a good note.”

                                “I just wanted some breathing room from Mom and Sergeant Major Motherfucker for a little bit,” Chloe growled, turning so that she was lying on her back, “I hate this, Max.  I know, I _know_ , this dude intends to set up shop permanently.  I don’t want to go back, Caulfield.”

                “I know, but you will eventually,” Max said, sitting up in the small twin-size bed, “For the time being, though, consider yourself under my protection.

                                “Oh?  You have a sufficient ammo of soda cans to pelt angsty brats with?” Chloe asked, chuckling a little when Max stuck her tongue out and swatted her shoulder.

                “I rescind my protection now, Chloe.  May Seattle devour you whole,” Max countered, looming over Chloe with her eyes wide open in the way Chloe always found creepy.

                                “You’re such a creeper when you make that face, Max,” Chloe said, shoving Max’s face back with her hand as it inched closer towards her own, “Back away, Slender-Max.”

                Max chuckled, moving her head so that the hand on her face was dislodged.  Smiling, her expression one of concern and affection, she climbed over Chloe so that she could get out of the bed.  Pulling out her phone, Max groaned at the missed call from her mother.  _It’s late, and I’m out.  Ultra-rare Max Caulfield, complete with the shiny finish_ , Max thought with a smirk before she texted her mother really fast to let her know she was visiting a friend.  When her mother almost instantly sent a message that she was happy to hear Max had made a new friend, she rolled her eyes before closing the small device.

                “You get me for a little while longer, Price,” Max said, hand on her hip as they both grinned, “Choose your destiny.”

                                “You pick,” Chloe replied, her face and tone morose as she observed her meager surroundings, “Just get me away from here for one night, yeah?”

                “Roger roger,” Max replied, offering a hand as she helped Chloe to her feet, “I know _just_ the place.”

                8-Bit Arcade was open for people of all ages until 9:30pm so Max and Chloe had a few hours of fun when they entered the place.  Ordering some nachos and onion rings, they carried their baskets of food and cups of Cherry Coke from machine to machine as they played video games.  Max took some Polaroids of Chloe, one at the Mortal Kombat machine and some when she actually tried to play DDR.  Max’s last photo had both of them laughing rather uproariously, a shot of Chloe flipping Max off from the dance game as she actually realized she was being photographed.  Letting Chloe get some shots of her as well, Max opted for classics: Galaga, Street Fighter II, and Contra.  The games bowed to Max’s skill, something Chloe noticed.

                “It’s funny,” Max remarked as she fed Chloe her last onion ring when they took a seat, “I get _so_ incredibly awkward at school, at life in general, but with video games and anything online it’s almost nothing to just dive right in.”

                                “Well,” Chloe said, her mouth half-full of nachos and that solitary onion ring, “There’s no people physically involved, Max.  Not that hard to figure out.  You gotta learn to discern.  Ease into sociability and just give zero fucks to whoever or whatever comes across your path.”

                “Really?  So I basically need to tell everyone to go away.”

                                “Hey, smartass,” Chloe said, catching on to Max’s sass, “That doesn’t include me, y’hear?  I am _un-ignorable._ ”

                “Nah, you’re just too adorable,” Max countered, tugging Chloe’s beanie down so that her eyes were covered before she leaned into give the taller girl a kiss.

                Pulling back from the momentary lip-lock, Max licked her lips a little as Chloe’s face turned scarlet.  Feeling the heat in her own cheeks, Max could taste everything Chloe had eaten and a fruity lip balm.  When Chloe smiled, reaching over to pinch Max’s cheek, though, Max groaned and poked her on the nose.  In spite of all the hardship and bullshit of life, they were still defiantly Max and Chloe.

                The hardest thing for Max was not telling her parents that Chloe was in Seattle, having to look mad and upset almost just as bad.  She avoided the subject of her best friend and girlfriend with Ryan and Vanessa, not wanting to lie to them.  With Chloe and her still close, in more ways than some realized, the lines between the Caulfields and Joyce had remained open and as friendly as before the move.  Max knew that if she so much as hinted that Chloe’s whereabouts were known to her that the jig would be up.  _At least we have a plan, and it’s a weekend_ , Max thought as she nursed the mug of hot chocolate that her mother had made for her that night.

                                “When will I see you next?” Chloe had asked, the two holding hands outside the hostel.

                “Tomorrow, dork,” Max said, standing on her tip-toes to bump her forehead against Chloe’s, “Like I’d let you wander Seattle alone while taking your ‘sabbatical’.  Seattle would be doomed.”

                                “Yes, yes, I bring a plague and torrential floods with me.”

                “What plague, though?”

                                “I’m thinking Black, like my mood.”

                “God, that was bad.”

                                “Yes, the Black Plague _was_ bad, Max.  Very good!”

                In the midst of giggling at their own banter, Chloe had leaned down and they exchanged another chaste kiss.  Biting her lip as she walked away from the hostel, Max’s cheeks were so flush and her smile so bright that she had to pull her scarf up to hide the fact that she was elated to have snagged multiple kisses in spite of how terrible things were.  _Bright spots in all the chaos_ , Max thought, _Moments of calm in the storm_.

                When Max woke up the next morning, she was out of bed in seconds.  Her usual lazy Saturday mentality abandoned in the face of secret, ultra-special time with Chloe, Max decided she wanted to try and pass off a new look for her tall companion.  Still rocking that pink beanie, Max grabbed an old Army fatigue jacket that her father had given her and a pair of torn blue jeans.  Slipping on a pair of ankle boots with two-inch soles, she was sporting Chloe’s old hoodie underneath.  _She doesn’t even know I have this_ , Max thought, the memory both sad and happy, _I took it when I left her that cassette.  Feels like forever ago now, it’s 2010 already._

                “Wowser…,” Max said quietly, giving herself a once-over in the full-length mirror of her bedroom.  Nodding approvingly, Max grabbed her Zelda backpack and was almost out the door when she was brought to a screeching halt by her father.

                                “Hey, Max,” Ryan said, his voice gentle and friendly in spite of his daughter being alarmed at the usage of her actual name, “Don’t you think you’re getting a little old for a Zelda backpack?”

                “But _Ocarina of Time_ is the best game _ever_!” Max exclaimed, the look on her face one of incredulousness as she pulled it off to give the bag a proper look.  “I mean, well, it’s old.  A-And kinda plastic-y.  But, um, I like it.”

                                “Well, I saw this at work and thought you might like it,” Ryan said, retreating into his bedroom only to suddenly return with a camera bag, “One of the photographers at the paper upgraded and he knows that you’re a photographer.”

                “That’s what you get for actually putting some of my photos on your office wall,” Max teased, though she did all but snatch the bag out of Ryan’s hands, “This is so cool, though!  And it’s leather!”

                                “ _And_ weatherproof, for days like today.  I swear, kiddo, it’s been drizzling every day this week.”

                “…Well, if you don’t like the drizzle we could always move _back_ to-“

                                “Nice try, Punkin’,” Ryan said, a sly grin on his face as Max returned the expression, “You don’t give up easily, do you?”

                “Nope.”

                                “Good.  That conviction is some good-old Caulfield stubbornness.  Suits you,” Ryan said, his expression changing to one of curiosity, “Wait.  Where are you off to, kiddo?”

                “I… Uh, I-I thought it was time I finally went out and saw Seattle for myself,” Max said, scratching at the back of her head as she flashed a nervous grin.  _He could literally block me from potential smooches,_ “I’m going to be 15 this year and I-I figured it was time I actually try and not be so damned awkward.”

                                “Be careful, okay?” Ryan asked, hand on his daughter’s shoulder.  “I’m glad that you’re going out more, that you’re even interested in a part-time job already, but Seattle can be a dangerous place, too.  It’s a big city, after all.”

                “I-I will, Dad.  No worries,” Max replied, squeezing his hand as her brain railed at the massive secret she had stored in there, “What time do you want me home?”

                                “Gonna be out that long?”

                “Big city, like you said.”

                                “…10pm this time around, _but_ you will call periodically to let us know you are okay.  Understand?”

                “No problemo.”

                Max hailed a taxi, thankful for the gift of a bank account from her parents for Christmas.  Her allowance and the occasional funds dump was appreciated even more so in its plastic card form.  Pulling right up to the hostel, Max paid the cabbie with a faint grin before climbing out of the car.  Hefting her new camera bag, everything transferred, Max walked into the hostel and found Chloe in the dining area preparing a cup of coffee.  Sneaking up from behind, Max tapped her companion on the shoulder and when Chloe’s face screwed up in a pissed look she could not help but laugh when it disappeared under an eyeroll and chuckle.

                                “Leave it to Max Fucking Caulfield to somehow dispense the good cheer,” Chloe said, taking a seat at one of the small tables before she kicked a chair out so Max could join her, “Take a seat, Pete.”

                “What if I want a different seat, though?” Max teased, putting her bag on the table before she walked over to make her own cup of coffee, cringing a little at the instant beverage and Styrofoam cups, “I mean, well, it’s not like there aren’t many places to sit, Chloe.”

                                “Don’t be a dick, Max,” Chloe retorted, looking over her shoulder to flash a crooked grin.  Her black eye still easily discernable under the makeup she had on, Max sighed before she walked over and plopped down into the chair Chloe had provided, “Sorry, dude.  I’m just… I didn’t sleep well last night, and this morning was no better.  How’d the remainder of your evening go?”

                “Well, I was an anxious wreck with a side of internal sass,” Max replied, taking a sip of the drink she had concocted, “This morning was nearly dealt a fatal blow, though.”

                                “Oh?  Do tell, Caulfield.  You know how much I _love_ gossip.”

                “Pffft, well, I thought Dad was going to stop me.  God, I was pretty much dying inside from keeping you being here a secret, Chloe,” Max said, exhausted, before setting the cup down, “…Fucking gossip.”

                Both girls scowled, looking down at their beverages.  Max thought of everything Chloe had to deal with at Blackwell; combined with her own problems, the two of them were quite a pair.  Closing her eyes, Max bit her lip as she tried to not just scream over how much bullshit they had going on when she felt a hand on one of her own.  Chloe was reaching out, providing reassurance in spite of what had happened only days before.  That choked Max up a bit, the miserable smile on her face drawing a half-assed chuckle out of her before she used her other hand to clamp down on the one Chloe had provided.  _You are so strong, and_ so _incredibly brave, Chloe Price_ , Max thought as they just looked into each other’s eyes.

                “How’d I get so lucky?  Best girlfriend ever,” Max said, blushing pretty hard as Chloe just kept on flashing that winning crooked grin of hers.

                                “Well, consider it the luck of the draw, partner,” Chloe replied, pulling her hand back, “That’s the first time you’ve actually _said_ I’m your girlfriend, Caulfield.  What will the neighbors think?”

                “Our awesome pool parties and barbecues will win them over,” Max said in response, smirking while Chloe chuckled, “It’s hard to say that word when it is a secret to certain people, though.  Dad knows, but it’s a 50/50 as to whether he actually told my mom.  He did pinky swear, after all.”

                                “That is so cute that you still do that shit,” Chloe said, chuckling a little, “But yeah, Mom still doesn’t know.  I think that between her and that shitbag she is just too addled in the brain to put 2 and 2 together to make 22.”

                The girls laughed at that, a decent enough chuckle, before they got quiet as they sipped at their beverages in peace.  Max knew it was not Joyce who was the problem; this David guy was what prevented Chloe from telling her mom that she and Max were actually together in a relationship capacity.  Finishing off her drink, Max took Chloe’s cup when the blonde acknowledged she was done and tossed them both in the trash can.  Turning around, Max grinned when she suddenly found Chloe’s arms around her.  Feeling the blonde nuzzle into her neck left Max’s cheeks pretty red and warm, but she did not mind.  They had been pretty light on the affection side of things, Max not being wholly comfortable with PDAs.  _Also_ , Max thought, _the last time we saw each other in person was the first time we kissed.  Stupid geographical distance._   Pulling away from the hug, Max tugged her beanie onto Chloe and took the blonde’s hat for herself.  When Chloe groaned at the pink on her head, Max giggled before she swapped their headgear back.

                “What you want to do today?  You get me until pretty late this time,” Max said, taking the hand Chloe offered as they headed towards the front door, “I have to be home by 10pm this time.”

                                “How daring, Caulfield!” Chloe teased.  “Staying up until the latest hour possible.  Such scandal!”

                “Hey, it’s not my fault that my parents are _super_ -protective-“

                                “And that you get sleepy like an old person.”

                Max narrowed her eyes, jabbing Chloe in the side with a finger before they were out on the street.  The mild drizzle smacked against their faces, Max cringing while Chloe lifted her head up with an expression of relief.  _Baptism-by-fire_ , Max thought, switching from holding Chloe’s hand to latching onto her arm, _She’s been through such utter bullshit over and over.  It’s not right.  I would complain that life is unfair, but that’d just sound strange.  Life is hardly_ ever _fair._   Walking to the curb, Max hailed a taxi and as they waited for a cab to pull up she had to endure the slight onslaught of tickling that Chloe put her through.  When the car did arrive, Max got her revenge by slipping into cab first and having it drive half a block with Chloe stomping after it.  Laughing from inside the vehicle, Max yelped when Chloe finally got in and pelted her with more tickles.

                                “You’re evil.”

                “Incarnate, in fact.”

                Since they had spent the previous evening playing video games and munching on junk food, Max opted to return them to something of a “scene of the crime” kind of place.  When the cab pulled up near the Space Needle, Max looked over to see the sheepish grin on Chloe’s face and wonder in her eyes.  Walking around the taxi, Max opened the door for her companion and offered a hand to assist in getting the blonde out.  Arms linked together, the girls took their time in heading towards the towering structure.  Chloe would glance behind them from time to time, but Max saw that it was not out of nervousness or panic; no one but her knew that Chloe was in Seattle.  Bumping her hip against the blonde’s, Max leaned up to nuzzle her face into Chloe’s neck and give it a quick peck.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Max asked, smiling when she saw Chloe’s far-off expression.

                                “Thinking back to that first weekend here in Seattle,” Chloe said, kicking her legs out so as to take some large strides with Max scrambling to catch up with the pace, “It’d been a little bit since I had seen you, and…”

                “And?”

                                “I was just _so_ happy to be away, Max, but even more to see you,” Chloe said, her tone thoughtful as she would shoot glances at Max every now and then as they approached the Space Needle, “You… You really saved me.”

                “Nah, you saved me.  I was such a wreck after having to leave that day…,” Max said, grimacing at the memories, “I wish we had never left.  Still.  Dad called me on it earlier this morning, kinda.”

                                “Dude, I’d give anything asked of me to never set foot in Arcadia Bay again,” Chloe replied, the forlorn look on her face as they entered the building catching Max’s attention, “School sucks, Dad’s gone, Mom’s…struggling, and you’re way up here.”

                “School will get better.  At least your grades haven’t been affected.”

                                “Yeah, and yours have actually kept on improving, right?  My genius-level intellect saving you from probationary scholastic hell, Caulfield?”

                “Yes, your nerdy wisdom is sometimes all that prevents me from a life of expulsion and serving fast food for all eternity.”

                They chuckled at what Max said, Chloe jabbing the elevator button as they waited for their ride to come down.  A few people came in in the meantime, waiting behind them, but Max and Chloe were oblivious as their attention was solely focused on one another.  When the doors opened, the older woman behind them and her husband had to actually cough to get them to snap out of it and head into the elevator.  A little sheepish, Max mouthed _Oops_ to Chloe and stifled a laugh when Chloe winked in response.  They hung in the back of the elevator with their arms still linked up, leaning against the wall until the doors opened.

                The sight took their breath away as they exited and headed right for the observation deck window.  Even when It was miserable out, the vastness of Seattle from so high up always took Max’s breath away.  She had come up only one more time after visiting with Chloe years ago, a day trip with her father before they went to a hockey game.  Max watched as Chloe breathed onto the glass, the fog sticking around long enough for her companion to draw a smiley face with Xs where its eyes should be.  Rolling her eyes, Max breathed on the glass herself and drew a heart that had Chloe groaning before she wiped said heart off.  A little feigned pouting, however, and Max received a kiss on the cheek as an apology.  Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jacket, Max answering it to let her father know she was doing okay.

                “I’m…at the Space Needle,” Max said, looking over at Chloe to make a face with her tongue sticking out, “Nah, I’m looking for a good photograph opportunity.  I will and _am_ being careful, Dad.  I’ll call you later.  No, I’ll call _you._   Love you, too.  Bye,” Max said, putting her phone away as Chloe just flashed a mischievous grin, “I don’t like that look.  It usually means trouble.”

                                “Well…,” Chloe said, hands behind her back as though she had a present, “How about we go somewhere private after this and I show you a _real_ good time?”

                Max eyed Chloe suspiciously, but nodded when Chloe gave her puppy eyes.  They walked around the observation deck for a while, Max and Chloe discussing how they had ditched Max’s father the first time they came up.  Chloe laughed when Max revealed she had gotten a talking-to after Chloe had left; Max jabbed her in the side with a finger and grinned smugly when Chloe yelped in response.  Buying a couple of the large pretzels before they waited for the elevator, Max was nibbling on her own snack when Chloe took a massive bite of it.

                “ _Rude_ ,” Max complained, scowling that only turned into a smirk when she noticed that Chloe’s was already gone, “Where does it all go?  You inhale food by the metric ton, I swear to Dog.”

                                “Magic,” Chloe said, waving her hands over Max’s head, “Maybe some of it will transfer by osmosis so that you are blessed with the nutrition to actually _grow_ , Caulfield.”

                “You are such a goddamn brat.”

                                “Yeah, but you love _this_ brat.”

                “…I do,” Max said after a moment, the smile on Chloe’s face turning into a more earnest expression when she spied Max’s serious countenance, “It’s… I love you as a best friend, always will.  But it’s not a matter of _liking_ you as more, Chloe.  I love you.  Period.”

                Chloe was a little taken aback by the confession, almost tripping over her feet as she entered the elevator.  Holding up her hands when the people behind them tried to enter the elevator behind them, Chloe’s eyes were wide and deterred anyone else from coming inside.  When the doors closed, Max quickly found herself pinned up against the elevator wall.  A nervous smile on her face, Max melted a little when Chloe leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

                                “So, Caulfield, you _love_ me that much, huh?” Chloe asked, pulling back to grin as Max panted a little.

                Chloe was not given the opportunity to tease further, Max grabbing her by the collar before she pulled the blonde in for a much more passionate kiss.  Little moans and a few whines split between them, the girls held hands as they made out.  Just as Max thought that she could feel Chloe’s tongue probing her lips, though, things came to a halt as the elevator stopped.  Eyes wide as she peeked out from behind Chloe, Max’s face turned nearly crimson from the collection of people just staring back as they waited for her and Chloe to vacate the elevator.  Tapping Chloe on the shoulder, Max pointed at the crowd and Chloe just looked over her shoulder and grinned before taking Max’s hand and running out of the building at full speed.

                The skate park was downtown, in a decent enough neighborhood that Max figured they did not have to worry about getting into trouble.  She had found it by chance, forced to take another bus route weeks ago after school when she missed her usual ride home.  Sitting on a picnic table in a covered pavilion, Max just watched the water drip down from the plastic roof over their heads as Chloe smoked.  The habit was new to Max, a quizzical look on her face that was shot down by an eyeroll from the taller girl.  When Chloe offered a cigarette to her, Max cringed and that was the end of any foray into tobacco.  The real twist came when Chloe finished her smoke and pulled a joint out of a pocket with a very mischievous grin on her face.  The surprise and mild horror on Max’s face elicited a chuckle from Chloe, the blonde lighting up before she offered it to Max as well.  Max refused initially, trying to push Chloe’s hand and joint away.

                “I-I don’t think so,” Max protested, cringing at the acrid smoke, “Chloe, since when did you do drugs?”

                                “It’s just a joint, Max.  Won’t kill you, I promise,” Chloe said, the reassurance dripping from her voice coaxing a neutral look on the brunette’s face, “Look, it is proper weed etiquette that I offer you the first drag.  Also, girlfriend advantage.”

                “I…still don’t think so, Chloe,” Max said, the cringe back on her face.

                                “Well, how about we compromise?”

                “Eh?”

                Max felt Chloe’s lips on her own so fast she could not react, just sitting there on the picnic table as her companion used her lips to pry open Max’s mouth.  When the smoke entered immediately after, Max took it in by reflex as she tried to breathe.  Coughing once she was able to actually break the kiss, Max punched Chloe in the arm hard enough that her companion winced.  The disgruntled look on Max’s face disappeared after a little bit; in place of disappointment was a trippy look of wonder as the marijuana kicked in.  Everything was crisper: colors, sounds, and smells all seemed more vivid.  Blinking her eyes slowly, Max put her face into her hands as reality was able to dawn on her.

                “God, I’m high, aren’t I?” Max groaned, looking up from her hands with a peeved glare when Chloe replied with a devilish grin.  “I hate you.”

                                “You _love_ me.”

                “That, too.”

                Chloe sat with Max, agreeing to hang out at the picnic area until the brunette’s buzz wore off.  Watching the drizzle begin to subside, Max listened as Chloe talked about her life in Arcadia Bay.  Max knew most of it already, but Chloe divulged some things that were new to her.  Not only was she a smoker and stoner now, but Chloe also had begun to indulge in beer as well.  _God_ , _get me high and tell me all sorts of shit I don’t really like, why don’t you_? Max thought, shaking her head as the blonde continued.  _She’s still Chloe, though.  Those moments where we hold hands and I can look into her eyes to find brilliance and love there.  That’s Chloe Price for you, always resilient somehow._ Exhaling as she felt the last bit of fogginess depart from her mind, Max slid off the picnic table and kicked Chloe’s foot as a signal for them to leave.  When Chloe slid off the table and moved in for a kiss, however, she was the recipient of a hand to the face when Max wrinkled her nose.

                “I’m not about to kiss an ashtray,” Max argued, defiant grin of her own as Chloe whined, “No, Chloe, you get no smooches from me until you drink a Mt. Dew or something that covers up that breath you’ve got going now.”

                                “No fun.  Whatsoever,” Chloe griped, stuffing her hands into her pockets when Max pulled out her phone, “Another call?”

                “Nah, it’s a…,” Max said, eyes wide as she dropped her phone, the device clattering onto the concrete, “ _Shit_!  W-We have to go, Chloe!”

                                “What?  Max, what the fuck?!?” Chloe asked, panic creeping up on her as the brunette started to drag her across the skate park towards a bus stop.  “Caulfield…!”

                “My parents _know_ , Chloe!” Max practically shrieked, looking over her shoulder to see the dread in Chloe’s eyes manifest.  “Yeah, Chloe!  My parents know, which means your mom knows, too!”

                They got into the bus once it arrived, the both of them silent and anxious as it took off.  Max started to hyperventilate, her breathing getting shallow as her face went pale.  Chloe hugged her close, tried to be reassuring, but Max’s eyes were so blank that it became evident that nothing would get through.  In one fell swoop, Max was a panicky tween again and Chloe was basically alone for the rest of the ride.

                The bus’ brakes were like a death knell to Max and Chloe, the brunette having come out of her stupor after some careful nurturing and attentiveness on the part of her companion.  Latching onto each other’s hands like a pair of vices, they crossed the street in a slow procession and made their way cautiously to the Caulfield residence.  Max was so nervous she almost rang the doorbell, Chloe biting her lip as they just stood there for a moment before the brunette finally opened the door.

                                “Where the hell have you been?!?” Vanessa yelled, hands on her hips as Ryan just silently admonished his daughter with a look.  “Never mind that you lied to us, again, but you have been out with Chloe for _how long_?  Since she ran away?  Jesus Christ, Max, why didn’t you say anything???”

                “I-I only ran into her yesterday,” Max stammered out, summoning up enough courage that she stood in front of Chloe, “S-She… Chloe’s-“

                                “Here, obviously,” Vanessa groaned, hand to her forehead before she took a deep breath and walked over to the girls, “Chloe, do you know how worried Joyce has been over you?  Do you know how terrified she was that something terrible might have happened to you?”

                                “Mrs. C-“

                “No.  It’s Mrs. Caulfield to you right now,” Vanessa said, looking over to Ryan for support, “Ryan, back me up here!”

                                “Max, why didn’t you say anything?” Ryan asked, his voice calm in spite of the disappointment Max could practically feel.  “You can tell us anything.  I just don’t get why-“

                “He _hit_ her!” Max yelled, the roar in her voice causing both her parents to gape in shock at how angry their daughter was as the fury was evident on her face in its rapid manifestation. “Joyce’s boyfriend _hit_ Chloe!”

                                “M-Max…,” Chloe choked out, biting her lip as she tugged on the brunette’s hand, Max looking over her shoulder with a pissed expression, “Dude… It’s okay…”

                “No, it’s _not_ ,” Max growled, squeezing the hand that had took hers, “Chloe, you deserve the world.  You deserve the absolute best, you have been through so goddamn much…”

                Max got choked up as she caught sight of how crestfallen Chloe was, the dejection in her eyes, and turned around to pull her companion into a powerful embrace.  With her parents quiet for the time being, Max just held onto Chloe as if she were unable to let the taller girl go.  When Vanessa did emit a slight cough, Max looked over her shoulder with a protective glare that softened when she realized the verbal lashing was over.  Sighing, Max let go of her girlfriend and best friend with great reluctance before alternating to holding Chloe’s hand again.

                “It’s… It’s bullshit, Mom…,” Max managed to eek out before tears started to take shape in her eyes, “C-Chloe-“

                Vanessa hurried across the living room to pull both girls into a hug, Ryan walking over to join them.  The Caulfields were known to be a little stricter than the usual family, but they loved just as powerfully and Chloe had been like a daughter to them just as Max was to William and is to Joyce.  When the hug came to an end, Max and Chloe were allowed to go to her bedroom while Vanessa and Ryan talked things over in private.  Inside the bedroom, Max kicked off her boots and took off her jacket with Chloe doing the same.  Tearing off her tall companion’s beanie, Max tossed it and her own onto the floor before she pulled the blonde towards the bed.  They laid there for hours, awake and just curled up together as Max gazed into Chloe’s eyes.

                “I love you so much, Chloe,” Max said, her voice soft and sad.

                                “I love you, too, Maxaroni,” Chloe said, trying to lighten the mood, “I’m never leaving you.”

                When Joyce showed up that evening, it was late but everyone in the house was wide awake.  With Max and Chloe nursing some coffees in the living room as they sat together on the couch in silence, the doorbell rang and both of them looked over towards the door as Vanessa walked in from the kitchen to answer.  They all knew who it was, and what it might mean; Max felt a panic swell up in her that was only soothed by the touch of Chloe’s hand on her thigh.  Leaning her forehead against Chloe’s, Max was able to produce a weak smile right before Joyce came into the house.

                                “Chloe Elizabeth Price, you have gone too far this time,” Joyce said, her eyes bloodshot and puffy as she walked over to pull Chloe into a tight hug, “D’you know how worried I was about you?  My baby… After your father, I-“

                “I’m okay, Mom,” Chloe said quietly, hugging her mother back, “I’m alright.  Max has kept an eye on me the past couple of days.  She’s the best.”

                                “Max…,” Joyce said, looking down at the seated brunette, “Why didn’t you tell _me_ sooner that Chloe was okay?  I…I trusted you, Max.  I thought you might be a positive influence in Chloe’s life, especially after everything she’s been through.”

                “J-Joyce, I…I…,” Max stammered, sniffling as the anger she had earlier in the evening was replaced with shame and embarrassment, “I… I couldn’t tell you.  I’m sorry.  Do you not _see_ why I did what I did, though?  T-There’s actual physical evidence, Joyce.  David hit Chloe.”

                                “And he apologized for that, several times,” Joyce said, shaking her head, “He feels awful about what happened.”

                “It doesn’t change the fact that your daughter… That my _girlfriend_ was scared to be in her own home,” Max said, her voice almost as quiet as a mouse.  When Joyce looked to Chloe and then to Max, the brunette knew the jig was up, “Chloe is my girlfriend, Joyce.  We’re together.”

                                “Chloe…?” Joyce asked, pulling away just enough to look her daughter in the eye.

                                “Uh, surprise?  I’m gay?” Chloe replied, wincing for the eventual fallout.

                It never came.

                                “Honey, I don’t care _what_ you are.  It’s _who_ you are that matters, and you’re my daughter,” Joyce replied, pulling Chloe in for another hug as Ryan came in from the kitchen to join them all, “Did y’all know about this?  Max and Chloe?”

                                “…Yes,” Vanessa said after a moment, holding Ryan’s hand, “And, in spite of the past couple days, we approve.  Plus, all three of us would go crazy if we tried to separate these two.  Might as well move across the country, they’d still find a way to be together.”

                Joyce had to laugh at that, a dry chuckle as she waved her hand for Max to join in on the hug.  Max got up and shuffled over, pressing herself against Chloe as Joyce wrapped an arm around her.  They both knew there would still be hell to pay, but they were together.

                                “So what’s your punishment?” Chloe asked over the phone, Max sitting in her bedroom the next day as she gazed at the Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall and how it had spread to another side of her bedroom.  “What’s the verdict, Max?”

                “Guilty, and insane,” Max groaned, flopping back to lie down, “No internet at home until further notice, and no phone privileges for two weeks.”

                                “Fucking hell,” Chloe spat from over the line, a sigh escaping her that was reciprocated by Max, “Not much different here.  We got home and…had a talk.  David was here, because of course, and he apologized to me in person.  I see that becoming a recurring trend…”

                “Chloe, I-“

                                “No, it’s alright.  I don’t regret leaving, though.  I guess I better start writing you letters,” Chloe said, a chuckle managing to escape her, “Maybe I’ll send a dirty picture with some of them.  I _did_ manage to find my dad’s old camera earlier this afternoon.  Mom is starting to gather Dad’s stuff up, and I didn’t want it taken to the Salvation Army or whatever.”

                “Chloe Price, always living life on the edge,” Max teased, laughing a little when she heard Chloe chuckle, “…This is the last time we’ll hear each other’s voice for a couple weeks.  Fuck.”

                                “Potty mouth, Caulfield.”

                “I think my parents are getting used to it.”

                                “Ooh!  Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

                “Jackass.”

                                “The saga begins…”

                Max snorted at that, rolling her eyes before she pulled her phone back to see how much charge she had.  Looking at the picture of Chloe by her number as the call ran, Max sighed and brought it back to her ear.

                “This doesn’t get any easier,” Max said, her tone pained and contemplative, “But, like you said – Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

                                “How long can you talk?  This is pretty much it for now.”

                “Until you’re asleep, my phone’s dead, or we die of boredom,” Max joked, smiling when she heard Chloe snicker, “…I’ll write you tomorrow, fill your mailbox with letters as much as I can.”

                                “I’ll hit you up twice as much, hippie,” Chloe said, pausing before she spoke again, “I miss you already, Max.  I love you.”

                “I love you, too,” Max said, “This won’t last, Chloe.  We’ll hear from each other soon, a-and we’ll be back in action once again.  Stronger than ever.”

                                “We will.  Forever.”

**Author’s Notes**

**You choked up yet?  Happy tears, I hope.**

**I am putting everything I have into this story, my last voyage into LiS fanfiction.  It’s been a crazy, fun ride – Just over three years ago, I played Chrysalis.  Been here since the beginning, my brain full of ideas and stories that I wanted to share with you all.  There’ve been laughs, heartbreak, and a lot of tender moments.  I’ve been able to touch so many hearts and be touched in return by the reviews and messages I’ve received where some of you have told me that I helped you get through a rough patch in your lives.  Well, same to you.  I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done without all of you, or this game.  My life before was a wreck, my anxiety, depression, and PTSD from Iraq had all but crippled me.  I was pre-transition, thinking I would never be able to do anything about it.  Max and Chloe pulled me out of my own personal Hell and gave me the courage to not only open up to you all but to live as my genuine self.  I am forever grateful to DONTNOD, Ashly and Hannah, and all of you.  From my heart, I consider myself blessed and very fortunate.**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls.**

**I’ll see you next chapter.**

**Rowan**

               


	5. Chapter Five

**“Are You Ready For Me” by Pretty Vicious**

                Max anxiously looked out the bus window as she listened to some music blasting through her new phone.  Her parents had splurged once her old phone had died and opted to not ever charge back up.  Her camera bag in her lap as she lost herself in the soft white noise of whatever song was shuffling through her player, the brunette remained entranced by the lighthouse as it had become something of a beacon to her over the years.  A faint smile on her face, Max had come to associate pretty much the entirety of Arcadia Bay with her girlfriend, Chloe Price.  _Chloe…,_ Max thought, the smile fading as it was replaced with a worrying expression that had her biting her lip, _Jesus, she’s had one hell of a goddamn week…_

                Chloe had been messaging her days ago, the two sharing their love of local music when the blonde had revealed that she planned on sneaking out of her house to go to some place called “The Mill” that just sent shivers through Max’s spine.  Arcadia Bay was not known for its music scene, so the brunette was guarded about what her girlfriend and best friend might be getting herself into.  The pictures had been pretty cool, though Max had to groan once again when she eyed the start of yet another black eye making itself known.  Her girlfriend’s texts had been something of a blur after that, Chloe sounding frantic, excited, and furious on an almost cyclical schedule.  Max asked her several times what was going on, but Chloe would just say that it was her life as usual.  This did not satisfy the diminutive brunette, and Max let it be known that they would have a lengthy talk when she came down that weekend.  She could practically hear the groan when Chloe broke her own rule and replied with a sad emoji.  Max knew that the endless string of bullshit that Chloe seemed to get pummeled with non-stop was taking a greater toll on her girlfriend; by association, the same could be said in part for Max as well.  Getting incrementally more rebellious as she spent more and more time with Chloe, online or in-person, their situation had begun to create some difficulty in her home life.

                Max groaned as she rolled her eyes and looked away from the scenery to open her phone’s messaging app so she could text her mother and let her know she was almost there.  Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield supported her and Chloe’s relationship wholeheartedly, but there were concerns as to Chloe’s influence.  Max’s grades had improved to the point that she was contemplating applying for Blackwell Academy her senior year, knowing that there was still a lot of work to be done; on the flip side, Max had gotten into trouble a couple more times since she had seen Chloe back in January.  Not getting detention or suspended for any of the altercations, Max had become a little hot-headed over the bullying and teasing.  Vanessa had been beside herself when Max came home from school one afternoon once she was off the phone with Max’s principal.

                                “Max, did you really tell a classmate to ‘Eat shit and die’?” Vanessa had asked, a worried frown on her face when Max just looked away in response.  “Baby… Max, talk to me.  Please.”

                “I-I’m just so tired of people giving me crap, Mom,” Max had replied, sighing before she walked over to give Vanessa a hug, “First it was because I’m shy.  Then, it was because I’m with Chloe.  Now, it’s because I just want to be left alone.”

                                “I know, Max,” Vanessa had said in return, stroking her daughter’s hair, “But I’m worried.  You’ve made no friends and it has been _years_ , Max.  Don’t you think you might be getting a little dependent on Chloe?”

                “Pfft, no…,” Max had countered, looking at her mother like she had just said something utterly ridiculous, “She’s my girlfriend, a-and my best friend, Mom.  That sort of bond is kinda lasting.”

                                “Just… Take care of yourself, okay?  You know I love you.  We both do,” Vanessa had said, ending the conversation with a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before she grinned with an afterthought, “Oh, by the way, since you _are_ doing so much better in your classes now… Your dad and I decided that you deserved something _extra_ special.”

                “No…,” Max said, eyes wide as her jaw began to drop when Vanessa kept that smile on her face, “You… Y-You _didn’t_!”

                Running into her bedroom, Max squealed in delight with Vanessa’s mirthful laugh audible in the background.

                “Mom!  You are _awesome_!  Dad is _awesome_!  T-Thank you _so_ much!!!” Max cried out, having run back from her bedroom to practically be dancing by how giddy she was.  Squealing again in delight, Max gave her mother one more quick hug before she ran back into her room.

                Patting her camera bag as she sat in the bus, Arcadia Bay only a couple minutes away, Max peeked inside to grin at the sight of the small laptop lurking inside.  It was not the most powerful machine on the market, but it was more than capable of handling movies, music, internet, and most importantly, Skype calls.  Giggling to herself, Max stopped when she realized the person sitting across the aisle from her had a inquisitive look on his face as he watched her.  An awkward, sheepish grin stretched out, Max’s face turned a little red as she pointedly looked back out the window just as they entered Arcadia Bay.

                “Home again, home again…,” Max softly intoned to herself, pulling the earbuds out as she opened her messenger app again.

**Max: Incoming!**

**Chloe: !!!!!!**

**Max: Such excite.**

**Chloe: Well, YEAH.  Gotta be stoked to see my babe!**

**Chloe: Also, I could add nine more exclamation points…**

                Max paused at that last message, it taking a moment for the meaning to sink in.  Sighing, the brunette could not help but chuckle in spite of herself.

**Max: Lewd and crude.  That’s my Chloe.**

**Chloe: You know it.**

**Chloe: Brace yourself for some hella epic smooches, Caulfield**

**Max: Hella?**

**Chloe: It’s a thing.  Current trend.  I’ve gone hipster.**

**Max: The world is not ready for that, Chloe.**

Laughing when Chloe replied with a pic of her flipping off the camera, Max smirked before taking note of the blue streak in her hair.  They had not done a video call the whole week, so Chloe’s latest addition to her evolution of style was a new thing.  Max nodded in approval, though, wanting to run her fingers through that dirty blonde hair and blue.  Biting her lip at the thought of seeing Chloe again, after so many months of letters, phone calls, and Skype, the brunette was pining hard for affection after how many kisses they had exchanged during Chloe’s “sabbatical” from Arcadia Bay in January.

                “Ready or not, here I come…,” Max said, a smug grin on her face as the bus pulled into the station, Max being the very first person out of her seat as she hurried to grab everything.

                Suitcase trailing behind her, camera bag hefted over her shoulder, Max Caulfield did not spot Chloe straight away.  Walking across the parking lot, Max just looked around for signs of Joyce’s station wagon and started to get a little anxious at the decisive lack of her girlfriend tackling her in greeting.  Hearing a whistle, Max’s head jerked and she froze in place before looking in the direction of the sound.

                “Chloe!” Max cried out, nearly a scream, as she watched her girlfriend and best friend come running with another girl leaning against an old truck.  The duo met, collided, and laughed; the months had only increased their love and longing.  Pulling back from the hug once she was good and ready, having even pulled a chuckling Chloe back in for a little bit more, Max stood on her tip-toes and planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before they did their traditional bumping of foreheads.  Her expression one of serenity, Max saw the look of relief and happiness in her girlfriend’s eyes and could not help but giggle a little when Chloe leaned in against Max’s hand when she reached up for a caress.

                                “Fuck, I missed you,” Chloe said, her eyes slowly opening in a way that left Max’s heart fluttering a little, “It is _so_ good to see you.  Like, best ever.  163 out of 10.”

                “Right back at you,” Max replied, taking a deep breath before she plunged her face into Chloe’s chest and just inhaled the scent of her girlfriend with a longing sigh that had Chloe giggling a little, “Too goddamn long.  That first month was _murder_ , Chloe.  Next time you bolt, leave a fucking itinerary.”

                                “Aye-aye, Mad Max,” Chloe replied, an arm deftly around the smaller girl’s shoulders as they headed towards the girl and truck, “What do you think of my wheels?  Nifty, right?”

                “ _That_ is yours?” Max asked, eyeing the truck.  “It’s…different…?”

                                “It’s _awesome_ , Max.  Plus, it was free,” Chloe retorted, thumping the girl waiting for them on the shoulder once they crossed the parking lot, “Rachel Amber, meet Max Caulfield.”

                                “The Legendary Max Caulfield, eh?” the blonde girl asked, eyeing Max with a suspicious grin that melted away when Max’s face started to burn from such a look, “Relax, Max.  Chillax, even.  I’m just fucking with you.  I’m Rachel, like Chloe said.”

                “Uhh, hi…,” Max said, scratching at the back of her head as she took in the blonde.  She was gorgeous, with a kind smile, but the arm in a sling automatically had Max glancing at Chloe with a look of concern, “What happened?”

                                “Long fucking story, that’s what,” Chloe said with a sigh, cigarette already in hand as Rachel’s expression went dark for a moment, “Let’s load up your stuff and we’ll divulge in my room.  Shit…has been unreal this week, Max.”

                “It usually is with you,” Max replied, trying for levity, and smirking when Rachel snickered, “I apologize in advance for you getting caught up in ‘Hurricane Chloe’, Rachel.”

                                “I know.  I’m only one of a handful of survivors, such battle scars we must carry like badges of honor,” Rachel said in reply, Max and her laughing a bit while Chloe groaned.

                                “Great.  I’m canon fodder,” Chloe said with a sigh as she put Max’s suitcase into the truck bed, a sly grin popping up on her face as she eyed her girlfriend before climbing into the driver’s side, “Do you need a step stool to get in, Max?”

                “…Wowser…,” Max said, wide eyes aimed at Rachel, then Chloe, and back again before she was able to actually close her mouth once their story was told, “H-How the fuck are you…?  God, Rachel, that’s terrible.  Beyond terrible…”

                                “Yeah, it is definitely high on the suck meter,” Rachel said, her tone edgy with a portion of anger, “I…I haven’t been home in days.  They discharged me, I packed a bag as best I could, and Chloe brought me here.  I’m… She’s my best friend, Max.  My only _real_ friend.”

                “Not anymore, Rachel,” Max said, Rachel looking over at her in confusion before she bit her lip with teary eyes when Max reached out to take her free hand, “You have _two_ real friends now.  She and I are kind of a package deal.”

                                “Damn straight we are,” Chloe agreed, nodding from her desk before she hopped off it, “You get the two-for-one special, Rach.  I’m just glad it is over, though.  Like, in the sense that our lives aren’t in fucking jeopardy anymore.  Also, I probably should’ve said ‘Damn gay we are’.  More accurate.”

                Max groaned at Chloe’s last remark, the taller girl searching in vain for support from Rachel only to scowl when the blonde cringed in return.  Letting loose a gripe about strength in numbers, Chloe snuffed out her cigarette and stretched her arms out wide with a wild grin on her face that had Max chuckling a little as she took in the change of scenery.  Chloe’s room had undergone a transformation since she had seen it last, but that had been some time ago.  Max expected things to be different, but not to the degree she was witnessing.

                “It’s definitely a change, but I like it,” Max said, getting up from the bed to wander around the space a little as Chloe started going through her CD collection, “Like the inside of a club.”

                                “Like you’ve _ever_ been in a club, Caulfield,” Chloe teased, smiling in triumph when she got a giggle out of Rachel.

                “Well, not all of us can be so hardcore like you are, Chloe,” Max said, her sly grin unseen by the other girls as she walked over to observe a piece of Sharpie graffiti, “Hey, isn’t this where your princess poster was?  The one where she rode a unicorn?”

                                “…Goddammit…,” Chloe grumbled, a withering look at Max that was coupled with an eyeroll when Rachel busted up laughing, “Go ahead.  I see how it is.  Tag-team me in my own home.  _In my own home_ , Max.”

                “Hey, I just tell it how it is,” Max teased, turning around to walk over and plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek before “So, what’s in store for us tonight?  I figure you’re on light duty with that sling on, Rachel…”

                                “I can take it off tomorrow, actually, but I’ve still got to be careful,” Rachel said, looking down at her arm with a scowl, “…Fucking Damon Merrick.  I hope that asshole is in some serious hurt, wherever he is.”

                                “Dude, it was _crazy_ ,” Chloe said, eyes wide as she got the look on her face Max remembered from when they would tell ghost stories as kids, “I went there, right?  To what was left of The Mill.  Knife in hand, resting bitch face applied, and he… Fuck, it was bad, Max.  I was afraid that I wouldn’t see you again, that that was it for me.  Rest in peace, Chloe Price, 1994-2010.”

                “D-Don’t talk like that…!” Max said, hand to her chest as the other girls were taken by how alarmed she was.  “C-Chloe… I _can’t_ lose you…”

                Chloe was there in an instant, sitting on her bed as she took her girlfriend’s hand and leaned on the smaller girl’s shoulder.  They had been through so much to be together, from others and their own awkwardness; Max could not afford to be without Chloe anymore than the tall punk could to be taken from her little hipster.  After a moment where Chloe was whispering sweet nothings into Max’s ear to dissuade the brunette’s frown from becoming a permanent fixture, Rachel broke the silence with a cough.

                                “Oh, do we need to get a room?” Chloe asked, looking over from her spot by Max with a grin.  “What a coincidence!  We happen to be in one!  _Mine_!”

                                “You’re a trip, Chloe Price,” Rachel said, satisfied tone in her voice followed up with a grin as she walked over to take the other spot beside Max and put a hand on her shoulder, “Max, I wouldn’t let anything happen to Chloe, either.  We girls need to stick together.”

                “…Hell yeah we do,” Max said after a sigh, leaning her head on Rachel’s shoulder and smiling when the blonde responded in kind, “Crap, I need to call my mom and let her know I made it here.  I-I’ll…”

                                “Wanna take it out in the hallway, Max?” Chloe asked, knowing that shy, awkward look on her girlfriend’s face all too well, “How is _Mrs. Caulfield_?”

                “I think you’re on good terms again, Chloe,” Max said, pulling her phone out, “She’s… They’re both getting a little worried, is all.  You’re rubbing off on me, apparently.”

                When Chloe wagged her eyes and Rachel fought to not laugh, Max rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading towards the door.

                “You two are fucking awful,” Max said with a look of feigned annoyance.

                                “Nah, we’re amazeballs,” Chloe said, looking over at Rachel.

                                “ _Hella_ amazeballs, actually,” Rachel said, grin on her face as they both laughed to the sound of Max grumbling before she went out into the hallway for her phone call.

                Hearing the other girls laughing still in the bedroom, Max rolled her eyes as she called her mother.  Satisfying Vanessa’s worry that she had not made it or that something even more alarming had happened, Max had to stop herself from making a joke about finding herself in a hippie commune with a bunch of pot smokers.  _I’m not that far off, though,_ Max thought with a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder towards the bedroom while listening to her mother go on _, Punk commune nestled in a two-story in Arcadia Bay’s residential area.  Who knew?_   Reassuring Vanessa time and again as she walked around the hall, Max wound up leaning against the bathroom doorway as she mouthed _Blah blah-blah_ while her mother informed her of the perils of teenage drug use and just how precious she was to her mother and father.  Cutting the call short after she had been called “Baby’, the groan she emitted only half-stifled, Max said a hasty “I love you, too” before ending the call to find an older guy with a grumpy disposition coming up the stairs.  Not knowing what was going on, Max gave him an awkward but amenable smile and wave and she got a little spooked when he stopped heading towards Joyce’s bedroom and turned to face her.

                “Uh, you okay…?” Max asked, a confused look on her face.  “You look upset.”

                                “I…just don’t understand how Joyce can be okay with this,” the man said, irritation thick in his voice, “Chloe having _one_ person over is okay, but for days?  And now she has _another_ girl over?  This isn’t a boarding home - it’s a residence.”

                “Okay…,” Max said, slight irritation now on her face as well, “It’s not that big of a deal, y’know.  Chloe and I had sleepovers here all the time when we were kids.  I’m, um, I’m Max.  Max Caulfield.”

                At her name, the man’s eyes widened and when he started to approach Max shuffled to the side so that she had a shot at making a beeline for Chloe’s room.  When he followed suit and blocked her, Max’s internal alarm went off.  Eyes narrowing, the seething rage on her face manifested as her face got hot from the blood rushing around inside her.

                _“You’re_ David…,” Max said, her voice low and threatening as it came out as a half-snarl, “ _You_ hit Chloe.”

                                “And you’re her ‘girlfriend’,” David said, the irritation in his voice even more coarse as Max picked up on his mild contempt, “Joyce is okay with this?  One additional girl already staying over and now Chloe’s… You really ought to be staying in the spare room, this is so unacceptable.”

                “I think I’ll stay wherever Chloe _wants_ me to stay,” both of their voices getting louder.

                                “Do _not_ sass me, young lady.”

                “Consider my _sass_ external now,” Max spat back, batting David’s hand away when he jabbed a finger into her chest, “This isn’t even _your_ house.  It’s Joyce’s, a-and Chloe’s.  Hell, it’s more Bongo’s house than yours and that poor kitty has been gone for years.”

                                “I… This is…,” David said, Max taking note of the clenched fist at his side, “I will _not_ be disrespected by two teenage girls in this household!”

                “Sure, Jan,” Max replied, hand on her hip as she internally grinned when David’s growing hostility was replaced with mute bafflement, “…What?  Something more to say?  You want to hit _another_ teenage girl?  Bet Joyce would _love_ that, y’know.  Did I mention my mom is a lawyer?”

                Max did not know what scared off David more, Joyce’s or her mother’s potential wrath if he so much as touched her, but when he scowled and took off she felt a little bit of pride well up inside her.  When she looked over to see Chloe and Rachel’s heads peeking out from the partially opened door, though, her face warmed back up again and Chloe smirked at David as he passed her.

                                “Smell ya later!” Chloe called after David, grinning even more so when he paused halfway down the stairs before continuing his descent.  When he was out of sight, Max had maybe a second to register the sight of Rachel hurrying out into the hall to grab her and yank her back inside the bedroom.

                                “That was _the_ coolest fucking thing I’ve ever seen!” Chloe exclaimed, eyes wide as she hugged her girlfriend close while Rachel put a hand on her hip with a wide smile on her face.  “Holy _fucking_ shit, Max!  Where the hell did that come from???”

                                “That legendary status was no joke,” Rachel said, a look of approval on her face as she walked up and kissed Max on the cheek, “Damn, girl.  Living up to the hype is a tough gig, but I’m glad to see that Chloe’s endless talk about you is no joke.”

                “Um, I-I…,” Max stuttered out, face turning red before she anxiously bit her lip when Chloe just grinned, “He hit you, a-and that’s not okay.  Plus, he _is_ Sergeant Major Motherfucker!”

                                “Just when I think I got you _all_ figured out, Caulfield,” Chloe said, a crooked smile on her face as she ruffled her girlfriend’s hair, “ _This,_ though, calls for a celebration…and _you_ weren’t here for my ‘Sweet 16’, Max…”

                “I don’t like that look…,” Max said, taking a step back when she eyed that familiar devilish grin on Chloe’s face to Rachel’s amused smirk, “N-No, Rachel, the last time she gave me this look I wound up high for an hour because she tricked me.”

                                “What’s wrong with a little buzz every now and then?” Chloe asked, playing innocent as she put a hand to her chest in imitation of Max’s usual response, laughing when Max shot her a withering scowl.  “Look, _you_ are clearly on the verge of full-on awesomeness and you _did_ miss my birthday-“

                “I sent you a romantic mix CD a-and I _bought_ you a goddamn bong!” Max fired back, trying to find a way out of whatever Chloe had in mind, frowning and drowning in anxiety when Chloe just shot her a smug look in return.  “Chloe, I don’t wanna…”

                                “Oh, no you don’t,” Chloe said flatly, poking a finger into one of Max’s shoulders, “Do not use Puppy Max tone on me, Caulfield.”

                “But I don’t _wanna_ -“

                                “Stop!  I’m not listening!” Chloe said, hands to her ears as she began to loudly hum, both girls rolling their eyes when Rachel just laughed at their exchange.

                “Ugh, _fine_ ,” Max said, relenting before Rachel’s amusement and Chloe’s persistence, “But I _won’t_ smoke pot again, o-or let you shotgun me.”

                                “Where’d you learn _that_ phrase, Max?” Chloe asked, sly grin back on her face.

                “I looked it up, Chloe.  If you’re going to try and get me stoned all the time, I thought it best to know what I’m up against,” Max replied, the withering glare replaced with a look of resignation, “What’d you have in mind?”

                                “Well, this afternoon will be booked soon… So this evening will be our time for high shenanigans.  Pun intended,” Chloe said, arm quickly around her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I’ll be here to guide you, Max.  No worries, m’kay?”

                Max just gave Chloe the side-eye before sighing as she leaned her head against the taller girl’s shoulder, Rachel managing to clap over their performance.  Both girls groaned, and Rachel was up and laughing once more to their shared chagrin.

                                “And lo, Durrgaron the Unscarred approached from his golden throne, unfathomable bloodlust shining in his eyes…,” Steph Gingrich said, Max and Chloe both fixated on the game as Rachel sat at the Price dinner table while they began to hit the tail end of their campaign, “With a menacing bellow, he points a meaty finger at you both before speaking – ‘What pathetic creatures you are, sneaking your way past my guards like vermin in the night!  I am of a mind to leave you to my horde, you are little more than a fleck of dried blood upon my axe’.”

                “…Holy shit…,” Max said, looking over at Chloe before her wide eyes returned to Steph, “You’re _really_ into this.”

                                “I know, right?!?” Chloe exclaimed, slamming a fist on the table with enough force that their pieces fell over.  “Oops.  My bad.  But yeah, she’s-“

                                “Durrgaron takes note of you not paying him any heed and-“

                “That’s not fair!”

                                “Yeah, Steph!  Give us a chance!”

                Steph leveled a sly grin at both girls, glancing over at Rachel when the blonde wasn’t paying any attention.  Quickly returning her attention to the matter at hand, though, she tugged her beanie down a little more and smiled mischievously in such a way that Max winced out of instinct.  _…She’s going to destroy us_ , Max internally lamented, part of her wanting to just admit defeat right then and there.

                                “Durrgaron slowly makes his advance and the treasure adorning the walls of his lavish pavilion tent rattle with every step he takes, a sneer on his face as he hefts his mighty axe…,” Steph said, leaning low and smiling as Chloe and Max did the same, “What do you do?”

                Max and Chloe conferred, both sharing glances at Steph separately and in tandem as they tried to plot a proper strategy.  It had taken a lot of convincing for Chloe to go for a more stealthy approach, Callamastia the Fourth, Hallowed be Her Name, was all about brute force and the bickering between her and Maximus Regina, First Knight, had left Steph and Rachel in stitches on more than one occasion.  Done with their strategizing after a couple more minutes, Max was about to speak when Chloe thrust Callamastia IV directly in front of Durrgaron.

                                “Annihilation Strike!” Callamastia bellowed, Chloe rolling the dice when Steph pointed at it before pumping her fist in the air when it landed high.  “18!  Fuck _yes_!  I might actually win this one!”

                                “Durrgaron falters after the savage blow, a hand to his rent shoulder as his eyes almost seem to burn into flame, his hatred is so evident as he snarls,” Steph said, her voice low as she and Chloe look to Max, “Your move, Maximus Regina.”

                “U-Uh, I…,” Max said, biting her lip as she tried to come up with something, her plan with Chloe immediately out the window the second her girlfriend decided to just throw down, “Um… I-I use Shattering Smite!”

                Max’s hand shook as she reached for the dice, her mind put at a little more ease when she relaxed after Chloe blew on the dice before she began to shake it in her hand.  Max could actually feel sweat starting to form on her forehead, the sign of an amazing campaign.  Closing her eyes, Max dropped the dice and let it roll onto the table.  Hearing Chloe’s breath hitch and Rachel actually gasp, Max peeked with one eye before her head hit the table with a mumbled curse to Steph’s satisfied grin.

                Max had rolled a 1.

                                “Durrgaron side-steps your wild swing, the dodge so effortless that he laughs at your ineptitude,” Steph said, mouthing _Sorry, Max_ to the brunette before continuing, “His blow is savage, nearly cleaving you in twain and as your body lies a wreck upon the ground a crimson haze fills your vision.  Maximus Regina is no more.”

                                “Shit, dude, that was a pretty nasty way to go,” Chloe said, grimacing when she caught sight of the despondent look on Max’s game, “But, you have the best consolation prize.”

                “Oh?” Max asked, a skeptical look on her face.  “What’s that?”

                                “In another life you have a badass girlfriend who will treat you to ice cream later, whatever and however much you want.”

                “D’awww,” Max said, giggling a bit before leaning in to give Chloe a chaste smooch, “She _is_ pretty badass, to be honest.”

                                “Damn straight she is,” Chloe said with a nod before returning her attention to the game, “Uh… Where were we?”

                In the end, Durrgaron was triumphant and Callamastia swore her namesake would live on and pass to another, Chloe raising her fist in the air before proclaiming that the next game would spell the end for Steph Gingrich.  Max had to laugh at that, Chloe could be pretty melodramatic when she wanted.  _In the best way possible, though_ , Max thought as she helped Steph gather her things and put the old D&D set that Chloe had pulled out of its hole in the shelf.  Boxing things up, Max put the game away and smiled when she caught sight of Steph getting another quick glance in Rachel’s direction as the blonde and Chloe were hanging out in the kitchen while searching for snacks.  Walking up to Steph, Max cocked her head to one side and flashed a kind smile at her girlfriend’s friend.

                “She’s really pretty,” Max said, looking over at the girls in the kitchen, “I feel like I know her so well.”

                                “Yeah, Chloe’s pretty cool,” Steph said, nodding in agreement.

                “Oh no,” Max said, looking at Steph out of the corner of her eye, “I meant _Rachel_.”

                Steph nearly choked on her water, Max having to pat the older girl’s back until her airway was clear.  Chloe and Rachel peeked from their spot in the kitchen, shrugging when Max waved them off.  Taking Steph’s hand, Max flashed the girl a knowing grin and was rewarded with a lip bite that was all too familiar.  _Me, a matchmaker, when I can barely pull a full sentence off on my bad days?_ Max thought, putting her self-deprecation issues aside as she took Steph by the shoulders.

                “Ask her out,” Max said, her voice low so as to not be overheard, their proximity to the kitchen allowing for only the smallest margin of privacy, “It’s clear you like Rachel, Steph.”

                                “I… She’s just so cool, y’know?” Steph replied, glancing over her shoulder only to visibly pine when Rachel laughed.  “God, I’m such-“

                “No.  Don’t do that.  Don’t sell yourself short,” Max said, being in all-too familiar territory in this moment, “It took Chloe and I _forever_ to finally get together, a-and it is still a work-in-progress.  We argue, get pissed, but in the end I love her and she loves me.  Just… Take a chance, you know?  Don’t let life come up short for yourself.”

                Letting go of Steph’s shoulders, Max smiled when Steph nodded in reply, giggling a bit when the older girl thumped her on the shoulder.  Walking over towards the kitchen just as Chloe and Rachel emerged empty-handed from their attempted snack raid, Max walked right up to her girlfriend  and smiled as she leaned up against the taller girl before she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

                “Miss me?” Max asked, a toothy grin plastered on her face when Chloe replied with a crooked grin.  “So, what’s up for this evening?  The hour grows late, the adventurers retire to their abodes…”

                                “Yeah, I gotta get back to Blackwell,” Steph said with a light groan, “But this was a lot of fun.  I’m glad I got to come over and play a campaign with you, Chloe, and your girlfriend is a blast, too, even if she was slain in the end.”

                Max scowled at that last barb, though she did chuckle when Steph gave her a wink before she headed out the front door.  Chloe was about to speak up regarding their festivities, an excitable look on her face, when Rachel’s phone went off and the mood almost instantly soured when her ringtone of the _Psycho_ theme plagued all of them.  Max looked up at Chloe, mouthing _What’s wrong?_ Before slumping her shoulders in disappointment when Chloe replied with _Her dad_.  When Rachel went out back to take the call, Max released Chloe from her arms and they took a seat at the dinner table.  Sitting across from each other, Max took Chloe’s hand while her girlfriend looked out to the openly pissed girl in her backyard.

                                “Such bullshit…,” Chloe mumbled, the hostile look on her face would wither a grown man before she turned to Max with a more plaintive expression, “Get something good started up, and it’s like shit just rains down from above and I wind up dipped in it.  I swear it’s like the universe is hella out to get me and screw with anyone who even gives a remote fuck…”

                “Hey,” Max said, keeping her girlfriend’s attention with a firm squeeze of her hand, “You will get through this, and so will Rachel.  You always pull through, and you have this tendency to drag everyone else right up with you, dork.”

                Chloe smirked at that, but she accepted the reassurance with a nod before leaning down to kiss Max’s hand right before Rachel came back into the house with a furious look on her face.  Max opted to stay quiet, letting go of Chloe’s hand so that her girlfriend could provide whatever support Rachel might need.  She did not say anything in opposition when Chloe said she needed to drive Rachel home, though the distress and disappointment was blatant on her face before she leaned in to give Max a quick peck on the cheek with a promise to return immediately.  Getting up from the dinner table, Max turned the lights on in the house as it had started to get dark before she trudged up the stairs to lay about on Chloe’s bed.

                Sighing once the door was closed, Max kicked at a few random scraps of crumpled paper and set about tidying things up as best she could.  There was a method to Chloe’s madness, everything seemed to have a place that was in close proximity to where it was positioned.  Making sure to not make too many adjustments, the brunette wound up admiring the softness of Chloe’s plaid bedspread as she felt it on her skin.  _Graffiti, punk posters, the smell of weed and stale beer,_ Max thought taking in the surroundings with a more piercing gaze, _But there’s also the photos I keep taking of her, mementos from our trip to California, and the letters I sent her.  Chloe will always be Chloe_.  Smiling to herself, Max sat up and eyed the computer.  Her laptop was in her camera bag as it hung off Chloe’s desk chair.  Grabbing her bag, Max pulled out her laptop and powered it up.  Swaying from side to side as she waited for the operating system to load up, Max checked her email before going on to Facebook.  Chloe had changed her profile picture again, from one of her flipping off the camera to one Max took of them last January as they posed for a selfie while kissing.

                “ _You_ said that was ‘Too goopy’, Chloe Price,” Max said, smirking as she clicked on her girlfriend’s profile, “We’ll see what you…what you…”

                Max’s eyes had been drawn to a post from someone named Mikey, someone whose avatar was a hand-drawn picture of a sorcerer wielding what Max figured was his staff.   Closing the laptop after she had read the post more than a few times, Max just wordlessly put her computer away and sat at the bed until Chloe returned around half an hour later.  Hearing her girlfriend call for her downstairs, Max did not even budge an inch and when Chloe finally opened the door to the bedroom her brilliant smile evaporated at the severe look on Max’s face.

                                “Max…?  …Caulfield?” Chloe asked, knowing that look anywhere.  She had seen it only a handful of times when they were little – the look Max gave when she could not decide if she were pissed or outright furious.

                When Max silently got up from the bed, Chloe actually backed up a step or two and tried to smile only to express her worry after Max jabbed a finger into her chest with that chin of hers jutted out.

                “You got _expelled_?” Max asked, her tone icy as she just glared right into Chloe’s eyes.  “What the _absolute fuck_ , Chloe?”

                                “I… I kinda bailed on a day of school when everything with Rachel started, a-and then I may have covered for her by taking all the credit for it,” Chloe said, scratching at the back of her head while avoiding Max’s penetrating gaze, “It’s not a _full_ expulsion, anyway.  I can re-apply for admission next semester.  It just means I’ll probably graduate a year later, b-but that also means we’ll be graduation year buddies!”

                Max sighed, hand to her face as Chloe just wrapped her up in a hug.  An angry Max or livid Max could be handled; Max knew that her disappointment was probably the greatest weapon in her meager arsenal, and Chloe had handed it to her in an almost suicidal fashion.  With a groan, Max thumped her head against Chloe’s chest gently before she pulled back from the hug.  Hand on her hip, scorn on her face, Max silently admonished Chloe until the blonde could not look her in the eye.  _I… She got expelled or whatever, which is HUGE, but I’m being too hard on her_ , Max thought, relenting from her knowingly bitchy stance, _She did it for a good reason, and I’m not exactly one to talk as I kept her being in Seattle a secret from everyone._

                “C’mere, you big dumb dork,” Max said, reaching over to tug at Chloe’s jacket until they were in another hug, Chloe holding her tightly as Max rubbed her girlfriend’s back, “You know how much I care, Chloe.  How much I love you.  I just want you happy.”

                                “I know, Max,” Chloe replied, leaning down to bury her face in Max’s brunette tresses, “Can… Can we just get out of this house?  I-I want to show you something.  Something hella cool.”

                “Sure.”

                                “Also, the ‘Sweet 16’ penalty is still in effect.  You owe me one drunken Max Caulfield.”

                “Aaaaand I’m mad again.”

                                “Booooooooo.”

                Max was in a better mood by the time they arrived at their destination, although she was also incredibly confused.  The junkyard was pitch black, the only way she had noticed where they even were was the visible sight of wrecked cars and discarded trash from the truck’s headlights as they pulled into what Max had just barely been able to make out as “American Rust”.  _Corny_ , Max thought with a smirk, though when she saw the look of genuine peace on Chloe’s face it warmed her heart a little, _Chloe.  Fits to a tee, really.  Put on a tough, take-no-prisoners look in front of everyone.  Everyone, but me._   When her girlfriend and best friend turned off the ignition once they were parked, Max smiled up at the faint blue glow of the cabin light and the pirate towel that was taped to the back rest.  Chloe put love and care into everything she did and everything she valued, and it showed the most in those whom she genuinely trusted.  For Max, it was a boost for her weak self-esteem and confidence as well as the nurturing of her photography skills.  _For Joyce it is a warm hug and a reminder of better days with just a look_ , Max thought as she climbed out of the truck, _For Rachel, it’s a protector and stalwart companion that would do everything in her power to save her._   _We’re all so incredibly lucky to have Chloe in our lives, each in our own special way._

                                “C’mere, hippie,” Chloe said, already in front of the truck as she offered a hand and loving smile, “Get our drink on and just enjoy some ‘alone time’.”

                “You’re incorrigible,” Max teased, though her smile was just as loving as she took the proffered hand, letting Chloe lead her around as they used a flashlight to navigate.

                                “Not much further now…,” Chloe said, squinting into the darkness until her eyes lit up and she looked over to Max with a cheesy grin, “Found it!”

                The hideout was a cinderblock structure, no bigger than a small bedroom.  With corrugated steel and sheet metal functioning as a roof, Max had to smile as Chloe’s hand in decorating was very obvious once the scattered battery-operated lanterns were on and fully lit up.  An old tapestry, dart board, and lots of graffiti were smattered across the walls.  A smirk on her face as she appreciated her surroundings, Max smelled the scent of beer and weed and had no choice but to laugh.

                “Definitely a Chloe Price original,” Max said, looking over to see her girlfriend crashed on an two-person car seat, “Raw and rough.  It suits you.”

                                “Well, pffft, yeah it does,” Chloe replied, chuckling as she shook her head, “So, Max Caulfield, welcome to my home away from Hell.  Care for a tasty beverage?”

                “Chloe…”

                                “You _promised_ in the truck that you would actually do this, so you’re doing it, Max,” Chloe said, the sternness in her voice outweighed by the delighted look on her face, “Tonight, One Night Only, Chloe Price Presents – Max Caulfield, Live and Hammered!  Coming to you from American Rust, brought to you _by_ American Rust…and the old guy who purchased tonight’s haul for me yesterday!”

                “Oh?” Max asked, walking over to take a seat across from Chloe on a makeshift bench, “So this was planned, huh?  I see how it is.”

                                “Yeah, I’m always coming up with new ways to ingratiate myself to your goodwill,” Chloe joked, Max snorting before she rolled her eyes, “Is it working?”

                “Time will tell, Chloe Price,” Max replied, a smile on her face as she reached across to poke her girlfriend on the nose, “So this is the part where you get me drunk and have your way with me?”

                Chloe’s face turned bright red, Max’s doing the same when they both realized what that joking comment implied.  Looking away from each other simultaneously, Max let out a nervous giggle before she returned her gaze towards her girlfriend and best friend.  Seeing Chloe was still looking down at her feet, Max got up and walked over to sit beside the tall punk.  A hand on Chloe’s thigh, Max gave it a light squeeze and leaned down so she could smile at her companion.

                                “So, um, let the ruckus commence!” Chloe blurted out, reaching behind her to pull out a picnic cooler.  “Been itchin’ to see this.  Going to drink you under the table, Caulfield.”

                “Uh, I’m half-Irish, dork,” Max replied, skeptical grin on her face as Chloe opened up the cooler, “You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

                Max cringed at the sight of two six-packs of beer, the green bottles alone making her stomach nauseous when Chloe set them on the table.  Seeing her girlfriend look down into the cooler again, Max’s eyes widened and she felt a knot form in her stomach as the moisture in her throat seemed to vanish _.  She has_ more _booze_? Max thought, stifling a little whine.  _I know I said I would get drunk with you, Chloe, but I would like to keep my liver functionality normal.  What the fuck?_   When Chloe pulled out a bottle of peach schnapps, Max almost sighed in relief at the sight of something that might be tasty and hopefully not too strong before Chloe reached into the cooler one more time and produced a handle of Fireball.  The cinnamon whisky’s label seemed to bore right into Max’s psyche and linger for a moment before Max leveled a dark scowl at her girlfriend that only got worse when Chloe busted up laughing.

                “That is _not_ fair,” Max said, pointing right at the whisky, “You know I’m a cinnamon junkie.  Chloe.  Elizabeth.  Price.  You…You put that back…!”

                                “Oh _hell_ no,” Chloe replied, ruffling Max’s hair as she did a little dance in her seat, “This is my skeleton key to victor-y, Caulfield.  You think I wouldn’t have a trump card?”

                Rolling her eyes before she waved her arms in disgruntled resignation, Max bit her lip and waited as Chloe prepared everything.  The blonde, her blue streak brightened by the glow of their lanterns, explained that the beers were solely for her, with the schnapps to be split between them if Max so chose.  The Fireball, however, was only for Max and while Chloe said that Max obviously did not have to drink all of it she would refuse any attempts at affection if the brunette were still able to stand up on her own by the time they were done.  Groaning, hand to her face, Max cursed under her breath before reaching for the cinnamon whisky with a shaky hand.  The cap’s seal already broken, Max flashed a sarcastic grin at her girlfriend before she took it off and sniffed at the drink.

                “At least it _smells_ good,” Max griped, noticing that Chloe had a beer to her lips, “You’re not going to take a drink until I do, are you?”

                                “Nope,” Chloe said, her lips stretched in smile that had Max pining for the days when the only beverage she had to worry about in regards to Chloe was Kool-Aid, “If you make me sit here and wait too long, Max, you’re disqualified.”

                “…Wowser, I can’t believe I’m doing this…,” Max, giving her hair a slight toss with a shake of her head as she took a deep breath and exhaled, “Things I do for love.”

                                “I’ll drink to that,” Chloe teased, eyes wide as she tried desperately to not laugh when Max flipped her off as the brunette tipped the bottle back, “Aaaaand there she goes, ladies and gentledweebs!  It has begun!”

                The first sip burned like fire coursing down her body, Max sticking her tongue out with mouth wide open as the sweetness and spice of the whisky was so cloying.  She put the bottle back on the table, watched Chloe nurse her first beer, and groaned before picking up the handle of Fireball again.  _She won’t stop until she’s satisfied and I’m trashed,_ Max thought, rolling her eyes as she tipped the bottle up and took another sip, _God, this stuff burns so hard!  Who the fuck came up with spicy liquor?  I would really like to know…_   Max took a deep breath, thoroughly grossed after a burp made the taste even more prominent.

                “Ah, crap,” Max said, looking over at a curious Chloe, “Is this why you insisted we grab something to eat on the way back?  People get drunk quicker on empty stomachs.”

                                “And _harder_ , too,” Chloe admitted, cackling when Max swatted her shoulder, “A deal’s a deal, babe.  I even did that Pinky Swear cutesy shit with you before we left the house.  No drink-y = no hickey.”

                Max pouted, a disgruntled look on her face again before she leaned up against Chloe and tipped the bottle back.  Taking a larger drink, half a mouthful, it took Max everything she had to not throw up on the spot.  Chloe patting here on the back as Max almost doubled over did nothing to reassure the brunette, and the glare she aimed at Chloe withered away under this devilish grin on her girlfriend’s face.

                “I’m fine…,” Max barked, sitting up before she took another breath and another drink.

                                “That’s the spirit,” Chloe said, nodding approval before she smirked, “And so is what’s in your hand.”

                “You suck so goddamn bad,” Max fired back, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, “At least this doesn’t taste anything like a beer.  That stuff is gross.”

                                “You’re so cute, especially when you are starting to pick up a buzz.”

                Max was leaning out of Chloe’s window to the point that her girlfriend was holding onto her legs while trying not to laugh as the brunette looked at the McDonalds drive-thru menu.  Tapping her chin, a daffy grin on her face, Max hiccupped and giggled that only escalated to a chuckle when the cashier on the other end coughed to signal he was still there.  Patting the microphone/speaker as though it were a pet, Max gave the menu another cursory glance before placing her order.

                “Chicken nuggets, chicken sammich, an’ chicken fries,” Max said, biting her lip to stifle a laugh as she glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe’s face red from trying her damnedest to not laugh, “Don’t laugh at me, Chlobby!”

                                “Uh, excuse me?” the cashier asked.

                “Oh, not you.  My Chlobby is laughing at me,” Max drawled on, wiggling her but as it was inches from Chloe’s face, “Chlobby, _no_!  Um, that’s all, I think.”

                                “…We don’t have ‘chicken fries’.”

                “Well, regular ones, then!”  Max said in a huff, rolling her eyes only to glare at the microphone/speaker when she heard the cashier curse under his breath.  “I heard _that_!”

                When Chloe pulled up to the drive-thru window, her face incredibly red as she was trying to catch her breath from struggling against laughing out loud so hard, she introduced herself as “Chlobby” and paid the cashier to the delight of his utter irritation.  When he all but shoved the bags of food at Chloe, though, Max stuck her tongue out and flipped him off with both hands as they sped out of the parking lot and back onto the street.  They were not more than half a block away before Chloe had to pull into a gas station parking lot as she felt like she might die from laughter.  Her head against the steering wheel, Chloe’s near-hysterical laughter got Max to join in before she had a confused look on her face.

                “Wait, what’s so funny?” Max asked, looking at Chloe with a puzzled expression.

                                “Not a damn thing, Maxaroni,” Chloe said, catching her breath before she ruffled her girlfriend’s hair, “Nothing at all.  Chlobby loves you, babe.”

                “Awww, _Chlobby_ …!” Max said, cheesy grin on her face as she popped a few fries into her mouth.

                When Max woke up the next morning, she had a headache so massive she had to check her nose to ensure it was not bleeding.  Groaning, splayed out on Chloe’s bed, she wiped the faint trail of drool off her chin and put a hand to her head.  The taste of fried fast food and liquor was strong in her throat, Max wincing after checking her breath.  _Fuck, I feel so goddamn shitty_ , Max thought, her head pounding as she kept the hand where it was, _I feel like I just downed all the liquor_ in _Arcadia Bay.  Whatever that might actually feel like…  Everything is a blur, I don’t remember even leaving the junkyard…_   Max started to pull the comforter back and her face got so flushed that it only made the headache worse.  _Why,_ why _, am I naked?!?_

                Taking a couple deep breaths, Max bit her lip and reached down there as though she might be able to discern what had transpired during her Chloe-induced bender.  Seeing her girlfriend asleep right beside her, Max was half-tempted to whack the blonde upside her head as a wake-up call but one look at that serene expression melted away any hostility.  _She’s so peaceful when we sleep together, calm and quiet with no nightmares.  Reminds me of sleepovers when we were little, late nights of ghost stories under the blanket and talking about the endless adventures we would have when we grew up._   Sitting up, tired and hungover to the point that Max did not even care she was not wearing any clothes, Max reached for her bag at the foot of the bed and pulled out her Polaroid camera.  Aiming for Chloe, Max framed her girlfriend just right.

                “Always remember this moment,” Max quietly murmured to herself as the pop of her camera taking the shot was follow by the near-silent noise of the developing photo itself spilling out.

                Giving the photo a good shake, Max smiled at her prize and slipped it into her bag along with the camera.  When she laid down again, though, she nearly jumped right back up when Chloe’s eyes were open and watching her.

                “Y-You scared the crap out of me!” Max said, hand to her bare chest as she felt the pounding heartbeat inside of her.  “Good Morning…?  I-I don’t remember much from last night.”

                                “You were awesome, a real trooper,” Chloe said, eyes half-lidded as a sleepy grin appeared, “We didn’t get home till pretty late so you can go back to sleep if you want.  Also, nothing happened.  You put on a lil fashion show with some of my clothes, then decided you felt like staying naked before passing out.  Be at peace, Max Caulfield.”

                “I might do just that.  _After_ I take half a dozen Tylenol,” Max said with a weak chuckle, leaning down to kiss Chloe on the cheek, “Lemme put on some clothes first, though.  God, why the hell did I want to naked?”

                Max got up, walking over to her suitcase with Chloe just smirking as she caught sight of “Chlobby” written in Sharpie on the small of Max’s back.

**Author’s Notes**

**Max Max: Beyond Chloedome, complete with drinking, pranking, and _lots_ of goofiness.**

**Two dorks enter, but only one dork will leave fully clothed xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I’ll see you for the next one!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**


	6. Chapter Six

**“Another Travelin’ Song” by Bright Eyes**

 

                The radio droned on, the song entirely ignored over the sound of punk blaring through earbuds as the rhythm coursed through Max Caulfield’s body while she danced a little in her seat.  The Caulfields were out for another summer trip, Ryan and Vanessa aiming for her family’s ranch in Wyoming.  Max, sporting a black tank-top with the cover art for “White Crosses” by Against Me displayed in its grainy black and white.  The rest of her ensemble consisting of cut-off jean shorts and sneakers with Chloe’s old snapback on, she bobbed her head as “I Was A Teenage Anarchist” played through her phone.  Smiling whenever her parents would look at her through the rearview mirror or glance over their shoulder, Max could see the concern in their eyes but chose to ignore it.  _If it’s not one thing, it’s another,_ Max thought, her solitary contemplation regarding their anxiety, _Every day seems like a new reason to shelter me.  As if I don’t do that enough myself already_ …

                The family’s new-ish SUV rolled down the highway as the Oregon woodland beckoned Max back toward that familiar oceanside town nestled away amongst the trees and chilly waves.  Thinking of the beach, Max smirked at the memory of her coming to visit Chloe after they had reconnected.  _God, we were so ridiculous.  Getting in that water when we both knew it was likely freezing.  Didn’t matter, though.  It was still fun, even if Mom_ did _think I might wind up with pneumonia.  ‘My poor, precious Baby’.  Insert groan_ here _,_ Max thought as she pulled out her Polaroid camera upon seeing the lighthouse.  Taking a photo of the old building as they pulled into its parking lot at the base of the hill, Max stowed her things away and unplugged the earbuds before she checked her phone.

                “We’re running late…,” Max intoned, sighing as she checked her messages, “Not by much, of course, but that could spell doom for you guys.”

                                “We’ll make it within the time range we figured, Max,” Ryan said, putting the car in park before he switched off the engine, “I don’t see Chloe’s truck anywhere, though…”

                “She’s late, too,” Max said, showing her phone’s screen off, a message from Chloe relaying that she was on her way and a few other messages that Max blocked with her hand due to not wanting her parents to see, “…You could always just leave me here, set me loose upon the world like the savage beast I am…”

                Max chuckled at the looks of amusement on her parents’ faces, she would do just about anything to instill some real confidence in them when it came to how she could take care of herself.  It was a work-in-progress, her small stature and waifish figure not lending her any support in the notion that she was a badass of any kind.  _At least my bark is pretty sharp, though.  Scares off intruders_ , Max thought, wry smirk on her face as she looked off toward the rest of Arcadia Bay for signs of Chloe’s truck.  Max had needed almost no assistance from her girlfriend for the adventure they had in store for themselves, the brunette was adamant for months that she would either be brought down to see Chloe for the two weeks they were gone or she might just find a way down to Arcadia Bay herself.  Max had endured the disappointment on her mother’s face and the surprise from her father with a degree of effort, the desire for them to just be happy and not plague her with their objections and incessant concern had been growing for some time.  Biting her lip as she mentally tried to actually summon Chloe, Max smiled broadly when a familiar pickup truck barreled down the highway towards their location.  Jumping in her seat, Max almost forgot to undo the seatbelt before she was out the rear passenger door and opening the hatch around back for her suitcase.

                “Took you long enough, dork,” Max teased, her feigned chastisement resulting in the usual laughter when Chloe just grinned and pulled her in for a hug, “Hey, you.”

                                “Hey,” Chloe said, swaying them both from side to side as she looked down at her girlfriend and they shared a tender kiss before the tall punk glanced over to Max’s parents, “Yo, Mr. and Mrs. C.  How goes it?  What is life?  Why is the sky blue?”

                                “A hellion as always, Chloe,” Vanessa said, walking over to give the blue-tinged blonde a hug, “St                ealing away my daughter like she’s yours…”

                                “Well, yeah.  I mean she is, right?” Chloe asked, turning Max around to lift up her tank-top a little and point at the small of her back.  “Aww, you finally got all of it off!  So lame.”

                                “That…was certainly something,” Vanessa remarked, the pause in her voice heavy enough that the girls became a little more serious in their bearings, “Now, I want this _perfectly_ clear.  To both of you.  Have fun, enjoy yourselves, but _be safe_ and _don’t do anything that might get you into trouble._   Do you understand me?  And this comes from Joyce as well, Chloe.  We are really, really trusting you two.”

                                “I gotcha,” Chloe said, hands behind her beanie-clad head, “Mom already me the riot act preemptively.  I feel like I’ll come back and get grounded or something even if everything goes swimmingly… Which it will, by the way.  Like I’d let anything happen to my cute lil nerd.”

                “That makes two of us, my tall blueberry,” Max fired back, reaching up to run a couple fingers through that blue stripe, “You need me.  After all, _you’re_ the one who is a trusty sidekick.”

                                “How does that even work?  I’m, like, at least three dozen inches taller than you.”

                “Pfft, whatever.  I’ll… I’ll get tall someday!” Max replied, snorting at her own retort.  She knew the days of potential height development were quickly running out.  When Chloe chuckled at her dismay, Max slugged her on the shoulder before giving her mother a hug.  “We’ll be careful, Mom.  Okay?  You are _really_ worrying too much.  Where’s the trust you speak of?”

                The line was almost baiting, Vanessa opening her mouth to speak before she just sighed and relented with a nod.  Max had gotten better at standing up for herself, had even managed to avoid confrontations at school now because people learned quick that she could get verbally prickly when provoked.  Giving her mother one last hug, Chloe following suit, they waved at Ryan as he had finished checking the tire pressure and watched the SUV pull out of the parking lot a little too slowly for Max’s taste before they finally disappeared back down the highway.

                “Finally,” Max said, hand to her head as she just shook it, “I thought they would never let me loose.  I had to put my earbuds in after only ten minutes, they were-“

                Max’s small rant was interrupted by Chloe’s lips crashing against hers, warmth spreading through her body as she reached up to put a hand on the nape of her girlfriend’s neck as they melted into the tender moment as the isolation of being outside the town gave them some peace to just cut loose.  Panting a bit when Chloe pulled back, Max flashed a small grin before she pulled her girlfriend down for one more chaste kiss.  Chloe bumped her nose against Max’s in an Eskimo kiss and they shared a quiet smile as they held hands and just stood together with their faces inches apart.

                                “Hello, beautiful,” Chloe said, her voice soft and calming in that way which always led Max’s heart to race, “Sorry the drive down here was hella lame.”

                “Worth it.  Every.  Second,” Max said, standing on her tip-toes to give Chloe an Eskimo kiss of her own, “I thought today would never get here, the past few months were ridiculous.  Summer school sucks.”

                                “You’re telling me,” Chloe said, a scowl on her face, “I am into the learning and I can’t even stand to glance at a book right now.”

                “Even from _Game of Thrones_?” Max asked, looking down at her suitcase.  “I brought every book my dad has.”

                                “I knew there was a reason I loved you so fucking much,” Chloe said, a smile on her face as she took Max’s suitcase and motioned for them to head towards her truck, “Seriously, though.  If I had known a GED was this much additional studying I would have left Rachel to her own goddamn devices.  You bail on school?  You pay the price, and it sucks.”

                “So how much did you get?” Max asked, feigning innocence when Chloe looked at her in confusion.  “You said you got paid.  How much?”

                                “You’re a regular fuckin’ riot, Caulfield,” Chloe said with a snort, putting the suitcase next to her own in the truck bed, “Although… I do have hella cash at the moment.  I never thought I’d say this, but working at Two Whales is not that bad.  So long as it’s part-time.  Yeesh, I don’t think I could manage the double shifts Mom pulls so much.”

                Climbing into the truck through Chloe’s side, Max’s face turned red and she yelped when Chloe swatted her ass.  Looking over her shoulder with a frown, the brunette rolled her eyes when Chloe just shot her an attempt at a sexy wink.  When they were both seated and buckled in, Chloe started the truck…or rather tried to.  When the engine would not turn over, Chloe slammed an open palm on the dash and lit up when their transportation roared.  Shaking her head, Max could not wipe the smile off her face as Chloe put the truck in reverse so they could back out and head off down the road themselves.

                “How _is_ Joyce?” Max asked, knowing Chloe’s mom was something of a sore subject lately.  “I-I don’t mean to pry…”

                                “You’re basically family, Max.  It’s cool,” Chloe said, eyes on the road with one hand on the wheel and the other in Max’s, “…Since Sergeant Major Motherfucker was promoted to stepdouche, he’s been _trying_ to crack down on my ‘unsettling behavior’ and ‘recklessness’.  I get high a little, drink a little, and suddenly I’m Public Enemy One in my own home.  Mom… She mediates, doesn’t take sides.  I know she’s trying, Max.  I do.  I just… I wish that Dad were still around, y’know?  He’d _love_ that you and I are together, now.  I can see it, y’know?  A wide grin that just leaves you busting your gut before he would smother us both with a patented William Price hug.  Fuck yeah.  I… I miss him.  So much…”

                “He’s here with us in spirit,” Max said, her own sorrow over the lack of William’s smile and just overall abundance of love making her chest hurt from the loss, “And he’s in our hearts.  I-I know it is a little goopy, but it’s true.  And…”

                                “…And…?”

                “He lives on in _you_ , Chloe.  An eternal reminder that William Price was a loving husband, father, and just a kind soul,” Max said, giving Chloe’s hand a squeeze as she watched her girlfriend start to sniffle, “Chloe, I didn’t say that to make you cry…”

                                “Good tears, Max.  Happy ones.  He’s lookin’ at us from wherever he is and smiling.  Hella smiling.”

                Max walked into Two Whales and it felt to her as though she had gone back in time.  The diner was the exact same way she remembered it from years ago, the smell from the kitchen wafting into her nostrils and making its mark as her stomach growled.  Smiling at Joyce when she and Chloe were spotted walking in, Max gave the older Price woman a wave before she let Chloe pull her along to their old booth.  Sitting down across from Chloe, chuckling at her girlfriend pouting from the lack of extreme proximity, Max looked down and took note of the graffiti carved into the table.  _I know this carving skill anywhere_ , Max thought as she looked up when Joyce brought them menus and two coffees.

                “Hi, Joyce,” Max said, her voice warm and friendly as Joyce gave her a knowing smile, “This place hasn’t changed at all, it’s so surreal.”

                                “Well, we do what we can here,” Joyce said with a grin before she pulled out her notepad and pencil, “You girls already know what you want?  Chloe just orders the same thing every time, bacon omelette with extra bacon.  Even when she’s workin’ here.”

                                “I take pride in sticking to the classics, thank you very much,” Chloe replied, the sarcasm in her voice managing to get a smile out of her mother, “Umm… I _am_ feeling rebellious today, though.”

                “Today?” Max asked, smiling when Joyce chuckled as Chloe rolled her eyes.  “I _was_ going to order a Belgian waffle, I’ve been dying to have one since I started coming back down.  But, I think I’ll go with waffle fries and your delish crab cakes.”

                                “Excellent choice,” Joyce said, jotting it all down before she looked over at Chloe with a bit of weariness, “Chloe?”

                                “Um… Lessee…,” Chloe said, scratching at the back of her head as she concentrated on the menu, “Bacon cheeseburger…with…waffle fries.  Ooh, and a strawberry shake.  _Two_ straws.”

                When Chloe winked at Max after placing her own order, Max bit her lip as the warmth flooded her cheeks.  They had kissed, cuddled, snuggled, and held hands several times at that point, but Chloe Price was always able to make Max blush.  The brunette hoped that never changed, leaning forward with a smile on her face.  With Joyce gone and their coffee reading for drinking, Max took a sip of her beverage and looked out the window.

                                “It _has_ been a long time since you’ve been here,” Chloe said, looking off in the direction Max was, “When _was_ that, your previous sojurn to yonder Two Whales?”

                “…Oh, it was when you and I scrounged up enough loose change from our houses that your mom accepted it as payment for a basket of hush puppies!” Max said, eyes lighting up at the memory.  “God, that feels like forever ago…  She was so amused when we showed up with a Ziploc bag full of coins.”

                “Well, we had the dust on ourselves from hours of searching every inch of each house,” Chloe said, smiling as she recalled as well, “When you went outside, she walked up to me before I left to join you and said I ‘absolutely had to take a bath’ when I got home.  Parents – gotta love ‘em.”

                They passed the time between ordering and the arrival of their food by building a playlist on Max’s phone for their upcoming journey.  When the selection was long and a mix of Max’s and Chloe’s respective tastes, the brunette moved to slip her phone into her bag only to whine when Chloe snatched it up.

                “You’re not supposed to swipe your girlfriend’s phone, Chloe,” Max said, the mild warning in her voice totally ignored by Chloe, “C’mon, Chloe.  Give it back…”

                                “Au contraire, Max Caulfield,” Chloe said, laughing when she was able to unlock it, “It is a girlfriend’s prerogative to ensure that nothing harms the love of her life.  Also, really?  My name as your password?  Noob.”

                Chloe went through Max’s phone, the brunette not hiding her irritation when Chloe would chuckle or let loose an exaggerated gasp.  Chloe showed the picture she had taken the night Max got drunk when she was down last, wagging her eyes as the brunette’s face burned from the rather more risqué shots.  Max had tried on several of Chloe’s outfits, and some had been a mix that left Max half-naked in one form or another.  Chloe, in a drunken fit of bravado, had actually sent the pics to Max a couple weeks after her last visit only to plead for days when Max responded with utter silence.  The brunette had sent a picture back, a shot of her cursor over the prompt that would remove their relationship from Facebook and Chloe had gone so far as to call her girlfriend only a few minutes after.  Still a little pissed, feeling somewhat violated, Max snatched the phone back and glared at Chloe before sticking her tongue out.  Try as she might, and there were days she succeeded a little, Max could not stay mad at Chloe.

                                “…Were those some texts from Rachel and Steph I saw, before your phone was so harshly swiped from my gentle fingers?” Chloe asked, a placating smile on her face as she reached out and took Max’s hand to give it a squeeze.  “C’mon, Maxaroni.  You know you love me.”

                “To my chagrin, yes, I do indeed love you.  With all my heart,” Max replied, batting her eyelashes before crying out in victory when it became Chloe’s turn to blush, “But yeah.  I… They hit a little snag, so I’m kinda scooting them back together.”

                                “Saving and helping seems to go hand in hand with you, dude.”

                “Wowser.”

                                “Indeed,” Chloe said, grinning in anticipation as she caught the scent of her food, Max chuckling at how adept her girlfriend was when it came to food, “I am ready to _feast_ , Max.”

                “I’m down to nosh, too,” Max said, scowling when Chloe looked at her funny, “What?  Nosh is a word!”

                                “Sure it is, Max.  Sure it is.”

                Both girls scarfed their food down, their plates and baskets emptying at such a rate that Joyce barely had time to provide them with refills before their meals were gone.  Wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin, Max crumpled it up and tossed it into her basket as Chloe just leaned back against her seat for a moment in contentment.  Sliding out of her seat, Max stepped over and joined her girlfriend as she planted a kiss on Chloe’s cheek to the blonde’s delight.  When Joyce came back with the check, Max put a $20 on the table and told Joyce to take all of it.

                                “Big spender,” Joyce teased, putting it into her pocket, “But I already put your meals on Chloe’s tab.”

                “Then put it towards Chloe’s college fund,” Max fired back, smiling as Joyce chuckled while Chloe rolled her eyes, “Ready to head out, Chloe?  The road awaits.”

                                 “You two are gonna be on the road for a while,” Joyce said, the lines on her forehead signaling her concern as Max nodded while Chloe pulled her beanie down so as to cover her eyes, “I just hope y’all know what you’re doin’.  Soon enough you’ll be young women and not teenagers.  You certainly act like it already…”

                “Time does wondrous things,” Max replied, sliding out of the booth to give Joyce a hug, “We’ll be back before you know it.”

                                “Yeah, Mom.  No worries,” Chloe said, joining them as she stood and gave her mom a quick hug, “We might age, grow older, but I’ll always need my mom.  In some capacity.”

                With a quick wave, they were out the door as Joyce walked back around the counter and slipped the $20 into a ziploc bag that was taped next to a picture of little Max and Chloe eating hush puppies while covered in dust.

                “Is she even home?” Max asked, looking through the passenger side window as they pulled into the driveway at the Amber house.  “She’s… She’s getting kinda scary, Chloe.  I know she’s hurting after what happened, but some of the things she talks about and says she does really worries me…”

                                “Yeah, me too,” Chloe said, putting the truck in park before she honked the horn, “There’s not much we can do but be here for her and support her as best we can.  Even if that _does_ mean an ass-kicking.”

                Hearing an argument coming from inside the house, Max winced as Rachel came out with a furious look on her face before she slammed the door hard.  The girlfriends exchanged looks of concern, Max sliding into the middle of the seat when Rachel approached with a decidedly more cheerful look on her face as she tossed her duffel bag into the truck bed before climbing in.  Hugging both Max and Chloe before buckling up, Rachel slipped a cassette adapter into Chloe’s stereo and waved her hand with a flourish.

                                “Ladies,” Rachel said, her voice magnanimous as Max giggled, “If you would be so kind…”

                Max plugged the audio jack of the adapter into her phone, pulling up the playlist she and Chloe had concocted while her girlfriend pulled out of the drive.  Seeing the door open as they were about to head out in earnest, Max caught sight of who she figured was Mr. Amber and the look of pain on his face made her feel a little shame.  The Ambers had not been given a break since Rachel had found out the truth from Chloe, Rachel had been on a speed run through everything in Arcadia Bay.  _Thank Dog Steph keeps her as grounded as she does_ , Max thought, bumping her shoulder against Rachel’s when the blonde was gazing out the passenger side window, _Shame she couldn’t join us, though.  Portland beckons, as it often does._

“California, here we come!” Chloe hollered out her open driver’s side window, laughing when Max honked the truck horn as they passed the sign for Arcadia Bay.  “You Caulfields are strange.”

                “It is known,” Max replied, the couple sharing a smile while Rachel looked at them with a puzzled expression, “ _Game of Thrones_.  We’re kinda die-hard fans.”

                                “Ah,” was Rachel’s singular reply, shrugging when Chloe brought up the fact that a TV series was in production before Max added that the pilot was already filmed, “Hey, um, could we maybe listen to some tunes?  I need to get my mind somewhere that _isn’t_ Arcadia Bay…”

                The mood took a slight downturn as Max started the playlist up, “Play Crack The Sky” starting off on their trek south as Chloe became a little sullen while they sped off down Oregon.

                Los Angeles was bustling with activity, the people they had seen while driving in enough to nearly give Max an anxiety attack as the three girls waited in traffic.  With Chloe sporting a pair of sunglasses and Max looking down at her phone, Rachel summed up the group as she was reading something off her iPad.  When they finally reached the red light, Chloe looked across the street before nudging Max.  Chloe shrugged, Max looking over to poke Rachel in the shoulder; neither of the couple knew where to go, aside from getting to LA itself from a Google Maps printout.  Getting a chuckle out of Rachel, their spirits lifted somewhat and she looked around before familiarity kicked in.  Rachel navigated the rest of the way, the girls flowing along with traffic as much as humanly possible while they headed into a residential area.

                                “3-5-8-4,” Rachel told Chloe, Max looking over to watch as her girlfriend punched in the code that opened the front gate for the neighborhood, “Welcome, ladies, to Vista Village.  My grandma will be happy to see I brought friends this time around.”

                “Oh?  Do you normally come by yourself?” Max asked, rolling her eyes with Rachel just responded with a smirk.  “…Of course you do, as what you said implies such.  Nice going, Max.”

                                “It’s cool,” Chloe said, bumping her shoulder against Max’s, “We’ve been on the road so long that I think I have forgotten how to use my legs.  Which house is Mama Amber’s, Rach?”

                                “It’s the next to one on the left, down the street we’re on,” Rachel said, putting her tablet away into her satchel as Max unplugged her phone from the truck stereo, “Hope you guys like living the high life.”

                “What’s a ‘high life’?” Max teased, looking at Chloe as she tapped a finger on her chin, Chloe responding with stroking a beard she did not have.

                                “I think she means a place with hella cash,” the taller girl said, her tone wondrous as they pulled into the driveway, “hoighty toighty.  Oh, Max love, would you pass me the caviar and champagne?”

                “Why yes, my dearest Chloe, so long as you can hold my $5000 camera,” Max said, swooning before the girls glanced over at Rachel with grins, earning their friend’s ire as she flipped them off, “We have offended our host, Max!  I am accosted.”

                Snorting, Max climbed out after Chloe did with Rachel exiting through the passenger side, the three girls handing one another their luggage.  Heading up the drive on foot, Max looked out in amazement at the vast front yard and its shrubbery and ornate décor.  It was not that they were heading towards a mansion or anything, the Amber house was only moderately bigger than Chloe’s, but rather that it was by far more luxurious than anything the couple had seen before.  When a kindly-looking older lady opened the door and waved at them all, Max’s anxiety abated a little and she smiled back as she walked behind Rachel with Chloe being the last one in.  Getting a hug from Rachel’s grandmother, Max introduced herself with Chloe following suit before “Mama Amber” complimented them on how cute a couple they made.

                                “Who _else_ did you tell about me and Max?” Chloe whined, groaning when Rachel just looked over her shoulder and winked.  “Ugh.”

                Max and Chloe spent the rest of the day recovering from the long drive, passed out in their bed as Rachel was left to her own devices.  When they were awakened for dinner, Max had nudged Chloe awake and the two shuffled into the dining room to have a pasta dish that pretty much left both of them wishing that there had been more prepared.  Even with seconds, Chloe was still left with a slight hunger in her eyes.  They sat with Mama Amber for an hour in her living room after, discussing their school life and aspirations; the older woman was very inquisitive, but Max did not mind as she was also incredibly friendly as she figured grandmothers ought to be.  Chloe was the victim of a little ribbing, her GED pursuit a bit of a black mark on an otherwise noteworthy academic record.

                                “Yeah, but if I get it now I can go to college a lot sooner,” Chloe had replied to the teasing, smiling when Mama Amber nodded, “What I want to do, what I _really_ want to do, is pursue both an art degree _and_ one in chemistry.  Science – it make thing big and small go boom.”

                Max had tried very hard to not laugh at Chloe’s parting remark, failing completely as Chloe followed it up with some Frankenstein’s monster noises as she brought her arms out in front of her.  Rachel smiled at them both, Mama Amber chuckling at the girls’ easy fondness for each other’s antics.  When Mama Amber decided to retire for the evening, Rachel helped her up and led her to the bedroom while Max and Chloe sat in the plush sofa and snuggled up next to each other.  They had very little time to themselves on the drive, sharing a hotel room and truck with Rachel the entire way.  Max and Chloe feverously wanted to be alone; when Rachel did return, they both yawned and said they were going to crash.  Getting a cocked eyebrow from Rachel in response, Max blushed and looked away while Chloe just flashed a smug grin before taking her girlfriend’s hand as they headed down the same hall Rachel had lead her grandmother.

                “I-I feel bad, leaving Rachel alone like that,” Max said, looking over her shoulder as Chloe led the way, “She looks so sad and lonely, Chloe.”

                                “Yeah, well…,” Chloe said, looking over her shoulder with a look Max could not place for once, “…Maybe she need a time-out.”

                Max looked at her girlfriend in confusion, brows furrowed before every inch of tension in her body melted when Chloe pushed he up against the closed door and their lips met in a kiss.  It had been too long for Max, and she figured for Chloe as well, since their last real kiss; the slight make-out at the lighthouse before going to Two Whales days ago had been nice enough, Max had enjoyed it, but the brunette had a hunger for her girlfriend’s lips that was not so easily quenched after months apart.  Leaping up, Max wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist as the taller girl carried her to the bed.  Their soft, chaste kisses left the brunette whining a little in appeasement, a faint moan escaping her lips as Chloe pulled back for a moment to gaze at her girlfriend in wonder.

                “W-What?” Max asked, face turning red from the undivided attention.  “Chloe, you’re staring…”

                                “I’m allowed to,” Chloe said, her voice low and sultry as she moved in for another kiss, “I haven’t gotten you alone in months, Max.”

                “C-Chloe…!” Max blurted out, biting her lip to restrain a moan that she knew would have been far louder than her previous one as the tall blonde leaned down to give her a hickey.  “ _Fuck…_!”

                After the hickey, Chloe had just spent a few minutes gazing into Max’s eyes, the brunette awkwardly trying to look everywhere but at her girlfriend when the piercing look got to be too much.  Hearing a barely audible grunt, even when they were mere inches apart, Max had a quizzical look on her face when Chloe suddenly pulled back and sat on the foot of the bed as she pulled a cigarette out of here leather jacket.

                “Chloe…”

                                “I’m fine.”

                “You are clearly _not_ fine.  I-I can tell by that tone in your voice.  Something is up.”

                Chloe looked over her shoulder at Max, cigarette lit and smoking as the blonde just seemed to eye Max for a moment before she patted the spot beside her.  Brow furrowed once more with a fretful look on her face, Max crawled across the bed to sit beside her girlfriend.

                “Talk to me, Chloe,” Max said, the distress in her voice catching her girlfriend’s interest as the look she received next was a degree kinder than its predecessor, “What’s bugging you?”

                                “…A lot of shit, really,” Chloe said, taking a drag before she blew it out her nostrils, “I think that us being on the road made things easier, Max.  I… I didn’t want to spring this on you while we’re on vacation together.  Remember last year?  I thought that kiss would take forever to-“

                “Please don’t change the subject, Chloe,” Max requested, hand on Chloe’s knee, “But yes, that kiss took a little while to happen.  Please, though – tell me what’s going on.”

                                “…I feel like we’ve hit a rut, o-or something.”

                The statement hit Max like a train, her hand almost reflexively gone from Chloe’s knee as she scooted away just a tad from how much the words stung.  Seeing Chloe look over at her, apologetic and a little dispirited, Max looked down at her hands as she placed them in her lap.

                “A-Am I… Am I boring you?” Max asked, the hurt in her voice clear as anger began to rise up in her throat.  “I-I haven’t done-!”

                                “No!  Max, God, you are _not_ boring me!” Chloe replied, snuffing her cigarette out with a disgruntled sigh before she got off the bed to kneel right in front of Max, her hand pressed against the brunette’s cheek.  “I love your bony white ass, Max, totally.  Hella love.  I just… We kiss and it’s awesome, we hold hands and I love it, and when you and I are together in bed I just… I can’t sleep, Max, not usually.  When you’re not around, the nightmares are no joke and that dumb counsellor at Blackwell did not help.”

                “T-Then what’s wrong?” Max asked, looking up so that she and Chloe’s eyes met.

                                “I just… I want something _more_ than that, Max.  The little cuddly, warm-and-fuzzy moments are great, but I just want to get lost in you, too.  I want to turn you into an adventure, and I want you to do that to me, too!  Like, I guess I’m just talking around-“

                “You want to have sex,” the bluntness in Max’s voice taking Chloe aback in spite of her nodding, “Chloe… I don’t know if I’m ready for that.  I-I can try-“

                                “I’m not pushing you into anything, Max.  I’m just saying that I have…other needs, I guess…,” Chloe replied, the forced smile on her face turning more genuine when Max blushed, “D’awww, you feel the same way, don’t you?”

                “What?  Ew, gross-!”

                                “Max…”

                Max paused, looking away for a moment.  The night was abuzz with lights outside, the stars diminished from the throngs of orange, blue, and white that smothered the vast cityscape.  Wilting a little, Max’s shoulders slumped.  Chloe knew that when it came to the more serious issues in her life Max always had to be goaded into divulging.  It had been that way as long as Max could remember, the instilled response to bury herself and just focus on what others expected of her.

                                “Max…”

                “…Yeah, I-I do, too, but I don’t know if I’m ready for it,” Max said, the sentence more of a gasp as the nerves loosened from that particular revelation leaving her drained, “I’m sorry, Chloe.  You deserve-“

                                “Don’t you even… Do you still love me?” Chloe asked, getting up to sit next to Max again, hand on the smaller girl’s knee as the humorless look on her face prodded a scoff out of her girlfriend.

                “That’s not even a… Yes, Chloe, of course I still love you!” Max replied, turning around so that she was facing her girlfriend.  “Are you fucking kidding me right now?  I’m scared, Chloe, not… You’re impossible sometimes.  I-I don’t even know where… Ugh, I hate when you do this, put me on the spot!”

                                “I just needed to hear that,” Chloe mumbled, gnawing at her lip until Max slid up a little closer with a blank look on her face, “Well, I guess we ought to just go to-”

                Max closed the last tiny distance, the kiss she laid on Chloe far more passionate than any other they had shared up to that point.  Their lips were both wet and wanting, the smaller girl not caring about the cigarette taste as she cradled her girlfriend’s face in her hands.  She could feel the tension in Chloe’s body ease up, her long legs intertwining with Max’s as they fell back onto the bed, kissing over and over.  When Max nuzzled Chloe’s neck, the punk complied and gasped when she became the recipient of a hickey.  Grabbing a handful of Max’s hair, Chloe bit her lip as Max left another, larger hickey before lifting her head up.

                “You’re _mine_ ,” Max said, Chloe’s eyes widening at the tone.  It was not a statement or reassurance – there was a commanding presence to Max she had not heard before in the tenor of her voice, “And I’m _yours._ ”

                Lying her head on Chloe’s chest, smiling when Chloe draped an arm over her, Max got comfortable in spite of the weight in her heart that had been somewhat alleviated by the kisses but not wholly absolved.  Starting to drift off after they kissed a little more, Max blushed when Chloe lifted a hand under Max’s top but she did not stop her girlfriend and nearly whimpered when the slender hand ceased its progression at her flat abdomen.  _I…I want her to do more, want to do that kind of stuff, too.  I…I just feel like I’m not ready to “go all the way”_ , Max thought, that whimper finally escaping her only to transform into a huff when she looked over to see Chloe grinning mischievously.

                “You really _are_ impossible,” Max said, frustration easily readable in her voice, “Biggest tease ever.”

                                “Are you kidding me?  That’s _your_ turf, Caulfield, kissing me like that and leaving hickies only to tense up when my hand just lands on your belly.  Don’t think I didn’t feel that, goop.”

                Both girls laughed at that, Max sitting up with Chloe following suit.  Figuring she ought to get changed into her sleep clothes, Max shuffled off to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a thin t-shirt.  Glancing over her shoulder, seeing Chloe look off towards the sliding glass door facing the backyard, Max bit her lip before a small burst of determination won her over.  Coughing a little, getting Chloe’s interest piqued, Max very slowly undressed in front of her girlfriend.  Max had always changed clothes in the privacy of another room, so when she glanced over her shoulder and saw the surprise and mystified look on Chloe’s face she knew her girlfriend was totally focused on her.

                “I can’t give you everything yet,” Max said, her words slow and decisive as she stripped down, leaning down to get her sleep clothes, “I can do this, though.  You’re my girlfriend, a-and I want to-“

                Chloe was up with arms around Max’s slender waist so fast the brunette got startled for a moment before she leaned into the embrace.  Feeling Chloe’s chin on her shoulder, Max turned her head and their lips met in one more kiss before the blonde let go so she could get dressed.  When she turned around, Chloe was waiting for her in bed as she had opted to just take her jeans and socks off.  Patting the spot beside her, Max slid in to curl up next to her tall girlfriend and together they slept peacefully with their arms draped over one another.

                The next morning, Max woke up first and took a quick shower before she got dressed.  Reaching for an old pink t-shirt and another pair of jean shorts, Max paused and opted for a more risqué number in the clothes she had brought and grabbed a black cami top instead.  Slipping on an old flannel shirt of Chloe’s she had “borrowed”, Max ran a hand through her hair before she let her girlfriend continue sleeping as she stepped out into the hall.  A mix of sleepiness and puzzlement on her face from the night before, she faked a smile when she caught the attention of Mama Amber and crossed the living room in search of Rachel.

                “Good morning,” Max said pleasantly enough, being greeted in return before continuing on, “Have you seen your granddaughter?”

                                “Max…?” Rachel asked, sitting up from where Max figured she had passed out on the couch.  “Hey, w-what time is it?”

                “It’s morning,” Max said, the gentility in her voice masking the pain she felt when Rachel just grinned at her sleepily in response, “Can we talk?  In private?”

                Following Rachel into the girl’s actual bedroom, surprised at how much it looked like her bedroom back in Arcadia Bay, the brunette admired her friend’s taste before they took a seat on the large bed.  Hands folded in her lap, legs pressed together so as to keep herself from trembling, Max bit her lip as she tried to formulate how to put into words all the thoughts running through her head.  When Rachel put a hand on her shoulder after she had swapped outfits, Max was a little surprised that she had not even noticed Rachel changing clothes.  The sundress on her friend looked amazing, complimented with a denim vest and boots that gave her a soft punk vibe.

                “D-Don’t see you dressed like that in Arcadia Bay,” Max commented, internally cursing herself for redirecting the conversation before it had even begun.

                                “Yeah, well, it’s nicer here and fashion speaks volumes,” Rachel said in return, admiring Max’s own wardrobe choice with a grin, “Lookin’ good, though, Max.  You stole another one of Chloe’s shirts, huh?  She’s going to wind up naked between the two of us, that dork is still pissed I swiped her Firewalk t-shirt last month…”

                Max’s chuckle at that comment was stifle and dry, the brunette letting loose with a loud groan before she flopped back onto the bed.  When Rachel just looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face, Max covered her eyes with a forearm.

                “I… Chloe and I talked last night and I-I… I just don’t know,” Max relented.

                                “That…is so vague that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Max heard Rachel reply, the amusement in her voice only making things worse for the small brunette.

                “Mature stuff.  _Sexy_ stuff.”

                                “Oh.  … _Oh_.  Holy shit…”

                Max peeked at that, lifting her arm long enough to see the stunned look on Rachel’s face before she warily sat back up.  The blonde smiled at her when she was joined by Max, the thump on her shoulder from Rachel putting her in a shaky degree of ease.

                                “ _And_ …?” Rachel asked, the eagerness on her face getting an annoyed look from Max.  “C’mon, Max-a-roon, I demand details.  My two best friends decide to push the envelope in their relationship?  Inquiring minds want to know.”

                “You’re about as nosy as me,” Max had to reply, chuckling a little as she glanced at Rachel before looking down at the hands in her lap again, “We… Chloe h-has needs, a-and I do, too.  I just… I’m not ready, don’t feel ready, but I…  _Fuck_ , this is so stupid!  I’ve known her since I was five.  We have shared just about everything two people can.  I should just put up and shut up-“

                                “No,” Rachel said, catching Max off-guard as the blonde was the more carefree of the three of them, “Max, this shit is hella important.  You go at your own pace, not whatever Chloe wants.  She loves you, so she’ll just have to be patient.  It’s that simple.  Period.  Done.”

                “It’s not just the…adult stuff, though.  I want to show her everything, the world and all its wonders.  She and I had these dreams as kids, going off on crazy adventures with my photography leading the way.”

                                “You are so goddamn sweet, I’m almost jealous that Chloe gets all this to herself,” Rachel said, the smile on her face leaving Max a flustered mess of crimson and shallow breathing, “Relax, Max.  Best friends don’t fuck with each other’s love lives.  Although…”

                “Y-Yeah…?” Max asked, the tremor in her voice leaving her shaky as Rachel was suddenly looming over her.  “What’d I do?”

                                “I _know_ you’ve been playing matchmaker with me and Steph, Caulfield,” Rachel said, the ominous glare turning into a friendly grin.

                “Oh!  That.  Yeah, well-“

                                “So it’s ‘Oh!  That’, huh?”

                “Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

                                “You _are_ , Max.  I’m just fucking with you.  Chloe is right about one thing – you alternate between badass and shy cliché geek so much that I think I might get a migraine from it.”

                Max grumbled at that, opening her mouth to respond when a knock at the door signaled the arrival of her girlfriend.

                                “S’up, ladies?” Chloe asked, still in her shirt from yesterday as she wiped at the sleep in her eyes.

                                “ _We_ were just plotting your imminent demise,” Rachel teased, Max chuckling a little when Chloe stopped walking to just glare at them with a look of feigned grumpiness, “She’s so cute in the morning when it’s like everything is a goddamn bother.”

                “That’s why I put up with her, those looks of annoyance,” Max replied, her and Rachel sharing a grin before Chloe started to leave the bedroom, “No, Chloe!  Come back!”

                                “You two are fucking demons, I swear,” Chloe growled, flopping onto the bed so that she was seated on the other side of Max.

                                “Well, I know _I_ am no angel,” Rachel said, the amusement on her face getting a laugh out of Max before the brunette was gently elbowed in the ribs, “Max here, though, is as pure as the driven snow.”

                When Max groaned and tried to get up she emitted a cry of surprise when both girls pulled her back down and they spent the morning laughing and cracking jokes that left them all crying and sprawled on the bed.

                The mall was packed, the girls with their arms linked together as they wandered around.  Max had been able to convince both Chloe and Rachel to head into the bookstore, her fix for Kerouac and a book on photography consuming nearly all her thoughts until they acquiesced to her dismayed puppy eyes.  With Chloe slurping down a soda so big that Max dreaded the caffeine and sugar crash later that evening, Rachel had pulled them both into a few more niche stores she remembered from the summer before.  The brunette felt a sense of nervous wonder as she took in the sight of such incredible-looking clothes.  A varied selection of decidedly punk attire, the boutique was nestled between two closed stores near the far end of the mall from where they had parked.  Wandering the aisles by her lonesome, Chloe and Rachel saying they wanted to try on some outfits, Max felt so out of place that a nagging desire to just wait for her companions out by the storefront almost succeeded in overriding her determination to stay.

                                “Can I help you?” an employee asked, friendly smile on her face distracting Max from all the tattoos and piercings she had.  “You look a little lost.”

                “Oh!  No, u-um, my girlfriend and a friend of ours are somewhere in here.  I’m just…waiting on them, I guess,” Max replied, spaced out for a moment before she realized that the girl was peeking into her shopping bag.  “D-Do you like Kerouac?”

                                “He’s _amazing_ ,” the girl replied, a grin on her face that was soon on Max’s as well, the brunette visibly relaxing, “ _Our battered suitcases were piled on the sidewalk again; we had longer ways to go. But no matter, the road is life’.”_

                “’ _Maybe that's what life is... a wink of the eye and winking stars’,”_ Max replied, her grin now a far more earnest smile, “Life is a journey, and what we make of it, but it is also a moment that both stretches across and is dwarfed by time.”

                                “That’s…intense…,” the girl said, hooking her arm around Max’s to the brunette’s mild surprise, “I’m Diana.”

                “Max.”

                                “Max, I can tell by that little blurb of wisdom you just threw at me that you are far more than the sum of your parts and appearance,” Diana said, her long black hair framing her smiling face perfectly, “ _You_ are in need of a makeover, and a new wardrobe.”

                “O-Oh, n-n-no, I…I couldn’t see myself in any of this, it’s all so cool and-“ Max stammered out, the very idea of her trying to pull of a look from the vast selection of clothing making her cringe.

                                “Be a risk-taker, Max.  Your life is the journey, after all, and you only get the one.”

                Diana’s words clicked into Max’s brain, her dread hesitation going into the back of her mind as the note back in her bedroom wove its way into the forefront.  _I…I somehow, or another Max Caulfield, messaged me from three years in the future_ , Max thought as she absently let Diana walk her around while snagging an article of clothing here and there, _Everything might have changed from the life she led, but I_ am _in something of a rut.  Little steps here and there, but that shell is still covering me…_   By the time Max was aware of what was going on, that little kernel of determination she had felt the night before had expanded a bit and there was a resolve in her eyes that only seemed to make Diana more excited.

                                “You, girl, are gonna look _fierce_ ,” Diana said, handing a small bundle of folded clothes as they arrived at the changing room, “Everything you need to succeed is in your hands.  What do you do?”

                Max thought to Steph at that question, and it was like she stood at the entrance to a cave in one of their D&D campaigns.  Swallowing hard, she took a single step forward and then another before she walked into the changing room and locked the door behind her.  Shy, awkward, timid, anxious: Max was all those things, but her friends were slowly drawing something else out of her.  _I can do this_ , Max said, in her plain bra and panties as she looked at the stack of clothes and footwear.

                                “You okay in there, Max?” Diana asked, knocking on the door, “Hey, what’s your girlfriend’s name?”

                “I-I’m fine!” Max blurted out, instinctively recoiling as she looked over her shoulder.  “Um, her name’s Chloe.”

                                “Cute.  Get dressed, put on that armor, and I’ll be right back!”

                Max balked a little at the ensemble as she put every article on from bottom to top.  The leather jeans were a little snug, but actually got really comfortable once she moved around in them a bit within the changing room, and the pink long-sleeve shirt was nice.  The shirt’s black mesh sleeves didn’t really bother her, Max figured her arms were essentially bare before realizing that the mesh was also present on the torso of the shirt as well when she caught sight of her midriff.  Face red as she glanced in the mirror for only a moment.  When she grabbed the ankle boots, Max did grin at the sight of platform soles.  She had figured a while back that her growth spurts were all but concluded, she was barely the height Chloe was years ago, so the sight of something that might give her a couple inches was accepted with a smiling greediness as she slipped them on.  Rounding it all out with a black beanie that had spikes along the soft brim, Max tugged on the hat and took a look at herself in the mirror.

                “I…I don’t look like me…,” Max said, a little defeat in her voice before she got a more undaunted look on her face, “But this _can_ be me.  Not all the time, but I’ve got to start coming out of that shell more sometime…”

                                “Still alive in there, Max?” Diana asked, having returned just as Max finished getting dressed.  “Lemme see how you rock, girl!”

                Max gathered her clothes and tucked them under her arm before opening the door just a smidge.  Peeking her head out, Max gasped at the sight of her smiling girlfriend and Rachel expressing wonder and anticipation in their eyes at the notion of Max trying something wholly new.  Closing the door just as quickly, Max heard Chloe chuckle a little and groaned.

                                “C’mon, babe.  Don’t be scared,” Chloe said, her voice dripping love and reassurance, “Don’t, _don’t_ , change back into your clothes.  “Let your inner punk rock girl come out!”

                                “You can do this, Max!” Rachel cheered.

                Max took a deep breath, paused, and stepped out of the changing room.

                “Please don’t laugh…,” Max said, looking down as she cradled her elbow, “I…I know I look-“

                                “ _Fucking incredible_ ,” Chloe said, her finish to Max’s sentence making the brunette look up as she blushed at just how hungry Chloe suddenly looked, “Oh… Oh my God.  Max, you look _so_ hot right now…”

                Rachel nodded, her own wide-eyed expression outweighed by Chloe as the tall punk crossed the short distance between her and Max.  Clasping Max on the shoulders, the brunette looked up at her girlfriend with an anxious face.

                “I feel silly-“

                                “You are amazing, and hot,” Chloe said, the tone in her voice conveying that she was correcting Max and not just giving her opinion, “You don’t get to downplay this or toss it in the rest of your ‘Nope’ box, Max.  You.  Look.  _Amazing_.”

                Max bit her lip but nodded at Chloe’s words, turning around after a moment only to get yanked back when Chloe grabbed her by the wrist.  Looking at her girlfriend in confusion, she nearly yelped when Chloe found every price tag and snapped them clean off.  Leading Max to the register with Rachel behind them as she had already bought her selections, Max gasped when the taller girl put the tags on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

                “Chloe, no.  These clothes are _so_ expensive!” Max protested, poking her girlfriend in the shoulder when she got ignored.  “ _Chloe_!”

                                “You’re both too late,” Diana said, walking up to the counter from where she had been in the back room, “Those clothes are already paid for.  By her.”

                Chloe and Max turned their heads in unison to see Rachel’s triumphant smile, the blonde winking at Diana.  Max’s jaw dropped, but Chloe looked a little pissed that someone had beaten her to treating her girlfriend with something nice; the Cali girl’s smile did not go away, though.

                                “How did you even know-?” Chloe started, the grumble in her voice dissuading from Rachel outright gloating.

                “Diana is my cousin,” Rachel explained, a knowing smile shared between her and the raven-haired girl, “I picked this mall on purpose, this store for a reason.  You two… You helped get me through so much, and I know how much Max means to you, Chloe.  You’d do anything for her, give anything.  I just wanted to do my part in spreading the love.”

                Max elbowed Chloe when the tall girl scowled, her girlfriend relenting after a moment before she thanked Rachel with a brief hug before Max walked up to deliver a hug of her own.  Warm, lasting, Max smiled when Rachel squeezed her back.

                                “Dress like this when you’re ready, Max, and Chloe will nosebleed like out of one of her dorky anime shows,” Rachel whispered into her ear, the blonde stifling a giggle.

                “…Wowser…,” Max replied, the visual image giving way to a giggle of her own as she pulled back.

                Max showed up in Seattle a day later than planned, her parents already home by the time she was through the door with Chloe having dropped her off.  The vacation had been a blur of beaches, shopping, reading, movies, and music – Max had even got something of a tan and when she entered the house in one of her more normal outfits Ryan and Vanessa were none the wiser that something definitive was changing in their daughter.  With Chloe’s nurturing and Rachel’s guidance, Max Caulfield was starting to come into her own.  _It’s going to be a long journey_ , Max thought as she entered her bedroom and set aside her near-bursting suitcase, _Life is strange like that_.  Relaxing, the brunette kicked off her sneakers and walked over to her bed before pulling out her laptop.  Laying down, kicking her legs lazily as she waited the short time for Linux to load before clicking on her web browser.  The tabs already open, Max went to Facebook and smiled at the new notifications.  Steph had sent her a friend request, along with a message that was a picture of her and Rachel reuniting with a kiss.

                _D’awww,_ Max thought, cheesy grin on her face as she quietly celebrated her friends’ happiness before seeing something new from Chloe, _Oh?  What’d she change her profile photo to…?_

_Oh.  Chloe…_

                Where Chloe’s classic, crooked grin had once been displayed as now a cheerful picture of Max in a Hot Dawg Man t-shirt as she flashed the peace sign, the punk having drawn a heart in the corner with an arrow through it.  The gesture so incredibly sweet that Max’s expression was one of purest love, Max opted to reciprocate.  After a minute or so, a grin on her face, Max also changed her profile picture.  Chloe and Rachel, laughing on the beach, was posted as her new profile picture with “Thanks for the memories!” in a scrolling font at the bottom.  Seeing it liked moments later by Chloe, Rachel, and Steph, Max giggled at Chloe’s remark of “No touchy, Rachel!” and Rachel’s counter of “She’s mine, Price!!!”  When her Skype indicated that someone was trying to call her, Max tapped on the icon of her girlfriend and smiled as Chloe’s beaming grin took up the whole screen.

**Author’s Notes**

**Hope you’re all enjoying the story!  Haha, I actually wrote this one yesterday, pulled a back-to-back.  Didn’t think I would be able to type up chapters this fast, it’s been so long, but when you have an idea and it is really sinking its teeth into your brain the words just flow.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**“You Don’t Know What You Got” by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**

                The coffee shop was nearing close, the last handful of stragglers having taken off half an hour ago.  The sound system playing songs from The Julie Ruin, the barista at the counter was finishing up giving the display case for the baked goods they also sold a good wipe-down and looked at her phone for the time before glancing down towards the back area of the small brick-and-mortar coffee place.

                “Max?  You don’t have to stick around all the way to closing, kid.  You _can_ go ahead and take off if you really want to, y’know?” the barista asked, blowing some lose strands of blonde hair out of her face before she wound up fixing her sidecut altogether.  “Uh, Max…?  Did you fall asleep back there?”

                “O-Oh!” Max blustered out, poking her head around the corner with an embarrassed grin as she popped an earbud out.  “Sorry!  I was just listening to my music while cleaning up back here.  One of the customers spilled their coffee on the couch and didn’t tell anyone, the dummy.”

                                “Ugh,” the barista said, rolling her eyes as she stood up, “Well, when you’re done back there just go ahead and bail.  You’re a really hard worker, kid, _but_ since you’re only 15 three hours a day is the time limit.”

                “I know,” Max groaned, “I just really like it here, and I don’t feel like going home yet.  I’ll just go off-the-clock once I’m done back here and hang out if that’s okay.”

                                “You just want whatever cookies are left at the end of the night,” the barista teased, chuckling to herself when Max’s face turned red before she disappeared again, “What a goofball.”

                Max plugged her earbuds back in and untied her apron before she dropped it on the floor before she really got to work on the couch.  Coffee on leather was not that difficult to the brunette, but the stickiness was almost unholy to her in how all of it never seemed to quite go away.  Gritting her teeth as she scrubbed with all her might, Max alternated between the sponge and dish towel before she wiped the moisture off.  Waiting a few seconds, Max put a hand to the clean spot and sighed with relief when there was not a trace of the overly-sweetened cappuccino that had been there a few minutes before.  _What a jerk,_ Max thought, wiping the sweat from her brow with a forearm as she put a hand on her hip to observe her handiwork, _Not telling anyone because of embarrassment –_ that _I could get.  Easily.  But to leave the cup here, too, and the whipped cream dribbled in a little trail from the table to the couch…  Certifiable jerk status achieved._   The slight variable in her scowl, brows additionally furrowed, Max sighed before easing up as she began to collect her cleaning products when a tap on her shoulder made the brunette scream.

                                “The fuck?!?” the barista shouted, looking down the store’s interior as she had begun to count the register’s contents, “Chloe, can you _stop_ scaring your girlfriend, please?”

                                “Sorry, Amanda!” Chloe fired back, her apologetic smile earnest before she mouthed _Ouch_ with emphasis when Max hauled off and slugged her in the arm.  “That actually hurt, Max!  Fuckin’ _ow_!”

                “Listen to Amanda then, and stop spooking me at every convenience,” Max replied sticking her tongue out before the irritation turned to amusement as she poked at the spot where she had just landed a punch, “Did I hurt poor widdle Chloe?”

                                “Har har, Caulfield,” Chloe replied, though she did wince when Max turned the poke into a finger jab, “Miss me, beautiful?”

                Max smiled, grabbing Chloe by the collar of her leather jacket before she pulled the taller girl out of sight from Amanda before she hit the blonde with a kiss that left her breathless.  Their lips collided, parted, and met again with eager intentions as Max went the additional step of leaping up into Chloe’s arms while her girlfriend pressed her against the brick wall.  Ending their little moment of bliss with a chaste peck, Max gave her girlfriend a toothy smile before leaning her forehead against Chloe’s.

                “Two months was too long, Chloe,” Max said, her voice soft and weak like it always was after they kissed, the brunette licking her lips at the taste of her girlfriend’s strawberry lip balm, “If not for those Skype sessions and all the phone time… I don’t even want to think about it…”

                                “Then don’t, babe,” Chloe said, letting her diminutive girlfriend down so that Max could straighten herself up, “Goddamn, though.  I dunno what it is, but you in that white button-down just…  Yeah, um, how about we get your shit and bail?”

                “Sounds like a plan to me,” Max replied, slipping her hand into Chloe’s as they came around from the corner to find Amanda approaching with Max’s camera bag and hoodie, “Oh, u-uh…  Thanks, Amanda…?”

                                “Go home already, or just leave,” Amanda said, the knowing grin on her face leaving Chloe looking away and Max blushing as she just chuckled, “You’re off for the weekend, right?”

                “Yeah!” Max replied, the over-eagerness in her voice quickly subdued with a smirk from Chloe.  “I mean, well, that’s why I worked every day this week…and did a full 18 hours last week.  Chloe and I have to time our work schedules, so-“

                                “Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t asking for a treatise on the dynamics of you two’s relationship,” Amanda teased, hand to her forehead, “Just get outta here, Max.  I’ll see you Monday afternoon, after you’re out of school.”

                Cringing a little under the power of her boss’s knowing smugness, Max booked a hasty exit with Chloe somewhat dragged behind her.  Once they were out of the coffee shop, Max heard the click of the door being locked and turned around to see Amanda winking at her.  Shuddering, the teasing from her boss was so constant, Max felt an arm come around her shoulders.  Smiling up at Chloe as the blonde smiled back, Max reached up and tugged gently on that stripe of blue to get the taller girl within reach of kissing.

                                “A kiss in public, on the sidewalk no less?” Chloe asked, the mock astonishment on her face result in a scornful grimace from Max.  “Max Caulfield, I am all aflutter.  Quick!  Just take me now, right here!  This is _the_ moment, my truest love!”

                “O-Oh my _God_ , Chloe!” Max exclaimed, her face scarlet for the third time in ten minutes as she shoved Chloe away from her and quickly glanced around before she slapped at the laughing punk.  “If…If someone had been within earshot, you fuckin’-!”

                                “Relax, babe,” Chloe said, bracing herself against the tide of small hands that slapped down on her as she chuckled, “It’s hella late for this part of Seattle, and I… Fuck, Max!  Stop trying to beat me up, you goof!”

                “Oooooooh…!” Max said, a warning finger pointed at Chloe with a scrutinizing glare accompanying it before she fully relented and hesitantly put an arm around Chloe’s waist.  “Wowser, you are _so_ mean.”

                                “Says the person who was physically attacking me!”

                “T-That’s different!  You started it!”

                                “Whatever you say, beautiful,” Chloe replied, Max’s rebuttal coming to a grinding halt.  Max knew that Chloe had figured out that particular nickname all but secured victory at this point, “C’mon.  Let’s head to your house.”

                Chloe’s truck pulled into the driveway of the Caulfield residence and Max just flopped back into her seat at the sight of the lights still being on.  Rolling her eyes, she leaned over once the idea of her parents waiting for her had passed to give Chloe a gentle kiss.  Smiling as she looked into Chloe’s eyes, those azure pools filling her with bliss, Max poked her girlfriend on the nose before she started ushering the tall punk to get out of the truck so she could.  Looking into the truck bed as Chloe pulled a military surplus duffel out, the brunette slung her camera bag over her shoulder and caught up to Chloe after she had recovered from her momentary spacing out.  Hands linking up with their fingers interwoven just as they reached the front door, Max pulled out her house key and unlocked the door before she led Chloe inside.

                “Hey, Mom,” Max said, catching sight of Vanessa in the kitchen before she closed and locked the door, “Where’s Dad?”

                                “Yo, Mrs. C,” Chloe said, dropping the duffel before she aimed a pair of finger guns at the older Caulfield woman.

                Max frowned for a second when Vanessa came into the living room to greet them with a tired smile, the tumbler of scotch in her hand a clear indicator that the quicker they got into the bedroom the smoother things would likely go.  The law firm Vanessa was in had lost a pricey client a few days ago, with the resulting stress doubling down on her mother.  When Vanessa retreated back into the kitchen after pleasantries had been exchanged, Max not even getting an answer about her father, Max grunted when she hefted Chloe’s duffel and motioned for Chloe to take the lead.

                                “I’m surprised that your folks still let us share a bed when I come up now,” Chloe said once the door was closed, Max putting the bag down just off to the side before she stretched her back a little, “You’re 15 now, and I’m 16.  We must be a scandal at this point.  …Your mom looks like hell, Max.  Trouble in the Caulfields’ paradise?”

                “First, my parents do not want to incur my wrath if they opted to try and make you sleep in the living room,” Max said, sauntering over with a mischievous grin  only to push Chloe onto the bed before she took a seat at her desk when the blonde whined at the loss of potential smooches, “As to the second thing… Dad works late almost every night now, a-and with Mom’s problems at work the mood here has left me wanting to just run as fast as I can for work.  I-I even felt better once I was at school, and that place is no joy.”

                                “Some of those little shits still giving you a hard time?” Chloe asked, siting up with a cigarette instinctively in her lips after a moment only to shrug when Max scowled at the sight.  “Forgot.  No smoking in the Max Cave.  But, uh, answer the question, babe.  What’s up?”

                “I made a couple friends in the past month,” Max said, the hopeful smile on Chloe’s face getting a smirk from Max when her girlfriend gasped and put a hand to her chest, “Yes.  Max Caulfield actually made a couple friends at school.  Shocker.  Kristen and Fernando are nice, though I feel like a third wheel since they’ve been friends since last year.”

                                “Rachel knows all about that,” Chloe said with a snort, Max cocking her head in reply, “What?  She does.  She just doesn’t complain about it because we’re not making out  to the point of throwing it in people’s faces.  Also, Steph has helped some in that regard.  ….God, Rachel…”

                “What?” Max asked, her turn to be inquisitive as she leaned in when Chloe averted her eyes. “Oh no you don’t, Chloe.  Rachel is my friend, too.  Spill, punk.”

                                “Her home life just continues to go to shit, Max.  Her dad is practically a warden at this point, he even called the cops to my house when Rachel didn’t answer a few of his phone calls for a ‘welfare check’.  Asshole.”

                “How many is a few phone calls, though?” Max asked, hands up in defense when Chloe’s barbed expression reminded her just how protective Chloe had been of Rachel since last spring.  “You know I’m not taking his side.  Be real, Chloe.”

                                “…Sorry,” Chloe said, reaching out to take Max’s hand and bring it to her face.  A pleasant smile on her face, Chloe bit her lip from the touch and Max beamed in response before her girlfriend continued, “Rachel’s been alternating between crashing with me and sleeping over in Steph’s dorm room for almost a month now.”

                “Wowser…,” Max replied, her thought processes whirring as she steepled her fingers together and brought them to her chin, “That explains why she has declined all my requests for a Skype call, though.  Save for the ones I’ve had with you where she’s there, too.”

                                “Yeah, well, she has a plan now so this shit’ll fucking stop,” Chloe said, the grumble in her voice getting a quirked eyebrow from Max, “She’s moving into the girls’ dorm.  Ugh, can we talk about something else now?  I didn’t come here to go on some tangent about another girl, babe.”

                “O-Oh, uh, of course,” Max replied, a little flustered from the plaintive tone in her girlfriend’s voice, “ _So_ , what do you want to do tonight?  We could play some video games, watch movies, snack on whatever’s in the kitchen-“

                                “I may have a better idea…,” Chloe said, the devilish grin on her face making the brunette gulp in response, that look had become an ominous bit of foreshadowing, “Don’t chicken out already, Max!  C’mon, give your girlfriend a chance!”

                “That look _always_ means you have something in mind that I might wind up regretting…,” Max said, the hesitation in her voice only making Chloe’s grin more pronounced, “My getting drunk earlier this year being a red flag.”

                                “Well, there’s no booze and no pot involved in this Chloe Price Challenge,” Chloe said with a wink, walking over to her duffel to retrieve a small shopping bag, “No peeking, though.  And, for safety’s sake, I would like to request we go to the treehouse for this.”

                “We haven’t been up there in years, Chloe,” Max said, the disbelieving smirk on her face turning into a chuckle when Chloe gave her an excited grin, “Am I going to hate myself in the morning for this?”

                                “Absolutely not!  And, if by some chance you do, feel free to make me walk the plank!” Chloe teased, opening the bedroom door as she ushered a very restrained Max Caulfield out into the hall.  “Let’s grab some sodas from the kitchen and then I will share my plunder with you.”

                “Plunder, eh?”

                                “Well, you know how much I want your booty, Max.”

                Max groaned, rolling her eyes as Chloe led the way towards the kitchen with that devilish grin still on her face.

                “You never _did_ tell me how your new job at that music store in-“ Max said, nervously playing with the laces of her sneakers as she sat cross-legged in the treehouse as Chloe admired their handiwork of paint markers and glow-in-the-dark stars before giving her girlfriend the side-eye.

                                “Don’t try and distract me, Caulfield,” Chloe said, the smirk on her face only leaving Max even more nervous, “Now, it’s simple.  Just a game.”

                Chloe reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of pink dice that were still in the packaging.  When Max saw the “Couples’ Play” on the small band of cardboard, her eyes widened and she had to use every ounce of willpower in her small frame to not try and leap out the window for the safety of her room.  _Broken leg and all, probably_ , Max thought, glancing at the window for a moment as Chloe tore the package open.

                                “Now, when the dice land, there’s an action and a location on the body,” Chloe said, lighting up a cigarette as the treehouse was fair game in terms of cutting loose, “These are pretty PG-13, maybe a hard one, so there’s nothing super lewd about them.  Also, if it _does_ get to be too much for you, I’ll let you roll again until you feel comfortable with what comes up.  Fair?”

                “…I guess,” Max replied, eyes tightly shut as she sighed in surrender, “You want to go first?”

                                “Sure.  Just let me finish this,” Chloe said, leaning back against the treehouse wall as she puffed away on her half-done cigarette, “It _has_ been a while since we were in here.  Heh, your mom’s gotta be loving this – we come up here with some drinks and a mystery bag.  Hella suspicious, Caulfield.”

                “She’s probably on her third glass of whatever, so it’s fine,” Max said, the angst in her voice getting a look of concern from Chloe, “She’s been drinking like crazy the past month.  Not an angry drunk or anything like that, Chloe.  Relax.  It just worries me.”

                Chloe nodded, the thoughtful look on her face disappearing once her cigarette was gone and the dice were in her hand.  A wicked grin on her face, mischief in her eyes, Chloe gave them a good shake, blew on them, then shook them again to the point that Max was starting to wonder if she was being messed with.  When Chloe did finally drop them, she chuckled and Max wilted a little.

                                “I get to take off an article of clothing!” Chloe said, excitable in spite of keeping her voice down so as to not raise suspicion.  “Hella _yes_!”

                “So, um, what are you going to take off?” Max asked, cradling her elbow as she looked over at Chloe.

                                “Oh ho-ho, Max, you don’t get it,” Chloe said, leaning forward as though she were divulging a secret, “I get to take of an article of _your_ clothing.”

                Max stammered incoherently, scooting away until she was in a corner opposite of Chloe in the treehouse.  Eyes wide as her chest heaved, Max thought she might have an anxiety attack right then and there.  Seeing the disappointment in Chloe’s eyes was almost a soul-crushing moment, though, and Max willed herself to calm down before she slowly returned to where she had been seated.

                “…You said this was PG-13.”

                                “I said _hard_ PG-13, Max.”

                “So, um, what do you want me to take off?”

                                “ _I_ am the one who gets to take it off, Max.  Annnnnd,” Chloe said, tapping her chin as she genuinely did seem to process her choices to Max’s silent lamentation, “I think I’ll have your shirt.  Always wanted one of yours, you’ve ‘borrowed’ so many of mine.”

                Max whined, the pleading look in her eyes ignored as Chloe leaned over with a wolfish grin.  Acquiescing to Chloe’s choice, though, Max was just thankful she and Chloe had as much privacy as they did when she lowered the blind so her mother could not see.  Lifting her arms, Max forgot for a second she was still in her work clothes and blushed really hard as Chloe took her time in unbuttoning the shirt.  Thankful she had a tank-top on underneath, Max did get a little smug when Chloe wilted a bit at the fact there was a second shirt.  Her moment of victory was reduced to cinders, though, when Chloe handed her the dice.  _Not only can Chloe do stuff to me_ , Max thought as she looked down at the small pink items in her hand, _I have to do stuff to her.  It won’t be so bad, right?  I mean she_ said _I could roll again if I want to_ …

                                “Your roll, Max,” Chloe said, her turn to grin, “Hit me with your best shot!  Fire awaaaaaaay!”

                Max let out a little chuckle, knowing that Chloe was likely just trying to lighten her considerable reluctance and tension.  Taking a deep breath, Max shook the dice and dropped them after a moment.  Both girls looked down to see what she had rolled, the double-sized sleeping bag partly concealing the results with its material.

                                “Holy…,” Chloe started, eyes wide as she looked up at Max, “Y-You don’t have to do that, Max.  Seriously.  Even _I_ know not to push you that far.”

                _Lick.  Nipple,_ Max thought as she read the results over and over, her mind a total blank as the heat in her face was complimented by the sound of her heartbeat swelling up in her ears.  Opening her mouth, Max could have sworn she was going to say something but not a single thing came out except for a slight squeak as she breathed.

                                “Fuck, did I break you?” Chloe asked, leaning over to put a hand on Max’s shoulder.  “Earth to Max.  You there, babe?”

                “I-I’m here…,” Max replied, the flat tone signaling that she registered the question, “Yeah, I’m gonna roll again.

                                “For sure,” Chloe replied sitting back as the dim lighting hid just how red her own face had been.

                Max repeated the motion of dice-throwing, shake and toss, and when it landed she almost sighed in relief at the results.

                “Turn around,” Max said, confidence rising in her as Chloe grinned before scooting closer and turning around, “Time for a shoulder massage.”

                                “Can you imagine what would’ve happened if you got something like ‘Massage Nipple’?” Chloe asked, wincing when Max’s hands clamped down.  “Uh, I’ll be quiet now.  Fuck, though, the advantages of a girlfriend with small hands… Shit, Max, you’re good at this…”

                Max smiled at the compliment, working the tension out of her girlfriend’s shoulders after a good ten minutes.  Waiting until Chloe was satisfied, the brunette had to nudge Chloe to get her girlfriend to move so they could continue the game.  It was feeble, and very slim, but Max hoped that she just rolled that result every time from there on in.  As Chloe rolled the dice, Max felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out before rolling her eyes and ignoring it.

                                “Bad news?” Chloe asked, pausing just before she looked ready to throw the dice.

                “School’s canceled on Monday because of a gas leak,” Max replied.

                                “I’d think that would be cause for celebration, Max.”

                “I-It is.  At the same time, though, I…don’t really want to be _here_ because Mom’s also taking Monday off.”

                Both girls were quiet at that, Chloe breaking the somber mood with a flash throw of the dice.  When Max read the result, she actually felt a little happy as she laid down on her stomach while facing a smirking Chloe.

                “Get in here, Chloe,” Max teased, watching Chloe awkwardly make her way over, “Attend me.”

                                “Whatever, dork,” Chloe replied, sitting next to Max before she began to massage her girlfriend’s back, “This is turning out way more PG than I would have liked.”

                “Fine by me,” Max countered, moaning pleasantly as Chloe’s stronger hands worked wonders on her, “Are _you_ quitting, Chloe Price?”

                                “Fuck no.  I just want something more sexy, less sappy.”

                “Massages are romantic.”

                                “Goop.”

                The game continued for another half an hour, Max eventually reduced to a mess of blushing and giggles with Chloe scowling in annoyance.  Max had lost her skirt, panties visible, with some faint kiss marks on her face, neck, and feet while Chloe was in her bra and jeans with a few hickies on her neck.  Chloe had grumpily declared Max the winner, Max’s smugness only riling her up more as the brunette pointed out a few times the fact that Chloe had been forced to kiss her feet.  Putting their clothes back on once Max had alleviated Chloe’s sour mood with some kisses and a loving smile, they retreated down the ladder and headed back inside.  Averting her eyes from her mother as she and Chloe had to walk right next to where Vanessa was in the kitchen, Max bit her lip and followed along behind her girlfriend with her breath held.  Finally exhaling once they were back in her room with the door locked, Max thought they were home-free until the door knob rattled.

                                “Max?  Max, you know that when Chloe stays the door is not to be locked,” Vanessa said, the mild slurring of her words concerned both girls before Max reluctantly unlocked the door, “That’s better.  Goodnight, girls.”

                Sighing in relief, visibly shaken over the possibility her mother might barge in, Max grabbed some sleep clothes and changed in her walk-in closet while Chloe did her thing.  Returning in an oversized Firewalk t-shirt Chloe had bought her for her birthday, Max traipsed over to the bed and joined her girlfriend as Chloe had just changed into an old Misfits tank-top and some boxers.  Snuggling up against the taller girl, Max smiled when Chloe draped an arm around her as she played little spoon to Chloe’s big spoon.  Satisfied with herself in terms of their evening together, Max was half-asleep when Chloe cleared her throat.

                “…Chloe?” Max asked, blinking her eyes a bit when she looked over her shoulder to see the punk looking down at her.  “Wha…?  Is something wrong?”

                                “No, nothing’s wrong,” Chloe said, reaching over to stroke Max’s hair with a fond smile, “Hey, what’s say you and I take off tomorrow for Portland?  Day trip, y’know, go and explore another city?”

                                “You’re asking me this now?” Max asked, the incredulous smile on her face making Chloe a little visibly anxious before the smaller girl leaned up to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.  “Sure, Price.  What’d you have in mind?”

                “Well, um, there’s a band from Arcadia Bay playing at this club in the downtown area.  We’d have to print off directions, but aside from that it’s up to you.  I’ve got a chunk of money saved, and I am willing to bet you have barely spent a penny of your income since landing that job.”

                                “Chloe…,” Max said, shuffling around so that she could sit up to properly look Chloe in the eye, “I thought you were saving that all for your apartment.  Getting out of the house?  Ring a bell?  You didn’t get your GED at 16 just to hang around the house with Joyce when you’re not working…”

                “I know, but I want to treat you,” Chloe explained, chuckling a little when Max played with her blue streak of hair, “Besides, we can stock up on beer, weed, and donuts!  Epic win!”

                Max scoffed a little, but it was good-natured.  Chloe always had some angle to her ideas, but she also knew that her girlfriend’s heart was always in the right place.  When she did catch sight of Chloe averting her eyes and biting her lip, though, the brunette knew something else was on Chloe’s mind.

                “You’re up to something…,” Max said, eyes narrowing as Chloe’s widened in response, “Don’t think I don’t know my girlfriend and best friend.  Spill, Chloe Elizabeth Price.”

                                “I… I am thinking of getting a tattoo…,” Chloe said, leaning her head back when Max’s jaw dropped, “What?  Tattoos are cool!”

                “You’re _16_ , Chloe,” Max said, the chastising tone in her voice making them both cringe, “I just mean that, well, you can’t even legally do it, so-“

                                “I have a plan, Max,” Chloe said, her chin back to where it had been resting on Max’s shoulder as the brunette had laid back down, “And I _am_ just thinking about it.  Like you would actually stop me.”

                “I would…make sure that if you _did_ get a tattoo that it would be at a decent enough place,” Max conceded, rolling her eyes when Chloe’s eyes sparkled, “That doesn’t mean I think you should get one _tomorrow_ , Chloe.”

                                “Yeah, but it’s incentive for the future to know that you’re five-by-five on this,” Chloe said, the conversation evidently over to Max as her girlfriend leaned in a little more and closed her eyes.

                Getting out of the house had been tricky, Vanessa wandering around in all her hungover glory as Max and Chloe waited for the opportune moment.  The brunette knew it was not a matter of whether or not Vanessa would let her go to Portland; with Chloe beside her and being old enough to handle a part-time job, the reins had been loosened on Max’s restraints considerably.  While her parents always did worry about her, they no longer blocked her from doing as many things as they did before since she was being a responsible young woman.  _My own mother’s words_ , Max thought at that, _‘Young woman’.  She_ still _calls me ‘Baby’, yet somehow I am now old enough and mature enough to be referred to as a young woman.  I fucking give up._   Feeling Chloe’s hand on her shoulder as the blonde peeked out of the door, Max took one look down at herself and the other reason for her apprehension just reared itself again.

                                “You look awesome, so don’t _even think_ about changing,” Chloe said, Max looking up to see Chloe eyeing her while the door was still cracked open, “Ugh, can’t we just go through a window?  This is so goddamn lame, I feel like we’re little kids again trying to get away with my mom’s vino…”

                Max giggled at that memory, but shook her head at the suggestion.  Glancing out her sole window, it nestled just above her bed, the rather thick bush right in front of it was a rather prickly obstacle.  Looking back over at Chloe, Max peeked over her girlfriend’s shoulder to see her mother put a hand to her head before sighing.  She worried about her parents, they had been a little strained with each other for the past week with her father home late so much.  When Vanessa went into her bedroom and closed the door, though, Max and Chloe’s eyes widened in unison before they tip-toed down the hall.

                “Bye, Mom!  We’re going out for the day!” Max yelled as she closed the front door, her face red as a neighbor was picking his newspaper up from the sidewalk.  “Uh, hi-“

                                “C’mon, Max!” Chloe said, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand as she ran for the truck.  “Unless you want _more_ witnesses…”

                Max adamantly shook her head at that notion, not even caring that Chloe was far more focused on getting them out of the driveway than her at the moment.  She could not believe they had made it without her mother catching them, but she was even more stupefied that Chloe had convinced her to wear the outfit Rachel had bought her over summer vacation.  A long coat over the top, Max felt a little more at ease.  The leather jeans and platform ankle boots were so obvious, though, that Max thought she might turn into a puddle from just how hot her entire body was from all the anxiousness.  _Forget a step outside my comfort zone_ , Max said, trying to smile when Chloe grinned at her once they were on the highway, _I pretty much shot myself out of it with a canon._

                “I feel so awkward right now…,” Max said, looking at herself in the passenger side mirror once she angled it right, “C-Chloe…”

                                “Dude, you are frickin’ hot as hell right now.  You need to learn to take chances, be bold and shit!”  Chloe said, reaching over to give Max’s hand a squeeze.  “I’m not leaving your side, okay?  If anything gets to be too much I want you to tell me and I’ll pull us both out of whatever we’re in the middle of.  I love you, Max.  Remember that.  I wouldn’t fuck with you.”

                “I love you, too, Chloe,” Max said, her voice soft as the weight of her girlfriend’s protectiveness became what felt like an invisible blanket, her confidence boosted slightly as she slid over to sit next to the tall punk, “I really don’t know about this top, though.  It’s cool an’ all, but it’s totally not me.”

                                “Well, we shall just have to find you something that _is_ decidedly Max Caulfield.”

                Max looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly.  The top was definitely an improvement from that other one, and it was still pink; Max looked down at the long-sleeve top with its mesh sleeves and midriff with a grimace.  _Rest in peace, shirt.  May someone come in here and take you home with them_ , Max thought before she took another look at herself in the mirror.  The cotton felt great on her skin, it was so soft, and the graphic was just the right amount of what Max thought of as cool with her own unique sense of style.  The white doe was cute, on the tail end of “Jane” in big white letters.  Checking herself out in the mirror one more time, she smiled.  The leather jeans she could get used to, in time, but the brightness of her shirt looked more eye-catching.  _The boots are no problem, and Chloe actually grumbles over the loss of a couple inches’ advantage when I wear them_ , Max thought as she opened the door to find her girlfriend waiting with a large cowboy hat on.

                “Are you cereal?” Max asked, wincing as Chloe replied by doing some god-awful attempt at what Max could only imagine was line dancing, “That’s awful, Chloe.  Put it back.”

                Chloe put the hat on top of a table by the dressing rooms, nodding in her own approval at Max’s new shirt before she pulled out her smartphone.  Cradling her arm as she averted her eyes, Max tried to ignore the fact that she was having her photo taken.

                                “Lookin’ sick, Max,” Chloe said, “Get you in a club.  They won’t know what hit them.”

                “Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah!” Max said, a little attitude in her voice as she cocked her hip and placed a hand on it before a deep frown lined her face.  “Oh God, you’re not taking my picture.  Y-You’re recording this…!”

                                “That was _too_ goddamn cute, and funny,” Chloe said, slipping her phone into the pocket of her jeans quick enough that when Max tried to reach for the device there was nothing in her hands, “Also, please, don’t say that ever again.”

                “But you _recorded_ it…!” Max said, half-protest and half-statement as she tried to get her hand into Chloe’s jeans.  “Gimme your phone, Chloe.  I want to erase that!”

                                “Hell no, Caulfield.  That is for future reference and ammo to embarrass you if you ever tease me too damn much!  Ah!  Max, get your hand out of my pants!”

                The girls froze, their faces red as they looked around the store and realized that Chloe had said that with enough volume in her voice that she attracted the attention of everyone within earshot.  Max, the fingers of one hand halfway into the pocket with Chloe’s phone, pulled away quick and was such an embarrassed mess that when she and Chloe headed up to the cashier’s counter she nearly walked right outside without paying.  With the tag getting scanned before Chloe tugged it off, the transaction was completed and the two were outside and heading towards the car with enough briskness in their steps that it looked as though they were powerwalking.

                “That was _awful_ ,” Max said, her face despondent even after Chloe kissed her on the cheek, “God, if someone I knew had been in there…”

                                “Uh, yeah.  Might not go back there for a little while,” Chloe said, agreeing as she scratched at her hair, “Still, though.  You do look pretty sick.  That shirt suits you.”

                “You think so?”

                                “Yeah, Max, I do.  Rachel has some interesting tastes in clothes, but that top her cousin or whatever picked for you was a little too much for my budding brunette.  You _did_ look sexy as fuck in it, though.”

                Sheepish grin on her face after what Chloe had said, Max was a little pleased with herself that she was attractive to her girlfriend.  She knew there was attraction already, but it was usually Max who was telling Chloe how cool or pretty she looked.  _She calls me “beautiful” sometimes, but I dunno if she means it or is just doing it because she knows it makes me really happy_ , Max thought as Chloe pulled her truck out of the parking lot.  Feeling a hand on her thigh, Max looked down and gave it a light squeeze as they drove through Portland.

                “I’ve only been here once or twice my entire life,” Max commented as they rolled through the uptown area, “Dad took me to Powell’s for my birthday one year and I bought _A Wrinkle In Time_.”

                                “That was a great book,” Chloe said, Max remembering they had read it together, “I’ve always been meaning to come up here since I pieced this truck together.  I just… I wanted to do it with you.”

                Max’s heart swelled a little at that, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek before she gasped when they actually pulled up to Powell’s.  Eyes wide in an almost dreamy quality, Max looked at Chloe and smiled so brightly that the blonde punk looked away as she blushed.  Taking Max’s hand once they were parked, Chloe helped the smaller girl out of the vehicle and they crossed the street to enter the store.  The walls were lined with so many books that Max thought it might take her years to browse through every row if she were to give each book an actual chance.  With Chloe’s hand wrapped around her own as they scanned the enormous selection, Max got lost in the wonder of such a wealth of literature.  Her fingertips brushing against cover after cover, the brunette got increasingly indecisive as there were just too many titles for her to choose from.  She had almost forgotten that Chloe was even with her, she was so enamored at the selection of knowledge before her that when Chloe gave her hand a light squeeze Max got a little startled from the sudden knee-jerk pull back to reality.

                                “You’re such a goddamn nerd,” Chloe teased, getting a little grumpy when Max giggled after pointing down at the few manga that Chloe was carrying, “S-Shut up, Caulfield.  I need my yuri fix.  Besides, it’s cool if it is from Japan-“

                Chloe growled when Max took her manga and ran off, yelling after a giddy Max when the brunette turned a corner and disappeared into the stacks and shelves.  Max turned the whole affair into one giant game of hide-and-seek, squealing in delight every time she had to run off when Chloe spotted her.  The times when they were like this, two girls in love and just having innocent fun, really filled her up with an intense warmth.  She lost track of time, though, and when Chloe did finally manage to get ahold of her the brunette was all red in the face from laughing and running so much.  Her girlfriend’s grouchiness almost palpable, Max frowned and stood on her tip-toes to give Chloe an Eskimo kiss before letting the blonde have a real one.  While their lips were locked together, though, Chloe did manage to retrieve her manga to the smaller girl’s mild chagrin.

                                “Fuckin’ Max Caulfield,” Chloe grumbled, her pout sticking around even after Max had taken her hand, “Stealin’ my fuckin’ manga like a little brat.  Fuckin’ bullshit…  You had me chasing you for two hours, Max.  _Two fucking hours._ ”

                “You know it’s serious business when you say ‘fucking’ so many times,” Max said, having to take the potshot at her girlfriend when the blonde just grumbled even more, “Oh, _stop_ , Chloe.  It’s not like I went and hid your books.  Besides, who am I to deny my girlfriend her three volumes of _Kisses, Sighs, and Cherry Blossom Pink_?”

                Chloe went scarlet at that, Max’s smug grin faltering a little when the blonde turned to look at her very slowly with a pointed glare.  Shrugging after a moment, Max took one of Chloe’s arms and held onto it after the punk gave in with an eyeroll.  With three manga in Chloe’s hand and a couple books in Max’s, they paid for their selections first before heading over to the coffee shop portion of the store.  Flopping into her seat with a black coffee and muffin, Chloe swiped Max’s books when the brunette took her seat with a cappuccino and buttered croissant.  Seeing Chloe take a gander at her choice in literature, Max paid it no heed until Chloe put the books back onto the table.

                                “ _Into The Wild_ and _Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark_ , huh?” Chloe asked, her amusement evident as she took a drink of her coffee.  “You have hella weird tastes, Max.”

                “I like those children’s books, and this is an anthology so I don’t have to go looking around for the other volumes,” Max explained, satisfied with her small haul as Chloe took another look at _Into The Wild_ , “You’d like that one, though.  It’s sad, though.  This boy essentially abandons most of contemporary society and just lives as something of a vagabond.  He travels all over and-“

                                “Ugh, don’t _tell_ me the whole plot if you’re gonna let me borrow it later,” Chloe groaned, though both girls had to giggle, “Oh fuck, do you remember when we read _Game of Thrones_ at Rachel’s grandma’s house last summer?  Rachel did _so_ many spit-takes.”

                “Yeah,” Max said, face lighting up as she crinkled her nose from the broad smile, “Though the _ultimate_ one was when she found out that we first read that book when you were in junior high and I was in grade school.”

                                “Not our fault that your pops just left it lying around on the coffee table,” Chloe said, reaching over to poke Max on the nose, “Sneaky Max, taking the book when he wasn’t looking.”

                “Well…,” Max said, averting her eyes as she bit her lip.

                                “Anyway, what’s say you and I rent a motel room after we’re done here?” Chloe asked, laughing when Max’s face turned red.  “Get your mind outta the gutter, Max.  I’m tired, and it’s hours until the show starts.  I just want to kick back and take a nap or whatever.”

                “Oh, okay,” Max said, shrugging as she took a drink of her coffee, “So long as it is somewhere that isn’t a dingy mess smelling of disinfectant and cigarettes.”

                                “No promises, babe.”

                The Days Inn was not as bad so far as Max thought it might wind up being.  The room was clean, the bedspread did not smell like bleach, and the air just had that odd smell from the air conditioner running continuously.  Chloe renting a room that allowed smoking, Max relaxed in the bed while Chloe lit up a cigarette and sat by the window as she relaxed.  Noticing the pensive look on her girlfriend’s face, Max turned around so that she was lying down with her head at the foot of the bed so she could reach over and poke Chloe in the shoulder.  The blonde grinned, looking over her shoulder to blow Max a kiss before she returned her attention to the view from their window.  Pulling her phone out after a little bit, Max texted her mother to let her know she was fine and in Portland with Chloe before looking up what her small group of friends were up to.  Rachel had posted a video of her and some boy at their drama class at Blackwell.  Max thought he seemed sad, though it was easy to see how much he liked Rachel by the way he kept stealing glances.  Scrolling down, she caught sight of Steph’s latest pic of what looked like a cast being removed from someone’s leg.  Liking the photo, Max had to smile when her message indicator lit up.  _Speak of the devil_ , Max thought, opening it up to find a message waiting for her.

**Rachel: Max!  Where you at, girl?**  
Max: Portland.  With Chloe.  
Rachel: Oooh, so daring, Caulfield.

**Max: haha, Rachel**

**Max: What are you up to?**

**Rachel: Eh, I finished moving into the dorm**

**Rachel: Hanging out with Steph in her room**

**Max: “Hanging out”, huh?**

**Rachel: Like you’re one to talk**

**Max:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Rachel: Nerd.  Ttyl, tho.  More “hanging out” to do.**

“Who you talking to?” Max heard Chloe ask, the brunette showing the other girl her phone’s screen.  “Cool.  Glad to see Rachel and Steph are getting time together.  Less shit piled on me.”

                “Why, Chloe Price, you almost sound happy to _not_ be hanging out with Rachel,” Max said, her teasing falling short when she caught sight of the irritation on her girlfriend’s face, “Uh, sorry.  I-I didn’t mean to-“

                                “It’s not that, Max,” Chloe said, removing her boots from the window sill as she got up and stretched a little, “Rachel is great, don’t get me wrong.  She’s… There’s this aura around her, something that almost pulls you to her.  I just… I’m tired of being in the middle of all her crap when I have my own to deal with, y’know?”

                “I get that,” Max said, patting the spot beside her only to smile when Chloe joined her on the bed, “How _is_ the home life?”

                                “Crap, as usual.  David has decided to try and act as though we’re all in his platoon or whatever,” Chloe said, groaning as she put her head down, Max stroking her hair in response, “He… He actually said to me a few days ago that I’d had a long-enough break from not having a father figure!  W-Who the fuck does he think he is?!?  I am _trying_ , Max.  I really am.  I am just _so_ incredibly tired of going to that house and watching as he inches his bullshit deeper and deeper into…into…”

                Max pulled Chloe to her, the two shifting around as Max played big spoon.  She held Chloe tightly, chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, as the blonde struggled with the tears as she cried.  Max had not gotten much of a chance to talk to Joyce, but she knew from her talks with Chloe that the new marriage had taken a toll on Joyce and Chloe’s relationship.  _Chloe still deeply loves her mother, but I know her.  She sees it as a betrayal to William_ , Max thought, pulling the jacket down a little so she could give Chloe’s bare shoulder a kiss, _I guess I do as well, in a way.  That house used to be so bright and happy, with barbecues every weekend and long summer nights of movies, popcorn, and cookies.  Pirate adventures on our “pirate ship”, that poor couch._   When Chloe’s shaking came to an end, Max took one look at her girlfriend’s face and knew that the wall the blonde had been building up inside herself had started to come up again.

                “Don’t shut me out,” Max whispered, her lips not that far from Chloe’s ear, “Please, Chloe.”

                                “Never,” Chloe said, turning her head to give Max a smile in spite of her bloodshot eyes, “Not in a million years, Max.  You’re the only one I really have left.”

                                “You look marvelous, darling!” Chloe cheered, going so far as to clap while Max just stared at herself in the mirror.  “Would you fucking stop worrying, Max?  You look badass!”

                “My mom _is_ going to kill me, I don’t care what you say,” Max said, frowning as she looked at her reflection.  “I really need to stop letting you talk me into shit.”

                                “Max,” Chloe said, turning Max around so that they were face-to-face, “You are a beautiful young woman.  I don’t give a fuck what anyone says, or what shits they give.  Do _you_ like it?”

                “Well, yeah.  I do.  I-I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I didn’t think it was cool.”

                                “Yes.  Exactly.  Besides, I did it, too.  So you and I are in this together, okay?”

                Chloe gave Max a kiss, pressing the smaller girl against the bathroom sink.  Max moaned into the kiss, her body trembling as Chloe placed a hand on her hip and really leaned into it.  While the feel of her girlfriend’s lips on her own did not distract Max from her current predicament, when Chloe pulled away, Max grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her back in for another kiss that was far longer.  Her openness to pushing the envelope of their relationship came in little bursts here and there.  The kisses had started off chaste, small, and quick; Max even had little problem with a quick kiss out in public now, having built up enough of a skin that she did not care as much as she used to about people staring at her.  This was not one of those quick, chaste kisses, though.  Not entirely knowing what she was doing, Max panted and moaned as Chloe whined before the blonde let out a long moan when Max grabbed her ass and timidly slid her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.  The progression of the kiss sent a flood of emotions and sensations into Max that she had not felt before, a warmth pooling up inside of her that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being.  Her mind was abuzz with the scent of Chloe’s body spray and the taste of cigarettes and coffee on her tongue.

                                “F-Fuck…,” Chloe said in a gasp when Max let go of her, the punk taking her time as she reoriented herself with a wide-eyed luster in her eyes, “M-Max… That…That was…”

                Max was at a loss for words, her face and ears warm as she just leaned her head against Chloe’s chest and placed her hand’s inside of her girlfriend’s.  She did not entirely know what had come over her, but she had liked it and she licked her lips at the lingering taste of Chloe’s lips.  Only when Max had recovered and she lifted her head did she remember what she had been plaguing her before the intimate moment.  Glancing over her shoulder, Max eyed the mess of pink hair on her head and the blue hair on Chloe’s.  Seeing how red her face was, the look of bliss on Chloe’s face, Max returned her attention to Chloe and just smiled when the blue-haired punk grinned down at her with a light in her eyes.  Max was willing to do anything to protect that light, and the girl in which it rested.

                “Still love me?” Max asked, the bashfulness and humor in her voice breaking the odd tension she felt when Chloe responded by hugging her again.  “I-I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

                                “God, that’s one hell of a ‘yes’, Max,” Chloe said, the wonder in her voice putting a smile on Max’s face, “Holy shit.  Uh, do you still even want to go to the show…?”

                The club was a little dingy, Max taking the stairs down with caution as Chloe led the way.  When the bouncer eyed them with more than a cursory glance, Max felt very exposed and was thankful that Chloe flashed the message she had from the guitarist that she knew.  Being let in, albeit with Xs on their hands to signal they were underage, Max walked in and was immediately taken in by how dimly lit the whole place was.  _Save for the stage, it’s so dark in here_ , Max thought, instinctively clinging to her girlfriend a little bit as Chloe looked over her shoulder to smile enthusiastically at Max before they headed towards the bar, _If we’d had to stand before that bouncer any longer, I think I might have cried.  Thank Dog for Skip Matthews, whoever he is._   When Chloe tried to order a beer, her “tough punk” expression in full force, Max did giggle when the bartender just rolled her eyes before offering them both a can of Cherry Coke in response.

                “Nice try there, dork,” Max teased, opening her soda as Chloe scowled down at her own drink, “Like a legit bartender would actually serve you a beer, Chloe.  You’re underage.  Get over it.”

                                “Yeah, yeah,” Chloe grumbled, lifting the can to her lips for a drink, “Just hoping for the whole experience, y’know?  You, me, a club, and a decent band about to hit the stage.  Couple of riotgrrrls in love, dude.”

                “I’ll toast to that,” Max said, toothy grin on her face as she lifted her can and tapped it against Chloe’s, “How long before they come on?”

                Max’s question was answered by the mild cheering of those who were already waiting by the stage as Pisshead walked on.  Laughing when Chloe put two fingers between her lips to whistle and wave at who Max assumed was Skip, Max took note of there not being very many people actually in attendance.  Feeling her phone vibrate in her camera bag, Max pulled it out and shot her mother a quick text to assure her that she was fine.  _It_ is _a little late,_ Max thought, explaining to Vanessa that she would be staying overnight in Portland with Chloe, _Oh, fuck!_

                “Chloe…,” Max said, tugging on her girlfriend’s jacket sleeve to get the blue punk’s attention, “Chloe…”

                                “Yo?” Chloe asked, looking at Max before her brow furrowed as she took note of the anxious look on her girlfriend’s face.  “Max?  Max, what’s wrong?”

                “My mom wants me to come home _now_ ,” Max groaned, hand on her forehead before she showed Chloe her phone, “She didn’t think we’d be gone this long.”

                                “Fuck that, man,” Chloe replied, Max scowling in reply seeming to cause the punk to remember the situation, “…Can you text your dad, maybe?  See if he’ll back us up?”

                “Chloe…”

                                “Max.  I’m not trying to push you, o-or force you to stay.  If we have to go back to Seattle, then we have to.  But your mom seriously needs to chill, pull the booze from her lips, and realize that even if we left _now_ it would take two hours just to arrive in Seattle.  Never mind the traffic or anything.”

                Max sighed, agreeing with Chloe.  It was not a matter of Chloe trying to pressure her into staying this time.  Max actually wanted to stay and listen to the band play, wanted to get away from her house for one night.  The visual image of her mother sitting in the kitchen with a drink in her hand left a bad taste in Max’s mouth and she decided to text her father and see what would happen.

**Max: Dad?**

**Ryan: Hey, kiddo.  I just pulled into the drive.**

**Ryan: What’s up?**

**Max: Well, I’m in Portland with Chloe.  We spent the day here, visiting Powell’s and just being together.  We’re at a show for a band Chloe knows right now.  Mom wants me home now, but it’s two hours away!**

**Ryan: Punkin, please don’t do this…**

                Max took a deep breath, the visual image of her father frowning burned into her face as she noticed that Chloe was now watching her intently.  Seeing how distressed Max was, the pink-haired hipster was relieved when Chloe took her and pulled them to a more quiet and private area in the club as Pisshead finished warming up.

                                “I’m right here, Max,” Chloe said, squeezing Max’s hand, “It is totally your call, babe.”

                Max leaned her head against the taller girl’s chest, visibly torn.  After a minute or two, she lifted her head and looked down at her phone.

**Ryan: Max?  Max, talk to me.**

**Max: I don’t want to go home, Dad.  Mom is getting drunk every night and I just CAN’T be home tonight.**

**Ryan: Max…**

**Max: No, Dad, it’s not cool!  I’m not trying to be mean, or act out, but the house is just not a great place for me right now, let alone Chloe.  Please, PLEASE, be okay with me staying here for the night.  If you are okay with it, even if Mom isn’t and I get in trouble, that’s fine.  I just want you to believe and trust in me.  PLEASE.**

                Max knew that might have just very well stuck a knife into her own father’s back, but every word she had typed was true.  She was tired of seeing her mother drunk every night lately, was tired of her father never seeming to be home long.  Max was left in a miserable position, and it had gotten to be too much for her to handle.

**Ryan: I will talk to your mother, but just be safe, please?  I know I haven’t been home much lately, and I’m sorry you’ve had to see your mom like this.  But, when you two get back here a talk will be had.  I love you, your mom loves you.  We just want you safe and happy.  Goodnight, kiddo.**

                Max felt mixed at the messages from her father as she put her phone away, Chloe’s hand on her shoulder providing almost no relief in spite of her giving it a slight squeeze.  She knew her words likely hurt her father, knew she might have just gotten herself into a world of trouble, but a very small part of her did not care.  _I want to be a teenager, go out and do things like a normal girl_ , Max said, building up her resolve, _I just… Fuck it…_   Taking Chloe’s hand, a smile on her face, Max led her girlfriend towards the small crowd and they lost themselves in a sea of music, dancing, and fun.  That night, Max was just another teenage girl having the time of her life with her girlfriend, Chloe Price.

                Vanessa had not really reacted to Max’s appearance when she and Chloe came through the front door late Sunday morning.  Max had been more than a little relieved at her mother just looking a little surprised over the sudden change in her daughter’s appearance.  It was when she and Chloe were asked to sit down on the couch by Ryan once they had put their bags from the shopping they had done the day before away that the dread and panic Max usually felt in these situations took effect.  Holding hands with Chloe as they walked back out into the living room, Max felt the tiniest amount of reassurance when the blue-haired punk gave her a gentle squeeze of solidarity.  Sitting down on the couch, hands locked together, Max looked down at her shoes under the indiscernible look on Ryan Caulfield’s face.

                                “Max, Chloe, I-“ Ryan started, tensing up a little when Vanessa cleared her throat from the kitchen, “ _I_ am just glad you are home safe.  We were worried about you two, and-“

                                “You should’ve come home when _I_ said, Max, not messaged your father,” Vanessa said, coffee mug in her hand and a weary look on her face, “What were you thinking?  Playing us against each other was-“

                                “That’s not what Max did!” Chloe blurted out, face a mixture of defiance and panic as she registered the changing look on Vanessa’s face.  “She comes home from school, comes back, and what does she find?  Her dad’s not home, and you’re nursing a frosty beverage, Mrs. C.  She’s _scared_ to be home.”

                                “Do _not_ talk to me like that, Chloe Elizabeth Price,” Vanessa warned, the dark countenance on her face not helping matters as it only riled Chloe up more, “Max is _our_ daughter and-“

                                “She’s _my_ girlfriend, and my best friend!” Chloe fired back, Max barely looking up with an expression on her face of someone who’s on the verge of tears.  “I…I just wanted to take her out for the day, let her live a little.  She’s doing everything right, getting better grades in school and even handling a part-time job.  What… What more do you want?”

                “Please.  Please, stop…,” Max said, her voice so quiet that no one heard her as Vanessa tore into Chloe and Chloe stood up for herself.  Meeting her father’s gaze, eyes welling up, Max gritted her teeth, “ _Please stop!_ ”

                Chloe immediately went quiet, Vanessa startled by the pain and anger in her daughter’s voice as Ryan just looked upon his daughter with a saddened grimness.  Max was so upset that her body was trembling and it took everything she had to remain where she was and not go hide in her bedroom.

                “Y-You can’t treat me like I’m a little kid anymore!” Max said, the fervor in her voice increasing.  “I-I haven’t done _anything_ wrong, Mom!  I-I just see you drink so much lately, and…and Dad is always busy with work…  I just wanted to have some fun.  I wanted to feel like just another teenage girl…”

                Head buried in her hands, Max sobbed and flinched a little when Chloe rubbed her back, a faint whine escaping her as the blue-haired girl just looked after her pink-haired girlfriend.  Vanessa opened her mouth to reply, but when she looked over to see the warning gaze of her husband she clamped her mouth shut and went into their bedroom before closing the door.  Max heard her father get up from his recliner, her eyes closed as she cried, and when she felt his large hand on her shoulder she broke down even further just from the kindness of him.

                “I-I’m sorry…,” Max said, the words coming out as little more than a choked moan, “I-I’ll be good, I swear.  Just _please_ don’t be mad at-“

                                “I’m not mad, Punkin,” she heard her father say, Max looking up from her hands to see Ryan take a knee so that they were face-to-face, “Max, I wish you had said all this sooner.  Goddammit, if I had known what this was like for you…”

                “I-I just want to be with Chloe, to be _able_ to be with her,” Max said between sniffles as she fought to catch her breath, the taller girl now holding her quietly, “Please don’t take me from her again, Dad.  _Please._ ”

                Ryan Caulfield was a lumberjack of a man, tall and broad with a kind smile.  When Max heard what she had said come out of her own mouth, she felt as though some of that height had been cut out from under her father as the words seem to both hurt him and reveal her feelings all at once.  She was angry and bitter over leaving when Chloe had needed her most, was tired of watching Chloe get hurt time and again while they were hours apart.  It showed on her face, it registered in her voice, and it burned through her eyes as Max became the manifestation of her own inner demons for a moment.

                She felt guilty and hated herself for being pulled away from Chloe.

                                “God, Max, I’m so sorry,” Ryan said, his own voice a little thick with pain as he clamped a hand over his mouth, “I… We just had to be here too soon.  That’s… God…  Girls, just…just go to the bedroom and rest.  I…I need to talk to my wife, please.”

                Chloe slowly led Max to the bedroom, the punk taking her time as Max looked and felt as though she were about to break apart.  Only halfway paying attention to anything, Max saw the look of intense concern on Chloe’s face as she glanced over her shoulder at Max multiple times until they were in her bedroom.  She did not even have a chance to speak, Chloe pulled her in for the tightest hug Max had felt from the taller girl once they were alone with the door to her room locked.

                                “Fuck, Max,” Chloe said, sniffling as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend repeatedly on her pink-haired head, “Goddammit… I’m…”

                “Please forgive me for leaving, Chloe!” Max wailed, Chloe following her down as Max’s legs gave way and she fell to her knees.  “I-I’m so sorry!  I-I didn’t mean to leave you, I swear I didn’t even want to!  I cried _so_ much, I thought I was losing you forever….!!!”

                Max cried, deep choking sobs while Chloe held onto her as though their lives depended on it.  They knelt there, in Max’s room, until the smaller girl had the strength to get up and curl into bed with her girlfriend.  Feeling Chloe’s arms around her tightly, Max clung to the punk fiercely and buried her face into Chloe’s shirt before she let loose a scream that was only partly muffled by the tank-top.

                _Max and Chloe forever_ , Max thought, desperate as her heart felt like it might rip itself apart, _Max and Chloe forever, so fuck you._

**Author’s Notes**

**Shit got real this time, my dudes.  Even I got choked up on this one, and I’m the one writing it.**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Rowan.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**“Broken Wings” by Flyleaf**

                Seattle in Christmas time was a chilly experience, a faint amount of drizzle in the morning leaving everything with this wet glow that clung to the grass like a second coat of dew.  Sitting on the front porch of her house in  a peacoat, Max Caulfield was playing with the frayed threads of a hole in the knee of her jeans as she looked at her phone for what felt to her like the billionth time.  Suitcase next to her, camera bag slung over her shoulder, the pink-haired hipster alternated between that hole in her jeans and tugging the beanie she was sporting down just a little as it always felt to her like it might start to come off at any moment.  _I hope Chloe gets here soon_ , Max thought grimly, the sound of her parents in the house making her cringe _, Really soon_.

                The Caulfield house was nicely decorated for the holidays, both inside and out.  You would not know if you saw the lights and lawn décor that the family living in that house was going through a rough patch.  It had been months since Chloe had treated Max to an overnight trip to Portland, but the repercussions of their stay were still unfolding.  Ryan had been trying to placate both of the women in the house, with Max being amicable to her mother while Vanessa herself continued to disapprove of what she called her daughter’s “rebellious streak”.  In fairness, though, Max had not really changed any after Portland save for a style alteration.  Still shy and awkward most of the time, she pushed through the anxiousness that had settled in her a little more every day.  The defiance she had wielded that Sunday when she and Chloe had returned just left something of a black mark on the relationship she had with her mother.  _Not that I really care_ , Max thought, scowling when she heard the footsteps of someone heading towards the front door, _Ugh, I do_ not _want to deal with this right now, or ever_.

                                “Max?” Ryan asked, opening the door to see the tension in his daughter alleviate when it was him who stepped outside.  “Aren’t you cold?”

                “Beats the alternative,” Max said, looking over her shoulder after a moment to flash an apologetic grin at her father, “Uh, sorry.  That came out pretty rough.  I just… I don’t want to deal with her, Dad.  Not right now.  Just waiting on Chloe, is all.  She’ll be here soon.”

                                “Wish you were stayin’ here for Christmas, Punkin’, but I understand why you’d want to head down there,” the despondent tone in his voice causing Max to wince, “Gonna miss you.”

                Max got up, brushing the seat of her jeans off before she walked up the steps to give her father a hug.  She would miss her father, too, but Max needed to get away and Chloe needed her around in Arcadia Bay.  Giggling a little when Ryan lifted her up from where she had been standing during their hug, Max patted him on the shoulder to signal that she wanted down.  With a kiss on his cheek and a kiss on her beanie-clad head, Max’s warm smile hung around for a little even after he was back inside.  Once it did fade, though, the slight melancholy resumed and she took her previous seat on the steps.  She was reaching for her phone when it pinged and she had to smile when the lock screen showed a new message from her girlfriend.

**Chloe: En route!**

**Max: You said that half an hour ago!**

**Chloe: Don’t be jelly I have wheels and you don’t, babe**

**Chloe: Doesn’t look good on you.**

**Max: I’m not jealous!**

**Max: I’m starving for some Max and Chloe Time**

                Max was looking down at her phone in the hope that Chloe would reply to that soon when a car horn going off not too far away sent elation running through her.  Looking up, sliding her phone back into her bag, the pink-haired girl grinned at the sight of her girlfriend’s truck appearing down the street.  When Max had woken up and messaged Chloe “Good morning’ the punk had replied with the knowledge bomb that she was already on her way to Seattle.  _Leave it to Chloe Price to pull a magic trick on the 11 th hour_, Max thought with a smirk, _And Chloe doesn’t get up early for_ anything. _Best girlfriend ever._   When the truck pulled into the driveway, Max grabbed her suitcase and walked over towards her girlfriend’s ride.

                                “Hey, um, have you seen this shy girl?” Chloe asked, rolling down her window to flash a sarcastic grin at her girlfriend.  “She’s really cute, likes photography.  I think she’s about three feet tall, though.  Kind of a gremlin, actually.”

                “Oh, stop it, Chloe,” Max replied, the scorn in her voice wavering halfway through the short chastisement as she burst into a fit of giggles, “I still can’t believe _you_ actually got up early to come up here.  You clearly want a gold star for your girlfriend performance review.”

                                “You know it,” Chloe replied, chuckling, “Toss your bag in the back and let’s bail, babe!  Chloe Price to the rescue!”

                Max hefted her bag up and slid it over the side of Chloe’s truck bed before running around to the other side so she could get in.  Sidling up to her girlfriend instantly, Max smiled as Chloe’s lips found hers in a soft, loving kiss that left both girls mildly blushing.  Only when their kissing caused the punk to accidentally honk her horn as she tried to reach for Max in a way that had her elbow bumping against the steering will did they stop.  Laughing at that, Max pulled away with a knowing smile on her face before she buckled up.

                “You said when I texted you this morning that you had some good news, too,” Max said, looking over at her girlfriend as the blue-haired girl looked over her shoulder while backing out of the driveway, “So?  What’s the good news?”

                                “We’re going to have a baby!” Chloe replied, laughing uproariously when Max’s jaw dropped.  “I’ve always wanted a food baby!”

                “You’re ridiculous,” Max replied, reaching over to jab her girlfriend in the side with a finger, “Seriously, Chloe.  What’s the news?”

                                “Well, after we stop somewhere to grab a to-go bag of breakfast treats I will be more than hella inclined to tell you, Max Caulfield.”

                The Dunkin Donuts drive-thru cashier was a little morose, Max figured it probably was due to it being Christmas Eve.  When Chloe passed her the large iced coffee she had ordered and their bag of crullers, she happily accepted them and held onto her girlfriend’s large black coffee as well.  Pulling into a parking lot real quick to get their breakfast situated, Max returned the hot coffee to its rightful owner and took a sip of her own beverage.

                “You need cup holders,” Max said, looking at the precarious situation of that large, hot cup in between Chloe’s legs, “That…could get bad, Chloe.”

                                “Yeah, I know,” Chloe replied, looking around at the truck’s interior, “Honestly, this old beast needs some upgrades.  I just don’t want to delve into my apartment fund again.”

                “I _told_ you that you did not have to take me to Portland the last time you were up here,” Max groaned, sighing when Chloe shot her a hurt look, “I know, I know.  You wanted to treat me.”

                                “Hella yes, I did!  Gotta take care of my beautiful girlfriend, y’know,” Chloe replied, pride on her face as she took a drink of her coffee, “So, um, about my good news…”

                “Oh?  Did you find a place?”

                                “No, not that.  I…”

                “C-Chloe…?” Max choked out, anxiety rising in her system as Chloe just looked down at her drink.

                                “I got accepted into Bay City College!  Early admission, baby!!!” Chloe said, her worried look instantly replaced with a smug grin as she did a little dance in her seat.  “Proud of me, babe?”

                “Yes, of course!” Max replied, beaming as she smiled at her girlfriend.  “I…I didn’t think they would accept a 16-year-old, though.  Wowser, I didn’t know you could go to college at that age…”

                                “Oh yeah, you totally can,” Chloe said, putting her coffee on the dash so she could drum her fingers against the steering wheel excitedly as she kept on smiling, “Now those Blackhell shits can eat my fucking shit, Max.  Expel me?  Fine.  I’ll be two years ahead by the time they all graduate.  Hell yeah.”

                When Chloe screamed in triumph, Max laughed and set her own coffee aside so she could pull the tall punk in for a hug and another kiss in celebration.  Their happiness was confined to the inside of the cab, but it would have drowned anyone else in the vicinity, such was the strength of their love.  The radio came on soon thereafter, music for them to dance to before they had to get back on the road.  Max was beside herself with joy for her girlfriend, Chloe had been through so much that this intense bright spot dazzled her in how much happiness shone through the tall punk.  When they were back on the road, Max was finishing off her drink while Chloe chewed on a donut when an obvious question she had missed popped into her head.

                “How did Joyce react?” Max asked, frowning when Chloe sighed.  “Oh, um, was she not happy?”

                                “Of course she was happy, Max,” Chloe said, snorting as she kept her eyes on the road, “She was fucking ecstatic, she probably figured I would spend the rest of my life as some jobless high-school dropout.  Nah, it was David that plateaued the positive vibes.”

                “Sergeant Major Motherfucker at it again, huh?” Max asked, bafflement on her face.  “How can he turn you getting into college two years earlier than the original plan into a bad thing?  I-I don’t understand him, or what Joyce sees in him, Chloe.”

                                “You and me both,” Chloe replied, shaking her head, “Mom made a fucking cake, a _cake_ , to celebrate and he brought up my expulsion.  Like, not pointedly but more as an afterthought.  I told him that I did it, got into school, for myself and not him.  I’m not after that asshole’s praise.  Just went downhill from there.  Wound up having my couple pieces of cake in my bedroom.”

                “I’m sorry, Chloe,” Max said, hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she gave it a squeeze, “I shouldn’t have caused you to bring it up.  My bad.”

                                “You would’ve found out eventually,” Chloe said, the punk glancing over at her small girlfriend to grin, “Besides, with you there things will be nowhere near as bad.  Still can’t believe how you stood up to stepdouche like you did last spring.  I think he still is a little pissy over that, he grumbles every time I bring you up.”

                “Oh?  Well, I gotta back up my girlfriend,” Max replied, rolling her eyes when she put two and two together in her head, “You bring me up a lot, don’t you?”

                                “All the fucking time,” Chloe replied, laughing some as Max just shook her head and giggled, “Dude, it’s so funny to watch him squirm when I bring you up over and over.”

                “So I’m a weapon for you against David.  Huh.”

                                “Don’t put it that way, Max.  C’mon, it’s not like I am with you solely for use of you against people I don’t like.  You know how much I love you, beautiful.”

                “Uh-huh.”

                                “Awww, Grumpy Max is a cute Max.”

                “S-Shush, you!”

                The truck pulled into the parking lot, Max looking up at the lighthouse as it loomed over them from high up on the hill.  Climbing out of the passenger side, Max took her Polaroid camera out and snapped a photo from an angle that had the structure towering even more so.  _It’s almost ominous sometimes_ , _foreboding,_ Max thought as she put the photo into her camera bag, _I know that lighthouses are used to deter ships from crashing into the shore, but there’s more to it than that._   Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Max’s troubled look was replaced with a grin as she looked up to see Chloe gazing down at her.  Sharing a chaste kiss, the couple smiling once their lips parted, Chloe led Max up the hill in a comfortable silence.

                                “Well, here we are,” Chloe said, reaching into her coat pocket as she pulled out a knife, “Care to do the honors, Caulfield?”

                “I don’t know…,” Max said, cradling her elbow as she always did when her anxiousness began to rise, “Knives are scary, Chloe, a-and the way-“

                                “I’ll take care of it, then,” Chloe said, unfolding the small pocket knife before she squatted down, “Stand back and watch the master at work.”

                They had kept true to their word, the girls coming to the lighthouse at least once every year since they had reunited to carve year after year into the old tree stump.  The original carving showed signs of age, with the following ones increasing bit by bit in freshness.  Biting her lip, Max half expected Chloe’s hand to slip or for the knife to get stuck in a knot buried under the bark.  She always worried about Chloe when it came to her interest in far more dangerous things.  _God, I still remember the firecrackers from the day William died_ , Max thought, relief visible on her face as Chloe was able to finish the small “2010” carving without incident, _She got up when they didn’t immediately go off, and I worried that if she messed with them she might lose a hand._ Her relief complete only when the knife was folded back up and slipped into her girlfriend’s coat pocket, Max took Chloe’s hand and they looked down at the carvings that were slowly accumulating.

                “Someday there won’t be any space left,” Max mused, smile on her face as Chloe grinned at the idea, “Years and years with all kinds of other little messages left by us.”

                                “By me, chickenshit.  You act like a butter knife would kill you,” Chloe teased, chuckling when Max thumped her on the shoulder, “But yeah, it’s crazy to see how it’s all gone down since you moved.  Anyway, let’s head to the homestead.  Mom’ll be finishing off making lunch, probably, and a couple donuts do not satisfy this gal.”

                Arriving at Chloe’s house, Max smiled and waved when the front door opened and Joyce stepped out to greet them with a smile and hand on her hip.  Seeing Chloe roll her eyes, Max could not help but laugh.  _She puts on a strong front, a whatever kind of attitude, but deep down she really cares about the people who are important to her_ , Max thought as she followed Chloe out of the truck.  Thanking Chloe with a trace of sarcasm when the taller girl put her suitcase in her arms rather than set it down, Max rolled her eyes and began to pull it along as she followed her girlfriend towards the house.

                                “Max Caulfield, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Joyce Price said, pulling the smaller girl in for a hug that was easily reciprocated, “I hope y’all are hungry.  I made some lasagna and there’s also salad.”

                                “Sweet!” Chloe exclaimed, heading inside with a hungry grin on her face.  “Snooze and lose, Max!”

                “How are you, Joyce?” Max asked, ignoring her girlfriend’s teasing as Joyce helped her with getting the suitcase inside before she closed the front door.  “You ready for Chloe’s big day?”

                                “You mean her starting college?  Max, when she told me that I think I nearly cried.  My baby girl… When she got expelled from school, I feared the worst, but she turned herself around fast and I just could not be more proud of her.”

                                “Are you talking about how fucked up I am again?” Chloe asked, poking her head out from the kitchen with a little bit of sauce on her chin from the lasagna.

                                “Chloe…,” Joyce said, smiling in spite of putting a hand to her forehead as Max motioned for her girlfriend to wipe her chin.

                “Yes, Chloe, we were doing just that.  As a matter of fact, I was just informing your mom that my ulterior motive in coming down here was to break up with-“

                                “Don’t even joke about that, Max,” Chloe said, the steel in her voice shutting Max right up, the pink-haired girl looking down at her feet, “…Sorry, babe.  I, uh, I just don’t like the idea or image of you and I… Yeah…”

                “I-I’m sorry,” Max said, cradling her elbow as she just stood in the hallway while Joyce silently admonished her daughter with a look, “Bad joke.”

                Max felt a little better when her blue-haired girlfriend walked over to wrap an arm around her before they went into the kitchen together, but there had been something of a cumulative effect since their Portland trip months ago in regards to everything she had gone through.  She could still remember how upset she had been, how much she had cried; that breakdown had opened something up inside of her heart, and Max did not know what would actually fix it or help it heal.  Letting Chloe grab a plate of food for her as well, Max’s mood did improve a little bit further when she and Chloe sat down with Joyce and began to dig into another one of the Price family’s choice recipes.  She had to give credit where it was due; Max loved everything Joyce prepared, the lasagna was so good her mouth watered as she ate it.

                                “So where’s _David_?” Chloe asked, Max frowning at the thought of him just barging in on their nice, quiet meal together.  “Dude run off to go chase some skaters away from the park?  Maybe he re-enlisted and we don’t have to worry-“

                                “David is at work, Chloe.  You know this,” Joyce said, fatigue in her voice, “Please don’t start back up on him.  I can’t keep playing mediator between you two.”

                                “Sorry, Mom.  I just… The way he acts, the bossy shit and how he treats me like I’m a solder or whatever… It just pisses me off,” Chloe said, the messy apology enough to get Joyce looking at least a little relieved.

                “He got a job?” Max asked, mouth partly full of salad as she forked up some lettuce and hothouse tomatoes.

                                “Yeah, he’s the head of security at Blackhell now,” Chloe said, smirking, “Dude plays Rent-A-Cop seven days a week, pretty much.  So glad I don’t go there anymore, though I do feel bad that they fired Skip.  At least Pisshead is starting to take off.”

                The idea of Skip Matthews playing security guard got a bit of a rise out of Max, the girl snorting as she envisioned the guitarist rocking out while in his work uniform.  She had met him after the show in Portland, Chloe introducing them.  _They_ were _pretty good_ , Max thought as she stabbed a bit of lasagna and swallowed it right up, _David being the head of security at Blackwell, though… Maybe it’ll wind up giving Chloe a bit of a break.  Here’s hoping, anyway._

                Once lunch was done and the table was cleared, Max flopped onto the couch with her girlfriend and they watched _Invader Zim_ from an old DVD they had bought together with their allowances when they were little.  The cartoon never got old, the girls laughing at every funny moment while Max did an impression of Gir.  When they were done with the DVD, though, Chloe shot Max a mischievous grin and took the smaller girl’s hand before they headed upstairs with Joyce glancing up after them before they were out of sight.

                “Your room changes almost _every_ time I come here,” Max teased, taking note that Chloe’s bed had been moved to near the window and that William’s old American flag was now covering it up, “Still pretty familiar, though.  It’s as if I know the person who lives here…”

                                “Yes, yes, we have established that your snooping skills include a heightened scrutiny,” Chloe teased back, leading Max to the bed before they laid down, “Hey, you.”

                “Hey back, gorgeous,” Max said, smiling as she ran a hand through Chloe’s blue hair, “Are you growing it back out again?  It’s a little longer than I remember.”

                                “Yeah, well, thought having long blue hair might be cool,” Chloe replied, reaching out to take Max’s beanie off, “Keepin’ yours short as it is, though, huh?”

                “It’s not _that_ short.  It’s a decent length, Chloe.  _More_ than enough for you to play with,” Max said, leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss before she noticed something on the wall that dismayed her, “Chloe… You scratched out our height chart…”

                                “…I didn’t want to see it anymore,” Chloe said, leaning her head down against Max’s chest as she situated herself to do so, “Like I need more reminders that he’s gone.  Save for a picture here and there throughout the house, my bedroom sometimes feels like a mausoleum to a past that just hurts at this point, Max.”

                “I know, Chloe.  I know,” Max said, stroking that blue hair as her girlfriend got more comfortable, “But you’re never alone.  You’ve got me, and we’ll always be together.”

                                “Even when we’re apart,” Chloe said, both girls having remembered the cassette.

                Max woke up early that morning to find Chloe hushing her and spooning her.  Sniffling, Max wiped her eyes dry and looked away for a moment.  The situation at home had brought about some unsettling and heartbreaking nightmares, the idea of her parents divorcing or something happening due to her mother’s drinking really upsetting the small teen.  _Today should be a great day, an amazing one_ , Max thought as she finally turned around so that she and Chloe were face-to-face, her girlfriend’s dazzling love warming her face as she blushed from the tender attentiveness, _It’s the first Christmas Chloe and I have spent together in years.  Years.  So why do I feel so damn miserable right now?_   Grinning and bearing it, Max leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss as her morning greeting.

                                “I could _really_ get used to getting smooches every morning rather than texts,” Chloe said, the faint whimper in her voice, “At least I get you for your whole Christmas vacation, though.  That’s hella sweet.”

                “Yeah, I mean… Wait, what?” Max asked, her eyes wide as a crooked grin appeared on her girlfriend’s face.  “The _whole_ vacation?”

                                “Surprise, babe,” Chloe replied, leaning in to give Max a kiss of her own, “My mom and your dad are cool with it.  You an’ me together for two whole weeks.  Hella yes!”

                Max buried her face in the fabric of Chloe’s sleep shirt and screamed in utter delight at the notion of being with her punk girlfriend for half a month.  Ideas swarmed through her head, all the things they could do together in that much time.  _We’ll get New Year’s Eve together, too, and I can kiss her when the ball drops and the countdown hits zero.  We can cook together, spend days just lounging in bed if we want.  Wowser, this is so incredibly cool!_   Pulling her face away, the excitable grin on Max’s face surprising Chloe in a good way, the blue-haired girl did have to bite her lip to restrain a yelp when Max pushed her down and straddled her waist.

                “Chloe, do you realize how cool this is?” Max asked, eyes wide and shining at how giddy she was over this news, oblivious to how much Chloe was blushing.  “I-I mean I know you have to go to work while I’m here, but I can go to the music store and visit you.  I can bring you coffee and a donut or something, or bring you lunch.  Ooh, we can spend your breaks together!”

                                “Max?” Chloe asked, face scarlet at this point.

                “Yeah?” Max asked, only halfway paying any heed to her girlfriend as she was just too happy to realize how awkward her girlfriend looked.  “Chloe…?”

                                “This is, uh, quite the position you’ve put us in, Caulfield.”

                Max blinked a few times, head cocked to one side in confusion before she really took note of the fact that she was straddling her girlfriend.  Mouth opening and closing multiple times, Max was thankful that Chloe just giggled at her before gently putting Max back down on the bed.  When the pink-haired girl had recovered, she let Chloe help her out of bed and were about to head out the bedroom door when Max let go of Chloe’s hand to get something from her suitcase.

                                “Max…?” Chloe asked, instantly feeling the lack of a smaller hand being in her own as she looked over her shoulder to see Max holding a present.  “Aww, babe…”

                “It’s Christmas, Chloe.  No way you’re not getting something from me,” Max replied, a little offended at the surprise in Chloe’s voice, “I just hope you like it.”

                                “It’s from my incredible, beautiful girlfriend.  I’m sure I’ll love it,” Chloe said, smile on her face as she walked over to give Max a kiss on the cheek before they headed downstairs to the smell and sizzle of bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

                Max nursed her coffee as she watched Chloe help Joyce in the kitchen, the punk looking both out of place and right at home as she sported her black Misfits tank-top and sleep shorts while scrambling up a second skillet’s worth of eggs while Joyce tended to the bacon as well as keeping Chloe from eating it.  Leaning against the kitchen doorway, Max had to smile.  It was a relatively peaceful moment, the Price women laughing as they cracked terrible jokes while Max would chuckle at the terrible, egg-related puns Chloe unleased.  Even David was in an amicable mood, the security guard sitting at the dinner table as he drank coffee between reading newspaper articles.  Max paid him little to no mind, though, as the last thing she wanted was for her attention to be taken away from Chloe.  _These moments, where Chloe is genuinely happy and carefree like she had been years ago… These moments are the ones I truly love_ , Max thought, a gentle smile on her face, _You can put her through all the nightmarish hell possible, chip away at her resolve and willpower, but Chloe Price always finds a way to get back up with a grin on her face_.

                                “How’s the coffee, Max?” Joyce asked, glancing over her shoulder as she began plating the hash browns and bacon.  “Up to the standard of an expert barista?”

                “It’s delicious, Joyce,” Max said, wry grin on her face, “You underestimate your ability to fix a pot of joe.”

                                “Max is hella amazing at that shop, Mom,” Chloe said, joining the conversation, “And that uniform she has to wear?  ‘Wowser’.”

                Max snorted at that, rolling her eyes while Joyce just shook her head.  Hearing David clear his throat, though, gave the couple pause before a sense of relief washed over them when he got up and headed for the workshop.  _Thank Dog_ , Max thought as she walked over to tug on Chloe’s shirt for a kiss as the punk finished everyone’s eggs, _I have no desire to fight.  Especially on Christmas._

                                “Hey,” Chloe whispered, Max listening as she put her ear a little closer to her girlfriend’s lips, “Think David would notice if his eggs were a little runnier than everyone else’s?”

                “No pranks today, Chloe.  Please?” Max replied, rubbing her girlfriend’s back as Chloe grumbled a little.  “I’d like a trouble-free day with you.  I’d like _all_ the days with you to be trouble-free, really.  I’ll settle for just one for the time being, though.”

                                “Consider it a part of my Christmas gift to you, Maxaroni,” Chloe replied, the gleam in her eyes conveying to Max that the taller girl did still have something up her sleeve, “Anyway, grab the platter of bacon and I’ll bring the eggs over.  Mom, you got the hash browns?”

                The three women laid out the food on the dinner table, Max and Chloe hurriedly sitting down so they could be next to each other.  David took his seat next to Joyce, looked over the spread, and nodded approvingly before he kissed Joyce on the cheek.  Seeing Chloe make a gag face, Max elbowed her in the side to bring that to an end before either adult could see it.  Max was not kidding when she said that a trouble-free day was in order, and she did her best to be polite and civil whenever David inquired about something in her school life.  She laughed a little when Chloe bragged about being the main reason Max was now an honor roll student, Max smirking at her girlfriend’s satisfied grin  Max in turn disclosed that she had actually tried to submit a photo into a nation-wide contest for high school students but had been turned down due to her school not being among those that actually participated in it.

                                “What’s the contest about?” Joyce asked, Chloe looking over at Max as well with an inquisitive expression as Max had kept this contest to herself.

                                “Yes, Max.  Do _tell_ ,” Chloe said, poking Max in the side, “Brat.  Keeping something like this from me.  Hella lame.”

                “W-Well, I didn’t think that I would win so I just didn’t share,” Max lamented, rolling her eyes when Chloe made a face, “I’m not being down on my photography, Chloe.  It’s a matter of it being a _national_ contest.  Plus, after I sent the photo I found out that my school didn’t participate so that was basically the end of it.”

                                “What’s it _called_ , though?” Chloe asked, biting into a strip of bacon.

                “Everyday Heroes,” Max replied, “You pick a photo that you think represents something inspiring, a moment that encapsulates and evokes your own personal brand of heroism and submit it for the contest.  The winners get their photos displayed in a gallery in San Francisco and you get to go and see it for yourself.”

                                “Sounds pretty epic, to be honest,” Chloe said, her empathetic smile getting a grin out of Max when the punk held her hand, “You’ll nail that contest someday, and I’ll be there with you to check it out on a wall with everyone else’s.  I believe in you.”

                The presents under the tree were not numerous, but that did not bother Max in the slightest as the Price household’s gifts on Christmas were always memorable for how much they meant to those who received them.  Seeing the present for herself from Joyce, Max picked it up and was about to shake it when Joyce’s eyes widened at the imminent movement.  Grimacing, Max carefully set it down on the floor before smiling when Chloe handed her a small box.  Handing Chloe her own present, the girls looked at each other eagerly before they tore off the wrappings of their respective gifts.

                “Oh!  Chloe…  It’s beautiful,” Max said, biting her lip as she took in the small gold band, “But, um, I’m 15.  A little early to be getting hitched.”

                                “Fuck that shit.  Elope,” Chloe replied, smirking before she punched Max on the shoulder, “It’s a promise ring, dummy.  See?  I have one, too.”

                Blinking, a surprised Max did take note of the gold band on Chloe’s ring finger.  Not knowing when or how Chloe had been able to slip that on from the time they were at the dinner table to where they presently sat by the Christmas tree, Max leaned over and kissed her girlfriend’s hand when Chloe showed off the gold band.  Seeing Chloe’s face get red, feeling her own warm up as well, Max glanced over her shoulder at Joyce and David to see him eyeing some new piece of equipment from Joyce as Joyce smiled down at her and Chloe.

                                “Max?  Uh, what…?” Chloe asked, more than a baffled at the two items in her hand – a card and a Polaroid of herself sitting on a large rock at one of LA’s beaches.  “I’m hella confused right now…”

                “The photo is the one I submitted for Everyday Heroes,” Max explained, Chloe taking a renewed interest in the photo of herself when she heard this, “You’ve been through so much, a-and the way you were looking off towards the ocean… It was a perfect shot.  And, um, the card is for later.  Don’t open it here, please.”

                                “Uh, sure,” Chloe replied, leaning over to give her girlfriend a smooch, “Merry Christmas, Max.”

                “Merry Christmas, Chloe.”

                                “Okay, so here we are,” Chloe said, the girls having returned to her bedroom, “Back in my room, no one but us.  What’s in the card?”

                “Y’know, you _can_ just open it and find out for yourself, Chloe,” Max said, an amused smirk on her face that only intensified when Chloe groaned, “It’s literally right in your hand.”

                                “Yeah, whatever,” Chloe grumbled, tearing the envelope open before opening the card, “…A website address and a password, huh?  Max Caulfield, did you buy me a subscription to porn?”

                “C-Chloe…!” Max blurted, face almost instantly scarlet as she punched Chloe in the shoulder.  “ _No_ , I did _not_ buy you a porn subscription!  God, you’re awful.  Why do I put up with this?”

                                “Undying love?”

                “Well, when you put it that way…”

                Max stood behind Chloe, hand on the taller girl’s shoulder as she leaned forward while the punk accessed the website.  An ornate door on the screen, Max instructed Chloe to click on the doorknob and when she did so the prompt for a password popped up.  Seeing Chloe type the combination together, Max bit her lip in the hope that her girlfriend would like what she had made for her Christmas present.  _Even if it’s virtual, it’s still just as much of a present.  And things on the internet have a tendency to never go away_ , Max thought, grinning when Chloe hit the Enter key and the screen went dark before a large room appeared.

                                “What is this?  A game?” Chloe asked, realizing that the mouse and WASD keys enabled her to move and angle the line of sight around.

                “It’s a virtual gallery,” Max explained, Chloe looking at her in confusion, “Just go and click on a photo, dork.  See for yourself.”

                Shrugging, Chloe did so and went up to the very first picture in the exhibit before she gasped when the reality of what Max had done sunk in.  A photo from their very first Halloween together, they were dressed up as two halves of a sandwich cookie with little heart-shaped chocolate chips.  Max smiled, seeing Chloe put a hand to her mouth.  Chloe started to look as though she might get up from the chair, Max figuring to hug her, but the photographer put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and encouraged her to click on the photo itself.  A block of text appeared over the photo when Chloe followed along with Max’s instructions, Chloe reading Max’s own words on what the photo meant to her.

                                “Max…,” Chloe said, her voice soft and quivering as she looked over her shoulder at the other girl with teary eyes, “There’s… There’s got to be _dozens_ of photos in here.  I…”

                “You are worth every second I spent on this,” Max said, pointing a finger at Chloe in feigned warning, “Most of the photos are like that, with text.  Some my writing, some poetry, and a few with song lyrics.  I… We’ve been a part of each other’s lives for so long, Chloe.  I wanted something to commemorate our being together that you could look at whenever you were sad or lonely because I’m up in Seattle.”

                When Chloe got choked up and looked back at the screen, Max did not reach out to console her girlfriend.  She knew that sometimes when Chloe got emotional she did not want anyone to see.  The wall had continued to rise over the past few months, everything Chloe had been going through continuing to take a toll on her.  Max had knocked the wall down on more than a few occasions, but it always seemed to rebuild itself.  After a moment’s hesitation, Max did get up and walk over to wrap her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders.  She felt the punk stiffen for a moment, but when Chloe just eased into the embrace Max knew that the wall had come down.

                                “Thank you,” Chloe said, her voice tiny like a kitten’s mew as she smiled when Max kissed her on the cheek, “This was… This is really special, Max.  I’ll be spending a lot of time in this, y’know.  Might even skip a Skype session to-“

                “My gift is _not_ an excuse to not call me, dork,” Max chided, tickling Chloe a little in retaliation, grinning when the punk squirmed in her desk chair, “Got it?  Not.  An.  Excuse.”

                                “Yeah, I got it, so stop tickling!” Chloe said, the last part winding up more of a squeal as she was able to wrest herself free and get up before running to her bed.  “C’mere.”

                Max complied, walking over to lay down on the bed beside her girlfriend.  They held hands, staring up at the ceiling together as they talked about Chloe’s approaching start of college and Max’s new semester coming up.  They laid out a tentative schedule of all the times they would be able to get together.  Chloe would be doing at least her first year online, so the driving distance would remain the same; Max did not mind that, the road felt so much more enjoyable when she was either with Chloe or heading towards her.

                “I needed this,” Max said, sighing as Chloe had turned on her side to snuggle up to her, “Time away.  Time with you.  God, it’s been so rough, Chloe.  I feel so depressed most days, I barely want to get out of bed.”

                                “Well, now you have reasons for staying in bed over the next two weeks,” Chloe teased, giggling when Max gave her the side-eye, “Just sayin’.  You can just lie here, with or without me, and rest rather than feel so lonesome, you goop.”

                “You haven’t called me that in a while.”

                                “Dude, that gallery has reinstated your Epic Goop status.”

                Laughing at that remark, Max put a hand to her mouth to hide just how much it made her smile.  Sometimes, over the past few months, the slightest funny thing would result with her in a fit of near-hysterical laughter.  Other times, even the most remote sadness would be devastating.  When Chloe responded to Max’s restraint by pulling her hand away before kissing her, though, Max grabbed a handful of her girlfriend’s blue hair and melted into the kiss.  Eyes closed, she felt their tongues slide together and the taste of the punk sent a thrill throughout Max’s body.  When she suddenly felt a weight on her hips, though, Max’s eyes snapped open and she saw Chloe straddling her.

                “I-I thought that this was t-too much for you,” Max gasped, her face red both from how intense the kissing had been and their present situation.

                                “Too much for you to be on top, but not me,” Chloe cooed into Max’s ear as she leaned down before nibbling and sucking on Max’s ear lobe, “Is it okay I’m like this?”

                “Y-Yeah.  Just…Just took my by surprise, is all,” Max said, barely able to get the words out between the whimpers and moans as Chloe had started to kiss down her neck before tugging the collar of her shirt a little so as to kiss along her collarbone as well, “F-Fuck…”

                Max felt that bloom of warmth from months ago begin to swell up inside of her again, her hands instinctively on Chloe’s hips as they alternated between kissing each other on the lips and either Max or Chloe kissing one another on their necks or collarbones.  By the time Chloe was back to lying down on the bed, they were panting and had little hickies on their collarbones.  Neither girl was stupid – if David caught sight of hickies on their necks, the situation would turn dire pretty fast.  Giggling when their eyes met, Max leaned over to count all the hickies she had left on Chloe while her punk girlfriend did the same.

                                “And just where are you two off to?” Joyce asked as Chloe and Max headed down the stairs fully dressed.  “It’s Christmas.  Don’t you think a nice day at home would be good for you both?”

                                “There’s something I want to do, Mom.  We won’t be gone long, okay?” Chloe replied, handing Max her peacoat while she grabbed her green winter coat.  “I swear.  Not that long.”

                With a suspicious gaze leveled at the both of them, Max just smiled plaintively while Chloe stood at the front door until Joyce relented.  Max let Chloe lead the way, the tall punk taking her girlfriend by the hand as they headed for the truck.  Climbing inside, Max put her seatbelt on while Chloe did the same before she started the truck.  Cranking up the heat once the vehicle was warmed up, Chloe pulled them out of the driveway and they headed downtown.  Max knew why Chloe wanted to do this, had no problem with it; she just hoped that Chloe would be alright afterwards.  _Last time we were there her world essentially came crashing down_ , Max thought, glancing over to see the fixed look on her girlfriend’s face as she kept her eyes on the road while seeming to be partly lost in thought.

                “Are you-?” Max started quietly, one quick look from Chloe all she needed to stop her line of questioning.  “Sorry.  Shouldn’t have even thought of asking.”

                                “It’s fine, Max.  No worries,” Chloe said, the calm in her voice alleviating the fleeting tension that had manifested, “I just… I feel that doing this now feels right.  I know that it is scary.  Believe me, I know.  But I want to do this, and I want you there as well.”

                “Of course,” Max said, reaching out to meet her girlfriend’s hand halfway, “I’m here.”

                The cemetery loomed in the distance, the drive long and winding as they slowly approached.  Chloe seemed to be driving slower the closer they got, Max having unbuckled herself to sit right beside her girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder.  The last time either of them had been there was years ago, the day of William’s funeral.  Chloe’s face was almost pure stoicism, Max looking at her the entire time they were in the truck once they had left the town limits of Arcadia Bay.  Pulling up to just outside of the gate, Max cleared her throat when Chloe just sat in the driver’s seat with the truck in park and the sound caught the punk’s attention.

                                “Let’s do this,” Chloe said, Max reading the tremble in the blue-haired girl’s voice in spite of the attempt at bravado.

                “Sure,” Max said, following Chloe out of the driver’s side, weaving their fingers together as they held hands.

                They walked side by side the entire way, a slow pace to accommodate the hesitation both girls felt.  Max could tell that Chloe was getting upset by how stiff her walking got as they grew closer, the smaller girl’s thoughts betrayed by the fact that she could not bring herself to look at their destination.  Halfway to the headstone for William Price, Chloe had actually pulled a cigarette out before looking at it and putting it back into the pack she had.  Max let go of Chloe’s hand, and in that moment she could see Chloe’s eyes widen at the loss of connection before the reassurance came back when Max took her by the arm and clung to her a little as they drew closer.

                                “H-Hey, Dad,” Chloe said, Max remaining silent as they stood by where William was buried, “Been a while, huh?  I… It’s Christmas now, been a couple years.  I just wanted you to know that I’m doing okay.  It’s been rough, I’m not going to lie.  I cried a lot, screamed a lot.  God, I even got kicked out of school, you’d actually be disappointed in me for once.  I…I would like to have seen that, see you…”

                Max gripped Chloe’s arm a little tighter when she heard Chloe sniffle.  Leaning her head against the taller girl, her brave girlfriend, Max stayed quiet as she figured Chloe was summing up the courage to keep talking.

                                “I miss you so much, D-Dad,” Chloe said, getting choked up as she looked away and wiped at her eyes, “Fuck, look at me.  Crying like a little kid.  It gets so bad sometimes, feels like crying is all I really know.  I’m going to college next month.  Got my GED and early admittance.  Gonna be so weird, 16-year-old nerd like me in classes with people at least two years older than me.  At least they’re going to be online for the time being.  I do have something more to tell you, though, and I _know_ you’d get a good chuckle out of this, you big goof.”

                Kneeling down as Chloe did so, Max took Chloe’s hand when the punk looked at her with a gentle, sad grin and they bumped their foreheads together.  Returning that grin with one of her own, Max gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

                                “I’m with Max now, so you can stop watching us with that smirk of yours whenever you thought I didn’t notice,” Chloe said, chuckling a little at what Max assumed was a memory, “Did you know?  Did you get that she and I were crushing on each other before…before everything went so incredibly wrong?  I…I try to imagine our future together, and it is _so_ beautiful.  I just… It’s missing you, y’know?  I-I think I’m done, Max.  Anything you want to say?”

                “…Hey, William,” Max said, reaching out to put a hand on the headstone, her own eyes getting wet as tears began to fall, “I just wanted to let you know that your daughter is one of the most amazing, smart, funny, and gorgeous women I have ever known.  She…She means the world to me, more than that.  She is _everything_ that matters to me.  I didn’t know that you were keeping an extra-attentive eye on us, I guess, but I shouldn’t be surprised.  You…Y-You were really like a second dad to me and I miss you.  The world is a sadder place without you in it, less smiles and happiness.  But… Chloe and I will pick up from where you left off, carry on and make our own happiness together.  I love your daughter with everything I am and have.  I have to believe that somewhere you are keeping an eye on us still, and I’m thankful for that.”

                When Max fell silent after her last sentence, Chloe gave her hand a squeeze and when they looked at one another the grief subsided from the knowledge that they had one another.  Getting up after a few more minutes, the girls just kneeling in reverent silence, Max brushed her knees off and together they made the slow sojourn walk back to the truck.  They were just entering Arcadia Bay’s town limits when Chloe did cry.  No sobbing, no bawling – the tall punk just let her eyes get wet and the tears fell in silence as Max held on to her girlfriend’s hand.

                                “Hey, Max?” Chloe asked, looking over at her girlfriend as they laid in bed late in the night.  “Can I ask you something?”

                “Sure, Chloe.  Anything,” Max said, their faces inches apart as they laid on their sides to face one another, “Is something wrong?”

                                “No, not at all.  I just was wondering if… When you _are_ ready for, well, you know, could we make sure it is something special?”

                “You want to talk about that now?”

                                “Sorry.  I’ll-“ Chloe said, her apology interrupted by a hand gently caressing her cheek.  She leaned into the touch, smiling as she opened her eyes back up and looked into Max Caulfield’s eyes.

                “…When I am ready, I don’t think it will be a matter of finding the right moment, Chloe.  I…I think _that_ will be the moment itself.  I do have to ask, though – Why ask about it now?  You planning something for Christmas next year?”

                                “Yeah, Max.  That’s exactly what I’m doing,” Chloe teased, the barbs in her voice getting a rise out of Max as the punk rolled her eyes before the stoicism from before returned, “I just… I want to make sure we don’t miss anything, is all.  Dad being gone… It put things in perspective.  I want to see it all, do it all.  We might not get the time, or the chance, and I want to-“

                Max leaned in, using the hand on Chloe’s cheek to cup her girlfriend’s face as she kissed Chloe long and tenderly.  Letting their lips linger for a moment, Max felt a bit daring and sucked on Chloe’s bottom lip for a moment before she pulled away.

                “You don’t have to worry about that, Chloe.  Nothing will keep us apart.  Ever.”

**Author’s Note**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you for the next one**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**


	9. Chapter Nine

**“Daughters of Darkness” by Halestorm**

                The bus pulled into the Portland with the rain coming down hard enough that Max Caulfield was left wondering if she ought to have grabbed an umbrella before she had left her house back in Seattle.  Grumbling about how it was too late now, the pink-haired hipster looked out towards the station itself and wondered if there might be a kiosk that sold umbrellas before shrugging in resignation.  Tugging at her beanie, Max tugged the fatigue jacket her father had given her a while ago.  It still bugged her that she still fit into a fair amount of clothes she had worn years ago.  Sporting a black and pink flannel shirt on underneath with jean shorts and leggings, Max had opted for the platform ankle boots and when everyone else was cleared out of the bus save for herself and the driver she finally got up and grabbed her camera bag before slinging it over her shoulder.  Traveling light this time around, there was no suitcase; she would be returning to Seattle early tomorrow morning as Chloe’s birthday bash was solely an overnight affair.  Grinning at the thought of seeing her girlfriend for the first time in a month, she stepped out of the bus and unplugged her earbuds.

                                “Boo!” a voice cried out, its source inches from her ears, and Max actually jumped where she stood while screaming.  “Goddamn, Caulfield!  Chill!  It was just a-“

                Max turned around, smug grin on her face before she jabbed a finger into the chest of her girlfriend, Chloe Price.  Realizing she had been duped, Chloe rolled her eyes before she pulled her small girlfriend into her arms and they kissed in the faint shower.  Pulling away, Max stood up on her tip-toes with a wide grin to deliver an Eskimo kiss to her taller girlfriend.

                “Nice try, Chloe,” Max teased, laughing when Chloe broke off the hug with a huff and scowl, “Oh?  Poor Chloe, she’s so misunderstood.  Just wanted to scare the shit out of her girlfriend, only for her girlfriend to reveal she had seen her hanging around the bus once it was parked.  Such sad.”

                                “Fuck off, Max,” Chloe grumbled, playfully shoving the smaller girl before she quickly took Max’s hand, “How was the… well, everything, I guess?”

                “The bus ride was fine.  Got here on time, so _obviously_ nothing bad actually happened,” Max said, a little puzzled before she realized what Chloe was actually referring to, “Ah.  _That_.  Uh, it’s quiet at the house now.  Dunno if that’s a good thing or not, Dad’s still gone so much with work.  A managing editor’s job is never done, I guess.”

                                “And Mrs. C?”

                “Her rehab is going well from what Dad tells me,” Max said, the strain in her voice making it evident she wanted the conversation to change, “She’ll be home in a couple weeks.  So, um, where’s everyone else?  Steph?  Rachel?”

                                “They’re ‘hanging out’ in Rachel’s car,” Chloe said, both girls smirking as they walked into the station, a moment of relief against the rain, “You’d think it was a party for them we’re doing tonight, they way they go at it…”

                “Eww!  Chloe, I don’t need to know about our friends’…more mature part of their life,” Max groaned, scowling when Chloe chuckled in response, “So what _is_ the plan, anyway?  You told me nothing more than it’d be fun and I would not want to miss it…”

                                “Come then, young squire Max,” Chloe said, bowing low as one might at an old Shakespearean play, “Let thy knight Chloe guide you in the ways of badassery.”

                Yelping once they were out of the station, her face beet red from Chloe having grabbed her ass in public, Max slapped Chloe on the shoulder in retaliation.  Sometimes PDAs were fine to Max, but Chloe was always probing her girlfriend’s comfort zones to see what could and could not be explored further.  When Chloe just chuckled at the slap, Max hauled off and slugged Chloe in the same spot to the punk’s chagrin as she winced.  _I may be small, but I am mighty_ , Max thought with a satisfied grin to Chloe’s pout while they headed towards wherever the punk had parked her truck, _Grab my ass in public?  I don’t think so.  Let that punch and subsequent bruise be a reminder, Chloe Price._   Max spotted Rachel’s car first, her father’s luxury town car, and when two girls came out from either side of the front, Max could not help but beam at the sight of Rachel Amber and Steph Gingrich running towards her.  For Chloe, she typically saw either girl almost every day; for Max, it was a far rarer occasion to actually see her friends in person.  Squealing from the tightness of their group hug, she got a little red in the face once more when Steph and Rachel each gave her a kiss on opposing cheeks.  Feeling the flushness return to her face, Max smiled nonetheless before quickly re-coupling her hand with Chloe’s once she was released.

                                “God, she’s so cute,” Rachel said, elbowing her girlfriend, “So red in the face, so quick to latch onto Chloe.”

                                “It _is_ pretty adorable, though I’m not so sure it is behavior becoming a knight in shining armor,” Steph countered, Max balking at that remark more than Rachel’s.  Say what you want about Max, but she took games of _any_ kind seriously.

                “Hey, not my fault that _someone_ wouldn’t follow our strategy in the last campaign, just like last time,” Max countered, all three girls then looking at the oblivious Chloe.  
                                “…What…?” Chloe asked, having been looking down at her phone with a scowl.

                “Hopeless,” Max said, sighing before she gave Chloe’s hand a firm squeeze, “Good think I’m the same way.”

                                “Okay, this is getting _too_ cute,” Rachel lamented, putting an arm around Steph’s shoulders, “We all ready for Firewalk tonight?”

                “Firewalk, huh?” Max asked, the steely tone of her voice drawing Chloe out of her phone.  “Kidding, Chloe.  I-Is it an all-ages show, though?  Pisshead was fun, but then someone actually pissed outside of the restroom rather than in it.  Gross.”

                                “Yeah, it’s all-ages,” Chloe said, putting her phone away, “Holocene looks pretty cool, though.  Big warehouse-y kind of venue.  _But_ , that is tonight.  Until then, how about we all hit up some place for breakfast to get this party started?  I am fucking _starving_!”

                All three other girls agreed, Max herself having been given implicit instructions to not eat before leaving.  Running on only a cup of coffee was almost too much, she was feeling a little jittery from a large coffee on an empty stomach.  Walking to the truck hand-in-hand with Chloe, Max climbed in through the driver’s side and growled when Chloe grabbed her ass again.

                “Did you _not_ learn your lesson before, Chloe?” Max asked, the words coming out in almost a snarl as Chloe sheepishly looked away before pouting in combination with puppy eyes elicited a resigned groan from Max as she flopped into the passenger side.  “Don’t do it again.  If you do, no smooches while we’re together this weekend.”

                                “Ow, harsh!” Chloe exclaimed, closing the driver’s side door behind her as she put on her seatbelt while Max did the same.  “And on my birthday celebration, too!  How rude, Caulfield.”

                “Uh, ‘rude’?  _You_ grabbed _my_ ass twice, jerk.”

                                “Rude.”

                “You’re the rude one, asshole.”

                                “Geez, brat!  Chill yo booties!”

                “Whatever, nerd.”

                                “Can it, hippie.”

                The IHOP a few blocks away from the station was a little full, Max holding onto Chloe’s hand a little more tightly than usual as they were left to wait for a few minutes before a table became available for the four of them.  Sitting on the booth side, Max and Chloe shared a menu while Steph and Rachel looked at their own individual copies.  The food looked pretty good to Max, though nothing would ever beat the Belgian waffle at Two Whales.  Having figured out what she wanted, Max was letting go of the menu when Chloe pouted.  Chuckling a little at how cute her punk girlfriend could be sometimes, Max called Chloe a goop and had to laugh when the blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes at the insinuation.

                “Hardly a shocker, Chloe,” Max said, waving her hand to show off the promise ring, “Not like you don’t do sweet things yourself.”

                                “Whatever, Max,” Chloe groaned, though when Max did begin to suspect that Chloe might actually be upset over getting called a goop in front of their friends she smiled when Chloe’s booted foot leaned up against her own as Chloe leaned in, “Love you, babe.”

                “Love you, too.”

                Chloe ordered the Belgian dark chocolate mousse pancakes and a side of bacon while Max opted for the stuffed French toast with glazed strawberry topping.  Sliding their menu over while Rachel and Steph opted to share a plate of strawberry and banana French toast, the couples began to discuss and try to extrapolate what Chloe might have in mind for the day given that they were there to celebrate her turning 17.

                “Tattoo attempt number 4, maybe?” Max joked, glancing over at Chloe only to have her joke fall flat when she saw her girlfriend scowling at her phone again.  “Chloe?  Hey, what’s wrong?”

                                “Oh!  Uh, nothin’,” Chloe said, putting her phone away, “Just something stupid.  No worries.  So, um, what were you saying?”

                                “She was commenting on how you have tried more times than there are days in a year to try and get a tattoo,” Steph said, Max almost doing a spit-take with her coffee as Chloe’s face reddened and a scowl appeared on her face, “Relax, Chloe.  We’re just joking.”

                                “Yeah, well, I _will_ get a goddamn tattoo someday,” Chloe fired back, her grumpiness only exacerbated when Max pinched her cheek over how cute the punk was when she became grumpy, “Knock it off, Max.”

                The edge in her voice, the glare – Max was visibly hurt at that, with Rachel and Steph both looking away when Max excused herself to go to the bathroom.  She figured that Chloe realized she had lost her temper, but when the taller girl reached out to take her hand Max rebuffed her and headed off for the restroom.  She did not get far, though, before she heard the sound of someone hurrying to catch up with her.  Entering the women’s room, Max went into a stall and was about to shut the door when a blue-nailed hand blocked her.  Now grumpy herself, Max scowled when Chloe pulled her hand back only to knock.

                                “Max?  Um, sorry.  It’s just… Sometimes the teasing is a little much, a-and when I’m already a little pissed it just kinda amps up my rage meter,” Chloe said, the sound of her forehead leaning against the door leaving Max starting to feel a little bad herself, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

                “I’m not mad, Chloe.  I’m hurt.  You tease me all the time, push my buttons and cross some lines I’m not ready to cross just yet,” Max explained, getting up from the toilet as she had sought the restroom more for an escape from her grumpy companion, “You didn’t have to snap at me, Chloe.  That wasn’t necessary.”

                                “I know, babe, and I _am_ really sorry,” Chloe said, taking Max’s hands with a sincere apologetic look on her face, “Forgive me?”

                “Yeah.  I do,” Max said, eyes wide suddenly as she and Chloe both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from the other stall, “O-Oh, um, sorry…!  We’ll go now.  Um, sorry!”

                Black Hole Piercing Parlor was surprisingly nice looking when the four girls entered, or it was surprising at least to Max.  Chloe had waved a signed letter of consent around in triumph at the IHOP parking lot once they were done eating, the taller girl determined to at least get maybe one or two piercings if she could not obtain a tattoo just yet.  Sauntering into the parlor first with Max following right behind, Chloe had held the door for Rachel and Steph until all four were standing just inside the establishment.

                                “I have come to get some metal put into my face,” Chloe said, goofy smile on her face as she put the letter of consent on the counter top, “How much for what?”

                                “Uh, what do you want done?” the girl at the counter had replied, skeptical look on her face increasing in its intensity when Chloe looked over her shoulder at the other girls to mouth _What do I want?_   Hand to her face, Max slouched her shoulders in exasperation as Rachel just chuckled while Steph gave Chloe a look that said _Really?_   Coming to the understanding that no one else would do it, Max walked up to help Chloe out.  She thought Chloe had no need for piercings, she was beautiful enough already in Max’s mind, but as a supportive girlfriend the pink-haired girl wanted to help.

                “What about just getting some ear piercings?” Max suggested, Chloe’s eyes lighting up at that.  “It’s not that big of a deal, and if you wind up not liking them either your hair or the beanie will cover them.”

                                “Dope, babe!  Knew there was a reason I loved you so damn much!” Chloe exclaimed, squeezing Max a little before she pulled out her debit card.  “Let’s do this.”

                Max sat on the leather sofa with Rachel and Steph as she waited for Chloe to finish up.  She heard Chloe seethe a little, the hiss faint but discernable from the booth she was in, but aside from that there was nothing else to be done but sit.  Max browsed through the catalogs of tattoos that had also been done in the parlor, using her phone to take pictures of some for future reference.  _I would not necessarily say no to a tattoo, but I sure as hell would make it one I really,_ really _wanted_ , Max thought as the curtain at Chloe’s booth was pulled back and her girlfriend walked out.  Seeing the earrings, little black skulls in each earlobe, Max thought they were cute before her jaw dropped a little at the small hoop in Chloe’s nostril.

                “That’s certainly a look,” Max said, giving the nose ring an appraisal as she looked at it from different angles before taking her Polaroid camera out to take a photo, “I think I like it, though.  Silver?”

                                “Fuck, no.  I can’t afford that,” Chloe said, arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders as Steph and Rachel got up from the couch, “Nah, it’s stainless steel.  Man, silver would probably be expensive.  Still saving for an apartment, too, so I gotta be careful with the spending money I do have.  Anyway, how about we ladies go do something fun?  Who’s in?”

                Getting her popcorn and soda from the concessions booth, Max took a look around at just how lavish McMenamin’s Bagdad Theater was.  _Looks like a theater from a century ago_ , Max thought as she walked into the theater itself and found Chloe saving her a spot that was right alongside the aisle in the back.  Carefully taking her seat, Max set the soda in an arm rest’s cup holder and offered some popcorn to her girlfriend before she noticed the nacho already in Chloe’s hand.  Giggling a little at just how Chloe’s appetite seemed to be never-ending, Max shrugged and popped a kernel into her mouth.

                                “Think it’ll be any good?” Chloe asked, licking the cheese sauce and sour cream off her fingers.

                “I’ve seen the trailers for it.  _Limitless_ is definitely interesting as far as its concept goes,” Max replied, “A pill that basically turns you into a genius.  Who wouldn’t want that?”

                                The film played on, Max and Chloe sitting together while Rachel and Steph sat a few rows down by themselves.  Max had wondered why they were not all sitting together, but when she felt Chloe’s hand on her thigh about half an hour into the film her thoughts all clicked together pretty well.  The theater was nice and dark, the only illumination from the screen itself, and when she felt Chloe’s lips brush against her ear Max turned her head so that they could kiss.  The kisses started off like they always did, chaste and sweet, with little bits of probing and gauging on both girls’ part as they tried to find out just how far the other person would go.  Max could feel her heart race as their lips crashed together like surf on the beach, each moment of affection overridden by the one following it and when Chloe nibbled on her lip the smaller girl was certain that if they had been completely alone she might have let Chloe then actually grab her ass.  Chloe’s hand on her face, Max’s on the taller girl’s thigh, they were so enraptured in one another that when an usher came up to them with his flashlight they both winced at the brightness as it was shone on their faces.

                                “Roger, dude,” Chloe said after they were told to try and keep it PG, “Thanks for the heads-up.  Here I was, thinking this was solely an NC-17 situation.  As you were.”

                Saluting the usher as he sighed before continuing down the aisle, Chloe smiled at Max and leaned in for one final smooch just as the movie seemed to reach its climax.  Chuckling at how they had basically missed the entire movie, also marveling at how they had gotten so lost in each other, Max grabbed her bag of popcorn from where she had set it on the floor and popped a kernel into Chloe’s mouth before doing the same for herself.  Once they credits rolled, though, both girls were on their feet and trying not to giggle at the sight of Steph’s neck laden with lipstick kisses while Rachel would not look them in the eye.  _That’s actually really sweet, though_ , Max thought as the other couple exited the theater first with Max and Chloe behind them, _They do stuff like that, but they also just link their pinkies together and act all sweet and shy whenever they get busted.  It’s cute._

                “Now what?” Max asked, looking up at her girlfriend.  “Chloe?”

                                “It’s about that time, actually,” Chloe said, looking at the time on her phone, “We ought to head off for Holocene, try and get a good spot.”

                                “Chloe, the show isn’t for another couple of hours,” Rachel commented, but one look from Chloe silenced her and puzzled Max both.

                                “I wanna get primo spots up by the stage,” Chloe elaborated, no one questioning her further in spite of Max’s growing concern.  Chloe did not usually keep stuff from her, so this guarded and secretive behavior was a little unnerving.

                The ride to the club was pleasant enough, Max playing with Chloe’s fingers as she held a blue-nailed hand in her own.  They did not make any type of small talk or chit-chat; usually, if there was nothing really to discuss they simply enjoyed one another’s company in silence.  Max’s silence came from her worrisome nature as well, though.  _Chloe’s keeping something to herself, and she doesn’t want anyone to know about it.  Or she just doesn’t want_ me _to know about it_ , Max thought as they pulled into the parking lot, _Maybe Rachel knows something._   Hopping out of the truck once the engine was off, Max took the opportunity to give Chloe a taste of her own medicine and grabbed a handful of the punk’s ass to the delightful sound of her girlfriend yelping in surprise.

                Chloe went in first again, with the other girls trailing behind Max as they all had their hands stamped and marked further to show they were already admitted and underage.  The space was vast, far nicer looking than the club where Max and Chloe had seen Pisshead.  _Benefits of being more known, I guess_ , Max thought, smiling at the memory of her and Chloe at their first unsupervised concert together, _God, Chloe’s boy band phase was horrible.  Not even_ I _liked that crap, it was just wrong in so many ways.  At least she got out of that “taste” in music pretty quick._ Letting Chloe guide her to a booth, Max slipped in and was followed by Rachel and Steph before Chloe joined her girlfriend in taking a seat.

                                “So?  Who is excited for a night of music and partying?” Chloe asked, her and Rachel’s hands shooting up with Steph third a little hesitantly while Max just shot her girlfriend a wary look.  “Aww, c’mon, babe!  This is gonna be hella epic!”

                “Sure,” Max said, ending their conversation by pulling out her phone.  When Rachel pulled her own out as well, Max knew that her friend might actually let her in on whatever was going on as the blonde glanced up at her from the question she had sent.

**Max: What are you and Chloe up to?**

**Rachel: I don’t know what you’re talking about, Max**

**Max: Don’t lie**

**Max: I know you better than that, never mind Chloe**

**Rachel: …I know about as much as you, Max.  Something doesn’t add up.**

**Rachel: We saw Firewalk in Arcadia Bay just a couple weeks ago.**

**Rachel: She likes thrashing and live music, but…**

**Max: I know that as well**

**Max: Wait, what?  What “But…”?**

**Rachel: She’s been on her phone a LOT**

**Rachel: Like I said, something doesn’t add up**

**Max: I hate it when she hides stuff**

**Rachel: Like you don’t**

**Max: I don’t, Rachel.**

**Rachel: Oh, ok**

                When Chloe started to notice that Max was on her phone, the smaller girl smiled before putting her phone away.  Rachel, her hands under the table from the get-go, deftly hid the fact that she had been texting at all.  _Wait,_ Max thought, looking where they were sitting, _I thought Chloe wanted to be close to the stage.  We’re about as far from the stage as possible.  Any further and we might as well be outside the club._   Brow furrowed, Max looked up at her girlfriend as the tall punk was bobbing her head to the music playing over the PA system.  Realizing she would only find out what was going on once whatever Chloe had in mind was actually occurring, Max gently slipped her hand free of Chloe’s and rested them between her legs as she mulled over what her girlfriend might possibly be up to.

                When the band did show up and began to get their equipment and instruments ready, Max felt a surge of relief when Chloe said they ought to get closer to the stage.  The girls sliding out of the booth, Steph and Rachel took the lead while Chloe led Max up near the stage.  Not quite close enough that they might be pinned against the security barrier, they were still reasonably positioned and Max watched as the band started their warm-up.  She loved live music as much as Chloe; it was simply a matter of not having the freedom her girlfriend had, or the indifference towards her parents’ authority.  Chloe got excellent grades and skirted trouble by a hair’s breadth, but her occasional reckless behavior always sunk whatever positive momentum she would make.  Max, naturally, blamed her lack of physically being there for Chloe as the root of her girlfriend inching towards criminality.  When the band did start their first song, though, Max reached out to take Chloe’s hand and recoiled when she found a stranger where her girlfriend had been.

                “Uh, sorry!” Max said, averting her gaze when the other girl just shrugged before returning her attention to Firewalk.  Looking around, Max could not find any sign of Chloe.  It was not until she was about to just resign herself to letting Chloe do whatever she had in mind when her phone vibrated in her camera bag.

**Rachel: Max! 911**

**Max: What’s wrong???**

**Rachel: I just saw Chloe heading towards the back door**

**Rachel: Thought you might need to know**

**Max: You, Rachel Amber, are a lifesaver**

**Rachel: Good thing we’re friends, then**

**Max: My angel.  Or, more like Chloe’s right now**

**Rachel: lol go get her, girl!**

                Max put her phone away and tried to get a good look as to where the back door was while being immersed in a veritable sea of people dancing and moshing.  Deciding with a smirk that she was not ready for a mosh pit, the pink-haired girl weaved her way out of the crowd and found herself in the area outside the standing-only section of the club.  Looking towards the back of the club, Max finally did notice that there was a door to the right of the stage.  _The door’s cracked open_ , Max thought as she began to head in that direction, _I can see the orange glow of streetlights_   Making it to the door a moment later, having gone from walking to running, Max peeked through the door and saw Chloe talking to a shady-looking guy standing next to an RV.  They seemed okay enough, Chloe was not tense or anything like that, but something rubbed Max the wrong way and when she did step out into the parking lot Chloe’s immediate response to stiffen her shoulders told Max all she needed to know.

                “Chloe?  What’s going on?” Max asked as she approached, catching sight of a small bag in her girlfriend’s hand.  “…What the fuck is that?”

                                “Who’s this, your girlfriend?” The guy asked, pointing at Max as she arrived.  “You told me this would be between you and me alone, Price.”

                                “And it _is_ , Frank,” Chloe replied, looking at Max with wide eyes that practically screamed to Max that things were definitely suspicious, “She was just leaving.”

                “Oh, I don’t think so,” Max said, her hands fast enough that when she reached out and snatched the little baggie Chloe took a moment to realize what had happened, “…Chloe, what are these pills?”

                                “Give them back!” Chloe spat, reaching for the baggie while the guy walked off, the RV departing soon after.  “I said give that back, Max!”

                                “No!  _No_ , Chloe!  S-Stop it!” Max said, genuinely scared when Chloe went so far as to grab her by the collar and pull back a fist.  “What the fuck is wrong with you?!?”

                That seemed to snap Chloe out of her angry fugue, the punk immediately stepping back only to cry out when Max dropped the baggie on the ground and stomp on its contents repeatedly.  When Chloe moved towards her again, though, Max was ready this time and jabbed a finger into her girlfriend’s chest hard.

                “I came here because I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, not be a fucking accessory to you getting some kind of motherfucking fix, Chloe Elizabeth Price,” Max snarled, Chloe’s eyes widening as realization hit, “This is _not_ okay.”

                                “Max, I-“

                “I am _not_ done talking, Price!” Max spat, shoving Chloe with both hands.  “I said almost nothing about the cigarettes, the beer, or the _weed_.  My only request was that you be careful with it and be safe.  Hell, you pressured me into getting drunk and you fucking tricked me into getting high!  Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Chloe?  Do you???”

                                “M-Max…,” Chloe said, her lip quivering as Max’s anger started to peak, “P-Please...”

                “Please _what_ , Chloe?  Accept another apology for you doing something fucking stupid?  What the hell were those pills, Chloe?  Tell me!”

                                “…Ecstasy…”

                “Goddamn you, Chloe,” Max said, looking down at the remnants of Chloe’s baggie and its contents, “I’m going home.”

                                “Wait, I-“ Chloe said, calling after Max and running to grab her by the wrist, “Please.  Just-“

                “Don’t touch me!” Max shouted, Chloe recoiling.  “God, I _love_ you, Chloe!  You want to get high?  That’s great.  What about me, though?  Did you ever stop to think how you doing this affects me?  I have to see you get like… F-Fucking lose yourself in all this garbage…”

                Max’s lip quivered and tears rolled down her eyes before she wrenched herself free of Chloe’s grip, the last thing she heard in the parking lot as she stomped off was the sound of her girlfriend and best friend crying.

                Max sat in the bus station and did not answer her phone.  She was pissed, hurt, and felt betrayed.  She had watched time and again as Chloe would either get drunk or get high and the fact that she was moving on to something way stronger and more addictive.  Looking up at the clock above the departure area, Max grumbled under her breath.  The next bus to Seattle would be leaving in an hour and then she could just get some space between herself and Chloe.  She could not reconcile the girl she had fallen in love with to the woman that Chloe was becoming.  She loved Chloe Price with all her heart, would do anything for her; for Max, that also included saving Chloe from herself.  Feeling her phone vibrate for the 13th time since she had entered the bus station, never mind the cab ride to the station before, Max tried to ignore it but when a single vibration followed Max jutted her chin out and finally pulled the device out.  _18 missed calls from Chloe, 5 from Rachel, and one text from Chloe just now_ , Max thought, _Fuck, I wonder if Chloe actually told Rachel and Steph the truth…_

**Chloe: Max, plz talk to me**

**Chloe: Please**

**Chloe: I am begging you**

**Chloe: Please don’t leave me**

                Max wilted a little at that, whining a little when Chloe sent her a picture of her bloodshot, tear-stained face.  Sighing, Max replied to her girlfriend’s pleas in as civil a manner as she could.

**Max: I don’t know what you want from me.**

**Max: Those drugs… Chloe, why on EARTH would you think that’s okay?**

**Chloe: I just… I dunno, okay?**

**Chloe: Can we talk?  In person?  Please?**

**Chloe: Where are you?  I’ll meet you wherever.**

**Max: Bus station.  I leave for Seattle in an hour.**

**Chloe: Max no, please!**

**Max: You don’t get to make any calls here, Chloe.**

**Max: I shouldn’t have even needed to do what I did.  You know that shit’s not good.**

**Max: See you soon. Maybe.**

                Max put her phone away and wiped her face off, looking down at her hands as they rested in her lap.  She was just at a total loss, feeling numb as her anger and disappointment subsided after surging through her for the better part of an hour.  She had been sitting for another 15 minutes before she caught sight of Chloe looking for her from the far side of the station.  Deciding to not be a jerk, Max raised her hand and waved to get Chloe’s attention; when the punk spotted her, she came running but slowed to a walk once she got within a reasonable distance.  Neither girl really knew what to say to one another, so when Chloe just sat down beside her Max did not say or do anything in response.  Chloe opened her mouth to speak a few times, but when she looked as though she might actually say something she just wound up closing her mouth instead.  _This is great_ , Max thought bitterly, _She doesn’t even know what she wants._

                “Why, Chloe?” Max asked, her quiet voice not changing the fact that she was still upset.  “I… I just don’t get you sometimes.  Why would you think-?”

                                “I wasn’t, evidently,” Chloe replied grimly, hands clasped together as she leaned on her elbows, “Max, I… I just wanted to escape, I guess.  Get away from all the bullshit at home, away from everything.  Frank, the guy you saw, is my dealer.  He’s the one I get my weed from, a-and I thought I might give something stronger a try.”

                “That’s not a good reason, Chloe,” Max said, hand to her face as she leaned back in the bench before finally looking at her girlfriend, “I see you like this, see you slipping, and it breaks my heart.  You have so much to look forward to, so much going for you.  You’re in college, you have a job, and…and you have me.  I worry about my mom and all her drinking, but I don’t think I could handle you doing some type of hard drug or whatever.  Chloe, I-I don’t want to come home sometime in the future to wherever we live and find you dead from an overdose.”

                Max watched Chloe sit up at that, looking again as though she were going to say something, but when all her girlfriend did was nod it was Max who goaded her girlfriend to actually speak her mind with a nudge.

                                “Max, I’d never put you through that,” Chloe said, timidly reaching out to take Max’s hand, “I just… It was really stupid, I wasn’t thinking, and I’m sorry.  Please, though.  Please don’t go.  I don’t get to spend a lot of quality time with you, a-and I need tonight.  I need my best friend.  I _need_ my girlfriend.”

                Max eyed her girlfriend, really scrutinized her with a wary gaze while Chloe just seemed to bear it.  Max was still upset, but she also longed to spend more time with Chloe.  Nodding after a moment, Max halted Chloe when the punk got excited, though.  Getting up from the bench on her own, not taking Chloe’s proffered hand, Max put her hands in her coat pockets and walked down the bus station with her girlfriend in silence.

                                “So, um, what do you want to do, then?” Chloe asked once they were in the truck, looking over at Max with a gnawing anxiety visible on her face.

                “Honestly?  I kinda just want to call it a night, Chloe,” Max said, fatigue in her voice, “I hope you don’t mind that.  I know that your plans got all derailed.”

                                “Don’t apologize, Max,” Chloe said, starting the truck as she left Max to be the one texting Rachel so that their friends knew they were okay and together, “I’m the fuck-up here.  I shouldn’t have bought that crap, not even have thought about it.  I’ll get us a motel room, and we can crash for the night.”

                “Thank you,” Max replied, running a hand through her hair after she had taken her beanie off, “What did you tell Rachel and Steph?  Rachel sounds glad to hear from me, but I think she’s also pretty confused.”

                                “I just told them I did something hella dumb and we got into it,” Chloe replied as they pulled out onto the street, “Is that cool?”

                “It’s your call, Chloe,” Max said putting her phone away, “I won’t say anything unless you are okay with it.”

                                “I think I’d like it to be kept between you and me.”

                “Alright, then.”

                The ride to a nearby motel did not take more than a few minutes, the Portland area having a cluster of lodging facilities around the bus station and the airport.  Pulling into the parking lot, Max climbed out once they were parked and waited outside by the office door as Chloe got a room for the two of them.  Getting a couple sodas from the vending machine, Max tossed one to Chloe when she came outside with a card key and they wandered around for a little bit.  Finding their room eventually, Chloe entered first with Max right behind her.  Falling backwards onto the bed, Max just closed her eyes and rested for a moment, the whirlwind of an evening leaving her drained.  Opening her eyes when she felt Chloe join her, Max opened her eyes and saw Chloe watching her intensely.

                “…Come here, Chloe,” Max said, sliding over a little so that her girlfriend had enough space to lay down beside her.

                                “Thank you,” Chloe replied quietly, Max feeling her girlfriend relax when she put her arms around the punk, “I don’t mean to pull shit like this, Max.  I…I just didn’t think and-“

                Max hushed her girlfriend, kissing her on the forehead.  They laid there for a while, both still in their jackets and all with the sodas getting warm on one of the nightstands.  Chloe would sniffle every now and then and Max knew they were in something of a precarious situation – Chloe knew that she had messed up, and Max was always easy when it came to forgiving Chloe.  This time was different, though, as Chloe seemed to be on something of a self-destructive bend as of late and Max needed to pull her out of it.  Getting up long enough just to strip down to her t-shirt and undergarments, Max watched Chloe do the same and they curled up together under the blankets with the taller girl in her arms once more.

                “Will you talk to me?” Max asked, her voice soft and nonjudgmental as she gave Chloe’s forehead another kiss.  “I’m worried about you, Chloe.”

                                “…Sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who still genuinely cares, Max, a-and I get really weak and pull stupid shit,” Chloe said after being silent for a time.

                “You make it sound like this isn’t the first time, Chloe.”

                                “It’s not,” Chloe admitted, shaking her head when Max looked down at her, “Not drugs or anything like that.  I just…get reckless and don’t really care about the consequences, is all.”

                “All actions have consequences, Chloe.  But you need to call me when you start to feel this way, no matter what time it is, I’ll do everything in my power to answer as soon as I can.  You’re all that really matters to me.  I can’t keep doing this, though, feeling so close to losing you.  Back after our last Portland trip, I…”

                                “I know, Max, but you really don’t need to hate yourself over being forced away to Seattle.  I know you didn’t order your parents to move with the intent of fucking me over, babe,” Chloe said, Max shutting her eyes tightly as she gripped the punk a little more tightly, she needed to hear that so badly, “Have I _ever_ been truly mad at you?  I mean, well, let’s be honest – we both tend to forgive one another pretty fast, Max.”

                “Yeah, I can’t really stay mad at you even if I want to,” Max replied, a dry chuckle rattling out of her throat as she moved so that they were face to face rather than Chloe being in her arms, “Though you can sometimes be a bitch in the morning.”

                                “Hey, I am perfectly fine in the morning, you brat,” Chloe countered, both girls weakly giggling as they poked one another both with their banter and fingers under the bedspread, “Max?”

                “Mmm?”

                                “I love you.”

                “I love you, too, but…,” Max said, poking Chloe in the shoulder with each word that followed, “ _Stop fucking doing dumb shiit_.”

                                “Yes, ma’am,” Chloe said, trying not to laugh at how stern her girlfriend was being, “So mean sometimes, though.  Geez.”

                “I get cranky because I care, dork.”

                Max woke up first, Chloe halfway sprawled out on the bed as she was curled up next to the smaller girl.  Smiling down at her peaceful, sleeping girlfriend Max’s expression grew dark for a moment at the thought of what Chloe had done the night before.  There was more to it than just that one incident, though; as she got up and put her clothes back on, Max thought of the note hidden away in her desk back in Seattle and just how much might have changed since she got back in touch with her best friend.  _Did I do the right thing?  God, every time I think about all this I wind up with a headache_ , Max thought, sighing before she headed into the bathroom.  No comb, no toothbrush, or anything else to give her appearance a needed fix, Max just splashed some water on her face and was drying off when she heard Chloe mumble her name in her sleep.

                “Chloe?” Max asked, poking her head out of the bathroom to watch as her tall, blue-haired girlfriend stir, “Such a sleepy dork…”

                                “Hmm?” Chloe asked, half-awake as she stretched and yawned while her eyes fluttered open.  “You pickin’ a fight with me?”

                “Never,” Max replied, the sarcasm in her voice getting a momentary look of scorn on her girlfriend’s face before she sat beside the taller girl as she was laying down still, “Good morning.  I’d kiss you, but I didn’t bring anything to brush my teeth with or anything like that.”

                                “Oh?  Hmm, how ‘bout that…,” Chloe said, the mischief in her eyes immediately concerning Max, “Here.  Take my keys and go check out the glove compartment.  I bought hygiene stuff yesterday before I drove up here.  Travel-size, Max.  The true way to go.”

                Grinning at her girlfriend’s savvy and silliness both, Max leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead before rolling her eyes when Chloe sniffed the air and made an overexaggerated gagging noise.  Slipping her sneakers on, Max stepped out into the cool Portland morning and crossed the parking lot to where Chloe had parked her truck.  Unlocking the passenger side door, Max opened the glove compartment and had to grin at the sight of a shopping bag stuffed into it.  Pulling the bag out before she closed and locked the truck up, Max was looking at the bag’s contents when she nearly bumped into someone.

                “Sorry…,” Max said, glancing up before she did a double-take at the sight of the same guy who had sold Chloe drugs last night, “Hey, I know you…”

                                “Yeah, and I know you.  You’re the kid who interrupted a business dealing,” he said, the severity in both his voice and face giving Max pause, “You Chloe’s girlfriend?

                “Y-Yeah?  What’s it to you?” Max asked, trying desperately to sound brave.  His tattoos alone made him imposing to the smaller girl, and when he seemed to loom over her a bit she flinched.  “L-Leave me alone, and leave Chloe alone, too!”

                                “Price is a big girl,” the dealer replied, scowl on his face only intimidating Max further, “Just mind your own business, kid.”

                “Chloe’s well-being _is_ my business,” Max shot back, hurrying past him before he had a chance to reply.  She was not able to relax even slightly until back in the room with Chloe and had locked the door, “God, Chloe.  How can you hang around that guy?”

                                “Uh, who?” Chloe asked, coming out of the bathroom.  “Max?”

                “Your skeevy dealer is outside,” Max replied, Chloe’s eyes widening as she hurried across the room to peek through the blinds, “He’s not _right_ outside the motel room, Chloe.  I-I bumped into him near the truck.”

                                “Goddammit, Frank,” Chloe growled, rolling her eyes before she turned to look at Max with concern, “You okay?  He didn’t fuck with you or anything did he?”

                “W-What?  No, he just tried to scare me off, I think,” Max said, clutching at the shopping bag as she shuddered.

                                “I don’t ‘hang around’ him either, Max,” Chloe said, hand out so that Max could give her the shopping bag, “Frank sells me my pot, but that’s it.  He’s… Him and his buddies are bad news, dude.  After what happened with Rachel and everything, I’ve been strictly ‘business only’.  Don’t need the increased drama of all his shit.  He’s all but taken over the drug market in Arcadia Bay.  Wish I had a place to grow my own herb.  That way I wouldn’t-“

                “ _Or_ you could just stop smoking pot…,” Max said, the inflection getting a smirk out of Chloe, “Yeah, I know.  You won’t.  Just… I’ve told you this so many times I can’t count anymore, but _please_ be careful, Chloe.  That guy is dangerous.”

                                “You don’t have to tell me that, Max.  But, for now, how about we fine ladies freshen up and get some food before you have to take off?  I am _starving_.”

                “And she’s back, black hole of a stomach and all,” Max teased, laughing a bit when Chloe thumped her on the shoulder, “Like I’m wrong, Chloe…”

                                “It’s more of a multiverse, really.  Infinite Chloe in Infinite Combinations.”

                “Nerd.”

                Max and Chloe wound up returning to the IHOP from the day before, the smell of coffee and breakfast food calling to Chloe’s rumbling stomach and Max’s need for caffeine.  Entering the fast-food restaurant, Max leaned against the wall and tried to ignore how busy the place was.  Her anxiety still got the better of her more often than not, the smaller girl pulled her phone out so as to distract herself; Max nearly jumped from getting startled once there was a table ready and Chloe put a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention.  Taking her girlfriend by the hand, Max let the taller girl weave through the busy restaurant and once they were seated Max felt a deal more at ease.

                                “What’re you gonna order?” Chloe asked, eyeing the menu they once again shared.  “I’m thinkin’ Chicken and Waffles.”

                “I think I might just repeat my order from yesterday,” Max replied.

                                “But there’s a Belgian waffle right there, Max,” Chloe said, pointing at the menu, “Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?”

                “Nice one, Chloe, but the Belgian waffles at Two Whales are sacred.  I would not dare cheat on them,” Max replied with a snort, broad grin on her face when Chloe chuckled a little before she leaned in for a kiss.

                Their orders placed soon enough, Max wrapped her hands around the mug of coffee and thanked a higher power for it being fresh as she took a sip.  A pleased smile on her face as the warm caffeinated beverage wound its way through her, she leaned herself against her girlfriend.  There were a lot of people in the restaurant, but for all intents and purposes they might as well have been alone – Max always felt that way once she and Chloe were together and relaxing.  Her anxiety subdued for the time being, Max began to lean a little more and giggled when Chloe actually started to lean to one side as Max began to press harder against her.

                                “Uh, Max…?”  Chloe asked, the mix of amusement and annoyance leading to a delighted gleam in the smaller girl’s eyes.  “Max, please.”

                “What?  I’m just relaxing here with my girlfriend.  What’s the harm in that?” Max asked, trying to sound innocent as she put her feet on the booth’s seat and started to really push against Chloe.  “Just getting comfortable is all.  Why?  Something wrong, Chloe?”

                                “You’re ridiculous,” Chloe replied, bent to such an angle that she was on the verge of falling onto the seat herself, “Okay, okay!  Quit it, Caulfield.  Fucking _stop_.”

                “’Feckin’ stahp?’” Max teased, though she did relent after a moment longer and as she began to ease up she nearly spilled her coffee when Chloe retaliated with a vengeance.  “C-Chloe…!”

                                “Don’t dish it if you can’t handle it, you mean little gremlin,” Chloe countered, smiling until she saw the pout on Max’s face, “Whatever, Max.  You started it.”

                “I nearly lost my coffee, Chloe.”

                                “I am astounded.”

                “Chloe, several beans gave their lives for this cup of joe.”

                                “Shame it was almost in vain.”

                “Chloe, I am drinking these beans.”

                The waitress arrived with their food halfway through their lengthy banter, the girls almost oblivious to the food until Chloe sniffed the air and looked down with glee to find her order.  Rolling her eyes in spite of chuckling at Chloe’s almost magnetic pull towards food, Max set her mug down and began to join her girlfriend as they broke their fast together.

                                “When will I see you next?” Chloe asked as she buttoned up Max’s peacoat, frown on her face as she glanced up to see her girlfriend’s bus had begun to let its passengers in.

                “Uh, you’ll see me tonight on Skype.”

                                “I…I mean in-person, Max,” Chloe said, the tinge of sadness in her voice causing Max to frown as well, “God, this fucking sucks.  I-I should move to Seattle or something once I have the funds.”

                “Do you _have_ that much money?  Seattle is not cheap, Chloe,” Max said, remembering how much her house cost from her father leaving a bill out in the living room early into their residency.

                                “I have hella cash, but not _that_ hella,” Chloe replied, the resignation in her sigh getting a smile from Max as the punk reached out to caress her girlfriend’s face, “Besides, I don’t want to live in Seattle.”

                “Oh?”

                                “I’m thinkin’ that our first place ought to be here, in Portland.  Halfway to your folks, halfway to Mom.  One small step before the big leap to Parts Unknown.”

                “That said…,” Max replied, giggling a little at Chloe’s remark, “I don’t know, Chloe.  I’ve got school, and work.  Never mind you’re in the same boat, what with your job and college.”

                                “Pfft, it’s online, Max.  I’m handling it just fine.  Can you promise me something, though?”

                “Yeah?”

                                “Don’t let it be too long, okay?  I need my Max Caulfield fix.”

                “Sounds serious.”

                                “It is.  The most serious.”

                With a slap of their hands and a fist bump, followed up by a lengthy kiss as Max prevented her girlfriend’s hands from wandering below the waist, Max leaned her forehead against Chloe’s chest and gave her one more kiss before she hugged the punk tightly and headed off to the bus and her eventual return to Seattle.

                                “ _Max, if you actually_ did _click on this voicemail, I just needed to get something off my chest.  Bear with me on this.  You are fucking incredible.  You make me smile and laugh more than I did when we were kids.  It’s that legit.  I know that I fuck up from time to time, and I know it scares you more than anything, but you are what keeps me going a lot of the time.  Seeing you, being with you – hell, I’ll even get goopy here and say that just holding your hand lifts my spirits.  I think back to how our lives have been so intertwined a lot, from the time we first met to present day, and it just… Fuck, this is ridiculous….”_

_“It feels like Destiny to me, Max, okay?  There – you happy?  Geez, you’re not even talking to me with this message and I can still feel you nudging me to just spill everything…  But, um, yeah, hella Destiny.  So, like I asked, just don’t let our next reunion be too far away.  The Skype calls are awesome, and getting a ‘Good Morning’ message from you every day puts a smile on my face, but seeing you in-person is just another level of amazeballs.  I love you, Max Caulfield.  Don’t ever forget-“_

                Max pulled the phone from her ear as she sat in her bedroom, smile on her face in spite of the sadness in her eyes.  She had listened to the message almost non-stop since she got home and found it waiting for her, she had fallen asleep on the bus.  Seeing Chloe’s name above the voicemail message’s icon, she sighed.

                                _“Max, if you actually_ did _click on this message…_ ”

**Author’s Note**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**See you next chapter**

**Rowan**


	10. Chapter Ten

**“The Only Exception” by Paramore**

“Yo, Chloe!” Max shouted from the foot of the stairs as she leaned against the banister, curiosity mixed with a little irritation as Chloe had been upstairs for half an hour.  “Are we going or not?  I _do_ still have my bag in your truck!”

                                “No!” Max heard Chloe shout back, giggling when the punk’s head appeared out of her bedroom doorway with a looming glare that had Max laughing in response.  “Don’t you _dare_ bring that bag in here, Max.  I will not be denied.”

                “This was _my_ idea, Chloe.”

                                “Yeah, but _I’m_ the one providing just about everything, so shush,” Chloe said, retreating back into her bedroom before emerging a few minutes later with her packed duffel bag, “Threaten me with mutiny, will ya?  I see how it is, Long Max Silver.  Girl turns 16 and decides to go off and be a pirate on her own…”

                “Never, Captain Bluebeard!” Max replied, hand to her chest that was negated by the grin on her face.  “So, um, who else is camping with us this weekend?”

                                “Rachel, Steph, and my friends Justin and Trevor.  They’re cool dudes.  Skaters.  Also, Justin is kind of a pothead,” Chloe replied, grabbing her leather jacket from the coatrack, “Chill, Max.  It’ll be fine.  You need to make more friends, after all.”

                “Yeah, yeah…,” Max groaned, an exaggerated eyeroll getting a snort from Chloe as they headed out the door of Chloe’s house towards the truck, “I…have some friends on my own, y’know…”

                                “You have _two_ , Max, and I haven’t even met them yet.  I call bullshit.”

                “I _showed_ you that photo of us at the Fremont Troll, Chloe.”

                                “Paid actors.”

                Max scoffed at that, giving her girlfriend a shove that nearly had the taller girl off her feet due to everything she was carrying.  Looking into the truck bed to double-check they had everything necessary, Max eyed the tent for herself and Chloe as well as the large cooler full of food and drinks.  Max had all but demanded that Chloe not sneak any beer into there, but she had no doubt someone else likely would supply her girlfriend with booze.  _Chloe’s been better about it, though.  After Portland in March, she’s been gradually cleaning up her act_ , Max thought as she climbed into the truck before Chloe joined her, _If by gradual I mean that she just doesn’t drink around me as much.  Wowser, what a lush…_   Max smiled, though, when Chloe looked over at her and in that moment her girlfriend was as radiant as a star.  Max bit her lip under that dazzling smile, blushing before she looked away as Chloe looked over her shoulder while pulling out of the driveway.

                Her pink hair freshly re-dyed, one of Chloe’s many birthday presents as Max had been informed, the little hipster drummed her fingers against her legs as she watched Arcadia Bay drift by while she and Chloe headed towards a local state park.  They had gone camping there several times as kids with their parents, and Max had been feeling nostalgic when Chloe asked what she wanted to do to celebrate.  _Also, we’ve been just about everywhere in Arcadia Bay by now a thousand times over and… I just want to get away for a weekend_ , Max thought as she looked out of the passenger side window, _Fresh air, clear skies, and good friends as we just sit around a campfire and relax.  I need it.  Bad._

                School had started off rocky, one of Max’s classmates targeting her with “accidents” that left Max covered in either water or soda at least once a day.  After a few instances of this, Max finally lost it and shoved her bully against a locker.  She had surprised and frightened herself, being so close to punching the other girl that when the security guard caught her raised fist Max had been more shocked than anyone.  She had been reprimanded, but that was all.  Max had been down this road before, the victim of bullying, and the principal was aware of how she had been the victim.  Her parents had been accommodating, understanding that she was merely standing up for herself as they had seen the results of her being bullied every time she came home to get dressed for work.  Vanessa and Ryan had softened their stance on what was and was not acceptable for Max to do, and Max had finally started to really feel like she was just another teenage girl.  Her mother’s rehab had been a success, and the family was on its way to getting things back to normal as much as possible.   _Mom still balked when I asked to be allowed to drive the old town car once I actually turned 16, though,_ Max thought with a smirk as she glanced over to see her girlfriend driving, _I need wheels, though, and Dad gets that.  Chloe should not always be the one driving to see me or bring me somewhere.  Plus, if I_ do _get the town car it’ll mean we have a back seat…_

                Max blushed at that thought, though it was becoming normal for her mind to wander towards increasingly mature ideas.  She was growing, getting older, and the more she saw Chloe the louder that little corner of her head screamed to touch girlfriend in ways they had yet to even suggest to one another.  The smaller girl knew that Chloe was wanting that, she had walked in on one occasion to find her girlfriend touching herself to a picture Max had sent her on a dare.  _I totally panicked at that, though.  I walked into her room, saw her, and it took me until Chloe asked me to close the door before I yelped and slammed it shut and ran downstairs.  God, I am such a dweeb_ , Max thought, face still red when Chloe put a hand on her shoulder.

                                “Uh, Max?  Caulfield, come back to me,” Chloe said, Max blinking several times before she looked over to see the amused grin on her girlfriend’s face, “We’re here, babe.  Or, um, we’re parked.  Now we just got about a 10-minute hike to the campsite.”

                “Y-You’re sure you remember where our spot is?” Max asked, the stammer a result of trying to rid herself of the dirty thoughts growing in her head when she had glanced down and seen her girlfriend’s cleavage as Chloe had nudged her.  “I mean, um, it’s been a while.”

                                “Dude, how could I possibly forget our campsite?  We practically lived there for more than a few summers,” Chloe teased, that dazzling smile back that left Max a flustered mess of freckles and red cheeks, “C’mon, you adorable little shit.  Let’s get our camping on!”

                Max followed Chloe close, smiling to herself as the taller girl took the brunt of all the brush and random branches while Max was able to use her girlfriend as a shield.  She figured Chloe caught onto that idea, though, because it was not long before the punk started to increase her stride and pretty soon Max was left calling for Chloe as the distance between them increased.  Seeing Chloe look over her shoulder at her with a knowing look, Max stuck her tongue out before a relieved smile popped up when Chloe did stop walking.  Together again, the couple headed further into the woods until they came across a familiar little clearing.

“Wowser…,” Max said, the smile on her face one of childlike wonder and amazement as she kneeled down and took in the area before glancing up at Chloe, “It’s the same as I remember it!  Our rock ring to keep trolls out, and the carvings in the trees are still here, too.”

                                “Yeah, well, it’s not like bark heals, Max,” Chloe said with a chuckle before she dropped her duffel and the tent, “Let’s leave our shit here and go grab the cooler, yeah?  I could use a cold beverage.”

                Returning about twenty minutes later, the trip taking a tad longer given the supplies they were carrying and Chloe having to pace herself with Max.  Setting the large cooler just outside their campsite, Max and Chloe laughed and reminisced as they set up their little two-person tent.  It was a happy place, the campsite, and with it came a multitude of happy memories that only brought about more reminiscing.  As the last stake was hammered into the ground, Max wiped the small trace of sweat from her forehead and adjusted the snapback she was wearing so that she could take it all in.  Grabbing her Polaroid camera from her bag, Max took a shot of Chloe leaning against a tree by the tent.  The smoke from her girlfriend’s cigarette and the open can of soda in her other hand gave the photo a sense of leisure and peace, Max smiling as she took the shot before the camera spit the film out.

                                “You’re such a nerd,” Chloe teased, smiling after the flash went off, “Take one of the two of us.”

                “Of course!” Max said, walking over to her girlfriend before she lifted the camera up to capture them both in the frame.  “One…Two…Three!”

                Max woke up to see the sunset through the tent’s mesh window, sitting up in her and Chloe’s double-sized sleeping bag with the tall punk lying next to her.  Glancing again at the window and down at Chloe, Max quietly slipped out and opened the window just a bit more a lone ray of red-orange light lit up the punk’s face.  Grabbing her Polaroid camera as fast as possible, knowing that Chloe would wake up soon with the light on her face, Max angled the photo just right and was about to take the shot when her girlfriend’s eyes popped open.  Surprise initially evident in Chloe’s eyes, they softened quickly and she let loose with a lazy smile that only seemed to further accentuate how perfect the shot was.  _Also helps that seeing her look at me like that makes my heart beat like crazy_ , Max thought, the click letting her know the picture had been taken as she had covered the flash with a couple fingers, _So peaceful, so calm.  So beautiful._

                “Lemme see it?” Chloe asked, slowly sitting up as she wiped a little sleep out of her eyes.

                “Sure.  Just give it a moment,” Max replied, setting her camera down before she crawled over to rejoin her girlfriend, “...And there we go.  Ta-da, Chloe Price.  You are forever memorialized.”

                                “That’s a spooky way of putting it,” Chloe said, hooking a finger under Max’s chin when the smaller girl bashfully looked away, “Nuh-uh.  C’mere, you beautiful little nerd.”

                Max’s stomach was aflutter when the kiss happened, more so than usual.  Chloe’s mess of blue hair, down to her shoulders again as she had opted to re-grow it, the pale azure pools of light that were her eyes, that crooked grin that was capable of relaying all her moods: Max was so in love with her best friend and girlfriend that she thought it might be the most desperate she had ever been.  Melting from the touch of those soft lips on her own, a faint moan escaped that was cut off abruptly by the sound of people approaching.

                                “To be continued, Caulfield,” Chloe said, the words coming out as a breath whisper before she moved to look out the window, “Yep.  Rachel and Steph, with Justin and Trevor.  God, Justin already looks like he’s high as fuck.”

                “Jealous?” Max asked, the smirk on her face turning into a red mask as Chloe tickled her in retaliation.  “C-Chloe, _no_!”

                                “Oh shit,” the girls heard Rachel say as the blonde approached their tent, “What kind of risqué shit are you two up to in there?  Steph, help me with this zipper.

                                “No way!” Steph replied, leaving Max and Chloe laughing as Rachel groaned while being pulled away.  “I know better than to interrupt anything like that, and you ought to just behave.”

                “Rachel behave?” Max asked, unzipping the door to look over at her friends.  “You _do_ know who you’re talking to, right?”

                                “I’ll have you know I’m a model student, Caulfield,” Rachel replied, smug grin on her face getting quenched when Chloe stuck her head out, “Don’t you dare, Chloe Price…”

                                “I just so _happen_ to know of this one time where Rachel-“

                                “Fine, fine!  I’m a ‘bad girl’, I guess.  God, you two… I fucking  swear…,” Rachel groaned, hand on her hip as the boys joined them with a puzzled look on their face, “Not a fucking word, Chloe.  Not one.”

                Max laughed when Chloe made as though to zip her lips shut, crooked grin on her face as they climbed out of the tent to go join their friends.  Max got introduced to Justin and Trevor, smiling a little shyly when Justin made the comment about “stealing one of the hottest girls in the bay”.  Putting an arm around the smaller girl, Chloe had been smug about it for a good hour.  Max leaned her head into her girlfriend, though, the early autumn weather and sunset making it just feel so right to just snuggle up to Chloe.  While Rachel got started with the fire, Chloe nudging Max in the ribs with a look, Max helped set up things for dinner.  She and Chloe had prepared the ingredients for kebabs.  With marinated chicken cut into square pieces by Chloe, Max had been tasked with cutting up the vegetables.  Her kitchen skills not exactly recognized, Max had taken twice as long as Chloe because she wanted to get them right.  Laying everything out on a camp table that Trevor brought, Max smiled at the boy in thanks as she went about assembling everything.

                                “’Bout ready there, babe?” Chloe asked, coming up to hold her girlfriend from behind.  “Lookin’ good, Max.  Make a chef outta you yet.”

                “I think I’ll leave the food prep and cooking in your capable hands,” Max replied with a snort, smiling when Chloe kissed the nape of her neck, “Between us, anyway.  Your mom still has the gold medal between her and my dad.”

                                “Yeah, but I’m getting pretty skilled myself.  Don’t question the culinary ability of a Price, Caulfield.”

                The girls divvying the kebabs between everyone, enough for two a person, they all leaned their skewers into the fire and began to just idly chat as their food cooked.  Chloe would occasionally try and start a sword fight her skewers, Max giggling a little with Rachel fighting back a couple times with some faint swings of her own.  Her head leaned against Chloe’s shoulder, the little hipster felt herself relax and get into a more comfortable space.  New people always spooked her a little, but Justin and Trevor did seem nice.  _Some of Chloe’s skater friends_ , Max thought as she glanced across the fire to smile at Justin, _And she was right.  Justin is_ so _incredibly high right now, it’s ridiculous.  I’m surprised he hasn’t set himself on fire._

                                “Hey, Max!” Justin said, his soft drawl getting a chuckle out of Max.  “Want a snack?  I got these _killer_ brownies.”

                                “She’s good, Justin,” Chloe said, Max looking up at her from her resting place with confusion as Chloe leaned in, “They’re pot brownies, Max.  Didn’t think you’d want one.”

                “Oh, um, thanks,” Max said, looking over at Justin to give him a shrug in response before she resumed her attention on the skewer and it’s increasingly delicious-looking chunks of food, “I think mine’s ready, Chloe.  How’s yours?”

                                “I’ll be good to go in probably another minute or two,” Chloe said, playfully bumping her shoulder against Max’s, “You only won because you fucking roasted your shit _in_ the fire deeper than I did.  Enjoy that extra smoky flavor, Max.  It’s ash.”

                Max stuck her tongue out, chuckling when Chloe gnashed her teeth a little as though she might bite it off.  Getting up, careful to not burn herself or anyone else, Max walked over with her kebab to the table.  Disassembling her skewer’s cooked food, Max stuck the sharp tip into the ground once it was clear of chicken and veggies before she tossed a handful of chips onto he paper plate and called it done.  Grabbing another Cherry Coke, she snatched up one for Chloe as well and took her seat to see Chloe look as though she might try to eat off the kebab.

                “D-Don’t do that, Chloe!” Max exclaimed, moving to stand beside her girlfriend as the punk glanced up at her with wide eyes.  “Do you _want_ to burn yourself?”

                                “Uh, no…?” Chloe replied, sighing when Max put a hand on her hip.  “Alright, Max.  Alright!  I’ll go and put it all on a plate.  Geez, just wanted to see if it’d work, is all.”

                Max watched Rachel put a hand to her mouth to try and hide that she was laughing with a chunk of roasted red pepper in her mouth while Steph munched on a chip.  Trevor and Justin in their own little world as they continued cooking their food, Max sat down and handed Chloe her beverage when the blue-haired girl returned with a plate of tasty treats.  The couple fed each other bits of food from their plates, Max enjoying getting fed by Chloe as she knew her girlfriend was likely getting a kick out of it.  When everyone was finished with their food, night having fell, Max got up only to return a moment later with a book that had Chloe scowling.

                                “You _really_ want to give us nightmares, don’t you?” Chloe asked, Steph perking up as she caught sight of the book as well.  “Ugh, it’s your birthday celebration.  Go ahead, Max.  Fuckin’ hell…”

                “ _This_ is the story of….The White Wolf…,” Max began, using her flashlight to read as her eyes alone peeked out from behind the book.

                By the time Max was done reading her third story, Justin was just staring at her wide-eyed while Trevor was playing a game on his phone.  Steph was enraptured with the stories, Rachel cringing a little at how the last one had ended; Chloe just had her head buried her hands, she hated supernatural horror.  Closing the book with a snap, Max loomed over them all as she stood with wide eyes in that way Chloe particularly did not like.

                                “No Slender Max, _please_ ,” her punk girlfriend lamented, looking from between her fingers at Max, “Change of mood – let’s all fish out whatever we might have gotten Max for her birthday!”

                “Aww, you guys didn’t have to-!” Max started to say, cut off by the glare Steph, Rachel, and Chloe all gave her.  “…Uh, never mind.  Presents?”

                                “Presents,” Rachel said, turning in her seat to grab something out of her bag, “Here ya go, Caulfield.  I’m first.”

                Max took the small box, its length indicating jewelry, and she gasped when she opened it.  Hand to her chest, she pouted and mouthed _Thank you_ to Rachel.  The dreamcatcher necklace looked as though it were made of bone, ending with a feather dangling from the bottom.  Putting it on, Max preened a little for her friend and smiled at Rachel in appreciation.  Steph gave her the next edition of the Dungeon Master’s Guidebook, Max taking it with a smile as they eyed one another.  Max had wanted to be the DM for their next campaign, and this would give her a possible edge.  Chloe had nothing, though, which honestly surprised Max until her girlfriend winked and then everything became a mess of hot cheeks and a thundering heartbeat.  Taking her seat before she got too lightheaded, Max leaned against her girlfriend and could only chuckle when she realized that Chloe had, somehow, gotten her hands on a beer.  They closed out the remainder of their time together telling lighter stories than what Max had exposed them too, playing card games by the fire, and just enjoying one another’s company.

                                “Lay down with me,” Chloe said, her voice almost a purr as she patted the spot beside her on the sleeping bag as Max stood outside the tent while making sure that their food was secure.  She had no desire to wake up and find that their food had been swiped by a bear.  With a few more grunts, she assured that the cooler was high enough as it hung from a rope, “Max, leave it alone already, okay?  We took care of that an hour ago.  It’s good, we’re all good.  Just come inside, okay?  Come and get your birthday present.”

                Max blushed at that, feebly laughing as anxiety and nerves roiled inside of her.  Giving the rope a couple more tugs autonomically, the pink-haired girl turned around and stiffly walked over to the tent before she got on her knees to enter.  Watching Chloe zip the door shut, the snap of a button closing as her girlfriend secured the door to prevent them from being bothered left butterflies in her stomach.

                “C-Chloe, I-“ Max choked out, the words turned into a faint whine as Chloe began to kiss her collarbone once the flannel she wore over her pink tank-top was pulled down enough, “There are _other people_ within earshot…a-and I dunno if-“

                                “Relax, beautiful,” Chloe whispered into Max’s ear, giving it a soft nibble that left Max’s chest pounding, “We’re not doing _that_ tonight.  I just want to love you as much as you’re comfortable with.”

                Max eased up at that, relaxing a little as she took a deep breath and let it out.  Shuffling her flannel shirt off, Max felt Chloe tug at the tank top and her shoulders were wholly bare as she sat up in the tent.  With her arms bracing her up, the smaller girl bit her lip to stop herself from letting any noises out as Chloe’s lips were magic on her skin.  When the punk went that extra step and started to nibble on her, though, Max wound up grabbing her camping pillow so she had something to bite down on and muffle her moans and whines as Chloe just seemed hellbent on tending to every inch of bared skin.  Neck, shoulders, arms – Chloe’s lips trod over her like feet upon the beach as they were soft while leaving an indelible mark.  When Chloe wiggled down, though, and began to kiss Max’s thighs she nearly screamed from how good it felt and soon had to throw the pillow to the side as it was getting wet from being in her mouth for so long.

                “C-Chloe…,” Max panted, her voice soft and magnetic as she just looked at her girlfriend with what Max figured were bedroom eyes, Chloe was so quick to come to her for a kiss.

                They laid down, Chloe straddling her, and as Max felt her girlfriend’s tongue enter her mouth while she in turn explored Chloe’s minutes felt like lifetimes as their hands searched in places both old and new.

                Max blushed hard when she got out of the tent to find Rachel already up, the knowing grin on her friend’s face only making her more scarlet as she paused and thought about retreating to the tent.

                                “Hey,” Rachel said, looking down for something in her pack as she tried to control her smile so as to not scare Max off, “Morning, Max.  Wanna help me with something?”

                Max awkwardly headed over to where her friend was crouched, bending down to look in the bag herself as Rachel pawed at its contents.  Tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, snapback hat already on, Max peeked into the bag again before looking over at Rachel.

                “S-So… Um, I-“ Max was able to get out, eyes averted when she noticed that Rachel was eyeing her, “…You don’t have anything in here you’re actually looking for, do you?”

                                “Nope,” Rachel said, the musical quality to her voice more grating on Max as the hipster huffed and moved as though to leave, “Hold _up_ , Max.  How ‘bout you and I go for a walk?  It’s hella early anyway, so nobody will be up for a little bit.”

                “Sure…I guess…,” Max replied, standing up while Rachel did the same and brushed her knees off, “I know a trail near here that’s not too long.  It circles around, so we won’t have to actually go back the way we came.”

                                “Sweet.  Lead the way, Bold Adventurer.”

                Max led Rachel along the path quietly, neither girl really talking much as they explored the woods within reason.  Max would point out a creek bed, or something that pertained to a memory she had of herself and Chloe.  Rachel giggled at some, pondered at others; Max smiled a lot of the time.  She and Rachel had become pretty good friends over the past year and change, though Max did wonder just what Rachel was up to.  _She’s not talking, she’s barely responding to anything I say.  What is she up to?_ Max thought as they crossed a small footbridge.

                “Why are we hiking, Rachel?” Max finally asked, halfway across the bridge before she stopped and turned to face her friend.

                                “Hmm?” Rachel asked, having been looking over her shoulder.  “Oh!  Um… Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…”

                “You’ve been quiet this whole time.”

                                “Yeah, well, I’ve got some things on my mind.  Let’s find a place to sit and I’ll spill.”

                Leading Rachel to a small bench that was nestled in a sharp right of the trail, Max plopped down and was joined by her friend.  Swinging their legs as they sat, Max looked over at Rachel and the blonde just smiled.

                “So…,” Max said, an open, friendly smile on her face.

                                “I just wanted to get your opinion on something.  Well, a number of somethings, really,” Rachel said, a nagging worry visible on her face, “You know what’s going on with my family.  How things are getting.”

                “Yeah.  You and I talked about it some on Skype, plus I have that knowledge bomb almost immediately after it all happened,” Max replied, her own face a mask of concern as reclined in the bench and motioned for Rachel to do the same, “Something new happen?”

                                “…My parents are getting a trial separation,” Rachel said, looking away for a moment before she turned to look at Max with a plaintiveness that left her a little saddened, “I don’t know how to feel about it.  I mean… My feelings with them have been…such a mess since last year.  I still can’t stand either of them sometimes, and I live at Blackwell during school now when I’m not spending time either at Chloe’s or Steph’s in Portland on vacations.  I am barely home, so why does it hurt?  If I feel so numb all the time towards them, then why does it hurt, Max?”

                “Rachel…,” Max said, pulling her friend in for a hug as the blonde began to cry, “They’re still your parents, even with everything that happened.  I-I can’t begin to imagine what it’s been like for you, and I wish there was more that I can do.  I think that when situations like this happen it divides how we feel into what came before and what _might_ come after.  It wasn’t all bad with them before last year, after all.”

                                “Yeah, I guess,” Rachel said, her face buried in Max’s flannel as she sniffled, “It’s just… I wish that they wouldn’t do this.  I know why, I get why.  I just-“

                “I know,” Max said, gently rocking her friend as Rachel burst into crying again, “You can’t stand them, but at the same time there’s still a part of you that loves them.”

                                “Yeah,” Rachel said, looking up from Max’s shirt, “Yeah, I do.  God, it’s fucked up, right?  After they lied to me, after everything _he_ did…”

                They sat there in silence for a short time, Max not getting up or letting go of Rachel until her friend was done crying.  She held on to the blonde tightly, kissed her on the head, and eventually they got to their feet and resumed their small trek through the woods.  The tension in their silence was palpable, and when Rachel had made Max swear to not tell Steph or Chloe the pink-haired girl did not waver in swearing.  Rachel put on a good show for a lot of people, tried to be what everyone wanted at once, Max knew that deep down she just wanted people to care about _her_ and not themselves through her.

                When they returned to the camp, Max smiled at the sight of Chloe carefully lowering their cooler of food and drinks.  Rachel breaking off to go and hug her girlfriend in greeting as Steph carefully stepped out of their tent, Max waved at the sleepy-eyed Justin and Trevor before she walked over to go and help Chloe out.  Inching the cooler down cautiously, the container having slipped a little in the rope, when they did finally manage to get it all the way down a sigh of relief had escaped both girls.  Planting a kiss on Chloe’s cheek, Max had wilted a little under Chloe’s smug grin when her blue eyes wandered down to the visible hickies on Max’s collarbone and shoulders.

                                “You gonna be okay with that?  Not like they’ll magically fade before you go home,” Chloe said, reaching into the cooler to swipe a small bottle of orange juice before she split her package of strawberry Pop-Tarts with Max, “Don’t want you to get into-“

                “I’m 16 now, Chloe, and we’ve been together for a while now,” Max said, the resolve in her voice getting a warm smile out of her girlfriend, “My parents would have to be idiots to think you and I don’t kiss at this point.  Non-chaste kisses, anyway.”

                                “Hell yeah, Max.  You tell ‘em,” Chloe said, leaning in to take a bite of Max’s Pop-Tart, “This savage has her hands – and lips – all over their precious offspring…”

                “God, all you need now is a maniacal laugh,” Max teased, cringing when Chloe did indeed cut loose her idea of a maniacal laugh, “Fucking dork.”

Max led the way with Chloe and the rest of their small group towards the lake buried a ways in the forest.  Dressed in a two-piece bikini with her sarong tied around her waist, everyone else was in swimsuits or trunks as they headed off for a brisk swim.  Max had tried to get Chloe to change her mind, but the punk had been quick to point out that it would not be this nice for much longer and the idea of going for a swim was appealing to the smaller girl.  Chloe’s fingers woven among her own, Max would glance over her shoulder at the look of radiant joy on her girlfriend’s face and internally swoon every time.  Chloe had been amazing the night before, her lips traversing so much of Max’s body.  There were still places each of them had yet to explore, but that was okay.  _We have time_ , Max thought to herself as they approached the lake, _I’m in no rush, though Chloe might be.  Maybe there’s a way of_ -

                Chloe rushed past her and jumped off the small plateau before landing with a splash as she did a cannonball.  Jaw dropped at what her girlfriend had just done, she opted to go down the small hill with the rest of the group until they were lakeside as Chloe swam up to them with a devilish grin on her face.

                “C-Chloe, no…!!!” Max yelped, it turning into a full-on scream as she had no sooner removed her sarong that had her feet pulled out from under her as Chloe dragged her towards the chilly water.  “ _Chloe_!”

                Max screamed the second her skin touched the brisk water, hands on her snapback to ensure it stayed on.  She did not know why she had not taken it off; the shock of Chloe dragging her in was likely to blame and as she pleaded with Rachel and Steph to save her their chuckles and giggling only made things worse as Chloe pulled her in even faster.  Flipping her friends off before she was submerged in the murkiness, Max popped back up wet and cold before she dunked a rather smug-looking Chloe to the taller girl’s surprise.  Max did not have height, but she did have enough reach and when Chloe went down all the other people still not yet swimming laughed at the sight of Max Caulfield getting her vengeance on the tall punk.

                                “You fucking jerk,” Chloe griped, though her smile relayed she really wasn’t mad, “That was uncalled for!”

                “Thou art a villain!” Max spat back, splashing a handful of water into Chloe’s face before she tried to swim off.  Screaming and laughing together when her girlfriend latched onto her ankle, Max yelped when she was soon pulled back with enough force that Chloe had her by the waist.  “Someone stop her!  She’s gonna eat me!!!”

                                “Dun-dun…”

                “ _No_.”

                                “Dun-dun…”

                “Fucker, _stop_ …”

                Chloe wrapped her arms around Max’s wait and held her girlfriend, Max smiling in contentment as she just basked in the peacefulness and happiness she felt in that moment.  Feeling her girlfriend’s lips on the nape of her neck, she ignored the cat-calling and shouting from the girls and boys still at lakeside.  Sighing, the two of them pressed against one another.  Their peace came to a close when Justin and Trevor ran for the water themselves and both did cannonballs that splashed Max and chloe together.  Wiping the water off her face with a slow wave of her hand, Max sighed and turned around to wrap her arms around Chloe’s shoulders before she pulled the taller girl in for a long, chaste kiss.

                Once they had their fill of the water, the boys still messing around in the lake as Rachel and Steph just hung around and dangled their legs into the water, Max and Chloe dried off before pulling on jean shorts and hoodies.  Max wore one of Chloe’s an older one with a skull patch on one sleeve and studs on the shoulders whereas Chloe wore a new one that had spikes around the hood’s hemline and mesh sleeves.  Hood up, Max nuzzled her face into Chloe’s neck and giggled whenever her girlfriend gasped from a new hickey.  Their pinkies linked together, they sat right beside one another with Max’s legs draped over Chloe’s.  Arms around Chloe’s neck, Max’s entire focus was on her girlfriend; when her phone went off, it nearly made her jump as she had put it in the seat pocket of her shorts.  Chuckling a little at Chloe’s groan when the tenderness was cut short, Max laid down on the grass once she had her phone out.

                “Hey, Dad!  What’s up?” Max asked, her tone light and cheerful as she had just been enjoying quality time with her girlfriend.

                                “Just checkin’ on ya, kiddo,” Ryan said, Max being able to tell by the background noise that he was at work, “Wanted to hear how you were doing.  Also sendin’ Chloe some Caulfield love.”

                “I’m taking care of that,” Max said, not realizing the implication of that statement until she heard her dad chuckle, “U-Um, what I meant was-“

                                “Relax, Max,” Ryan said, his tone both mirthful and a little chiding, “While your mother and I would be a little concerned if you went that far at your age, we trust both you and Chloe.  If… If you two _do_ decide to-“

                “Oh, _God_!  I’m getting _that_ talk _now_???” Max asked, swatting Chloe on the leg when her girlfriend busted up laughing hard.  “S-Shut _up_!”

                                “Max?” Ryan asked.

                “No no, Dad, not you!  Ugh, can I just end the call now, please?  If I get any more embarrassed I may explode,” Max whined, the chuckle coming from the other end only making her redder in the face, “ _Dad_ …”

                                “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Max.  Be safe, and we’ll see you tomorrow evening,” Ryan said, ending the call to Max’s relief as she sat back up and thumped her girlfriend on the shoulder.

                “You’re _so_ fucking bad…,” Max griped, looking over to see Rachel and Steph trying to not laugh as well, “And you two aren’t much better, _or_ helpful!”

                With everyone dried off and warming themselves up by the fire, Max brought out the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows for smores.  Letting everyone put their snacks together, Max used the campfire toaster that Chloe had brought to create the perfect smores for the both of them.  Sitting together, Max leaning against Chloe as the punk wrapped her legs around her girlfriend while sitting directly behind her, they eagerly awaited the sugary treats with a relish that Max felt was only countered by the small kisses to her nape she kept getting.  Blushing faintly whenever someone else in their group would glance over at them, Max just closed her eyes after a few minutes with a lazy smile on her face as Chloe gave her gentle notes of affection.

                The smores were delicious and Max practically wolfed down hers as she and Chloe ate with a gusto, the smaller girl noticing that everyone else was gobbling them up fast with a knowing smirk between Justin and Trevor.  Looking down at her fingers, having licked them clean, Max thought back in search of a reason as to why they might be giving each other such a look before the realization dawned on her with a dreadful pang in her chest as the buzz kicked in.

                “You used mixed pot into the chocolate,” Max grumbled, though the airy quality to her voice left the disappointment she was trying to convey flat as the buzz increased, “Goddammit.  Chloe… Chloe, did you know?”

                                “No, I _didn’t_ ,” Chloe said, her buzz abated a little by the glowering stare she gave Justin and Trevor both, “Not cool, guys.  Max likes to steer clear of the bud, man.  I don’t mind, but not cool for her.”

                                “Uh, sorry,” Justin said after Max figured he realized that Chloe was not kidding around, “You, uh, should’ve said something.”

                                “I _did_ last night, dumbass,” Chloe growled, arms wrapped around Max protectively as the smaller girl just leaned against her, “Man… You alright, Max?”

                “Everything feels funny…”

                                “Goddammit, guys, how much did you put into the chocolate?”

                “Chlobby, don’t get too mad.  I… I’ll be fine, Chlobby.  _Really._ ”

                Max did not know what the big deal was.  Sure, she did not want to get high, but aside from that everything else seemed okay.  Better than okay, even – Max felt as though all her senses had opened up even further than before.  The light was brighter, colors were crisper, and she could still smell the chocolate and melted marshmallow from earlier on her fingers and Chloe’s.  Licking the remaining chocolate off Chloe’s fingers, Max did not realize how what she was doing made the rest of their little group drop their jaws as the action was laden with innuendo and suggestion.  Max noticed Chloe whining a little, but since her girlfriend did not outright say anything she kept going until every digit was clean.  Looking over her shoulder to smile at her girlfriend, Max saw how red Chloe’s face was and got really confused.

                “Chlobby…?” Max asked, puzzlement on her face before it was replaced with surprise when they were both on their feet in what felt like an instant.  “Oof!  Guess we’re going to the tent.  Byyyyyeee…!”

                Max kicked Chloe gently into the tent, her booted foot planted onto the seat of her girlfriend’s shorts before she gave a slight push.  Chloe looked upset, grumpy, and Max got why.  _She wants to protect me, the adorable goop,_ Max thought in her addled haze as she entered the tent next and zipped the door shut.  When Chloe turned around to ask what she was up to Max did not give her a chance to even speak.  Shoving Chloe down so that she was lying on her back, Max slid down and straddled her girlfriend.  Max smiled at how shy Chloe suddenly looked, and tucked some of her loose blue hair behind an ear before she leaned in to give her punk a kiss.  It started off chaste enough, a simple kiss, but quickly enveloped them both as Max really poured on the affection with a handful of Chloe’s hair and their bodies pressed tightly against one another.  Little moans and whines escaping between their lips as Max dotted Chloe’s lips with little smooches, the pink-haired girl glowed in the smile that was on her face as she pulled away from Chloe.  Finger to her chin, Max tapped away as though in thought before she noted the concern on her girlfriend’s face.  
                “What’s wrong?” Max asked, hands rubbing Chloe’s shoulders as she leaned down a little so they were face-to-face.  “You don’t like it?”

                                “Oh, I like it enough.  You don’t have to worry ‘bout that,” Chloe said, averting her eyes before she looked at Max with a more honest expression, “I just don’t want you to do something you might regret once that buzz you’ve got going wears off, babe.  You’re...”

                “I’m what?”

                                “You’re wanting to go slow, and I’m being patient.  I just don’t want you to wind up regretting this weekend because Justin and Trevor decided to be dumbasses…”

                “Hey,” Max said, hand gently on Chloe’s cheek as she led her girlfriend along until their eyes were locked on one another, “I’m not going to regret this weekend, and you _have_ been so incredibly patient with me, Chloe.  Just… I can at least try to go a little bit further, though, okay?  Let me try.”

                Chloe nodded, and Max leaned in to nibble and suck on Chloe’s bottom lip before she pushed into it further for a kiss that left both of them breathless.  Their beanies gone, their flannels discarded, Max stroked Chloe’s hair as the taller girl reached up and played with the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt.  Biting her lip, Max looked away for a moment in thought before she pulled her shirt off altogether.  Chloe nearly choked from the gesture, Max wearing only her bra from the waist and up.  A soft, bashful smile on her face, Max giggled a little as Chloe seemed to trace just how far all of her freckles went with her fingertips.  Being ticklish, Max giggled every now and then; she was also happy in that moment as well, though, and let it show with how brightly she smiled.  Leaning in for another kiss, this one long and deep as their bodies pressed together and their hearts raced, Max felt Chloe’s lips collide with hers and it was as though the rest of the world was drowned out by the pounding she could feel from her girlfriend’s chest.

                “Take your shirt off, too?” Max asked, biting her lip with a playful grin as she tugged at the hem of Chloe’s tank-top.  “Pretty please?”

                                “Fuck yes, I will,” Chloe gasped, beginning to take her own shirt off only to get restrained when the upper half of her face was covered by her hands being pinned down, “Uh, Max…?”

                The kiss was a surprise to Chloe, and Max loved every second of it as she would pull away just a few inches and watch Chloe’s lips part every so slightly before she would go in again for another passionate kiss.  Eventually letting Chloe take her shirt off the rest of the way, Max yelped when Chloe grabbed her by the waist and turned them both to one side so that they were lying next to each other.  They did not touch one another save for caresses of their cheeks or kisses; this was as far as Max was willing to go for the moment, and she was silently thankful Chloe did not decide to use the moment as an excuse to play around.  Pulling the sleeping bag over themselves, Max gained a new appreciation for her girlfriend’s body heat when their bare skin pressed together and ignited her with a warmth and passion that she had only felt for Chloe.  Purring slightly as she felt her girlfriend’s bra-clad chest press against her back, Max leaned back and brought her lips together for a kiss.

                                “Just when I think I’ve got you figured you, Caulfield…,” Chloe said, lightness in her voice as a throaty giggle escaped her, “Damn, though.  That was _hot_.”

                “Glad you approve,” Max said, eyes closed as she just appreciated the moment together, not bothering to care if anyone heard their noises, “I… I really enjoyed that.  All of it.”

                                “I would hope so, given you started it, ya goop,” Chloe teased, kissing Max’s collarbone, “Wait.  You called me ‘Chlobby’ at the campfire, but not in here… You were fucking with me.”

                “Yes, I was.”

                                “You little shit.”

                “Tall turd.”

                                “Brat.”

                “Jerk.”

                                “Love you.”

                “Love you.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Max stole one kiss when they were about to climb into the truck once everything was packed and stored, the girls the last to leave as they had bid everyone else farewell.  With Chloe pressed against the truck, Max had felt a residual amount of boldness from the day before after their shirtless escapade and took advantage of the moment.  Her girlfriend good and breathless once again, Max had just winked in response before she climbed into the truck through the driver’s side with Chloe right behind her.  She stole another kiss while Chloe was driving them back to her house, a small peck on the cheek as they made that last turn that would lead them to the house.  Pulling into the drive, Max caught Chloe’s smile and returned it in spite of the sadness both of them felt.  Max had to go back to Seattle, her bus leaving in only half an hour.  They had stayed at the campsite longer than planned, Max taking several photos of themselves in the forest as they explored and just spent time alone together once everything was packed and put back in the truck bed.  She had split the photos in half, letting Chloe pick what ones she wanted to keep in spite of her girlfriend’s adamant protests.

                “Doesn’t matter,” Max had said, the photos being laid out on the hood of the truck, “It’s my birthday, so I get to call the shots.  Pick, Chloe.”

                                “You should get first dibs, since it _is_ your-“

                “Pick, Chloe.  Please.”

                                “Another weekend down, huh?” Chloe asked as they entered the house to no signs of life.  “Mom’s going to be mad she missed you.  We did tell her we’d go to Two Whales before you left…”

                “We said we’d _try_ , Chloe, and besides – if my parents _do_ give me the town car when I get back, well, expect more weekends.”

                Chloe wiped the tear from Max’s eye as the smaller girl bit her lip while stroking Chloe’s cheek with a thumb.  Standing on her tip-toes, Max leaned her forehead against Chloe’s and they shared a faint smile before Chloe dropped her stuff off in her bedroom and returned with a present.

                “Chloe, you didn’t-“

                                “You’re my girlfriend.  And my best friend.  Of course I would.”

                The jacket was amazing, and Max had no doubt it was also expensive.  The body of it red plaid, the sleeves were black leather and there were studs on the shoulders.  Smirking at how Chloe had written “MAX” inside the collar, Max pulled Chloe in for a hug before she took the hoodie she was sporting off and put the jacket on.

                                “Badass, Mad Max,” Chloe said, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair before Max tugged her beanie on, “I’m driving you to the station, of course.”

                “Let’s hope it is the _last_ time I am at that bus station, or any other,” Max said as she checked herself out in the reflection that showed from the window beside the door.

                                “One can dream, Caulfield…”

**Author’s Note**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  I really like this slow burn in terms of Max and Chloe’s relationship.  In a _lot_ of my other stories it is so sudden and fast – there’s the implication that they loved each other already, of course, but I wanted to explore that love already being there in combination with the fact that they’re growing up at the same time.**

**Anyway…**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING - Domestic Violence/Violence Upon A Minor

**“Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down” by Fall Out Boy**

                “Chloe, where am I-?”

                                “Max, just _keep driving_!”

                “Alright!  Shit shit shit!”

                The visit had started off alright enough, Max driving down in her parents’ old town car from Seattle to come and spend the weekend with Chloe in Arcadia Bay.  The addition of Max now having wheels of her own had lifted a significant worry from both girls, their dependency on Chloe’s truck and buses coming to a close as Max had been coming down every other weekend.  It had made her work at the coffee shop a little strained, she still only could work 18hrs a week but the other employees were not thrilled at the fact that she had every other weekend solidly off.  Max had initially tried to appease to the others with stories of herself and Chloe, but eventually that just turned into a maudlin affair with deaf ears not paying her any mind in their abject bitterness.  With only the owner, Amanda, still speaking to her as though everything was fine, Max had become something of a pariah at a place she genuinely liked going to.  No one did anything to her, or made her work experience bad.  It was just a few shades lighter than her high school experience thus far, snubbed by almost every employee at the coffee shop.

                The sight of Chloe waiting outside the front door, sitting on the step with a cigarette in her mouth, had been a godsend and when they collided in a hug and kiss there was a sacrosanct quality to it.  In spite of seeing each other more often now, their desperate need to be with one another had not been diluted in the slightest.  They had been celebrating Chloe acing her latest batch of college exams in her bedroom, listening to Sparklehorse “Piano Fire” on the stereo system when David had banged on the door.  Everything spiraled after that.

                                “Can’t this thing go any faster, Max?” Chloe asked, looking over her shoulder in the passenger seat as Max just tried to keep her eyes on the road.  “Dude, I just… We need to get away from there, Max.  I… I don’t know if I can go back there, I’m so goddamn pissed-“

                “You’re pissed?  _You’re_ pissed???  How do you think I feel, Chloe?  Huh?” Max spat, venom in her voice thick before the sullen and broken look on Chloe’s face got her to realize what she had done.  Reaching out, she took Chloe’s hand and brought it to her cheek.  “I’m sorry, Chloe.  I didn’t mean to take it out on you.  I-I can’t believe…  You know…”

                                “Yeah…”

                Max had been standing next to Chloe when David barged in and shut off the stereo, jabbing a finger into Chloe’s chest as he barked something about having told her to keep her punk music down.  Max did not like seeing Chloe bullied and told David so.  David had moved first, grabbing Chloe’s car keys as he talked of reprimanding his stepdaughter by removing her ability to go anywhere in wheels of her own.  When Chloe had reached for the keys everything happened in a flash – David swung, Chloe winced, and Max dove out.  The slap of skin on skin had been loud, like a gunshot, and when all parties had regained their composure long enough to register what had been done Max was sporting the start of a black eye.  She had taken the hit from David, and Chloe had retaliated by slugging David right in the face.  She had screamed as he was momentarily dazzled by the punch, another one landing as Chloe just unleashed all the bitterness she held from years of having to endure David’s posturing and disrespect of herself and her late father, William.  By the time Max pulled Chloe off, David’s face was a collection of bruises and a split lip.

                                “Eat on those ‘reprimands’, motherfucker,” Chloe had spat, grabbing her keys and jacket before Max pulled her out of the bedroom and down the stairs for the door, “Shit!  Oh…Oh, _shit_!  I slugged him so many…so many-“

                “C’mon, Chloe!” Max had said, pulling her stunned girlfriend towards her car.  “I’ll drive, but you need to _get in_!”

                And now they were running, fleeing whatever was going through each girl’s mind as they sped down the highway.  No destination in mind, no place in their heads as to where they could rationally calm one another down and try to formulate a plan.  Max was pushing the speed limit, going 70mph in a 65mph zone.  She figured no one would pull her over at that speed, others were zipping past her on the highway.  They drove for a solid two hours before Max finally had to pull over for gas.  The station was empty of cars save for Max’s own as they pulled in.  Messing with her pink hair so as to try and cover up the darkening bruise, Max flipped the sun visor up and looked over to see Chloe eyeing her bruised knuckles.  She had been pushed time and again by David’s antics, had pushed back herself, but Max figured that had been the last straw.  Leaning over, Max turned in her seat and when she took Chloe’s hands in her own they were shaking and her girlfriend had actually flinched from the contact.  Her eyes wide, panic and tears on her face, Chloe buried her face into Max’s shoulder and a choked sob got out before she sat back up.

                                “I-I can’t believe I did that… He fucking hit you, though.  He _hit_ you,” Chloe said, her voice wavering from panic to sullen to pissed so fast Max could not be sure where her girlfriend’s head entirely was, “Wait, we stopped?  Max, why did we-?”

                “I need gas for the car,” Max replied, forcing herself to remain calm as she leaned in to kiss Chloe on the cheek and wince at how her face hurt, “I’ll be right outside, filling up.  Don’t leave the car, Chloe.”

                Chloe nodded, her eyes blank as she numbly just flopped back into the seat.  Max climbed out and immediately ground her teeth as the wind whipped her hair around and made the bruise plain as day.  Kicking one of the tires as she fueled up the car, Max rolled her eyes when she realized she had used her debit card to pay for it.  Having no cash on hand, the smaller girl realized that if they were actually on the run she would lead a trail wherever they went.  Once the car was filled up, Max tried to make her hair more beneficial to the shiner she had and walked briskly across the lot into the convenience store portion of the gas station.  Grabbing random snacks and drinks from the shelves and coolers, she dumped it all out onto the counter and snagged a pair of sunglasses to put on before the cashier got a good look at her face.  Smiling, the act itself a strain, Max gathered the couple bags’ worth of food and drinks she had bought and ran across the lot.  Tossing her purchases into the back seat, she caught sight of Chloe looking back at the bags with an indifferent expression on her face before she climbed into the driver’s seat.  Once they were off once more onto the highway, however, Chloe seemed to regain some degree of her composure and she looked over at Max with concern lining her beautiful face.

                                “Max, lemme see-“ Chloe said, her hand batted away by Max when it got too close for the smaller girl’s comfort.

                “I’m driving, Chloe.  Can’t do that right now,” Max explained, taking the hand she had swatted away when Chloe’s frowny pout reached through her scattered mind and struck a chord, “Hey, I’m right here, Chloe.  Not goin’ anywhere.  No matter what.”

                                “Promise?” Chloe asked and it nearly left Max crying over how lost and afraid Chloe sounded.

                “Promise.  You and me.  Max and Chloe forever,” Max said, repeating it a few more times for emphasis until Chloe nodded and laid back into the seat.  Glancing out of the corner of her eye at Chloe every so often  When her girlfriend fell into an exhausted sleep, Max kissed her hand and put it on Chloe’s lips while she kept racing down the highway as fast as she dared.

                “No, Mom, I’m _not_ going to tell you where we’re headed,” Max explained, standing beside the town car as Chloe laid asleep in it while they were at a rest stop just north of the Oregon/California border, “No.  No, Mom.  You listen to me, don’t listen to _him_!  He was going to hit Chloe and when he hit me instead she just…lost it.  God, Mom, do you hear yourself?  You’re literally apologizing for an abuser!  Goddammit, Mom – he has treated her like she’s a second-class citizen in her own home since he started coming there to see Joyce!  Now he’s her stepdad and… Yeah, no I get it.  I just don’t agree with what he says because he’s lying out his ass.  No, I won’t watch my language!”

                Max screamed at the phone once her mother had hung up.  Vanessa Caulfield was a junior partner in a law firm, but before that she had dealt primarily with domestic abuse cases for Oregon’s Child Protective Services.  If anyone knew the ropes and avenues to take, it would be her mother.  The fact that she wanted them to go back to Arcadia Bay immediately, though, infuriated Max.  _Even if she’s right, even if what she is saying makes sense…,_ Max thought as she leaned down to look at her sleeping girlfriend, taking note of how her hands were drawn up as if to defend herself, _God, Chloe’s been through fucking_ enough _!  I can’t,_ can’t, _just take her back to Arcadia Bay like everything is going to be fine.  It’s not, she’s not, and I sure as hell am not.  Just…_

                “ _Fuck!_ ” Max spat, the volume and force of her voice carrying powerfully enough that it startled Chloe awake and the pink-haired girl quickly went back into the car to check on her girlfriend.  “Sorry.  I-I didn’t mean to wake you.”

                                “It’s dark out?” Chloe asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she slowly brought the seat back into an upright position.  “…There any good food in those bags?”

                “Whatever I could grab fast enough.  Help yourself, Chloe,” Max replied, a bottled water already sitting between them as Max had gotten thirsty along the drive, “We’re half an hour from Cali, I think.”

                                “Sweet.  I need… God, I don’t even know anymore,” Chloe said, opening a tin of mixed nuts before she popped a few into her mouth and chewed, “I need you, though.  I know that so bad that it’s all I’m really thinking about right now.  Max?  What are we going to do?”

                “Uh…,” Max started, remembering distinctly that leaving Arcadia Bay was her girlfriend’s idea, “Well, um, you could call Rachel and see if her grandma will let us stay with her in the meantime?  That’s an idea.  I’ve got my debit card, but it’ll leave a trail wherever I use it.  I did take _some_ cash out at the gas station, though.  Thank Dog for cash back options.”

                                “’Kay,” Chloe said, nodding to herself as she ate a little more before closing the tin and putting the food away, hands coming back with a Monster energy drink, “…Let me see your face, Max.”

                “Chloe, I’ll be fine-“

                                “Bullshit.  Let me see it, Max.  I need to.”

                The flat tones in both of their voices was defeated by Max sighing before she took off the sunglasses.  Her eye was not swollen shut, but the dark purple bruise was pretty nasty and she had flinched when Chloe traced her fingertips along its periphery.  When Chloe pulled her in close, Max had just resigned all posturing and cried.  She screamed as well, her small fist hammering the seat time after time while Chloe just held onto her as though she were the most precious thing ever.  Max went limp soon enough, her own arms snaking around to wrap around Chloe’s waist and they just held one another that way for some time.  Only when Max’s back started to get a little stiff from the odd positioning did she pull away to sit up.

                “If I drive a little further we’ll probably come across a motel,” Max said, turning on the cabin’s overhead light as she pulled out a map of the area, “There’s a town another hour south.  God, we’ve been down this road enough – you’d think I would actually remember shit.”

                                “Max, we’ve been up and down this highway twice, and only one of those was with me driving.  You can’t… You don’t need to have every last detail planned-“

                “I need _something_ planned, Chloe!” Max replied, the panic she had been feeling ever since she felt David’s hand on her face finally spilling out as her face and voice gave away just how terrified she was.  “…Goddammit, I just… I need to get some sleep soon.  I’m tired from so much driving, and it’s getting late.”

                                “We could switch and let me drive,” Chloe suggested, hopeful smile on her face as she just bitterly chuckled when Max shook her head in reply.  “God, Max, you are _so_ fucking stubborn sometimes.”

                “You like that about me, though.”

                                “…Not always,” Chloe said, Max looking at her silently for a moment before she started the car up turned back onto the highway once they were in the parking lot.

                They drove in silence the rest of the way, getting into the next town with Max yawning as they reached the hotel.  When Chloe started to get out of the car, though, Max latched on to her girlfriend’s wrist and pulled the taller girl back into the car.  Searching her girlfriend’s face in the dim light, Max’s concern was easy to spot and when Chloe sighed Max knew that wall had come down again.  Chloe slid over in the seat to give Max a hug and they just held each other in the car for a moment before getting out together.  Hands together, Max led Chloe to the office and ordered a room for the two of them.  A few minutes later, Chloe carrying their bags of food and drinks with her free hand, Max unlocked the door to their room and ushered Chloe inside before she glanced around and opened the door.

                                “Well, at least we know they manager doesn’t give two shits about a couple teenagers renting a room by themselves,” Chloe said with a dry chuckle as she took a seat on the bed and kicked her boots off before patting the spot beside her, “Seat?”

                “Don’t mind if I do, unless this spot is taken?” Max asked, her attempt at levity getting a snort from her girlfriend before she plopped down as well.  “Wouldn’t be the first time you and I got a room together, though.  Doubt it’ll be the last, either.  Fuck, Chloe.  I’m so sleepy.”

                                “I’m wired,” Chloe said, shaking her empty can of Monster as she had stowed it in her seat pocket once she was out of the car, “Just a sip left, I think.  You can go on ahead and sleep if you want.  I think I might see what’s on TV.”

                Max nodded glumly, smiling a little when Chloe noticed and leaned in to kiss her.  Every touch of her face hurt, but Max would not let that mean surrender of kisses from her girlfriend.  Taking her own shoes off, Max pulled her jean shorts off and tossed the jacket Chloe had given her months ago onto the opposite bed.  _Should’ve asked for a single-bed room_ , _if this place even has them_ , Max thought to herself grumpily as she crawled under the covers.  She was on the verge of sleep when she felt Chloe nudge her foot and woke up in a haze of neon light emanating from the TV.

                                “ _Blade Runner_ , dude,” Chloe said, the awe in her voice drawing out Max’s curiosity as she finished waking up, “Goddamn, I don’t think I’ve seen this movie in years, Max.  Fuckin’ hell, it’s been that long?”

                “I think I remember that,” Max said, climbing out of the bed to lay down with Chloe as her girlfriend’s head rested on the foot of the bed, “Your dad let us stay up late to watch it, we spent the whole day inside because it was raining so hard.  I think your copy of _Hawt Dog Man_ was near the point of melting, we played it so much.”

                                “Yeah.  God, we played that game so much.  Don’t think I even have it anymore, though.”

                “Chloe…  I-“

                                “Just stop, Max.  I… Tonight, I just want to watch this kick-ass movie with my girlfriend and talk about how amazeballs Pris is with her blue hair.”

                “Okay…”

                Max laid on the bed with Chloe, smiling when Chloe draped an arm around her as they scooted up close to each other and just lost themselves in the retro-looking future world of the movie while reminiscing of days gone by.  When _Blade Runner_ was over, Max looked over once Chloe had shut the movie off and she could see even with just the thinnest of light from outside basking her girlfriend in a reddish hue that she was crying.  Pulling Chloe to her, Max leaned in for a kiss and when she pulled back there was an intense hunger in the other girl’s eyes that left her heart racing and a flutter deep inside herself.  Pulling her shirt off, Max was suddenly only in her bra and panties as she pulled Chloe over so that she was on top of the smaller girl.  When Chloe tore her beanie off and tossed her jacket, Max sat up to take her tank-top off.  Chloe, still in her jeans, straddled Max and leaned down to begin kissing all over Max’s body.  It was desperate, ravenous, and unyielding: Chloe explored more of Max’s body than she ever had before, their clinging to one another so powerful as the sound of cars passing the highway in the distance served as white noise for their pubescent craving.

                                “I’m so tired of not seeing you every day, Max,” Chloe said, her voice low and breathy as their faces were no more than a few inches apart, “I can’t stand it.  I fucking _can’t_.  Tonight, we’re together, though.  I want that.  I need it.”

                “Then take it,” Max replied sitting up a little again so that their lips met in a powerful crescendo that was only multiplied as hands searched and eyes met in the near-dark of the motel room.

                Max woke up, sniffling as she blinked to get the sleep from her eyes.  Looking over to see Chloe sitting up in the bed with a cigarette in her hand, she looked down to see that she was entirely topless.  Not caring, Max purred when Chloe’s cigarette-free hand reached out to caress her cheek, the smaller girl leaning in to the touch with a smile on her face.  Opening her eyes again, Max watched the plume of smoke waft around as it began its long trail up towards the ceiling.  It looked like the perfect moment for a photo, Chloe sitting in the bed like she was with the smoke pluming so well.  She almost wished she had her camera.  Almost.  _Some moments are better left mine, the camera in my head having to suffice,_ Max thought as she pulled the bedspread off to get up and dress herself.  Her bra being off around Chloe was a new experience, but not an unpleasant one.  She could still feel what it had been like to have Chloe’s hands on her bosom, searching and touching as she had been.  With Chloe still only in her jeans and bra, Max thought her girlfriend looked like a personification of punk itself and when she was fully dressed once more she crawled onto the bed so as to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

                “We’ll need to head out soon,” Max said, her voice soft as she nuzzled Chloe’s cheek before giving it a kiss as well, “You okay?”

                                “What’s ‘okay’?” Chloe replied, sarcasm and wear in her voice as she snuffed the cigarette out on the headboard.  “They can bill me.  Lemme get dressed first, hippie, and then I’ll be good to go.  Wish you had bought some toothpaste and a toothbrush, though.  I can still taste the Monster from last night.”

                “Uh, it’s in there,” Max replied, leaning over to Chloe’s side of the bed to grab their shopping bags off the floor, “See?  Toothpaste and two cheap toothbrushes.”

                                “My girlfriend, the ninja,” Chloe replied, crooked grin on her face as she leaned in to give Max a kiss before she took the bag and extracted their meager toiletries.

                The drive was long, with several stops, before the girls arrived in Los Angeles.  Rachel had been more than accommodating, having been staying with Steph the previous night.  Max had heard Rachel rage through Chloe’s phone as they drove, their friend livid over what had happened the day before.  She could hear Rachel talk about how she wished she was going with them, but Chloe made it plain that this was not a vacation – it was an escape.  _We’ve been down this road before_ , Max thought as they pulled in to where the keypad for Mama Amber’s residence was, the community gated, _We couldn’t go to my house, Mom would just call Joyce and everything would be “dealt with”.  Fuck David Madsen.  Seriously.  Fuck him._

                                “…and we’ll be sure to thank your grandma several times over, Rach.  Seriously.  Yeah, we’ll call you later.  Uh-huh.  Bye,” Chloe said as Max finished punching in the sequence, “God, you remembered that shit?  Fuck, Caulfield.”

                “I’m…good with numbers,” Max replied, shrugging as the gate opened and she slowly drove their ride down the road, “She’s the last house, right?”

                                “Yep,” Chloe replied, weaving her hand through the air as it hung out of the open window, “Never thought we’d come back here this soon.  Is it bad I’m kinda happy that we’re here?  Even if it’s for a hella bullshit reason?”

                “Nah.  LA was good to us, Chloe.  Hope it is again, for cereal.”

                                “Haven’t heard that in a while.  ‘For cereal’.  Nerd.”

                Max replied with a smile as she pulled into the driveway of Mama Amber, the older woman coming out the front door with her phone still to her ear as both girls had no doubt it was Rachel she was talking to.  When the older woman put a hand to her mouth, they knew that Rachel had divulged everything and in a unified sigh they climbed out of the car and began the long procession to the front door.  Mama Amber hugged them both tightly.

                                “You poor babies,” Mama Amber said, voice thick with concern and worry as she ushered them inside, “Let’s see about getting you cleaned up and fed, first.  Then you can just rest your weary heads as long as you need.”

                “Thanks, Mrs. Amber-“ Max started, cut off by just how kind Rachel’s grandmother’s smile was.

                                “That’s ‘grandma’ to you, Maxine,” she replied shooing them off to the same room they had been in last time before she closed the door behind her.

                                “Dude, she called you _Maxine_ , and you didn’t say nothin’,” Chloe said, halfway in shock at the small exchange, “You _always_ gripe if someone does that.”

                “Just don’t feel like correcting her right now, she’s being so nice and sweet in letting us stay, Chloe,” Max replied, stripping down as she padded towards the bathroom before looking over her shoulder, “…Chloe?”

                                “Y-Yeah…?” Chloe asked, looking away pointedly to avoid the potential embarrassment of Max being naked in front of her.

                “Come with me.”

                The words had been simple enough, but with them came a weight and unspoken need that Chloe acknowledged, Max watching as her girlfriend slowly turned to face her before she also stripped down and walked towards her.  Holding Chloe’s hand, the smaller girl led her girlfriend into the bathroom and closed the door behind them with the sound of a shower starting up shortly there after.

                Clean and in some of Rachel’s clothes, a torn-up flannel shirt and low-cut tank-top with her jean shorts from the day before, Max was sporting pink flip-flops while Chloe just sat on the bed in a bathrobe while Mama Amber went out to get her some clothes.  Chloe had wanted to speak as to her potential wardrobe selection, but Max had silenced her with a hand on her shoulder.  They were guests, and their situation was dire – Max iterated to her girlfriend that they had no need to add pickiness to their choices in anything.

                “We should just be grateful,” Max had said once Mama Amber was out the front door.

                                “You’re one to talk, you fit into all of Rachel’s clothes,” Chloe had grumbled, though she otherwise agreed, “I just don’t want to end up looking like a total dweeb if we opt to hit the streets of LA later down the line.”

                “Chloe Price, fashionista?  Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my _Chlobby_?” Max asked, snorting when Chloe scoffed.

                                “Hey, _I_ just want some decent threads.  And knock it off with that Chlobby shit.  It was cute the _first_ time you did it.  _First_ time.”

                “It’s what you get for getting me that drunk,” Max retorted, smug before she playfully shoved Chloe down onto the bed before she was straddling the other girl, “…Last time we were here was the first time I did this, right?”

                                “I think so…?  Why?”

                “God, I was so nervous.  I was stuttering and blushing like crazy.”

                                “You’re _still_ blushing, Max,” Chloe replied with a smirk, reaching up to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek, “You haven’t changed that much.  But you’re getting there.  Creeping badassery here and there.”

                They were interrupted by Max’s phone going off from her camera bag.  Groaning, Max rolled her eyes as she walked across the bedroom to grab the small device.  Looking down at the screen, she looked over at Chloe with pleading eyes.

                “Your mom.  Here I thought it would be my mom.  Again,” Max said, the drollness in her voice getting a snicker from Chloe that promptly turned into a tired expression, “Want me to answer it?”

                                “Just let it ring, if you want,” Chloe replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, “…If I hear her fucking apologize for _him_ , say that _he’s_ ‘so sorry’, hear about how upset she is over how I punched _him_ so many times… I couldn’t take it if I heard that shit, Max.  You want to answer it, that’s fine.  Go ahead.  Just don’t put that phone anywhere near me so long as she’s on the other end of that call.”

                Max talked to Joyce for a good half-hour, having to dodge the older woman’s request to speak to her daughter multiple times as Chloe eventually just went outside and sat by the backyard pool.  Flopping onto the bed, the smaller girl laid down on it and just braced herself for the inevitable line of questioning.

                                “Y’all gonna at least tell me where you are?” Joyce asked, Max hearing the tension and anger in her voice.

                “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Max said with great reluctance, cringing under the awkward silence as she heard Joyce mutter under her breath, “P-Please, Joyce.  With…With _everything_ David-“

                                “I am tryin’ to be understandin’, Max.  I really am.  I just… Y’all run off and don’t tell anyone where y’all are goin’.  You two are scarin’ me.”

                Max had to wipe the tears from her eyes as she began to cry.  She knew that Joyce would be upset, but she had not counted on that rolling over into herself.  The last thing Max wanted to do was be a source of pain for someone who loved her like a daughter.  Taking a deep breath, Max glanced out of the glass door leading out into the backyard and saw Chloe.  _Would it be a betrayal if I at least told Joyce_? Max thought.

                “We’re in…California,” Max said, the hesitation, bracing herself for the reaction.

                                “…Alright.  That’s somethin’, I guess,” Joyce said, Max could hear the resignation, “Can you at least tell Chloe I love her and that I _am_ handling this?”

                “Of course, Joyce.”

                Max put her phone away when Joyce ended the call, but she wound up pulling it back out with a bit of a growl when she heard her notification ping.  She thought she might brake the device, she was squeezing it when she saw what the alert was about – it was a message from Rachel.

                “ _Chloe!!!_ ” Max yelled, shouting a couple more times before her girlfriend came running as Max was rooted in her seat.

                                “What, Max?!?” Chloe replied, running across the bedroom to see her girlfriend staring blankly at the phone in her hand.  “What’s… Oh.  Oh, _shit_!”

                There was an Amber Alert out for Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, with phone numbers for Joyce and the Caulfields’ residences listed under the police contact points.  Max felt Chloe’s head lean on her shoulder, but everything else was just numb as she dropped the phone and it fell first onto the bed before clattering onto the floor.  Hand shakily making its way to her mouth, Max was barely able to restrain herself from screaming as she could still see the “MISSING” above the graphic with pictures of herself and Chloe.

                When Rachel’s grandmother returned with a couple bags of clothes for Chloe, both girls were startled when the kindly old woman knocked on the bedroom door.  Max thought she was going to have a heart attack, everything was quickly feeling more and more numb as she got increasingly lightheaded.  Chloe rushed to the door and thanked Mama Amber before she quietly excused herself and Max from any quality time, citing Max not feeling well.  She was not wrong, as Max began to breathe more and more shallowly; Max partly felt Chloe lie beside her, rub her back, and just try to calm her down with some words of encouragement and affection.  She half-felt the kisses on her cheeks and forehead, paying more attention to the wild look in Chloe’s eyes.  _You haven’t seen me have an anxiety attack since we were kids_ , Max absently thought, her mind feeling as though it had been separated from her body.  When the numbness and disassociation began to subside and Max became aware of her surroundings again, she reached up with a trembling hand to touch Chloe’s cheek she weakly smiled when Chloe caught it halfway and pressed it to her chest.

                “Your heart…,” Max said, blinking a few times as she finished coming back from the episode, “It’s so strong, Chloe.  I-“

                                “Easy, Max.  Just take your time, sit up when you feel you can,” Chloe said, the worry and care in her eyes touching to Max as the pink-haired girl just nodded while she felt her girlfriend’s heartbeat seem to reverberate through her, “God, you fucking terrified me.  I-I had nearly forgotten that your anxiety can get this bad.”

                “Me, too.  I…I haven’t had one of these episodes in such a long time…,” Max said, eyes going wide as the horror dawned on her as to why she had the attack, “Oh… _Fuck_ , Chloe!  We’re fugitives!”

                                “No, Max, we’re _runaways_.  Big difference, dude,” Chloe said, the light chuckle in her throat not appeasing Max’s overall disposition at all, “If we were fugitives it would’ve had ‘WANTED’ rather than ‘MISSING’.  Goofball.”

                “Oh.  Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Max said, her breathing coming more deeply and easily as she did finally sit up.  With Chloe helping her, Max was able to sit at the foot of the bed and a few minutes later she was peeking into the shopping bags, “Oooh, Hello Kitty!”

                                “ _What_???” Chloe asked, eyes wide as she grabbed the bag Max was peeking in with a desperate searching need before she rolled her eyes and threw the bag at Max.  “Fucking hilarious, Caulfield.  You’re a _riot_.”

                “I try,” Max said, smirk on her face as she examined the contents more earnestly, “It’s just a bunch of black t-shirts and tank-tops, with a few pairs of jeans and shorts.  Simple enough, and they don’t class with your style.  No loss of punk cred, Price.”

                                “A relief, to be sure,” Chloe replied, heading into the bathroom before she returned with a pair of scissors, “Just gotta make them more…accommodating…”

                With some cuts and a little bit of ripping, Chloe had made her new jeans and shorts more “presentable”, to Max’s amusement.  With the both of them dressed, Max suggested they at least go out to just get away from the house for a bit.  Pulling a small makeup case from her camera bag, Max let Chloe cover up her bruise.  Even if she wore her sunglasses, being extra careful by concealing the black eye only made her feel more comfortable about going out.  When Chloe was done, Max thought it was serviceable.  _Chloe’s no Rachel when it comes to makeup, but she knows the basics,_ Max thought, smirking as she took a closer look in the mirror while Chloe tried to be optimistic with her smile, _Some of my freckles are concealed, though.  I look…off…_   Sighing, Max put her sunglasses on and let Chloe lead the way to the car, letting Mama Amber know they were going out for a bit before giving her a large group hug that put a large smile on the older woman’s kind face.

                “You’re driving,” Max said, tossing the keys at her girlfriend, “I drove all yesterday and a chunk of the day before.

                                “Uh, I drove to here all the way last time and all the way back,” Chloe countered.

                “Yeah, but you didn’t do any driving for the day after we got here, Chloe,” Max chided, “We stayed in the house all day and just recovered.  I… I want to get out, do _something_.  Please?  Pretty please?”

                                “At your leisure, mademoiselle,” Chloe said, bowing very low to Max’s giggle, “I shall endeavor to serve the Lady Caulfield for as long as she has need of me.”

                “Hope you enjoy a life of servitude.  And smooches.”

                                “It is known,” Chloe said, eyes wide as she looked over at Max, “ _Dude!_   What if Mama Amber has, like, super cable?  We could totally watch season 1 of _Game of Thrones_!”

                “That _would_ be pretty fun!”

                                “Uh, _yeah_ it would.  Hella yes!  We’ll go out for a while, then come back and munch on whatever snacks she has while entering the world of Westeros,” Chloe said, doing a little dance in her seat, “Let’s bail!”

                They drove through the shopping area that was closest to Mama Amber’s house, not knowing LA nowhere near enough to truly go exploring.  Without Rachel to guide them, they were stuck at a mall and a Starbucks; neither girl complained, though, as anything was better than being in Arcadia Bay at the moment.  Sipping on a local concoction, two shots of espresso with soy milk and some pistachio syrup, Max put a dollop of her iced drink’s whipped cream on Chloe’s nose and giggled as the other girl scowled as she drove them into the mall’s parking lot.  Waiting until they were parked, Max felt a little daring and opted to lick the small treat off to the sight of Chloe blushing a little from the act.  Blushing in return when ideas of whipped cream and Chloe intrusively popped into her head, Max quickly exited via the passenger side door.  Having recovered from her momentary embarrassment and mature thoughts by the time they were holding hands as they entered the store, Max looked at the map of the shopping mall while Chloe played with her phone.  Seeing her girlfriend pull out a pair of earbuds, Max cocked her head to one side until Chloe popped one into her ear before placing one in Max’s.

                “What will be listening to this time?” Max asked, though she soon recognized the selection.  “Santa Monica Dream?  Interesting…”

                                “It’s not a bad song,” was Chloe’s sole reply as the joined hands again and headed down the large walkway.

                They browsed several stores, more window shopping than anything.  Chloe had left Max a blushing mess when they exited Victoria’s Secret, the taller girl having to all but drag her smaller girlfriend into the store before she began to look through all the lingerie inside.  When it was Max’s turn for a store, she opted for GameStop and found a copy of _Dark Souls_.  Buying the game, both Chloe and Max owning PS3s at their respective houses, Max did have to wonder if they would ever get a chance to play it.  _Will this be the start of a life on the lam?  Driving from city to city, town to town, as we just try and evade all the bullshit?_ Max thought, shaking her head at the notion of herself and Chloe spending every night in a hotel.  _Nah.  God, we’re only teenagers.  If we were older and the reason was more…catastrophic, I could see that happening.  Maybe_.  Not paying attention to where Chloe was leading her, Max blinked when they entered a Plato’s Closet.

                “I didn’t know you went for the soft grunge look,” Max commented, chuckling when her girlfriend shot her a scowl, “Teasing, Chloe.  Still, though, you could use an addition to your daily armor.”

                                “Uh, like you’re not one to talk.  You have no clothes of your own, everything’s a rental from Rachel’s closet,” Chloe thought, turning around to smirk at her girlfriend, “Get it?  Because we’re in Plato’s Closet but you went into Rachel’s Closet?”

                “You’re a regular barrel, Chloe.  Of monkeys, that is,” Max replied, shaking her head with a grin as Chloe just waved her off and groaned before her eyes widened, “Find something?”

                                “Hella yes, I did!” Chloe exclaimed, glee on her face as she pulled a leather vest off the rack, “Holy _shit_ , Max, this is badass.  It’s designed like a motorcycle jacket, but the sleeves have been cut off.  You can hardly tell there even were sleeves on it.  I’mma get this.”

                “I bet it looks _hot_ on you,” Max teased, though when Chloe looked away with a smirk for the dressing room the smaller girl blushed.  She did think Chloe would look even more attractive in the vest, the tank-top and jean shorts her taller girlfriend was sporting showed off her lean arms and slender legs.  _Head out of the gutter, Caulfield!_ Max internally screamed at herself, snapping out of it when Chloe returned from the dressing room sporting the vest and an old Green Day t-shirt, “Looks good!  You gonna buy them both?”

                                “Yeah, I can splurge,” Chloe replied, glancing at each item’s price, “Not bad, not bad.  I really _do_ want to be careful with my funds, though.  Especially now.  Need an apartment, if…if what happened with David was any indication…”

                “Yeah…,” Max replied, taking another sip of her drink as she reached out with her free hand and smiled when Chloe instantly latched onto her hand, “Let’s go pay for your purchases, then head back.  I feel a little…exposed here…”

                                “Sure thing, babe,” Chloe said, leading the smaller girl back to the counter, “S’up?  Gonna take these bad grrrls.”

                Max was looking at all the flyers when she spotted one that caught her eye.  Going so far as to pull it off the glass storefront, Max brought it over to her girlfriend as the blue-haired punk was paying for her new clothes and slapped it onto the counter.  Chloe looked at her with amusement before she glanced down at the paper before looking at Max a little incredulously.

                                “You want to hit up a club?  Now, given… _everything_?” Chloe asked, surprise in her voice and concern on her face.

                “It’s an Emo Night!  Of course I do!” Max exclaimed, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm with a giddy expression.  “That was the last type of show we went to before I left for Seattle!  Chloe, we _have_ to go!  I…I just need to escape, if only for tonight!”

                                “But _Game of Thrones_ -“

                “We can just pirate it later!  This is _tonight_ and we _have_ to go!”

                                “Geez, Max!  Alright!” Chloe replied, laughing some at the excitement on her girlfriend’s face, though Max knew that Chloe was probably happy to see her this positive.  _Given, well, everything,_ Max thought.  “C’mon, then, Caulfield.  We need to do some prep work on you, then!”

                Max was a little surprised to see Chloe leading her into a Sephora, the smaller girl having been into one when she was a little kid and her mother wanted to buy some expensive perfume for a relative.  Letting Chloe sit her down, Max watched as Chloe went over to the counter and began to point at her while talking to one of the employees at the counter.  Seeing her girlfriend and the girl she was speaking to smile, Max bit her lip and shuffled around in the seat before she was taken by the employee and taken to the back where they did makeovers.  Eyes darting around as the first employee and Chloe were soon joined by another, Max shrank a little into her seat and flinched when one of the girls reached in to take off the sunglasses.  The adequate concealer job still easily spotted, Max listened to Chloe give enough of an explanation that the employees gave them both hugs by the end of her girlfriend’s story.

                                “We’re gonna make you look _badass,_ Max,” one of the girls, Natalie, said between sips of coffee as Max just admired her incredible eye makeup, “Let’s get this concealer off and see what I’ve got to play with…”

                Natalie tapped her chin and Max just glared at Chloe as her girlfriend stood back and to the left of all of them with a smug grin on her face when their eyes met.  Latching on to the arm rests, her fingers digging into the upholstery, Max closed her eyes as Natalie told her and they stayed shut until the entire process was done.  Max felt brushes of all kinds on her face, and sponge applicators.  Her skin felt slathered in creamy makeup, that sensation due more to the fact that Max never really worse much makeup save for her own eyeshadow.  She lost track of time, getting lost in her head with images of the past few days and all her time with Chloe flashing past her.  The note from years ago popped up at one point, Max’s nagging worry in the back of her head, but it was quickly replaced with the photo she had taken of herself and Chloe at the Space Needle when they had been reunited.

                                “Done!” Natalie exclaimed, the victory in her voice causing Max to snap her eyes open.  “This, _this_ , was a fuckin’ delight.  Consider it free, Max.  Go on, turn the chair around and see for yourself.”

                The girl in the mirror looked like her, but way different.  A combination of neutral tones that highlighted her freckles and a khol-like eyeshadow with eyeliner game that would make a model jealous, Max eyed hints of pink glitter layered into the eye makeup.  With highlighter and blush expertly applied, Max’s cheekbones shone and the glittery, lip-plumping gloss just made her lips shine all the more so.  _This is me_? Max thought as she turned her head slowly from side to side.  _I…I kinda like it.  I really do, actually.  Damn, Natalie’s got some hardcore skills_.  Sliding off the chair, Max straightened her clothes up a little and turned around to give the blue-haired cosmetics genius a hug before she sauntered over to a blushing Chloe.  Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, Max giggled at the glittery lipstick mark on her girlfriend’s cheek before she took her hand and led Chloe out of the store.

                Chloe laughed at her, but Max did not care as she headbanged and jumped around to the sounds of Fall Out Boy and A Day To Remember.  Normally, Max would just kind of casually stand and listen, a smile on her face as she enjoyed the music with her girlfriend and best friend.  She had done that at the Pisshead show months ago, but tonight was different.  Tonight, Max looked and felt strong; in turn, she did not have to care what anyone else thought of her as she lost herself completely in the music.  Her girlfriend had to take control of the situation on a couple occasions, playing bodyguard to Max as the smaller girl wound accidentally bump into someone here and there while she thrashed.  With the music blaring and Chloe’s happy giggle echoing around her, Max could not get the smile on her face to go away and she was euphoric about it all.  Chloe’s face was evidence of that, Max having given her girlfriend several kisses that left the tall punk effectively covered in glittery lipstick.

                When the show was over, Max had begged Chloe to stop by a Starbucks for one more beverage run before they headed back to Mama Amber’s.  Pulling into the driveway with their iced, dessert-like coffees, Max lurched forward and nearly hit her head on the dash at the intensity of Chloe suddenly hitting the brakes.  Having not been paying any attention, Max looked over to Chloe before she glanced up and dropped her coffee onto the floorboard at the sight of police cars.  Slumping her shoulders, the pain of days before rushing to the forefront of her mind, Max reached for Chloe’s hand when a police officer emerged from the house and waved them forward while speaking into his radio.

                                “Fuck,” Chloe muttered as she looked over her shoulder to see they could still pull out and make a run for it, “…We should just park, shouldn’t we?  Get this over with?”

                “Yeah, probably,” Max said, the defeat in her voice not doing either girl any favors as Chloe sank into the driver’s side seat and deflated a little before she brought them right behind the nearest squad car, “Sorry, Chloe.  I-I don’t want to go back, but…”

                                “Nah, I get it.  They would’ve probably gotten us sooner rather than later, anyway,” Chloe said, giving Max’s hand a squeeze, “Looks like our Thelma and Louise stint comes to an end.”

                “I was thinking more Bonnie and Clyde.”

                                “Oh?  So we were gonna start robbing banks, too?”

                “You never know, Chloe…”

                They sat on the living room couch, heads down with sad expressions on their faces as they held hands while listening to their mothers on their cell phones.  Rachel had been backed into a corner once she was found hiding out in the junkyard, Joyce in-person and Vanessa on the phone.  Max did cringe a little under the scowl when her girlfriend found out she had given their parents the clue necessary to find them, but Chloe had relented when Max said she just wanted them to stop worrying.  The instructions given to them were crystal clear – drive straight back to Arcadia Bay, stopping only when necessary, and keep their phones on.  Max did snicker at that, she had shut her phone off the second they had gone out for the day, but Vanessa’s warning tone snuffed out the tiny amount of defiance the pink-haired girl felt.

                They slept in silence that night, clinging to one another tightly as the notion of it being one of their last nights together occurred to both Max and Chloe.  What little sleep they did get was littered with nightmares, Max’s revolving around showing up to Arcadia Bay with Chloe only to find that some vague, older version of her was waiting.  She did not know what her future self wanted, what her endgame was, but it scared her and had ever since she and Chloe had started their relationship.  She buried her face in Chloe’s hair while sleeping, big spoon to the taller girl’s little spoon as Chloe frowned while getting lost in her own nightmares.

                “This is it, I guess,” Max said a couple days later as they drove into Arcadia Bay, not feeling like honking the horn as her family did for tradition, “Chloe, I-“

                                “This changes _nothing_ , Max,” Chloe said, the steel and adamant tone in her voice alleviating some of her girlfriend’s dread, “Every time something has happened, something that could break us, we fucking knock the shit out of it.  This is no different.”

                “Okay…”

                                “No, Max.  I _need_ you to trust me and believe me on this.”

                “Alright.  I’ll place my faith in you, Chloe.  I always do.”

                They pulled up along the curb by Chloe’s house, her parents’ SUV, Joyce’s car, and Chloe’s truck occupying all the available space.  Walking down the sidewalk once they were out of the car, their steps were slow and wary as they awaited the sounds of yelling aimed at them both.  When they were within sight of the house once more, though, Max was nearly tackled by a hug from her mother as Chloe was joined in that surprise by Joyce pulling her in for a hug as well.  The mothers just held their daughters for a while, no words as Vanessa and Joyce were both fighting very audibly to not cry.

                                “You poor girls…,” Vanessa said, Max a little surprised at how motherly her mother actually was being, she had expected the worst, “Goddammit, Maxine Caulfield!  What were you thinking?!?”

                “I-I-“ Max stammered, looking down as she fought her hardest to not cry before looking up at her mother, “We got scared, everything happened so fast and I... We needed to get away.  We couldn’t just stay here and act like-“

                                “Max,” Joyce said, reaching out from where she held onto Chloe to put a hand on Max’s shoulder as Vanessa relinquished her hold, “No one expected either of you to pretend like everything was ‘fine’ after…after what happened.  You two are my girls as much as you’re Vanessa’s.  Max, you’re like a daughter to me, even more now that you and Chloe are together.  But not letting us know where you were going?  That was hurtful, Max.”

                                “We were _scared_ , Mom!” Chloe said, eyes wide as she gestured at the house.  “You don’t know what it’s like when you are not here!  You don’t know the whole story, a-and I just…  I couldn’t hear any more apologies for him, Mom.  No more excuses.  He _hit_ Max, and I just lost it.”

                                “Let’s go inside and talk,” Joyce said, Vanessa nodding as Ryan stood outside by the front door, “David’s not here, Chloe.  No need to worry.  I threw him out of the house the moment I heard from Vanessa what he did.  He’s…in jail.  I am so, _so_ incredibly sorry, baby.  You’re my daughter, and I just-“

                                “No, Mom. No,” Chloe said, pulling Joyce in for a hug, “I need you, so don’t go off and disappear like you did when Dad died.  Don’t get all sad and shit.  I need you.  I need my mom.”

                That night, as Vanessa and Ryan took off in the SUV, Max breathed a little easier in spite of how shaky she felt as Chloe came up from behind her to hold her.  Their parents had really laid into them, but no grounding or punishment of any kind had been brought down on them by freak chance.  _They wound up understanding why we took off, even if it terrified and upset them so much_ , Max thought as she leaned her head back so that she rested against her girlfriend, _Also, if we can run off and just bail on everything, they would have to basically put us in solitary confinement to stop us from seeing each other.  Thank Dog they still approve of our relationship…_

                “Wowser…,” Max said, her hands over those holding her as she just stared up at the stars.

                                “Understatement,” Chloe replied, her own voice sounding far away, “Fuck, Max.  I can’t believe we came away unscathed.”

                “We didn’t, Chloe,” Max said, pointing at her black eye, “But we’re not that much worse for wear.  A little worn, but still just as sturdy.”

                                “Hell yeah we are,” Chloe replied, “You gonna come down again next weekend?”

                “How about you come up to me this time?  It _is_ your turn, after all.”

                                “True,” Chloe said before she gently turned Max around to plant a kiss on Max’s lips, “Love you, Maxaroni.”

                “Love you back, Chloe,” Max replied, the pain from her injury still nagging her whenever she was kissed.  She still did not mind.

                _Some pain is worth it if it means getting close to the one you love_ , Max thought as she stood on her tip-toes to give Chloe another kiss.

**Author’s Note**

**Welp.  That happened.  I recalled David’s portrayal in LiS 1 and coupled that with BtS.  He cares in Polarized, that shows, but his “ultra-tough love” and overt sternness just rubs me the wrong way.  Maybe it’s because I’m a combat veteran as well and don’t act anything like that, but given that he actually hits Chloe in LiS 1, depending on your choice, I think it is safe to assume that he has all the hallmarks of an abuser.  That’s a shame, really, but it also shows how people going through tough issues can sometimes project their own difficulties onto others.  Also, given Chloe’s lack of surprise when she is hit, it is sadly fair to assume it is not the first time she has been hit by David, either.  The poor tol punk deserves so much better – that’s what my fic is for, though, among other things.  All the girls DESERVE BETTER!!!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Rowan**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**“No Care” by Daughter**

Max Caulfield and Chloe Price did not have the best record when it came to Portland, so when Max heard that her girlfriend wanted to celebrate her birthday up in Seattle the pink-haired girl bit her lip and buried just how ecstatic she was to hear they were not doing a repeat of most of their Portland time together.  Lying in bed Thursday night, having got off from work only a short time ago, Max grinned at the sight of her girlfriend on the laptop sitting in bed with her.  Dressed in a plain white tank-top and her undergarments, Max kicked her legs back and forth as Chloe talked about their potential birthday plans.  _Not every day your girlfriend turns 18_ , Max thought with a smirk as she just basked in how giddy and happy Chloe was.  The situation with David had ended with Max’s mother pressing charges against him and Joyce filing for divorce.  She was lonely again, but it was manageable with Chloe being there for her more and Max coming down every other week.

                “How’s your mom?” Max asked, given that her train of thought was on the overall Price household.”

                                “Max, it’s _my_ big 18 th and you’re asking about Mom?  Geez, Caulfield, I got blocked on my birthday by my own girlfriend, “Mom’s fine, Max.  There are moments where I can tell she misses Dad, misses _him_ , but overall things here at the house are improving.  It… God, Max, I can breathe easy again in my own home.  Suddenly, the urge to get an apartment ASAP is not as prominent as it used to be.”

                “Don’t use this as an excuse to go crazy this weekend, Chloe Price!” Max teased, poking her screen where Chloe’s cheek was.  “In _other_ news…”

                                “Max…?” Chloe asked, Max disappearing for a moment as she went to grab something off her desk, hiding it off-screen to the sight of her girlfriend’s visible irritation.  “Caulfield, what… Oh.  _Oh_ , shit.  The letter came?!?  Dude, fucking open it if you haven’t already!”

                Max giggled, flaunting the envelope from Blackwell Academy.  Tearing it open, she tugged the letter out slowly to Chloe’s growing frustration before wagging her eyebrows as she just teased the unopened letter.  When Chloe started to swear, though, Max had to pull out her earbuds and laugh at the sight of a red-faced Chloe Price inches from the webcam as she let loose at Max.  _Glad I took out the earbuds_ , Max thought as she watched her girlfriend calm down and point at her ears, _Well, I’m busted.  I did tease her pretty hard, though._   Giggling a little, Max slipped her earbuds in and unfolded the letter before letting loose a scream that left Chloe being the one to take her headset off.

                                “Dude!!!” Chloe exclaimed once she had her headset back on.  “You’re in?!?”

                “I got into Blackwell Academy for Fall of 2012!!!  I _got into Blackwell Academy_!!!”  Max replied, so giddy she was all but bouncing around where she laid on the bed.  “Next Fall!  Next fucking Fall!”

                The girls spent the rest of their call being elated over the fact that Chloe was coming up to see her for the taller girl’s 18th birthday and the fact that their days of being hours apart were officially numbered.  At one point, Max had to step away to go and notify her parents of the news; when she returned nearly 10 minutes later, Chloe was waiting for her still on the Skype call.  Her girlfriend was a little peeved at being left waiting for that long, but Max knew that she understood.  A move to Blackwell meant a move to Arcadia Bay – she had wanted to go back since Chloe had answered her phone call all those years ago.

                                “Tomorrow, babe.  _Tomorrow,_ you and I are gonna celebrate like fuckin’ crazy,” Chloe said, eyes wide and aglow with just how happy she was, “Is it still cool that Rachel and Steph are comin’ along?  I mean, well, for tomorrow anyway.  I don’t think Mr. and Mrs. C. would appreciate the addition of three total girls in their daughter’s bedroom.”

                “Of _course_ it’s cool,” Max said, the skepticism on her face at that even being a question for debate getting a chuckle, “We can do whatever, though I have to ask…”

                                “Yeah?”

                “Just what _do_ you have in mind, Chloe?  You’ve been dark to me about it the past couple of weeks?”

                                “Well, let’s just say that while some of it won’t surprise you some of it _will_ astound you.  Totally blow your mind,” Chloe replied, looking at her phone before she winced, “Well, if I wanna get there at a decent time I gotta bail for tonight.  _But_ , I will see you hella soon.”

                Max did whine a little bit, but it was all just good-natured ribbing and as she got ready to sign off she saw a momentary lapse of Chloe’s cheerfulness occur.  That same fleeting misery that had accompanied her girlfriend and best friend ever since William’s passing years ago had nestled into Chloe’s psyche: time had not worked, therapy had not worked, and Max had, at best, reduced it drastically in number and strength.  Still, though, her girlfriend’s depression and stress issues concerned Max a great deal.  _No wonder she drinks and smokes, really, given_ everything, Max thought with a frown, _I can only hope that someday she will come to terms with everything in some fashion.  Poor Chloe…_

                                “…Babe?” Max heard Chloe ask, smiling when she saw that light in her punk girlfriend’s eyes return, “You there, Mad Max?”

                “Yeah, I’m here,” Max said, bumping her forehead against the screen of her laptop, “Go to sleep, dorkus.  I’ll see you tomorrow morning for ‘Mystery Chloe Birthday Shenanigans’, okay?”

                                “Fo sure, babe.  Love you, beautiful,” Chloe said, blowing a kiss to the camera that Max returned with a wave and a kiss on the camera itself before she closed out the call.  Glancing at their conversation history, she had to smile at just how much of it was solely video calls.  _Soon, though, this won’t be necessary.  We’ll both be in Arcadia Bay, and from there it’s just us and the world,_ Max thought with a smile as she reached over with her laptop to set the computer on her desk before she curled up in her bedspread.  Glancing around at her room, she grinned at the fact that her first iteration of the Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall actually took up two full walls and part of the ceiling.

                “We’re just getting started, Chloe,” Max said, smiling before she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

                Max was up, showered, and dressed in record time.  At this point, little she did fazed her parents.  16 herself, Max held a part-time job at the coffee shop and was almost a straight-A student at this point.  She gave Chloe humblebrag points over the fact that her girlfriend’s academic skills were what had made her such a success herself; as she finished off her cereal, dancing in her stool at the kitchen island, Max took one final drink of her coffee before she put it and the empty cereal bowl in the sink.  Traipsing around the living room a little, feeling incredibly light in the wake of such incredible news, Max did not even notice how Ryan was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

                                “You’re practically glowing there, Max,” Ryan said, chuckling a little more when Max stopped mid-step as though his words had broken her reverie, “Wonder whatever reason you could be feeling so celebratory for?”

                “Ohmigod, Blackwell Academy!!!” Max blurted out, hands to her mouth as she let go of the most piercing giggle she had ever unleashed, glancing over at her father when she was suddenly aware that she was not alone.  “O-Oh, um… Sorry…?”

                                “Kiddo, if you’re not celebrating this, for _all_ the reasons you have to do so, I’d be concerned then,” Ryan said, putting his newspaper on the coffee table before he patted the spot on the sofa next to himself, “Let’s have a talk before Chloe gets here, hmm?  Your mom is out, so it’ll just stay our secret.”

                A little nervous at the sudden need for privacy, Max took a seat and smirked when her leather jeans squeaked against the leather upholstery of the sofa.  Sporting her Jane t-shirt and the jeans, she had finished off her small ensemble with new sneakers she had bought, flaming skulls emblazoned on each side.  When her father gave her a hug, the ease of their closeness relaxed her a little.  Still, her mind incredibly occupied, Max missed half of what they said and only caught his talk halfway through.

                                “…so that when you and Chloe are ready, you’ll just know.  I’m glad she hasn’t rushed anything, but-“ Ryan said, his voice calm in spite of the mixed look on his face, but Max was almost shell-shocked by what he said as she realized the discussion topic.

                “Ugh, Dad!  Gross!” Max replied, gagging a little in fun as her father just laughed in response.  “Look, Dad.  Even if she and I _were_ …going there with our relationship already, I think I’d be knowledgeable enough.  Anyway, um, I think I’m gonna finish up packing my camera bag and everything.  I-I want to make sure I have enough film a-and… Well, yeah, I think I’ll just go into my bedroom and grab my bag before I wait outside.  Good talk, though.”

                Awkward and cringing as she headed down the hallway, Max did not catch the look on her father’s face – the look of a father realizing his daughter has grown up.

                                “Yo, Mr. C.,” Chloe said, giving Ryan a handshake as Max was finishing getting ready in the bathroom, “How’s the Seattle life?”

                “It’s not that bad, Chloe.  Same old, same old,” Ryan said, warm smile on his face that only strengthened by Chloe awkwardly scratching at the back of her head, blue hair now down past her shoulders, “You’re really gonna keep the blue?  You have such lovely blonde hair…”

                                “Yeah, well, a different Chloe for every season.  That, and I dig the blue, of course.  Be kinda weird if I had dyed hair and didn’t like the color-“ Chloe was saying, until her mind and heart were taken away by the sight of Max Caulfield walking out of the bathroom.

                Max had become friends with Natalie online, browsing through enough people on Facebook that when she did finally discover the cosmetics expert she was more relieved than anything.  Unbeknownst to Chloe, though, was the fact that Natalie had a YouTube channel and did makeup tutorial videos.  When Natalie did one that basically catered to Max’s complexion, the pink-haired girl watched it several times over before she began to actually experiment with her own look.  Aside from some eyeshadow and lip gloss, Max did not otherwise wear makeup; with Chloe’s 18th birthday coming up, though, Max felt like being a little “risqué” for herself and opted to try and make herself look as good as she admittedly had felt after she had her makeover in LA months ago.  Coming out of the bathroom with her makeup as close to the exact same from that time in Sephora as she had been able to produce, Max blushed a little when Chloe’s jaw dropped at the sight of her.  _Bingo, Caulfield,_ Max thought, mentally pumping her fist in victory, _Your makeup game is good, so at least you know that now.  Only for Chloe, though.  I…don’t really like this feeling on my skin all too much._   Smiling, Max walked towards her girlfriend and shyly tucked a strand of her loose pink hair behind her ear before her girlfriend dropped all pretense and just kissed her in greeting.  In front of Max’s father.  _Sorry, Dad_ , Max thought as she looked over Chloe’s shoulder to see the awkwardness evident on her father’s face.

                “Hey,” Max said once the kiss was done, having made sure it at least stayed chaste in front of her father, she had no desire to potentially scar him, “You’re a little early.  This is becoming a habit.”

                                “What can I say?  You’re a good influence on me,” Chloe replied, smiling as she rested her arms on Max’s shoulders and just gazed at her girlfriend longingly, “My future Blackwell Academy alum.  You’re gonna _own_ that fucking school – you, Rachel, and Steph will vanquish and conquer all that comes across your path.”

                                “I…don’t know about that, but they both took the news pretty well, though,” Max replied, remembering all the smile emojis Rachel had sent her as a reply, and Steph’s response of a picture of Rachel screaming at the news, “But, if I’m an influence on you, then you certainly are one on me.”

                                “A good-bad one, for sure,” Chloe agreed, nodding almost sagely before she let out a sigh, “You ready to bounce?  They day is wasting, Maxaroni.”

                “Yeah, just lemme grab my camera bag,” Max said, heading for the bedroom only to glance over her shoulder and giggle as Chloe proceeded to follow her, “Y’know, if you wanted to just come into my room with me you should’ve said so…”

                                “Ah, just get your bag already, goofball.”

                Grabbing her camera bag, Max turned around and landed right into Chloe’s arms with another giggle.  In her brighter moments, Chloe was even more attentive and adorable than usual.  There was a lightness about her, a type of bravado that was wrapped up in graceful steps.  Grabbing a handful of Chloe’s hair, letting the punk kick her door closed, Max cracked a crooked grin of her own and pulled the taller girl in for a long, passionate kiss.  The pink-haired girl had come to accept things about herself over the past several months, Max realizing that she was coming into her own from a place of sexual awakening.  Slipping her tongue into Chloe’s mouth with ease, Max pulled Chloe in even tighter and hooked a leg around her girlfriend’s waist.  When the punk got the message, she reciprocated with Max’s signal by picking the smaller girl up altogether as they kissed over and over.  Moans, whimpers, and breathing were the only noises that resounded in Max’s thoughts as her room almost began to feel hot to a suffocating degree.  Tapping her girlfriend’s shoulder to signal her desire to be put down, Max felt one of Chloe’s hands brush her right ear and the punk’s eyes snapped open.

                                “You got your ears pierced?” Chloe asked, shock etched into her face.  “Damn, Max.  You’re find all kinds of ways to gradually make yourself into a badass.”

                “Yeah, well…  It was time,” Max said, shrugging before she tucked her hair behind said ear to reveal the couple of rings and bar running through her cartilage, “Mom signed the consent form…with some reluctance.  I think what eventually made her consent was the fact that my hair can hide them so easily..”

                                “Yeah, but still, though – that’s _sick as fuck_ , babe,” Chloe said, her voice and face projecting just how awestruck she was before her face went red and she looked away, “So, um, shall we-?”

                “Chloe Price, are you being _shy_?” Max asked, her teasing and elbow to the side getting a groan in response.  “Aww, Chloe.  It’s okay to bow before my majestic-ness.”

                                “Pfft, whatever, Caulfield.  You wanna see badassness?  Gimme a few hours.”

                Max smiled as she was led out of the door with little more than a wave and grin at her father before they were gone through the front door.  The sight of her father’s look when she and Chloe had kissed in front of him stuck with Max as they headed towards the truck, but once they were inside the cab with Chloe’s music blasting through the truck’s stereo what she had perceived from Ryan as something of a grief-stricken look faded away into near-obscurity.  _He sees me, sees how I am now, and I get it,_ Max thought as she briefly grinned at Chloe while they pulled out of the driveway, _I’m not his little girl in the sense that I’m not leaning on him or Mom anymore.  Even just being 16, I’m getting a lot accomplished on my own.  Super-steady girlfriend, new school in 6 months and change, barista job in the bag – look out, World.  Here comes Max Caulfield, hipster without a cause._   A thump on her shoulder brought her back to her sense, Max rubbing the sore spot as she scowled over at Chloe.

                                “I swear to God, Max, you fucking space out more than astronauts at this point,” Chloe teased, Max sticking her tongue out, “…What were you thinking about?”

                “Getting older,” Max replied, Chloe nodding thoughtfully, “I think my parents are getting sad that I’m kinda moving past needing them as much as I used to.  Kinda weird, thinking just how much has changed over all my time here in Seattle.”

                                “Fuck yeah, there’s been some…developments,” Chloe said, Max rolling her eyes in spite of the chuckle escaping her as Chloe wagged her eyebrows, “You an’ me, though – that’s the big one, Max.”

                “No doubt about that one,” Max affirmed, knowing smile on her face, “Still, though.  Nearly four years already.  Feels…strange.”

                Max thought back to the note in her desk, back to that fateful day when it compelled her to call Chloe.  Glancing out of the passenger side in an attempt to detract Chloe from giving her another punch to the shoulder, the pink-haired girl was deep in thought once more.  _What if I had not followed its suggestion, something I already felt I needed to do?  Would I have not called Chloe?  God, what would that world even_ be _like?_ As much as Chloe had been an integral part of her life before they had become a couple, the two of them were so intertwined at this point that Max could imagine an invisible string that tied them together in half a dozen different places.  Sighing, she leaned back into the seat and pulled out her camera.

                “This thing is just about shot, really,” Max said, playing with the hinge, “God, I’ve used it like crazy these past four years, Chloe.  I can’t imagine using another, but holy shit.  I-“

                                “Reach behind the seat, will ya?  Got something for you,” Chloe said, her eyes distant as she kept them on the road, “Go ahead, Max.  Don’t be shy.”

                Grumbling about not being as shy as she used to be, Max sighed and reached into the small area between the seat and the back of the cab.  She could barely get her fingertips against what she felt to be a gift bag, looking at Chloe with a suspicious glare that finally got a rise out of her girlfriend as Chloe just chuckled in response.  Screwing her lips together as she reached as far as she could, Max let out a small squeal of victory before she pulled the bag out.  Pulling all the paper inside away, Max’s eyes widened and she looked over at her girlfriend with an expression that was equal parts love and awe.  _It’s…,_ Max started to think, eyes riveted to the sight before her, to what was presently now in her lap.

                “William’s camera…,” Max said, turning the old Polaroid camera in her hands several times as she just took the sight in, “God, I remember how much your dad would tease letting me use it when I was a kid.”

                                “Yeah, Dad loved giving you a hard time over every picture you took,” Chloe said, grin on her face, “But, well, he’d want you to have it.  I pilfered it from Mom’s collection of his stuff years ago, and I know that you’ll use it awesomely.  You happy?”

                “Hella yes, I am!”

                                “…That was almost as bad as ‘Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah’, Max.  My ears are bleeding, babe.”

                “God, you are _so_ fucking mean.  You still have that video, don’t you?”

                                “Uh, _yeah_.  Need it for later ammunition if you ever get too badass for me.  The nuclear option, of course.  In case of Mad Max getting to be too much, break out video.”

                “Brat.”

                                “Snot.”

                “Dork.”

                                “Hippie.”

                Max laughed, Chloe joining her after a couple seconds as they drove deeper into Seattle from the suburbs, their laughter echoing out of the open truck windows.

                                “Max!!!” Rachel cried out, rushing the pink-haired girl as they entered the coffee shop where she was employed.  “Congrats on the admission to Blackwell!  _So_ excited!!!”

                Max smiled, giving Rachel an extra squeeze in their hug before she pulled away so that Rachel could immediately make way for Steph to add on an additional hug of her own.  She caught the way Rachel and Steph eyed one another, the sadness-tinged smiles.  Steph graduated this year, having been in accelerated programs at Blackwell.  With her leaving while Rachel still had one year to go, their time together before graduation had been filled with laughs and more than a couple tears.  Max had needed to play mediator between them at one point, Rachel all but pleading Steph to not go to UCLA for college.  Max would not dare try and limit Chloe in that fashion if she wanted to go to a fancy college like that, but she also knew she did not have to.  _Steph really_ likes _Rachel, but I don’t think it is enough to keep her in Arcadia Bay_ , Max thought, glancing over at the strained grin on Chloe’s face, _In the end, they’re not me and Chloe.  We’ve known each other so long that our togetherness just falls into place easily whether if we are together or apart._   Realizing they had all been standing by the front door too long, Max ushered them all to a four-person table and went to the counter to get herself and Chloe some drinks and pastries.  Returning with two a cappuccino and black coffee with two apple Danishes, Max handed Chloe her drink and food before she took her seat.  Scooting in, Max almost immediately felt her girlfriend’s foot next to her own and grinned before she gave it a gentle nudge.

                “So, um, how’s Blackwell?” Max asked, taking a sip of her drink before realizing she had brought up the least favorable thing at the moment.  “U-Uh, sorry… Bad topic.  Um, how about more along the lines of ‘ _Why_ did you three opt to come here, where I work, for our getting together today’?  Yeah, I think I’ll go with that…”

                                “Blackwell is…Blackwell…,” Rachel answered, the grim tinge in her voice almost causing Max to recoil as Steph gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze to the blonde’s relief, “As far as meeting here… Chloe talks about this place, about how _hot_ you are in your work clothes.  I was curious, and everyone agreed.  Chloe, especially.”

                                “H-Hey…!” Chloe said, opening her mouth to argue before she opted to take a drink of her coffee instead and grumble under her breath after.  “…Max _does_ look hot in her uniform…”

                “Hmm?” Max asked, smiling a little incredulously at what Rachel had said.  “Well, I’m not gonna complain.  Coffee and food are all pretty good.  Just a little weird to be here and not be working, is all.”

                Setting her coffee down, realizing she had essentially been guzzling it down, Max took a bite of her pastry as the other girls talked.  Chloe was being all mysterious about what she wanted to do for her birthday, with Steph and Rachel trying to wheedle information out of her.  Max was as oblivious as them, save that she knew Chloe also had some good news that was solely for her knowledge.  Putting the Danish down, half of it already gone, she shook her head and chuckled a little when she caught her girlfriend eyeing the food.  Sliding the small plate and half-eaten pastry over, Max laughed outright when Chloe eagerly took it and proceeded to tear into it.

                                “God, Chloe.  You waste no time do you?” Steph joked, Rachel laughing along with Max as they had seen Chloe do this with both of their meals before.

                “The best Chloe is a well-fed Chloe,” Max said matter-of-factly, “The best way to a Price woman with blue hair is through her stomach.  And lips.  Oh, and there’s this one spot where she-“

                                “Oi!  That’s enough of that!” Chloe said, having put the pastry down to point an accusing finger at Max.  “The first rule of Dating Chloe Club is to not talk about Dating Chloe Club.  It’s the _second_ rule that says to specifically not divulge my secrets.”

                Smirking, Max averted her eyes but laughed again when hers and Rachel’s met with a knowing expression on both of their faces.  Max had divulged some things with Rachel when her friend had done the same with Steph during one of her lamentations over her girlfriend graduating soon.

                “Chloe, if you don’t tell us what you have in mind soon I will-“ Max started, her attention returned to her girlfriend only to cringe when she caught that devilish grin she knew only too well, “…Whatever it is, _no_ , Chloe.  Bad Chloe.”

                                “Calm yo booties, Caulfield.  I…want to get a tattoo.  That’s all.  Tattoo, and then pizza for dinner before these two head back to Arcadia Bay to ‘hang out’.”

                                “Any idea what you’re getting?” Rachel asked, chin resting in her hand as she leaned forward.  “Gonna get ‘Max’ on the small of your back?  Complete the circle you began with ‘Chlobby’?”

                “ _Chlobby_ …,” Max teased, giggling when her girlfriend flipped her off.

                                “ _No_ , I’m not that fucking stuck on Max,” Chloe said, averting her eyes when Max gave her a knowing smile, “…Okay, so I am.  But I’m not.  That tattoo, anyway.  Uh, I have a design I drew up with Mikey helping along.  Check it!”

                Pulling a paper out of the seat pocket of her jeans, Chloe laid it out on the table and the other three girls leaned in to what Chloe wanted to permanently adorn her body.  Max had to admit it was impressive, seeing the several half-erased lines from what she figured were the more rough versions of the tattoo.  _Flowers, butterflies, vines, ribbon, and a skull.  Very…Chloe_ , Max thought as she nodded in approval, pulling her new Polaroid camera to take a photo of the design.  Slipping the photo into her bag so that it could develop while she spent time with her friends, Max looked over to see Rachel had almost as excited a look on her face as Chloe did while Steph’s response was more neutral.  _Makes sense, though, as Steph has already said she’s not really interested in getting inked,_ Max said, looking down at the illustration again, _…I wonder what Chloe might come up with for me if_ I _wanted to get a tattoo…?_

                                “…And you expect us to just sit at the parlor while you get this done?  God, Chloe, this could take all afternoon and into the evening…,” Steph said, a slight pleading tone in her voice that attracted Chloe’s ire, “I’m…not complaining, Chloe.  I think in any other situation it would be a blast.  I just don’t have a lot of time left before I graduate, everything is so hectic right now, a-and I want to spend what free time I have left with Rachel…”

                                “Oh.  Right, um, my bad…,” Chloe replied a little glumly, giving Max a quick smile of appreciation when the pink-haired girl immediately reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I just thought it would be cool, my three closest friends being there for this.  If you don’t think you can-“

                                “Let me and Steph discuss this, Chloe,” Rachel interjected, glancing over at her girlfriend with what Max thought might almost be disappointment, “At worst, we can’t.  At best, we can stick around for some of it.  That at least alright?”

                                “Yeah, sure…,” Chloe replied before sighing, not paying the other couple much attention when Steph and Rachel got up to what Max figured was go and discuss their options, “They could’ve at least _looked_ excited, babe…”

                “Rachel was psyched, Chloe.  Are you for real right now?” Max fired back, a hand on Chloe’s cheek as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.  “Even if they can’t, it’s not like they don’t care.  And besides – I’ll be with you every step of the way.  Not even a question.”

                                “I know I’ve said this numerous times, but you really _are_ the frickin’ best, Max Caulfield.”

                “I do aim for perfection when it comes to my _Chlobby_ ,” Max replied, playing with the necklace Rachel had given her last Fall for her birthday.

                                “I take it back.  You’re totally the _worst_.”

                “ _Chlobby_ , no!”

                Max sat in the tattoo parlor, some place called Pierced Hearts, and was reclining in one of the chairs as she browsed through her phone while Chloe pleaded and begged.  Technically she was still 17, not turning 18 until tomorrow, but Max could tell by the look on one of the artists in the back that they were going to let Chloe get tattooed.  Her girlfriend had planned ahead, scheduled the appointment a full month in advance and presented her debit card with a Cheshire grin when she got up to the counter.  Max herself was thinking of getting another piercing, as she had kept that letter of consent from her parents as a precautionary measure.  _It pays to be prepared_ , Max thought with a smirk as she browsed through a catalog, _I…I think I_ do _want a tattoo when I turn 18.  Chloe’s getting her whole arm done.  Her entire goddamn arm.  Wowser.  While I think it’d be cool to have something like that, I want something…different.  She’s getting something that says “Chloe Price” – I want something that says “Max Caulfield”._   Putting the magazine down to smiled over at Steph and Rachel, she admired her friends fondly as they held hands and talked to each other in low whispers.  They had compromised with Chloe; agreeing to stick around for a few hours, they were going to then head out for some quality time in Seattle before both couples met at Gameworks for pizza and video games.  It was a cool plan, a good one in Max’s opinion, and she was looking forward to pizza and fun.

 

                                “Max?” Max heard Chloe ask, her pink hair spinning a little as she came out of her own thoughts at the sound of her name.  “Max, um, would you sit in the back with me?”

                “Sure, if that’s okay,” Max said, grabbing her camera bag, “What about Steph and Rachel, though?  Chloe, you shoehorned them into sticking around, but they’re gonna be-“

                                “We’re fine, Max,” Rachel said, looking up from gazing into Steph’s eyes, “Honestly, I’m going to look at some of these designs, too.  I know I want something, but I just don’t know what.”

                                “You want a tattoo, Chloe’s _getting_ a tattoo…,” Steph said, her chuckle and disbelieving smile getting a thump on the shoulder from Rachel, “I’m _teasing_ , cutie.  I do have to ask, though – Max, I know they both rub off on you, so are you going to get one eventually, too?”

                “U-Uh, well… Um…,” Max choked out, averting her eyes as she cradled her elbow.

                                “…I’m surrounded by a bunch of SuicideGirl wannabes,” Steph lamented, dramatically putting the back of a hand to her forehead, “You’re all so lost.”

                Snickering at Steph’s teasing, Max walked over and lightly thumped Steph in the shoulder Rachel had not hit herself, giggling when Steph looked at her flatly.

“Really, Max?  Now I know how Chloe feels when you two tag-team her,” Steph complained, chuckling a little when Chloe looked over her shoulder and flipped them all off, “I was on your side, Chloe!”

                                “Oh, uh, never mind, then,” Chloe replied with a shrug before she turned all the way to do a little shimmying dance as she walked up to Max, “Ready to watch me get needled into badassery?”

                “You’re such a dork, but I love you,” Max replied, hand to Chloe’s cheek before the punk took her hand and they went into the back, “We’ll… Uh, I’ll be back to see you guys off!”

                Max watched Steph and Rachel smirk in unison before waving as she and Chloe headed off.  The smaller girl did marvel at just how cool the booths were, red curtains diving each section off though the surrounding walls between booths were only about waist-high on her.  Figuring it was so that the artists could communicate, Max took a seat on a stool in the very corner nearest the curtain and felt a little jittery when someone passed right by the curtain and she caught some of the breeze.  Seeing Chloe give her a goofy smile, the excitement clearly evident on her face, though, gave Max a reason to ignore her anxiety and just enjoy the moment.  Pulling out her Polaroid camera, Max used up the last of her cartridge taking pictures of all the prep work before she sat her old camera on the floor and loaded a cartridge into the camera her girlfriend had given her.  _Thanks for the memories, William, both old_ and _new_ , Max thought as she took a selfie with a cheerful, toothy grin on her face.

                                “Haven’t seen that in a while, you taking a selfie of just yourself,” Chloe said, smirk on her face before she glanced down as the artist finished applying the trace paper to her arm, “So, we gonna do the whole thing?”

                                “That’s…not possible, Chloe,” the artist said, disbelief and amusement on her face, “There’s too much work needed.  We’ll handle all the outlining today, let you rest up a few weeks, and then come back for the shading before letting it heal again before we do the coloring.  Getting all of it done at once – that’d take too long and we’re only open so long, kid.  Just relax, yeah?”

                Max watched as Chloe grumbled a little before nodding emphatically when the artist teased her with possibly not getting the tattoo done at all.  Laughing at how Chloe pleaded before realizing she was being joked with, Max only laughed harder when Chloe’s face turned scarlet.  Setting her camera in her lap, making sure it was at the ready, Max watched as the tattoo got started and winced as her girlfriend winced when the tattoo gun first connected with Chloe’s skin.  It was cringe-inducing to Max, almost turned her off getting one of her own, but not even 10 minutes later Chloe said it felt numb and Max felt relief wash over her.  With Rachel peeking in every now and then before getting shooed off by the artist, Max being the only additional person she was willing to let in the booth, the pink-haired girl was willing to switch places with her friend but Chloe adamantly told her to not even budge from that stool.  Giggling a little at that, Max spent the time taking photos of the process from her vantage point and the adjacent corner.  While sitting did not give her the best angle, standing in the other corner gave her an easy view of everything going on and she took full advantage of it.  Whittling the supply of cartridges she had brought with her down, Max had to be more sparing towards the tail-end of her impromptu photoshoot and waved bye to Rachel and Steph when they announced they were taking off.

                “Hit the Space Needle!” Max said encouragingly.  “It can be a little busy at times, but I think it’s kind of romantic how all of Seattle is basically laid out before your eyes”

                                “Aww, you’re a cutie,” the tattoo artist remarked, smile on her face.

                                “Yep, that’s my beautiful gal pal,” Chloe replied, Max cringing at that, “No bueno?”

                “ _Decidedly_ no good.  ‘Gal pal’ – what am I, a walking and talking meme?” Max replied, eyes wide as she shushed Chloe with a warning glare.  “Don’t… _Don’t_ answer that, Chloe Price.”

                When the tattoo’s outline was finally done and Chloe’s arm was good and permanently marked, Max could not feel her butt and thought with a grin at how Chloe had teased her over the same thing years ago.  As the artist gave her girlfriend’s arm a wipe-down with a disinfectant wipe and began to cover it in some type of gel and saran wrap.  When Chloe hopped out of the chair, Max had to catch her as she had been sitting for nearly eight hours.  The work itself was very intricate and detailed, the artist had done as perfect a job as Max figured was humanly possible.  When the artist approached her after Chloe had her bearings and opened the curtain to use the restroom, Max smiled friendly enough.

                                “Lemme see…,” the artist said, brushing back the jacket to get a good look at Max, the smaller girl’s face turning scarlet, “I saw you pretty fixated on those catalogs.  Those were my tattoos.”

                “O-Oh…?” Max stammered, averting her eyes as the artist’s fingertips brushed the part of her chest exposed from the neckline of her shirt, “Um…”

                                “You ever thought about getting a chest piece?”

                The question alone sent Max’s brain into a fit of different impulses triggering her.  She was anxious, excited, terrified, and intrigued all at once.  The visual image of Chloe and her undressing in Chloe’s bedroom before their fingertips brushed along one another’s tattoos filled her with a scalding hot sensation that bubbled up inside of her abdomen.  _GET. A. GRIP_ , Max thought in spite of the fact that she was now actively wondering just how hot Chloe would think her having a chest tattoo would be.

                “Um, not really?” Max replied, though the interest in such a notion was easily discernable by the tremor in her voice and nervous smile, never mind that she was looking down at her shoes and cradling her elbow as well.

                                “Max, right?”

                “Yeah…”

                                “I think you’d look badass with a chest piece, something nice that branches off onto your collarbones.  That’s just me, though.  Anyway, here comes your girlfriend.  God, she’s so giddy it’s too cute,” the artist said, wiping down her station as Max blushed when Chloe was right behind her suddenly and they were hand-in-hand while heading to the door, “See you in three weeks, Chloe!”

                                “Hella yes, you will!” Chloe called back, waving as Max’s flustered and torn state was oblivious to her in the giddy moment of having gotten her first tattoo started.

                Max scored another ace shot into the center hole, racking up an impressive score of 50,000 on the Skee-Ball machine as Chloe cheered her on while Rachel grumbled about “a rigged game” to a sympathetic Steph.  Pulling out the string of tickets, it being so long by their final game that it was curled around itself several times, Max added it to their group total in her camera bag and marveled at just how full it was.  They had mainly targeted machines that were geared towards the prize counter and those that awarded winners with more coins for the games.  Max was their ranger in this particular campaign, a scrutinizing gaze over each machine as she would typically circle it if possible and examine the machine for a moment before coming to a decision.  Theatrically, Rachel would give the machine a thumbs-up or thumbs-down in such a way that reminded the girls of _Gladiator_ ; most of the machines were thumbs-up, however, so Max weaved them through the machines by alternating between games that awarded tickets and those that spit out coins.  With a strategy in place, and no one ruining it this time, the girls were able to turn $10 in coins into a three-hour game binge between eating slices of pizza and downing Cokes.

                “Quit it,” Max said, swatting Chloe’s hand away as she touched her new tattoo again, “It’s bad enough you’re leaky.  You took the wrap off half an hour early and now it looks like someone blew their nose on your tattoo.”

                                “Fuck right off, brat,” Chloe half-teased, her and Max exchanging looks before the taller girl rolled her eyes and shrugged before she put her jacket back on, “Thank God this thing is loose on me, though.  If it was skin-tight I’d be hella screwed.  But yes, Madam Max, I will endeavor to not fuck with my _badass tattoo_.  Another game?”

                “Sure,” Max said, seeing Rachel and Steph exchange a look themselves, “Um, actually, maybe _some of us_ ought to call it a night…”

                                “Who?” Chloe asked, only after noticing that Steph was starting to look tired.  “Oh man, my bad.  I wasn’t even… Are you two gonna be good to go?  It’s two hours back to the Bay…”

                                “We’ll be fine,” Rachel said, reaching in to hug Max and Chloe, “This was a lot of fun.  I’m not usually big on games, but I really liked _Soulcalibur_.”

                “Yeah, because you button-mashed Chloe into submission,” Max replied, crooked smirk on her face turning into an expression of pain when the tall punk thumped her on the shoulder, “What?  She _did_ , Chloe.”

                                “Whatever you say, Max,” Chloe grumbled, though she did wind up smiling after she gave Steph a hug, “Message me to let me know you two made it back a’ight?”

                                “Of course-“

                “Ooh!  Hold up!” Max exclaimed, waving all three girls over to her discovery.  “We _have_ to do this!”

                The photo booth was larger than normal ones, the seat inside able to hold three of them easily with room for someone on the floor.  Steph yawned and scratched at her beanie absently while Rachel mulled it over and Chloe just looked at the machine excitedly.

                                “How we gonna do this, though?” Chloe asked once Steph was in on one last machine.

                The first picture was of Steph, Chloe, and Rachel with Max sitting on her girlfriend’s lap as they smooched and the other couple made funny faces at them.  The second one was of Max and Chloe on the floor, hands brought together in prayer as Steph and Rachel threw up devil horns and stuck their tongues out.  The last one, the one they wanted most, was of Rachel sitting on Steph’s lap and Max on Chloe’s as all four girls just expressed their happiness.  When all was said and done, Max wound up using a significant portion of their coin reserve to print off four copies of the photo strips.  With one in Rachel’s possession, one in Steph’s, one in Chloe’s, and one for Max they all hugged and bid each other a good night before Steph and Rachel left Gameworks.  Taking Chloe by the hand, Max unveiled her own devilish grin and Chloe’s eyes lit up before they gave their tickets to another couple of girls who were playing an Aliens: Extermination machine.  Slapping their haul on the arcade cabinet, they blew kisses to the other pair of girls before hurrying out of the entertainment center.

                                “Feelin’ bold, eh, Max?” Chloe asked, wagging her eyebrows before laughing when Max went so far as to rub her hands in a mischievous way.  “What’s up, my lil pup?”

                “I just remembered that one of our neighbors are gone for the weekend, Chloe…,” Max said, leaning over with a broad grin on her face that seemed to only encourage Chloe’s own smile, “…and they have a jacuzzi.”

                                “Hella _yes_ …,” Chloe gasped, clapping her girlfriend on the shoulder, “I _am_ a good-bad influence on you.  But I didn’t bring a swimsuit-“

                “That’s what our bras and underwear are for, Chloe!” Max exclaimed, eyes wild and carefree.

                Her words enough for Chloe, Max rolled down her window and leaned her head out to scream and yell as they drove through Seattle on the way back to the Caulfields’.  It was late enough that she knew her parents would either be in their bedroom watching television or asleep.  Telling Chloe to cut her lights half a block away out, Max grinned when her girlfriend brought the truck to a crawl before the finally did park in the driveway as quietly as possible minutes later.  Scrambling out of the truck, both girls were careful to ensure the doors closed silently, Max led Chloe over to the neighbor’s yard.  Deftly managing to jump the hedge row, Max giggled when Chloe rolled her eyes and just walked around it before she put a finger to her lips.  The pink-haired girl was having too much fun with this, but the mischievousness in her eyes was only fueled more so by the glee on Chloe’s face as she found the spare key and opened the side gate door.

                “Here we are…,” Max said, her voice light and musical as she ushered Chloe towards the stone jacuzzi surrounded by a gazebo, “I believe that was a reservation for two, yes, Ms. Price?”

                                “Don’t mind if I do,” Chloe said, sly grin on her face as she looked over at Max before she began to strip down, “Dude, this is _the best_ way to end my birthday bash.  You, me, and a bunch of jets blasting us with hot water as we soak.  Gonna get nice and prune-y up in this shit.”

                Once both of them were down to their undergarments, Chloe chuckling a little at Max’s plain pink bra and white panties, they kicked on the jets and heat before climbing into the jacuzzi.  Both let out a sigh of pure contentment as the water was nice and hot within a couple minutes.  Chloe had wanted to turn on the lights embedded into the tank, but Max swatted her hand away and pointed across the fence to show that her parents’ window was within their line of sight.  Seeing Chloe shrug in the darkness, Max just giggled before she splashed the taller girl with a handful of hot water.  Leaning against the side of the jacuzzi, they just gazed at each other for a moment and Max bit her lip at how beautiful Chloe looked in the near-dark of night.  _There’s a way her hair catches the light of the moon,_ Max thought as she leaned her chin down on the stone while Chloe turned around to sit up against the side, _Like the sky itself is reflected in her crazy blue mane.  The vastness of time and space encircle her like something from a dream.  I…I want her.  I want my girlfriend.  And that’s perfectly normal,_ but _not just yet._   Max was not wholly ready just yet for her and Chloe to consummate their relationship, and as she became further mystified by her girlfriend the smaller girl got a splash of hot water right in the face.

                “You lanky fuck!” Max exclaimed, half of her statement ground down into a whisper when Chloe put a finger to her lips.  “…You lanky fuck…”

                Chloe just grinned and sidled up next to Max so that they were right next to one another.  Max’s heart reverberated through her, the pulse of her life present in every inch of her body as her ears heated up and the echo of existence could be heard by her as a _thump-thump_.   Torn between sliding away and just taking Chloe right in that moment, Max opted to compromise after a solid minute of thought and unceremoniously sat in her girlfriend’s lap.  Wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck, Max just eyed her girlfriend with a knowing smile.

                “I love you,” Max said, the sweetness and passion in her voice giving Chloe pause as she opened her mouth to reply before closing it up just as fast, “You are so, _so_ beautiful.  And smart, kind, fun.  You are a wonder of the world, Chloe Elizabeth Price.  I’m lucky to have you.”

                Chloe replied with actions rather than words, leaning in for a long and sensuous kiss that left Max in a pseudo-fugue state of arousal and confusion from the kiss coming to an end.  Eyes locked on Chloe’s face, burning that dazzling, smiling visage into her mind, Max watched what Chloe was doing but paid it no heed.  Her mind was too full of their future together, nights under the stars and exploring the world with her photography and Chloe’s artwork.  When the bra did come off, though, Max’s train of thought was utterly derailed as the present moment was hurtled into the forefront of her mind.  Unlocking her hands around Chloe, Max reached behind her back and when Chloe mouthed _You don’t have to_ Max just leaned in and kissed Chloe on the forehead before she let her bra float on the water’s surface.

                                “Incredible…,” Chloe said, breathless and in a state of wonder if her expression was any indication, “You are… _so_ incredible, Max Caulfield…”

                Her bosom heaving as she breathed, Max felt that her development was sub-par and had always been rather sore about it once puberty kicked in.  Still, though, there was more than enough for Chloe and as Max readjusted her sitting position so as to straddle Chloe their breasts pressed against one another’s.  When they were breathing rhythms were in unison, Max swore to herself that she could feel Chloe’s thunderous heart as the storm which built inside of her churned through the smaller girl’s brain with abandon.  The girls’ bodies crashed against one another, pressed up, and as their lips parted and then their mouths parted Max found her mind a growing haze of lust and raw energy that she had not experienced before.

                “I…I want you…,” Max said, the admission little more than a breathy whisper while Chloe just nodded and bit her lip, “But… Not just yet, okay?  I’m… I don’t want our first time to be in here.  I want to really _feel_ all of it, y’know?”

                                “I get that, Max, but…,” Chloe said, Max internally crumpling up as she caught the momentary flicker of disappointment on her girlfriend’s face, “…Soon, right?  Like, not another year o-or even two, okay?  If…If you make me wait until you’re 18 I will go insane.”

                “I promise,” Max said as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair, “I will not leave you hanging much longer.  Just give me a chance to breathe, find myself a bit more, and be truly ready for you, gorgeous.  My precious punk.”

                                “I…like that,” Chloe said, averting her eyes only to realize she was staring down at their cleavage before her head snapped up again and met Max’s knowing eyes and smile, “Shaddup.”

                “I didn’t say anything,” Max said, easing herself off Chloe’s lap to the sound of her girlfriend whimpering ever so slightly, “…Wait.  You said you had something private you wanted to tell me.  Chloe, what was it?”

                                “Oh!  Fuck, man, I totally forgot,” Chloe said, their prior states of best friends first and girlfriends second reemerging, “I got a place in Arcadia Bay!  Studio apartment, but it’s pretty dope.  Gonna be slowly moving in over the next week while I’m off from work.  Mom’s giving me the old couch, a-and I found some decent shit at Goodwill.  It’s gonna look hella bad, but be badass.”

                “If you’re there I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Max said, eyes aglow as the insinuation behind this news wove through her head, “…No more parent supervision while I’m down there!  A-And when I’m at Blackwell I can crash with you whenever I want.  I can be that cute girlfriend, the one who brings her precious punk her lunch every day and share kisses behind the store…”

                Max looked over at Chloe, the punk turning around so that she could also lean her chin on the stone, their hands coming together so that their fingers might weave together as they became interconnected.  _This will last, Chloe.  We will._

                                “Together, we’re gonna make the world bow.”

**Author’s Note**

**Oooooh :O**

**Shiz is getting S-T-E-A-M-Y**

**That said, expect something different from me when things get NSFW.  I’m usually pretty visually detailed, but I’m going a different way with this.  Something more natural and mythic, maybe?  That a good way to describe what I’m aiming for?  Hmm, guess we’ll see.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - SIN

**“City of Angels” by The Distillers**

                Max watched her parents leave down the hall, her mother wiping at her face as Ryan put an arm around Vanessa’s shoulder.  Standing just outside the door of her dorm room, Rachel watching from down the hall, Max gave one final wave before her parents were out the door.  This was it – after years apart, after nights spent crying and fearing that the distance would prove to be too much, Max Caulfield was a resident of Arcadia Bay once more as a junior at Blackwell Academy.  With the old town car’s paperwork transferred over to her, Max had come to be a vehicle owner and a Blackwell Academy student in what was almost one fell swoop.  Waving at Rachel, the blonde giving her a weak smile before she closed her own door, Max felt a pang of sadness and some hurt at the blatant refusal to speak with her.  The pink-haired girl got it, though, as her room was Steph’s old one.  _She’ll probably never set foot in here again.  Poor Rachel,_ Max thought as she stepped into her room after looking into it for a moment, _Then again, I probably won’t be here that much, either.  Chloe now lives only a few minutes’ drive away.  Wowser.  I never thought that would happen again…_   Closing her door, Max locked it and pressed herself against the door as she took it all in.  Boxes stacked on top of one another, bedding dumped on the twin-size mattress set, shelves pushed against the far wall, and her futon opposite her bed.  With milk cartons full of posters and several shoeboxes filled with photos, the transference of her photo memorial wall, Max had all but emptied out her bedroom back in Seattle.

                “Welcome to the real world, Max,” Max said to herself softly, scratching at her pink hair before she grabbed the spiked beanie and tugged it on, “It’s only Friday night, though, so I get a bit of reprieve.  I have days to get everything set up.  Besides… It’s…eerie here, in this room.  I can’t place it, but something’s not right…”

                Shrugging, Max was barely out in the hall and locking her door before her phone buzzed.  Smiling a little bashfully at the gorgeous girl with her long hair in a ponytail, Dana was her name, Max eyed a girl in a black cardigan head into her room with a hurried look on her face before she pulled out the iPhone her parents had gotten her for her birthday.  Biting her lip as she absentmindedly walked down the hallway, Max bumped into a girl she had not noticed coming and when she looked up to see a blonde, pixie-haired girl glaring at her Max got red in the face and hurried out of the hall to the sound of the other girl chuckling a little.  _Great first impression, Max,_ Max thought to herself, _Chloe comes first, though.  Always._

**Chloe: image.jpg**

**Max: Chloe, sending me a picture of you smiling while flipping me off?**

**Max: Not the best way to welcome me back home**

**Chloe: How’s it feel, Max?**

**Max: Surreal.  Nice.  Scary.  Longing.**

**Chloe: Longing?**

**Max: For you.**

**Chloe: Gimme 5 and I’ll be there.  Got the weekend off for u**

**Max: I CAN drive, Chloe**

**Chloe: HELLA NO.  I am coming to get you and welcome you to Casa de Chloe**

                Putting her phone away once she was outside, Max pulled the old jacket Chloe had gotten her years ago closer to her body, a chill in the air that she felt was a little unusual for early September in Arcadia Bay.  Paying it no mind after a while, the plaid and leather sleeves worn and familiar, she straightened out her old tank-top that she had pilfered from Chloe’s last trip to Seattle and headed down the dormitory courtyard.  She had made some new acquaintances over the course of the day, most of the girls having already been students at Blackwell from either one or more years – Brooke, Dana, Juliet, and Kate all seemed nice enough.  Her only encounter with Blackwell’s interpretation of the opposite sex was Justin and Trevor, seeing the familiar faces out in the school’s main courtyard as she was bringing things to the girls’ dorm from her car.  Stopping to take a couple photos of them skating near the steps, Max had given them both fist bumps before heading over to drop of the last of what she would be leaving at her dorm room before meeting up with Chloe.  With all that complete, though, came actual freedom.  Smiling a little, eyes getting misty at the messages from her mother as they kept on coming, Max thought she was overdoing it with all the worrying but that was par for the course.  _They always worry, always push when it isn’t necessarily needed,_ Max thought as she smiled briefly at another boy who was sporting a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt while exiting the dorm courtyard, _Little Max Caulfield, she’s so fucking shy.  She’s so fucking anxious.  Need to tear that shell off at this point, Max, else you commit social life suicide before Day One at Blackwell…_   Seeing and hearing a truck come to a screeching halt at the end of the breezeway connecting the main campus and the dorms, Max giggled at the sight of an incredibly eager Chloe Price leaning out her open driver’s side window to wave her down.

                “Hey, you!  Have you seen Chloe Price?” Max asked, walking towards her beaming girlfriend.  “’Bout yay high, likes pot?  Oh yeah, and she’s _not_ allowed on Blackwell property.  She’s kind of my girlfriend.”

                                “Sounds like one hot chick,” Chloe replied from her truck as Max ran the rest of the way to kiss her girlfriend while leaning against the driver’s side door, “You.  You, Max Caulfield.  Fuck.  Welcome back home, babe.”

                “Thanks, gorgeous,” Max said, breaking their kiss to smile and give her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss before she gave one more chaste smooch before heading around the truck to climb in, “Stop by my car so I can grab my suitcase.  I left it in the backseat since I knew the plan for this weekend.  How’s the tattoo?”

                                “Good and tattoo-y,” Chloe replied, shrugging off her jacket to flaunt the finished product, “Can’t believe I wound up taking months for something that was, at most, gonna originally take six weeks, though.  Hell of a fucking wait.”

                “Worth it, though, the design is so striking,” Max said, tracing her fingers along the ribbon portion, “I love the brightness of the colors, how it looks as though I could pull the ribbon off.  Anyway, my car if you please.”

                Grabbing her suitcase in such a hurry that she accidentally smacked the car door against the luggage, Max rolled her eyes before tossing it into the back of Chloe’s truck.  Locking her car, Max climbed back into Chloe’s truck and waved at the security guard she knew as Skip.  With David in prison for Assault in the Fourth Degree, Chloe informed Max a few months back that after a few replacement rent-a-cops Skip had been re-hired.  Happy to hear Pisshead was still up and running, though, Max waved at the friendly guard as she and Chloe sped out of the parking lot.  A cheerful smile on her face, the pink-haired girl was drumming her fingers against her legs when she was not playing with her cutoff jean shorts.

                                “You excited?” Chloe asked, devilish grin on her face.

                “ _Yes_ , I’m excited!  You basically forbade me from seeing your place at all, covering your laptop with a blanket ever since you finished moving in!  Still can’t believe you did that, by the way,” Max replied, thumping Chloe on the shoulder which left them both giggling.  “Chloe, I think I cried when I was in the girls’ restroom at the dorm.  While my parents were waiting to see me off, just… Everything from all these years, all our time together between all the distance… It’s over.  I’m here.  You’re here.  _We’re_ here together.”

                                “Hell yes,” Chloe said, the resoluteness in her voice touching Max’s heart as the smaller girl scooted over to sit by her girlfriend as she drove, “…Your room alright, by the way?  Rachel told me it’s Steph’s old dungeon.  Fuck, man, I remember nights there with those two.  D&D shit everywhere, fantasy novels and movies all over the place.  She is not taking it well, Steph being gone.”

                “I-I know,” Max said, a little crestfallen as she recalled the despondent smile on Rachel’s face before she had closed the door, “She wouldn’t even come over to say hi.  Gave me a hug when I first got there, but that’s it.  Has Steph called her or talked to her at all?”

                                “Yeah.  Lots.  It’s just… Rachel needs that physicality, I think, the closeness and proximity.  Her parents’ shit hasn’t subsided over the years and I’m busier than I was last year.  Between working almost full-time at Arcadia Bay Vinyls and online courses… She’s teetering, Max, slipping back into things she ought to stay away from.  I…I saw her hanging around Frank yesterday…”

                “Creep Drug Dealer Frank?” Max asked, a look of disgust on her face, “I just hope she’s okay.  Or will be in time.”

                Max thought back to their last time together, Gameworks after Chloe’s tattoo was started up.  She still had the photo strip, the pictures of them being silly and fun together reminder her just how strong friendships could actually be.  _Steph’s hardly even messaged me since getting down to LA.  But Rachel’s grandma is there so it’s possible she and Steph might reconnect.  Long-distance is_ hard _, but I hope they can pull through,_ Max thought, smile returning as they passed Two Whales, “We can do breakfast at Two Whales again without thinking about my having to leave or trying to squeeze so much into a day.  Chloe, I’m _home_.”

                                “Arcadia Bay is lucky to have you,” Chloe said with a smile, though it turned into an expression of confusion when she caught sight of Max’s grave look, “Max?  What’s up?”

                “Arcadia Bay is nice and all.  I missed it, for sure, but _you_ are my home.  Not a town, not a city, not a school.  You, Chloe Price.  You are home.”

                                “…I still can’t believe I have to crack open a window now just to smoke a goddamn cigarette in my own place,” Chloe griped as she led Max up the stairs towards her apartment, “I mean, well, it was like that sometimes at Mom’s but never to this extent.  I tried to remove the batteries from the smoke detector only to discover the fucking thing is _hardwired into the electrical._ What the actual fuck, right?”

                “D’awww, poor Chloe,” Max jested, smiling when she was able to dodge an attempted shoulder punch to Chloe’s surprise, “ _Ha_!  Take that- Oww!”

                                “That’s what you get for thinking you could get one up on Captain Bluebeard, Long Max Silver!” Chloe fired back, the girls pausing at the top of the stairs to just gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment.

                Max thought back to so many different memories over the course of their life together: introduction, budding friendship, best friends, and girlfriends.  A seemingly endless procession of moments that stretched out almost her entire life, Max sighed and just reached over to take Chloe’s hand to the taller girl’s satisfaction.  _We’ve done so much, but there’s still everything that comes after to do,_ Max thought as Chloe went through her pockets for the apartment keys, _I want to do everything with Chloe.  Travel the world, take amazing photos together, maybe even get married someday.  Wowser, I can’t believe I just thought that.  You’re only on the cusp of turning 17, Max.  Like Chloe would say, Chill Yo Booties._

                                “Welcome to Shangri-Hella!” Chloe declared in a cheerful giggle as she opened the door and flipped the light switch on.  “I… I wanted this to be _our_ place.  Not just mine.”

                Max was dumbfounded, but in the best way imaginable.  The décor was like someone had taken their minds and thrown some of the core concepts at the walls and furniture.  Paper lanterns just like the ones presently hanging from her dorm room ceiling were strewn along the whole ceiling, intermingled with Christmas lights.  The Glowy Bear had returned, nestled atop the fridge with a tongue sticking out of its mouth made of marker.  Crossing the threshold, Max closed the door behind herself and just smiled at the sight of all the photos she had given Chloe being taped onto the wall next to the door.  _She created her own Chloe Price Photo Memorial Wall from the photos I gave her_ , Max thought, her heart near to bursting, _And the couch is here, along with a lovely antique coffee table and an older loveseat and that TV from her room with the PS3.  Her desk by the sole window she mentioned, bed in a corner, with all her posters everywhere else on the walls and graffiti already making itself known.  Aww.  Chloe…_

                                “You like it?” Chloe asked, hands behind her back as she leaned over to look into Max’s eyes only to see the smaller girl crying.  “Oh… Oh, Max.  C’mere.”

                “I-It’s… This is _wonderful_ , Chloe.  This is so much like home, so much like us both, that I just…I can’t.  It’s just wonderful…,” Max choked out between chuckles and sobs as she tilted Chloe’s chin down to give her a long and loving kiss.  Leaning her forehead against Chloe’s, Max nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck before she took another look around, “This really is incredible, though.  You weren’t kidding when you said it would be a mish-mash.  But I love it.  Every bit of it.”

                Max heard a small mew and her jaw seemed to automatically drop before she gasped when a small tortoise kitten poked its head out from under the bed.  Kneeling down, Max called the kitten to her and when the little cat apprehensively came over, the pink-haired girl had a grin that was practically from ear to ear while her hand was sniffed before rubbed up against.  Looking up at Chloe with a sparkle in her eyes, the smaller girl was greeted with a knowing grin before Chloe leaned down to give the kitten a good belly rub once it was lying down.

                “He’s _so_ cute, Chloe!” Max said, keeping her voice down to an excited whisper.  “Ohmigod, a little kitty!  What’s… What’s his name?”

                                “He’s Lil Bill,” Chloe replied, beaming as she knelt down beside her girlfriend while they both gave the kitten love, “He was gonna be Bongo The Second, have a cloak and scepter, but I thought ‘Nah’.”

                Max bit her lip before she carefully scooped up the precious little kitten and held him.  Rewarded with a lick on the nose when she lifted him up, she was instantly in love with Chloe’s new kitten and silently vowed to spoil him with love and treats.  Walking over to the bed, Max laid Lil Bill down on the spot beside her and smiled when Chloe came over to join them.  Petting the cat together, Max felt so at home in Chloe’s apartment that she feared that her dorm room would get even less attention than she had already figured she might provide.  When the kitten fell asleep, softly purring as he kneaded his paws, Max got up from the bed when Chloe took her hand and led her to the living room area of the studio apartment.  Flopping down onto the couch, Max looked over her shoulder to watch Chloe retreat into the kitchen before she returned with a Coke for Max and a beer for herself.  Chuckling a little, Chloe now having free reign in her own home to have beer in the fridge, she was still a little concerned that Chloe was drinking at only 18.

                “What am I going to have to do to get my girlfriend sober?” Max asked, toasting Chloe with her soda before she took a sip.

                                “Uh, something apocalyptic, probably,” Chloe replied, skepticism on her face as she took a drink of her beverage, “So, what’s the plan?  I got frozen pizza in the fridge, but I also have enough stuff to whip up a lot of goodies, Maxaroni.  I _am_ a Price, after all.”

                “Can you do… Ooh, what about your grandma’s homemade chicken strips with mashed potatoes?” Max asked, eyes lit up only to wilt a bit when Chloe grimaced.  “Too much?  Frozen pizza’s fine, too.  Is it-?”

                                “Nah, I’ll just have to go to the grocery store,” Chloe replied, stroking her girlfriend’s pink mane, “It’s your first official day back in the Bay full-time.  I’m down to whip up whatever you want, babe.”

                “Y’know, Chloe, I’m…I’ll be 17 soon and…,” Max started to say, fidgeting with her hands as she looked down at her lap, glancing up to find Chloe already grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter.  _Great.  She didn’t even hear me.  Fuck, Max, you’re a regular Casanova._   “Are we going now?”

                                “No time like the present!” Chloe replied, wincing a little when she eyed Lil Bill stirring.  “Sorry, dude.  We’ll be back soon.  Dream of chasin’ mice and scratching the fuck outta my furniture.”

                The drive was fairly short, Chloe not living far from the grocery store.  Grabbing a cart while Chloe checked her phone, Max sidled up to her tall girlfriend and smiled in thanks for the excellent meal she was about to have.  Seeing Chloe scowl before she put away her cell, Max put a hand on the other girl’s arm.

                “What’s wrong?” Max asked.

                                “Rachel’s been really down lately, what with Steph being in California,” Chloe replied, looking away when Max just nodded in reply, “She tries to hide it, but then she’ll get hella depressed over it and get shitfaced or high and message me about it for hours.”

                “ _Hours_?” Max asked, a little shocked at that.  “She never talked about it that much with me, but then again you two have been through more together than all three of us have as a group.”

                                “Yeah, but this isn’t a club you shouldn’t want to be a member of, babe,” Chloe said as she navigated them through the aisles while Max steered, “She’s… I’m worried, Max.  When I get especially fucked by the world, I have you to help me.  Rachel has me, but only so much.  She wants that intimacy she had with Steph.  She wants to not feel so lonely.”

                “Then invite her over-“

                                “She doesn’t want to be a third wheel with us.  Especially this weekend,” Chloe stated flatly, though an underlying aggravation was present, “…Let’s just focus on the here and now.  Ingredients, cooking, food, and then whatever your hipster heart wants.”

                Max spent their time at the grocery store in silence, bowing to Chloe’s culinary wisdom and skills as she carefully looked over every ingredient before either choosing another package or putting what she had examined in the cart.  When Max did toss in some tea candles, Chloe just smirked before nodding as they rolled up to the checkout lane.  Letting Chloe pay when the taller girl stared at her when she did try to use her debit card, Max shrugged before formulating a plan in her mind.  _It’ll be obvious, but I think that… It’s time,_ Max thought, hiding the smile on her face as best she could while Chloe grabbed their bags and she put away the cart, _I’m going to be 17 soon.  This month.  And it’s our first night together in Chloe’s new place.  Plus, well, it’s just_ time _._   Climbing into the truck through the passenger side, Max waited until Chloe was buckled up before she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

                “Trust me?”

                                “Of course.”

                “Head to your mom’s house.  She’s still at work, right?”

                Chloe nodded, eyeing Max a little suspiciously before shrugging and pulling out of the parking lot.  When they pulled into the driveway of Joyce’s house, Max took the keys out of the ignition once they were parked and told Chloe to wait in the vehicle.  Entering the house on her own, Max flipped on the lights and walked into the kitchen.  Everything was the exact same as the last time she had been there, pristine as thought she had stepped into a time capsule that had preserved her and Chloe’s childhood.  Walking over to the refrigerator, Max smiled at the sight of a picture of her and Chloe from the time she came down for Christmas was on the door.  Opening the fridge, Max nudged some containers and packages aside before she found what she was looking for.  _Voila, Max!  A bottle of the finest grappa for the occasion!_ Max thought as she took the unopened bottle of wine.  _It might_ not _actually be that, really, but it’s the thought that counts and if I_ am _going to imbibe again while underage it will be on my terms this time._   Moving everything back as best she could, Max flipped the lights off before she put her hands behind her back and headed towards the truck.

                                “…What are you up to, Max Caulfield?” Chloe asked, eyeing her girlfriend warily as Max silently thanked whatever higher power existed over the fact that her girlfriend had been texting until she was seated in the truck.  “Whatcha hidin’?”

                “You will find out soon enough, Chloe Price,” Max said, a devilish grin of her own aimed at the other girl before Chloe shook her head and started the truck once the keys were returned, “Onward, Faithful Companion!”

                                “Your wish is my command, Mad Max,” Chloe replied, chuckling a little at her girlfriend’s obvious excitement, “Tricky little gremlin…”

                Max had assisted as best she could in the kitchen, battering the strips of cut chicken breast before Chloe laid them out on the cookie sheet.  Having baked the poultry first, Chloe sprinkled some sea salt and black pepper on the already seasoned chicken for added oomph.  While the strips baked, she worked on the potatoes with an apron that had belonged to William on.  Taking the opportunity to “Kiss the Cook” several times, Max deftly put the wine inside the fridge while Chloe was checking on the main course of their little feast and smiled to herself at the taller girl being none the wiser.  Being allowed to stir the buttered corn in its small sauce pan, Max stuck her tongue out when Chloe made a point of slowly explaining how to stir food.

                “Hey, I can do this!” Max said, a whiny tone in her voice as a means of countering her girlfriend’s teasing.  “Just because I don’t have my dad’s skill in the kitchen doesn’t mean I can’t at least stir food, Chloe…”

                                “Max, in the Kitchen Olympics my mom is the gold medalist, your dad is the silver, and you didn’t even make the prelims,” Chloe replied, her snark on high as Max grumbled before continuing her task, “No, Max, you stir like _this-“_

“Argh, you are literally a terrible girlfriend!”  Max griped, though when Lil Bill came over from his spot under the bed Max immediately knelt down to play with the kitty and prove Chloe right when the taller girl wound up finishing off both the corn and potatoes.

                Carrying her and Chloe’s plates of food as her girlfriend went to the bathroom to wash her hands, Max hurriedly ran to the fridge and grabbed the wine along with two glasses that had Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on them.  _Poetic_ , Max thought as she quickly poured the wine out, _…At least it smells nice this time.  Pinot Grigio?  Sounds…like a wine…_   Making it to the couch just as Chloe came out wiping her hands on her jeans, Max pointed at the couch when her girlfriend began to head towards the kitchen.

                “I got drinks covered,” Max said cheerily, smile on her face widening when Chloe giggled, “Hey, I can handle _drinks_ , jerk.  And you bitch about _me_ teasing…”

                When Chloe did saunter over to the couch instead, Max felt a little pang of victory swell up inside of her as the punk eyed the glass before taking a sip.  Seeing surprise on her girlfriend’s face, Max beamed and did a little dance in her seat when Chloe just looked at her in wonder.  _Step One – Wine.  Check._   Taking a sip of her own drink, Max was able to swallow it in spite of how odd it tasted to her.  _Step Two – Don’t choke on wine.  Check._

                                “You little sneak, you stole Mom’s wine,” Chloe said, snickering before she grabbed a chicken strip from her plate, “Don’t even _think_ about getting the ketchup, Max.  These babies don’t need any condiment shenanigans.  I do have a question, though.”

                “Yeah?” Max asked before she had some potatoes.

                                “Why the vino?   I mean, well, it’s pretty sweet that you would pilfer Mom’s hooch and all, but is this a special occasion?  First the candles, and then the…the…”

                Chloe’s eyes widened and she half-eaten piece of chicken fell from her fingers as Max saw their immediate future dawn on her girlfriend’s face.  The look on Chloe’s face alone was enough to both send a thrill throughout her body and leave Max’s face blushing so hard she turned away.  Glancing out of the corners of her eyes at Chloe, Max feebly smiled and watched that elation turn into worry on the other girl’s face.  _Oh God, she thinks I’m having second thoughts_ , Max thought, too flabbergasted at the notion to immediately dissuade her girlfriend’s doubts.

                                “Max… You know I love you, beyond reason, but you do not have to-“ Chloe began, the pained smile on her face almost crushing Max’s hope.

                “ _No_ , Chloe!  I-I do!  Really!  It’s just that the look on your face really made me blush, your eyes can be so…piercing…,” Max lamented, half explanation and half plea as she scooted closer to hold Chloe’s hands, “I really want this.  I’m free of my parents.  We live in Arcadia Bay again, both of us here.  I will be starting classes at Blackwell, you’re in college, and this place is _awesome._ Do you not get how happy I really am right now?”

                                “You don’t always show it, Max,” Chloe said, the groan from Max in response beginning to dilute the romantic tension, “You _don’t_ , Max.  You… You have grown so much since we started being a couple, started doing this, but sometimes you pull back in and you’re that little girl I dressed up as an ice cream sandwich with-“

                “You are _killing_ the mood, Chloe,” Max said, closing her eyes slowly before opening them with one final push of resoluteness, “If you shoot _me_ down now, Chloe Price, I will end up questioning every time that I feel the way I do now.”

                                “Th-That’s not fair, Max.”

                “Them’s the deets, Chloe Price.”

                Max knew that an ultimatum on Chloe was not the best idea to push for them actually being intimate.  Chloe had a way of seeing them as threats or insults to her person, and that was the last thing  that Max wanted.  Setting her plate on the coffee table, Max wiped at her mouth with a napkin and forced herself to chug the wine in her glass before she stood up.  Offering her hand to Chloe, Max felt as though it took forever for her girlfriend to finally take it.  She did have to laugh at how Chloe grabbed their plates first and put them in the fridge – leave it to a Price to ensure food did not go to waste.  Taking the opportunity to distribute and light the tea candles herself as Chloe put away their food and then just watched her, Max flipped the light off in the apartment and let her girlfriend turn on the paper lanterns and Christmas lights.  The room was alive with color as they just stood on opposite sides of the apartment and gazed into one another’s eyes.  Chloe was first, taking off her boots with Max responding in kind.  When Max braced herself for a moment, she scowled when Chloe arched an eyebrow.  _That’s a dare if I never saw one_ , Max thought before she released the tension in her body willfully and hurriedly undressed to Chloe’s quiet shock.

                “C-Chloe…,” Max said, nude as she cradled her elbow and began to walk towards her waiting girlfriend standing beside the bed, “I-I… I don’t know what to do, so… Um, could you…?”

                                “Relax, beautiful,” Chloe said, her own bosom heaving a little from the excitement that ran through her body, “I haven’t been with anyone else.  Obviously.  But I watch some porn here and there.  Just go with the flow, do what feels comfortable and good.  Experiment.  Your… _Our_ first time should be memorable.”

                Max leaned in, pressed her body against Chloe’s, and kissed her girlfriend once the taller girl tilted her head down.  The contact was chaste, loving, and tender; the kiss that followed was far more sensuous as their lips parted and they enveloped one another’s tongues with their mouths as their breath mingled.  Panting a little from the intensity getting ramped up by her girlfriend, Max did her best to probe with her tongue and kiss just as passionately as Chloe did.  When she got a surprised gasp from Chloe when she pulled away only to nibble on the taller girl’s earlobe, Max felt something click her mind and the last bit of reluctance she had been forcing down ebbed away into nothingness.

                “… _Chloe…_ ,” Max breathed into her girlfriend’s ear, a Cheshire grin on her face when Chloe moaned again as she left a hickey on Max’s collarbone, “Bed.  Now.”

                                “Yes…,” Chloe replied in a breathy exhalation, pulling Max down with her as they collided with the bed and their own bodies.

                Max felt things she had either never experienced before or had been reserved for dreams that ended with her searching her own body for escape in her sleep as she and Chloe weaved an intricate design in their lovemaking.  Her heart was like the waves again, crashing against the shore of her conscious mind as it was pummeled time and again by her girlfriend’s lips, tongue, and fingers.  Max responded in kind, the sea of her being ruthless as the smaller girl inundated her girlfriend with kisses and touches along the length of her tall body.  They writhed against one another, positions changing in a harmonious whim as they would exchange knowing smiles and alluring smirks.  The bloom of heat in Max’s body churned and swirled as it gained strength and pushed the smaller girl onward.  Her body was pierced by light as Chloe’s tongue found her most intimate area, the tender contact penetrating Max in such a way that every nerve in her body lit up and she felt glorious under the care of her lover.

                Max’s reciprocation of each contact was met with moans and breathy whispers of her name as she felt Chloe get to the point that the taller girl buckled with some of the touches.  Max ensorcelled her girlfriend, bent the other girl’s lust and hunger to her will as she would tease Chloe with faint touches and light kisses before pushing in with a far greater, wolfish hunger of her own.  It was as though neither girl’s hunger could be sated, their very spirits rocked by cataclysmic explosions in their bodies that shattered their innocence and replaced it with an aching void that seemed to need a continuous supply of passion.  Limbs intertwined, hair matted with sweat, lips nibbled and a little swollen, Max and Chloe combined their greed and passion for one another into a glorious monstrosity that would shake the faith in the strongest believer were it to physically manifest as their lovemaking ran on into the night with a spirited glee.

                                “… _Fuck_ , Max,” Chloe said, the girls winding up lying right next to one another as her girlfriend breathed into her ear and nibbled at it a little, “I… There aren’t… I am speechless.  You are _so_ beautiful.  Glorious, even.”

                “You are magic, Chloe,” Max replied once she was done nibbling her girlfriend’s ear, resituating herself so that her head was lying on her girlfriend’s bosom as Chloe pulled the bedspread up to shelter them both, “Wowser… I can’t believe that happened.”

                                “Post-lovemaking regret?”

                “Are you fucking kidding me?  I feel so much better, feel so much _period_ , it’s insane.  It’s like everything is new and my senses have come fully alive.”

                                “Look at the beat poet,” Chloe teased, Max giggling a little as she traced a finger around Chloe’s pierced navel, “Sleep?”

                “…In a little bit,” Max said, biting her lip as she lifted her head to enjoy the whine from her girlfriend when she licked at the nipple right next to her, “I kinda just want to be here, in this moment, and lay here with you before we both pass out.  Is… Is that-?”

                                “It’s fine, beautiful.  Rest your head, and let me just hold you.”

                Max returned to Blackwell Academy’s dormitory without having even showered, she and Chloe had woken up late and the blue-haired girl had checked her voicemail only to find she had been ordered to report to work as the students coming back from summer vacation were bombarding the music store.  Both girls dressed quickly and did their best to look presentable before they exited the apartment.  Ensuring that Lil Bill had plenty of food and water as Chloe brushed her teeth, Max gave the little guy some much-needed love and kissed him on his little head before glancing up to see Chloe shyly tapping her own lips.  This was not the tough Chloe, the one who typically replied with sarcasm first; however, she was also not the Chloe Max remembered from their childhood.  All the walls had come down after the previous night, Max’s love taking each brick and pummeling them to dust.

                                “Bring me something for lunch?  I’ll have about half an hour, so there’ll at least be a little time for some smooches and grub,” Chloe requested, a shine in her eyes that was new to Max as she too basked in the glow of their new, brighter love, “Pretty please?”

                “Anything for you, _lover_ ,” Max replied, grinning as Chloe blushed at the name before standing on her tip-toes to give the taller girl a long, chaste kiss, “Don’t forget to lock the door before you leave for work.  Can I text you while you’re at work?”

                                “Probably not a good idea today, Danica sounded grumpy on the phone.  The peasants are revolting, beautiful.”

                “And what if _I_ wind up being one of those peasants?  Am _I_ revolting?”

                                “You are a mystery wrapped in a bundle of anxiety and gloriousness, Max Caulfield,” Chloe said, chuckling when her girlfriend’s face turned red and she looked away, “Even after last night you still get so fucking shy.  It’s… You’re just amazing.  I’ll see you at lunch.  If you do Two Whales, Mom will let the bill slide as she’s just happy I am working so much lately.  Her productive daughter, I guess.”

                “Hmm, okay.  Love you.”

                                “Love you more.”

                “Love you most.”

                                “Love _you_ most.”

                Max had a lightness in her step that felt cheesy to her, though she did not try and adjust herself in any way.  Friendly smiles aimed at the girls she had introduced herself to the day before, Max hummed to herself and sauntered up to her door only to hear a wry chuckle from behind her.  Looking over her shoulder to see the pixie-haired blonde smirking at her, Max flashed a weak smile of confusion.  She did not know this girl’s name, and her slate was blank whereas Max’s had a stick figure on it with a little arrow above that had “Max” on top.

                                “Enjoy the trip to Lesbidonia, weirdo?” the girl asked, eyebrow cocked before she cackled when Max face went scarlet.  “You are too fucking precious, acting all awkward and shy when you just fucked your girlfriend.  God, Kari Price is such a goddamn ho.  Steph, Rachel, you – I guess she likes to-“

                _Crack._   The slap was swift and totally unexpected from both girls, Max even looking at her own hand in utter shock as Victoria’s eyes widened and a shaky hand went to her face.  Max was not the strongest girl by far, but the impact had left an immediate red patch on the other girl’s face and as horror dawned on both girls a newborn animosity and venomous recoil gestated in them both.

                                “Victoria, you fucking brat,” Rachel growled, coming up from her own room to stand between Max and the other blonde, “You just _had_ to say some stupid shit.  Leave Max the fuck-“

                                “She _hit_ -“

                                “You leave her alone right the fuck now.  You said some mean shit, and now Max got her own back in letting you know what’s up.  Go back to your hole and leave my friend alone,” Rachel spat, the girls exchanged wordless exchanges of wrath before Victoria slammed her door behind her, “You alright, Max?  I can’t believe that you cracked Victoria, though I guess you _are_ something of Chloe’s knight in shining armor.”

                “I…I hit someone…,” Max stammered out, still looking down at her hand as Rachel unlocked her door and helped the pink-haired girl into her unpacked room, “I… Rachel…?”

                                “Leave it to Max Caulfield to be in shock after being the one to actually bring it,” Rachel teased, the amusement in her voice drawing Max out of her baffled fugue, “So, um, I’ll see you-“

                Max’s reaction was instinct, her hand shooting out and latching on to Rachel’s wrist as the blonde looked at her in surprise.  When she got up, her arms wrapped around Rachel and it took a moment, but the other girl responded in kind with earnest.  Rachel sniffled and Max held her tighter before the both finally pulled back.

                “Don’t go hiding back in your room, Rachel,” Max said, siting on her futon with a motion for Rachel to join her, “Talk to me.  I-I know this is Steph’s old room, but maybe give me a chance to make it mine before you stop talking to me?”

                                “I’m not going to stop talking to you, Max,” Rachel said, a little offense in her voice as she put a hand on her hip, “It’s hard, okay?  Steph and I… We were together for so long and now that she’s in Cali… I miss her, Max.  We text, call, message online, and Skype every day and I still miss her so fucking much…”

                “I know you do, but – and this is a big one – this is _not_ the end.  If Chloe and I can manage a long-term relationship for years after being together since I was 5, then I’m sure you and Steph can, too,” Max said, the smile on her face managing to break through some of Rachel’s skepticism, “How about you help me put my room together once I’m cleaned up?”

                                “Sure, Max,” Rachel said, tucking a wild strand of pink hair behind her friend’s ear, “So… How was it?”

                “R-Rachel…!”

                                “God, you’re precious.  See you once you’re cleaned up from ‘hanging out’,” Rachel said with a smirk, a wink and a smile on her face when she looked over her shoulder at the blushing mass of freckles that was Max Caulfield before she headed back for her own room.

                “W-Wowser…”

                When Max did emerge from the shower, a message in lipstick of “I will fucking kill you if you touch me again” was on her slate.  Rolling her eyes, Max just swapped her ruined slate for Victoria’s blank one and went into her room before emerging with one of Chloe’s Sharpie markers to leave “Max’s slate” in permanent marker on the board.  Closing the door behind her, Max stripped out of her day-old clothes and put on a fresh pair of boy shorts before pulling on a Wonder Woman sports bra.  Grabbing one of Chloe’s tank-tops, her collection growing to the taller girl’s chagrin, Max put the white top on and completed her ensemble with a pair of black cut-off shorts before tying her hair back.  Once she was dressed and had some deodorant on, Max walked out barefoot down the hall and knocked on Rachel’s door.  Hearing her friend argue with someone on the phone, Max took an instinctive half-step back and when the door was thrown open she winced under the anger of her blonde friend.

                                “God, what is _wrong_ with people?!?” Rachel spat, her rage subdued when Max visibly recoiled.  “…Sorry, Max.  People can be such jackasses.”

                “Is it… Is it Frank?” Max asked, Rachel’s eyes narrowing at the question.  “Chloe might have-“

                                “Of course she did,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes after her arms were crossed, “Goddamn, that’s not her place to say anything…”

                Taking Rachel’s hand, Max led her friend into her dorm room and shut the door after giving Victoria a scowl back.  Locking it, the pink-haired girl sat her friend down on the bed and moved her stack of bedding aside before putting an arm around the blonde.  Rachel was upset over Frank pulling some stupid shit, getting drunk the other night and attempting to make a move on her.  _Jesus, Frank, she only turned 18 not even two months ago!_ Max thought, visibly pissed herself.  When Rachel did speak, the glowering expression of partially-subdued rage spoke volumes.

                                “I’m… I’m _in_ a relationship, for fuck’s sake.  Told him I was, even if it’s long-distance and I hate that.  He was shitfaced, probably high, and tried to fucking kiss me…,” Rachel said, her anger quelled by the overall situation of being apart from her girlfriend, “I miss her, Max.  I miss those silly board games you, her, and Chloe play.  I miss the way we would study and she’d twirl my hair absently as we shared a book.  I miss her kindness, her smile… I just really miss her.”

                “I know, Rachel.  I get it, believe that,” Max said, hand on Rachel’s back, “But you two _will_ make this work.  I believe in you both.  If you-“

                                “I _love_ her, Max.  _Love_.  This…This is just godawful…”

                Max felt a knot take root in her stomach, knowing that she needed to cheer up her friend post-haste.  Getting up, Max walked over to one of her boxes and searched for an unopened package.  Finding the box, Max pulled out the Bose Companion speaker set and unopened it as quickly as she could.  The second gift from her parents, a reward for her getting into Blackwell a year earlier than she had planned.  Plugging the speakers in, Max connected her phone to the small audio system and immediately cranked up the volume as music began to play.  Seeing Rachel’s head perk up at the sound of The Distillers, Max grabbed her friend’s hands and pulled her up before dancing around.  Watching Rachel try not to laugh, Max knew her moves were pretty bad.  _I used to be better at dancing than Chloe_ , Max thought, _She totally stole my moves._   Still, seeing Rachel come out of her anger and begin to show her how to really thrash to the sound of punk music, Max joined her friend as they headbanged and threw up devil signs.

                                “My hero, The Lady Max!” Chloe cheered, grinning when Max pulled up behind the music store while the punk lit up her first cigarette.  “How’d the decorating go?”

                “Good, good…,” Max said as her girlfriend leaned into the open car window before climbing in, “I brought you a bacon cheeseburger and some waffle fries from Two Whales, just like you like it.  Rachel and I talked – she’s feeling a lot better now, _plus_ I wound up getting everything put together with her help.  Now it just needs that expert Chloe Price touch to complete it all.”

                Max did not want to tell Chloe about Rachel’s lamenting over Steph being gone, or that Rachel was upset over Chloe spilling the info about Frank.  _Rachel wound up getting why Chloe would tell me, but it still upset her_ , Max thought, _Plus, Rachel doesn’t need someone reporting her every action.  She needs people to just be there for her._   Pulling out her own sandwich, a BLT with her own basket of waffle fries, Max smiled greedily at the sight of crispy Texas toast with layers of bacon, lettuce, and tomato between the golden slices.  Seeing Chloe eyeball her with a waffle fry halfway into her mouth, Max cocked an eyebrow in confusion before glancing down at the tank-top under her grey hoodie.

                “Ah… Uh, well…,” Max said, apologetic smile on her face that was almost immediately shot down by the eyeroll from Chloe as she finished eating he fry, “It’s so _cool_ , though!”

                                “Max, I love you.  Last night only fucking cemented that shit for eternity.  But, _but_ , you need to stop ‘borrowing’ my clothes, dude.  My Misfit Skull tank?  Really?” Chloe replied, the disbelief in her voice and frown on her face leading to Max slumping her shoulders in defeat before a devilish grin on her face wiped that disappointment from Chloe clean off.

                “I…I could always give you the tank-top back right _now_ , you want it so bad, right?” Max was able to tease, though her face was so red from the suggestion that Chloe’s laugh only further shot holes in her attempt to be a ‘bad girl’.  “God, fine.  _Fine_.  I wasn’t going to hold onto it, anyway.  If you come over tonight, I will have it nice and draped over my futon for you.”

                                “Gee, Max, thanks,” Chloe teased back, chuckling a little at her girlfriend before she took another bite out of her sandwich, “Wait.  You’re staying in your room tonight?”

                “Well, with everything laid out like I want all is left is for my punk-ass girlfriend to distribute some graffiti goodness on the walls…and possibly the ceiling if she should choose…”

                                “Fuck _yes_!” Chloe exclaimed, Max laughing when her girlfriend coughed a little at having gotten so excited while chewing her food.  Swallowing, Chloe shot her girlfriend the bird before taking a drink of her bottled water.  “I’ll bring pizza and we can make a movie night out of it.  Are we…?  I mean, well…”

                Picking up pretty quickly on Chloe’s uncoupled train of thought by how shy her girlfriend suddenly was, Max smiled.  Patting the other girl’s thigh, Max leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

                “No, Chloe.  There’s no rush.  A-And I’m not one of those teenagers whose hormones are raging 24/7.  It was…incredible, but there isn’t a need to do it every night.  …Unless you _want_ -“

                                “N-No!  I mean, well, I’d like to do it some more for sure.  Just… I want every time to be special.  Powerful.  If you and I banged every night it would lose its thrill…”

                “Oh?  So I’m boring in th-the sack, huh?” Max asked, her teasing failing once more as her anxiousness got the better of her cheerful mood.

                                “That you are _most_ _certainly_ not, Caulfield,” Chloe said, reaching over to ruffle her girlfriend’s pink hair, “I gotta bounce in five, though.  You showed up a few minutes late, beautiful.”

                “Not my fault that Two Whales was packed.  Those darn Blackwell students coming back…”

                                “Yeah, anyone at Blackhell can eat a 50-gallon drum of-“

                “ _Hey_!”

                When Chloe arrived that night with a supreme pizza and a six-pack of Cherry Coke, Max was getting her laptop ready on the bed with her speakers nestled on either side of the screen.  Already dressed in her sleepwear, a pink tank-top and sleep shorts, Max’s hair was tied back again and when Chloe batted at the little ponytail Max shook her head and made a horse whinny sound before Chloe gently tugged on it so that her girlfriend’s head tilted up.  The kiss was warm and a little wet, Chloe’s lips moist and Max’s a little slick with lip balm.  With just a sliver of tongue, they broke the kiss and Max laid down on the bed before graciously accepting a paper plate with a slice of pizza and a bottle of soda before Chloe kicked off her boots and laid beside her girlfriend.

                                “So what movie are we-?” Chloe began to ask before the static of HBO popped up on the laptop’s display.  “ _Game of Thrones_?”

                “Ye,” Max replied between bites of pizza, “We only ever got to the pilot, so busy.  We’re starting from scratch, though.  I wanna marathon all of the season.”

                                “We’ll be up until the morning, Max.”

                “You going somewhere, Price?”

                                “Nah, babe.  I’m good,” Chloe replied, both girls humming the opening theme of _Game of Thrones_ in spite of their mouths being full of pizza.

**Author’s Note**

**Well, _IT_ happened.**

**Like I said in a previous chapter, I wanted to tackle their being together in that way differently than I usually do.  More about feelings, sensations, emotions – I hope it was to all’s satisfaction.**

**Winter is Leaving – it IS March right now, after all xD**

**See you next chapter!**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**

**PS – not many chapters left.  Brace yourselves for an oncoming storm of events, one might say hehe**

 

               

               


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**“Friction” by Imagine Dragons**

                Max Caulfield glanced out the window of the art room as Mark Jefferson continued his discussion on popular photo editing tools and software, her current use of Polaroids dulling her interest in the topic.  Sitting at the back of the class, she caught the attention of Kate Marsh and the pink-haired girl gave her friend a shy grin that was returned in kind before diverting her attention back to the class discussion.  When Mr. Jefferson asked Kate a question, though, Max knew what was coming and felt a pang of caustic dread gnaw at her.  _I’m up next_ , Max thought as she mentally withdrew into herself a little, _He’ll call on me once Kate either answers or doesn’t.  He always does this – it’s not that I don’t know the answer.  I just…don’t feel like talking_.

                Max’s grades in Seattle had improved greatly thanks to Chloe’s support and tutoring, but Blackwell was a different world and she was struggling.  The work itself was challenging in some subjects, science and math predominantly, but the one focus she had thought she would be fine in and was not turned out to be photography.  Every class at the school put an emphasis on class participation and Max was tanking that particular necessity.  Chloe had even rebuked her a little, even if it was in a kind way, after they had dinner at the apartment a few nights ago.  That had incensed Max and she had left in a mess of anger and embarrassment.

                                “It’s not that… Max, you’ve made progress with your shyness and issues with anxiety…but there’s still so much you have to do,” Chloe had said, sighing after she had pushed her plate away once she was done with the fettucine alfredo, “I’m not-“

“Oh, I see,” Max had replied, hostility instantly up to the sight of Chloe scowling, “No, please.  Continue.”

                                “I am _trying_ to help, babe-“  
                “By telling me I’m ‘shy’.  Again.”

                                “You _are_ , Max.  What…What do you want me to say, that you’re the most open person I know?  Uh, no.  I’m not going to lie.  Even when you are incredibly open, it’s only to me and it’s _only_ when we are alone,” Chloe had fired back, aggravation in her voice at how Max always got tense when someone brought up her issues with expression and emotional conversations, “You…  It’s like you emotionally and mentally seize up and I just want-“

                “You want me to ‘come out of my shell’.  Shocker,” Max had replied, tossing her napkin on the half-eaten food, “I…I think I’m gonna head back to the dorm.”

                                “Max, wait!” Chloe had exclaimed, exasperation in her voice as Max was up and getting ready to leave so fast that she barely had a chance at latching onto her small girlfriend’s wrist.  “I’m not trying to be a dick, babe.  I just… I want you happy.”

                “I _was_ happy a couple minutes ago, Chloe!” Max had spat, face red from how venomous her words had been when she saw her girlfriend just look at her imploringly.  “God, _everyone_ handles me like I’m…like I’m made of fucking glass!  I-I…!”

                                “See?  I am _not_ trying to be mean, Max.  I just want to help.  You’re the most important thing in my life.  Numero uno, babe.”

                Max had sighed at that, eased up, but she still wound up leaving a somewhat heartbroken Chloe behind as she returned to the girls’ dorm.  Her room was no help, either, as she promptly locked the door and just holed up for hours before she would need to go to bed.  Her anxiety was such a constant problem for her, and her social issues seemed to never improve.  She had become friendly towards a few girls on her floor, on top of having Rachel already as a friend, but Max knew that she was limiting herself.  She had gotten angry at that, at how debilitated her own insecurities and issues made her; she had screamed into her pillow before just sitting at her desk to use the laptop.  The Internet was so much easier with its lack of people physically around her, but Max had wound up powering down the computer after only a few minutes when she realized that she was doing the exact opposite of helping herself.  Angry, embarrassed over her blowing up at Chloe, and defeated, Max had just changed into her sleepwear and went to bed early.

                                “Max?” a voice asked, Max snapping out of her own head to find the entire class staring at her with Mr. Jefferson pushing his glasses up a little with an exasperated look on his face.  “Nice of you to join us again, Max.”

                Max silently cursed herself as her face went scarlet and she instinctively sank into her chair a little.  Victoria and Taylor laughed a little, which only infuriated Max further while causing her to sink into her chair a little more like it was a default setting to hide.

                “Sorry, Mr. Jefferson,” Max said, the hesitation in her voice adding the fury welling up inside her, “I-I just have a lot on my mind…”

                                “Mind here in the class with us, please.  We’ll talk after class, Max,” Mr. Jefferson said before looking into his notes to continue the class’s discourse.

                When class was over, Max just hung back at her table and took her time in gathering her things.  Journal, book, camera, pencil case – it all went into her back at such a speed that by the time she was done everyone but her and Mr. Jefferson were left in the class.  When he approached Max and took a seat at her table with a mildly resigned expression, Max was not sure if she could handle another talking down to.  _Please just let me go, please just let me go_ …, Max thought as a forced smile lined her face.

                                “Max, I see a lot of potential in you,” Mr. Jefferson said, “You have an eye for taking amazing photography, your…innocence towards the world is so enrapturing.”

                “Uh, thanks, Mr. Jefferson,” Max replied, wincing as she braced herself for the inevitable.

                                “But you need to loosen up a little, expand and grow as a person as well.  Photography is only good as the photographer, no matter how skilled you might be at Photoshop.”

                “I-I… I’m trying.”

                                “I know, Max, but you can’t wait for life to pass you by.  You’ll miss everything worth spending time on.  Go on, now.  Don’t let me stop you,” Mr. Jefferson, kind smile on his face, before Max hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

                Leaning against the wall next to the art room door, Max let out a long breath and sighed before she pulled out her earbuds.  Nearly having them in, a song already in mind to listen to, Max heard Victoria and her posse talking about her and just groaned before defeatedly shuffling over to her locker.  Seeing someone had written “Dyke” on it in lipstick, she rolled her eyes at the blatant lack of respect.  She knew it was Victoria – no one else had done this sort of thing to her, and one of the blonde girl’s trademarks was messages in red lipstick.  All but throwing her school things into the locker, Max slammed the door with all her might and stormed out of the hall without even noticing until she was outside that Rachel had been following her.

                                “Max!  Wait!” Rachel said, calling after the pink-haired girl until Max realized that she was being yelled after.  “Damn, girl!  You look pissed.”

                “I-I _am_ , though more at myself than anyone else…,” Max said, buttoning her peacoat before she tugged on her spiked beanie against the early winter chill, “Can… Can we go somewhere to talk, Rachel?  I need… I need help.”

                                “Sure, Max.  You got the wheels.  Show me the way,” Rachel said, zipping up her parka before she linked arms with her friend as they headed towards the parking lot, “What’s up?”

                “I’ll…tell you when we get there,” Max lamented, the kiss on the cheek from her blonde friend not helping any as she just blushed and averted her gaze from the sunny disposition Rachel was exuding.

                                “You want my help not being shy anymore?” Rachel asked, the girls sitting at Max and Chloe’s usual booth at Two Whales, the mid-afternoon sun shining through the partially-shut blinds.  “Max… You don’t need to go changing just because-“

                “Yes, Rachel, I _do_!” Max blurted out, the brashness and volume of her own voice making her wince before she just rolled her eyes.  “It’s getting almost cartoony, Rach.  I… I stutter, I hide, I blush at the slightest thing, and I can barely hold a conversation if I’m not one-on-one with the person I am talking to.  I’m _tired_ of it.  Help me, Obi- Rach Amberoni.  You’re my only hope.”

                                “Ah, so you have to come to me for your skillset getting boosted, young Padawan,” Rachel said, smirking when Max grinned at the references, “Well, how long have you been like this?”

                “As long as I can remember…,” Max whined, dropping her head onto the table with a thud before she made exaggerated purr noises as Rachel stroked her hair, “I can’t do this anymore.  I can’t keep being some shy, cliché geek.  I-I won’t get anywhere if I act like a gust of wind will scare me to death.”

                                “You act fine half the time, but that _is_ because you, Chloe, and I know each other so well,” Rachel said, tapping her chin before she snapped her fingers, “Maybe you could treat it like a performance, each situation where you start to feel that anxiety creeping up on you?”

                “I’d wilt,” Max lamented, not moving her head from the table even when Joyce came over to refill her coffee and Rachel’s tea, “I’d start to try imagining the person in their underwear and get flustered.”

                                “Worked for me in junior high drama class.”

                “Destroyed me in junior high drama class,” Max groaned, sighing when Rachel chuckled, “I had to play Lady Macbeth in _one_ play and I fucking croaked on the stage.  I had an actual panic attack and dropped like a weight onto the stage.  My parents were scrambling, and I’m pretty sure I recall Chloe giggling from off-stage before I passed out.”

                                “Fuck, dude, that’s hella intense,” Rachel said, Max finally looking up from under her pink hair as it covered her eyes, “Well, what you need then is losing all those pesky fucks that you give.  You have so many, you’re always worried what someone might think.  Fact is, high school is treacherous and the only way you survive is by being the fittest gal out there-“

                “’Fittest’, huh?” Max groaned again, muttering under her breath and sitting up when she nearly buried her face in the table’s vinyl surface again, “See?  I do it by _instinct_ , Rachel.  I… I’m pathetic, it’s like I’m perpetually stuck at being 5 years old.”

                                “You have pink hair and piercings, Max.”

                “The pink was a result of Chloe the first time, a-and I like it so I just kept it.  The piercings… I wanted to impress Chloe.”

                Max watched Rachel think, her face a mask that perplexed her as though her friend had something unpleasant on her mind.  _Another “nice” talk ahead?  Great_ , Max internally whined.

                                “I… I don’t mean this in a bad way.  Not totally.  You… You rely on Chloe’s approval too much, Max.”

                “… _What_?”

                Max felt herself stiffen, actually taken back to the day before she had gone to Chloe’s when her parents had told her that she would need to tell her childhood best friend that they were moving to Seattle.  Her parents had been adamant at the time that Max tell Chloe, a means of forcing her to break the routine of constantly doing something to impress or show off in front of Chloe.  _That was fucking terrible, and when I did tell Chloe she already knew.  Plus, well, that day…_ , Max thought as Rachel just looked at her with the utmost kindness.  Shoulders slumping, Max put a hand to her forehead and rubbed at a temple.

                “So what you are saying is that I’m too dependent on my girlfriend,” Max said, instantly realizing both how the sentence and her tone sounded as Rachel frowned and moved to get up, “No.  Rachel, please don’t leave.  I’m sorry.  I just… God, you’re right…and you’re not the only one to tell me that.  It’s just… I see her smile when I make her happy and…and… I just want her to be happy so bad, everything she’s been through since William died has-“

                                “Been a _lot_ better than it could have been if you weren’t there.  I get that, Max.  She needed you, still does.  But she also has her own ideas, does her own things, and will do them whether or not it makes _you_ happy.  The tattoo, her blue hair, the piercings, the…the drinking and smoking,” Rachel said, the last two things on her list whispered so as to avoid Joyce having to hear as she already knew and did not like being reminded, “What do _you_ want?  Really – what goes on in the mind of one Max Caulfield?”

                “I…I want to be stronger.  I-I want to be respected, a-and not so easily intimidated and-“ Max started, hands now running through her pink hair, “I just want to be brave, I guess.”

                                “Hmm… Let’s go back to Blackwell.  I have an idea.”

                Max followed Rachel as they entered the gym, her anxiousness causing something of a battle of wills between her desire to actually be braver and the hardwired instinct to just run off to her dorm room.  Chloe had messaged her, asking if she was okay since they had not talked since Max had stormed off, and Max had messaged her a quick apology before explaining she was with Rachel and would see her in a couple of days for the weekend.  _Here she is, doing a double-shift of opening and closing the store so we can have the weekend together_ on top of _Bay City courses online… She’s staying here in the Bay until I graduate so we can head off to a future together without being parted again…and I’m just a wuss_ , Max thought, wanting to punch her own shoulder.  Entering the weight room after Rachel did, Max wondered what they were doing there as she eyed some of the boys training chuckling just at the sight of her.  _I came her to try and start fresh, and it’s like I’m right back at square one again.  Nice going, Max._

                                “Coach North?” Rachel said, calling after the man sitting in the office inside the weight room.  “Hey, Coach.”

                                “Well I’ll be.  Rachel Amber – how’s my son’s friend’s girlfriend doing?” Coach North asked, warm smile on his face.  “Mikey is still a little jealous you gobbled up so much of Steph’s time here last year here.”

                                “How is Mikey?  And Drew?” Rachel asked, sitting on the edge of the desk to Max’s surprise.  She had always found Coach North almost intimidating, in spite of him never being anything but friendly and encouraging to all the students under his charge.

                                “Drew’s good.  His… What happened when he was here shot his football scholarship, but his grades were able to get him another one when Steph tutored him.  Mikey’s good, too, enjoying that scholarship to his school up in Seattle.  Glad I got this job here, though – don’t have to worry about them not havin’ a place to come home to if something goes wrong.  Principal Wells did me a huge favor, and I’m grateful for the opportunity.  Anyway, girls, what’s up?  Don’t think I didn’t see you, Max.”

                “Uh… Hi,” Max said, sheepish grin and awkward wave aimed at the friendly PE teacher, “Well… I…I want to get stronger.  Braver.”

                                “Hmm?” Coach North asked, glancing to Rachel, Max, and then Rachel again.  “You’re always eager and ready in PE.  My favorite A student in my classes.”

                “Y-Yeah, but…”

                                “Max is a wallflower, basically, and she wants to change that before she turns into wall _paper_ ,” Rachel finished, glancing over to see the blush on her friend’s face, “See?  Girl needs some game.  Badly.”

                                “Well, lemme see…,” Coach North said, stroking his beard a little, Max was reminded of her dad and how Ryan would do that as well, “Max, you’re good at basically everything we do here.  I mean, well, as good as a high school student can be.  What’d you have in mind?  There’s a lot available here, and what _I_ don’t know I am pretty sure I can find out more about, or find someone who can help.”

                “I… I just don’t want to be so fucking shy anymore, so damn awkward…,” Max said, looking up from having been staring at her shoes to find Coach North mildly surprised at her language, “…Sorry.  I know you don’t like people swearing-“

                                “No.  It’s alright this time,” Coach North said, getting up from his desk to gently put a hand on Max’s shoulder, “Come with me.  You still have your PE clothes in your gym locker, right?”

                “Uh-huh,” Max said, nodding as she was led out of the office with Rachel following.

                Max let the older gentleman lead her out of the weight room and down the hall to the last room.  She had played every sport whenever they had PE, the one class that she had always been naturally good at.  Her crippling anxiety and self-conscious behavior aside, Max loved sports and had no problem playing so long as it was not on a team; the expectations of others and performing before a crowd always stopped her from joining a team in both grade school and junior high.  Entering the room, Max took one look at what Coach North had in mind, saw the catlike grin on Rachel’s face, and just balked.

                “You’re kidding, right?” Max asked before Coach North asked her to go and put on her PE uniform.

                Max had sworn Rachel to secrecy, and Coach North had been accommodating in that her PE schedule was now solely what he and Max had discussed after her first session.  Every day she did not have PE she had a lesson after her last class of the day.  With Chloe at work and her spending just an extra hour at Blackwell before heading off to go visit her girlfriend, no one was really the wiser.  The lessons did not immediately kill her shyness or awkwardness, as now Max was very self-conscious about what she was doing with Coach North, but it did boost her confidence a smidgen after only the first couple lessons.  Rachel was there for every lesson that was after classes, having to participate in PE with everyone else.

                                “Hey, babe!” Chloe said, Max coming into the music store in search of guitar strings and some time with her punk girlfriend.  In her winter peacoat, jeans, and beanie, Max waved at the blue-haired girl with a smile on her face.  “Come to grace this humble establishment with your presence, eh?  Nice!”

                “Hey, you,” Max said, crossing the store to give her girlfriend a hug, the manager had been quick the first time she had entered to inform them that it might not be best for them to make out in front of customers, “Hey, Steve.”

                                “S’up?” the owner asked, cheerful smile on his face.  “Come here just for my employee or did you have something more in mind?”

                “Strings,” Max admitted with a shrug once she and Chloe were decoupled, “I haven’t played my acoustic in so long that she’s in decent need of a set of new ones.”

                Letting Chloe get the strings for her, the boredom on her girlfriend’s face obvious, Max flashed Chloe a toothy grin in thanks before stealing a chaste kiss when Steve was not looking.  Biting her lip, Max let the other girl lead her out through the back door so they could actually kiss without fear of upsetting one of the older customers who were in the store.

                                “Stuffy-ass old people,” Chloe groaned, “It’s 2012, babe!  People need to get with the times – we’re queer and here, all that shit.”

                “God, you sound like a flyer,” Max teased, thumping Chloe on the shoulder when her girlfriend did it first only to cringe when Chloe rubbed at her arm, “Sorry!”

                                “Damn, Max, remind me to not get into an actual fight with you,” Chloe whined, pulling her jacket down only to frown at the sight of a bruise starting to take form, “Geez, Caulfield.  Beating me up will get you nowhere.”

                “That’s not funny, Chloe.  I’d never do that.”

                                “I know, Max.  Kidding.  So, aside from strings and me, what’s up?”

                “Just waiting for you to get off work, plus I need the keys to the apartment.  I wanna play with Lil Bill some before you get home.  All the cuddles and belly rubs.”

                                “Well, lady, you are in luck – I’m off soon and we can head back to my place early.  Rachel was wanting to come over, right?  Three-gal pizza and movie night?”

                “Yep.  She’s _eager_ to see _Girlfight_.”

                                “ _Why_ did you pick that, again?  Don’t get me wrong – Michelle Rodriguez is hot as fuck, but I’m more interested in sci-fi.”

                “Eh, it’s more out of…curiosity…,” Max said, blushing a little as she averted her gaze from the curious smirk on Chloe’s face only to squeal when Chloe reached in for tickles, “C-Chloe…!”

                                “Aww, is widdle Max ticklish?” Chloe teased, stopping only when Max pulled her fist back.  “I thought you said no physical violence?”

                “…Jerk,” Max fired back, sticking her tongue out before they went back inside as it had started to snow.

                “ _Girlfight_!” Max cheered, Rachel joining in, to Chloe’s dismay as she had tried to get them into _Attack the Block_.  “You picked the pizza toppings, Chloe!  For _both_ pizzas – plus, you picked last time.  _Soylent Green_?  Really?”

                                “That is a _classic_ , Caulfield, and…and…the pizza!  It’s…It’s made of _people_!” Chloe replied, feigned horror on her face as she looked away while pointing at their dinner.  “God, that’d suck.  I already had a slice.”

                “We _know_!” Max and Rachel said in unison, throwing wadded up napkins at the taller girl as they were sitting on the couch and she was grabbing a beer.

                The movie was about halfway through, at a scene where the protagonist was in a boxing match, when Rachel thumped Max on the shoulder and pointed at the screen while eating a slice.

                                “That’ll be _you_ soon!” Rachel exclaimed, so fixated on the action that when she noticed Chloe looking at both of them in confusion and Max glaring at her the blonde gulped and choked a little on her food.  “…Uh… Oopsies?”

                                “What is she talking about?” Chloe asked, seeing the hesitation and shyness in her girlfriend bloom into red-faced silence.  “Max…?”

                Rachel looked at Max, then Chloe, and again to Max with a look on her face that said she could barely contain what she wanted to say.  When Max stumbled in trying to convey what was going on, Rachel gave her a good-natured shove and put a hand on the pink-haired girl’s shoulder.

                “I’m…taking boxing lessons…,” Max said, immediately getting up before heading for the bathroom only to be caught when Chloe actually leapt over the coffee table to grab Max by the wrist, “P-Please don’t be-!”

                Chloe held onto Max and hugged her, shushing her small girlfriend while stroking the pink hair.  Swaying from side to side, Max joining in after a moment, Chloe pulled back far enough that she could lean her forehead against Max’s and show just how happy she was.  It came so easy to Max – just make Chloe happy.  That had been her goal since leaving Arcadia Bay for Seattle years ago.  Even all the progress she had made in her own life, no matter how happy it personally made her, had always had the advantage of making Chloe happy as well.  When Max could not look Chloe in the eyes, the blue-haired girl tipped her girlfriend’s chin up with a finger.

                                “Did you think I’d actually be _mad_ about this, Max?” Chloe asked in disbelief.  “This is so incredibly fucking cool, babe!  My girl, the boxing machine!  The Fighting Caulfield!  Mad Max Caulfield!”

                “I’m…I’m not…,” Max stuttered before getting pissed at herself, the look on her face turning into defiance as Chloe seemed genuinely surprised by her girlfriend’s sudden attitude change, “I wanted _one thing_ that could just be mine!  I wanted to do this, get stronger and braver, because I’m so goddamn tired of being shy around _everyone_ and _anyone_ but you two and Steph.  I…I’ve poured everything into making you happy, Chloe.  My schoolwork, my…my everything.  A-And this is just for me…”

                When Max would not look at Chloe, not seeing the face she made, the smaller girl knew something was up by the fact that Rachel quietly got her coat and told them both she was taking off.  When Rachel was out the door, though, Max sniffled and when she looked up the pain over her words was palpable on Chloe’s face.  Feeling her girlfriend step back first, her brain projecting the sight of it to her second as the delay from everything happening so fast was happening, Max halfheartedly reached out before just letting her hand drop to her side.

                                “You…You really think that, Max?” Chloe asked, frown on her face.  “I… You make it sound like I’m a fucking responsibility, or some sort of mandatory action or whatever…”

                “No, Chloe.  I…,” Max said, cradling her elbow before she looked up from her shoes, “I love you.  Love you so goddamn much that finally being back in the Bay means-“

                                “I’ve made you happy, haven’t I?” Chloe asked, the tragedy in her voice leaving Max feel somewhat ashamed.  “I want you to be happy, too.  You don’t-“

                “Chloe.  Stop,” Max said, reaching over to take the other girl’s hands, “You make me glorious, gorgeous.  You really do.  No bullshit.  This is just something I’m doing wholly for me, is all.  I see…I see how I am, how shy and awkward and just feel _so_ frustrated by it all.  I’m not saying that everything I have done up to this point had you solely in mind.  That’s not true at all.  I’m saying that this is entirely for me.  Like you and the…ways you relax when shit gets too rough.”

                                “You’re equating this boxing stuff to my drinking and smoking?”

                “Not in a bad way, I swear to Dog.”

                When the silence loomed over them both, Max sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before she looked at Chloe with a plaintive desperation.  The movie still playing in the background, Max crossed the short distance between them and took her girlfriend’s hand before walking over to the bed.  Shutting the TV off, Max took a seat by her girlfriend.  _Am I being selfish_? Max thought.  _No.  I’m not.  I want this for me, just like Chloe has done things solely for her.  The tattoo, the weed, the alcohol – she has her outlets, and now I have one of my own.  But I worded that terribly, and some of it was out of bitterness.  I don’t have to stop, but I need to share._   Rubbing her girlfriend’s back, Max pulled away only long enough to take off her hoodie and pull Chloe down onto the bed so they were lying next to one another.

                “Do you want me to go?”

                                “No!  God, this is all just hella confusing, Max.  I make you-“

                “Yes, for the umpteenth time, you make me happy.  Chloe, you have this Monday off, right?  Three-day weekend and all?  Come to the school.  I have a key to the gym now so that I can practice whenever I want – I’ll show you what I’m doing.  We both have our outlets, things we do to make ourselves feel better, but I _want_ to share this with you now.  Is that okay?”

                                “Yeah,” Chloe said, looking up at their photos and the mix of paper lanterns and Christmas lights before she glanced over at Max, “Yeah, I want to see you in action.”

                “Good.  Now, most important question of all.  With the movie night pretty much done, what’s say you and I feast on that pizza and I kick your ass in Soulcailbur?”

                                “You’re on,” Chloe said, a faint grin popping up as they sat up, “I don’t like when we aren’t…communicating right.”

                “Me either.  It doesn’t happen often, but when it does we need to nip it better.  C’mon.  Your ass is in desperate need of being kicked, Price.”

                When Chloe messaged that she was in the parking lot, Max slipped on her workout clothes and headed out the girls’ dorm to greet her girlfriend.  Wearing a black hoodie, shorts, and sneakers, Max jogged the distance from the dormitory to the breezeway before opting to walk the rest of the way.  The brisk winter air felt good against her exposed skin, and she ignored the few curious looks she got from those who were outside.  She had better, more important things on her mind and could not be bothered to actually take in the resting bitch face that Victoria shot her as she was taking pictures, though Max did glance rather thoughtfully at the expensive camera in the blonde’s hands.  _Wish I could afford such an expensive camera_ , Max thought before she continued on.  Seeing Chloe waiting at her truck, smoking a cigarette as she leaned against the truck bed in her coat and jeans.  Waving over to her girlfriend, Max watched Chloe flick the half-smoked cigarette into the nearby bushes and head her way.  Giving the tall punk a warm hug, Max topped off the greeting with a cheerful kiss before taking Chloe’s hand.

                                “So you really _do_ have a key to the gym?” Chloe asked, intrigued as she watched Max fish out her dorm keys.  “Interesting…”

                “Well, I asked and it’s not like I’ve gotten in trouble here…,” Max countered, unlocking the side entrance that led to the swimming pool, “C’mon.  You wanted to see, right?  Wanted to check me out in action?”

                                “Hell yeah, I do.  If you’re gonna go all ‘Golden Gloves’ on me, I figure I ought to know what I’m getting into,” Chloe teased before bracing herself as though Max would hit her in reply, chuckling when Max pouted, “Aw, c’mon.  Teasing, Max.”

                “You suck,” Max replied, opening the door before she motioned for Chloe to enter, “Well?  Get inside, dork!”

                Max, Chloe’s hand in her own, led the taller girl through the pool area and out into the hall before they went down to the last room.  Unlocking that door as well, smirking, Max swung the door open and entered first.  The ring was regulation-sized, with steps at every corner.  A speed bag on one end with a heavy bag on the other, Max took off her hoodie to reveal the pink crop-top she was sporting.  Getting a whistle from Chloe, Max glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend before she tossed her hoodie beside a small set of collapsible bleachers.  Motioning for Chloe to follow, Max slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves her size and proceeded to do some arm and chest stretches to get the blood flowing.  Following that up with some leg stretches to finish her warm-up, Max immediately started at her practice.  Beginning like Coach North had told her, a series of quick jabs at the heavy bag, Max then alternated between those and hooks before she landed a few uppercuts into the heavy bag.  She repeated this whole process until she had a decent sweat going, looking over to see what Chloe thought on occasion.  Her girlfriend’s facial expression unreadable, the blue-haired girl simply observing, Max shrugged before she headed over to the speed bag.  This was a lot more difficult for Max, her hand-eye coordination a little sluggish in terms of this exercise.  She went slow to get a decent rhythm going; every time she tried to increase the pace, though, Max always wound up going a little too fast for her own good and she would miss a punch.

                                “Easy there, tiger,” Chloe said, chuckling, before she took note of how serious Max was as she would stop the bag and start up again, “…Um, this is what you’ve been doing?  Every day for how long?”

                “I only just started this week, but there are the bags and then on days when he’s not doing PE classes, Coach North would let me get in the ring and he’ll have punch mitts on for me to practice hitting.  Did you know that he was an amateur boxer in the Seattle and Portland area?  Showed me some trophies and medals he won years ago, before he worked the docks here in the Bay.  It’s actually pretty cool,” Max replied, breathing a little heavy as she walked over to the water fountain for a drink, “I mean, well, I’m not out to get really muscle-y or anything.  It’s more of a confidence thing – I do this, get decent at it as I go and put in the effort, and then maybe I won’t feel so damn shy and awkward anymore.”

                                “Max, you don’t necessarily need to take up a contact sport to feel better-“ Chloe began, Max silencing her with a look.

                “It’s not about what anyone else thinks,” Max said flatly, a little attitude in her voice that caught Chloe’s ears more than what Max had said, “I… I like this, Chloe.  It’s helping me out.  The results won’t be quick, as I still feel more than a little silly trying all this, but Rachel is allowed to come and by my moral support on the days when I do this after classes.  Plus, it’s a little more fun than I thought it would be.”

                                “Okay…,” Chloe said, walking up to Max and putting a hand on the other girl’s shoulder, “I’ll support whatever you do so long as it results in you _not_ getting hurt.”

                “I’m… I don’t want to be the shy little girl anymore, Chloe.  I hate it, a-and when I came here for school I thought I could start fresh, y’know?  Like, get a second chance at not being so damn awkward.  But I just slip back into my ‘awkward girl’ routine.  And it sticks!  Once I start doing that, it’s _so_ hard for me to break out of it.  You, Mom, Dad – you all used to joke that I was like this baby chick who could not break entirely out of its shell.  Well, I don’t want to be that anymore.”

                                “ _Girlfight_.”

                “Yeah.  _Girlfight._   When Coach North suggested this, I thought he was crazy.  I thought Rachel was even crazier just for bringing me to the gym, but… I could be decent at this.  I’m not putting my photography aside, a-and I even started back up with my guitar again.  It’s finding things that are just mine, y’know?  Things that I like.  New things.  I’m 17 now – I need to try shit, see whether or not I like it.  I may not even continue-“

                Max was taken by surprise by the kiss, Chloe was so mysterious at times when she could just act without a second’s warning.  Max did melt a little into the tender affection, though, and her gloved hands found their way around the small of her tall girlfriend’s back as Chloe leaned down into the kiss a little before pulling away.  Whimpering a little, Max sighed and grinned.

                                “This is pretty cool, Max.  If you wanna give it a try, I say you’re hella ready.  God, I still remember you running circles around me as a kid and I had, what, 4 inches on you back then?”

                “You’ve _always_ been taller than me, brat,” Max teased, being careful to lightly thump her girlfriend on the shoulder, “Max Caulfield, terrorizer.”

                                “You drove Dad crazy with how he could never catch you when we played tag out in the backyard.”

                “I remember.  It’s where I got ‘gremlin’ from, you beanpole.”

                Smiling when Chloe scowled and thumped her on the shoulder, Max giggled a little before she resumed her second set of heavy bag and speed bag exercises.  Doing a third after another drink of water, Max followed up with some cooldown exercises and left the gloves where she had found them before drying herself off with a towel.  Putting the soiled towel into the hamper, Max grabbed her hoodie and was making for the door when she heard the jingle of keys.  Finding Chloe holding her dorm keys, Max put a hand on her hip and eyed the taller girl when that old devilish grin came to life.

                “I really _don’t_ like that grin right now,” Max said, a playful admonishment on her face, “You plus gym keys does not bode well for me.”

                                “Care for an evening swim, Max?  The Blackwell pool could be ours…,” Chloe teased, holding her arm up when Max walked over and reached for the keys, “Nuh-uh, Max.  Your girlfriend wants to go swimming.”

                “Chloe, I don’t want to get into trouble…”

                                “And you _won’t_ , Max.  You have permission to be in the gym, right?”

                “In _this_ room, Chloe.  I don’t know what’ll happen if you and I get busted in the pool, you’re not even a student anymore.”

                                “Well, then, I suppose in my status as a Blackwell delinquent alum that it is your responsibility to catch me!”

                Chloe bolted out the door, Max hot on her heels once reality set in and her girlfriend was out in the hall.  Seeing Chloe already down the hall, cursing the taller girl’s long legs, Max ran after her girlfriend and found the punk waiting outside the locker rooms.  Holding they keys aloft again, Chloe laughed when Max scowled before surrendering with a roll of her eyes and crossed arms.

                                “C’mon, Max.  You know you wanna…,” Chloe said, the melodious tone in her voice both mildly grating and alluring to the smaller girl, “Don’t make me swim alone.”

                “I can’t even get into my room unless you give me those, Chloe.”

                                “All the more _reason_ for you to join me, Maxaroni,” Chloe said, her devilish grin widening when Max sighed before nodding, “Hella _yes_!  Now, Boys’ or Girls’?”

                “Oh, I dunno…,” Max replied, her pensive tone and finger on her chin getting a cocked eyebrow from the other girl, “There _are_ some cute skater boys here…”

                                “Blasphemy!  Who needs a ‘skater boi’ when you have a ‘skater grrrl’ on your arm?  Also, I’m totally gonna tease you about that now.  Justin might even try a move.”

                “You’d kick his ass if he actually tried.”

                                “Uh, _yeah_.  You’re _my_ girlfriend, beautiful.  Now, let us swim!”

                After searching for the lights, Chloe wanting to “see the sharks”, Max walked out just in time to see Chloe finish stripping down to her undergarments before diving right in.  Chloe was a sight to behold for Max in any given situation, but seeing the blue-haired girl’s skin glisten as she swam around the pool before heading back was lip-bitingly good for the pink-haired girl.  When Chloe waded a few feet from poolside and aimed a splash in her direction, though, Max was brought out of her reverie.

                “Don’t you dare!”

                                “Come stop me, hippie!” Chloe replied, grinning before she noted Max’s reluctance.  “Tell me you’re not going to stand there watching me like a zombie.  Feels like a hot tub, Max!  Get _in_ , already!”

                “Okay, you asked for it!” Max replied, stripping down to her own bra and underwear before she ran back and leapt into the pool.  “Cowabunga!”

                Splashing Chloe as she hit the water, Max choked on a little of the water as she laughed at the sight of her girlfriend’s wide-eyed stare before she emerged a moment later and splashed Chloe right back. The girls giggled, tossing water at each other for a little bit.  It was good, innocent fun – the type that Max sorely needed after things had been tenser than usual between the two of them.  _I’d never admit this to Chloe, though_ , Max thought before she got some heated water in the face, _If she knew that, I’d never hear the end of it…_   When Chloe went under, Max watched her with some amusement before realizing what her girlfriend was doing.

                “Chloe Price, don’t you-!”

                                “Why, look!” Chloe exclaimed upon resurfacing almost right next to Max.  “An otter in my water!  Dun-dun…”

                “Chloe, _no._ ”

                                “Dun-dun…”

                “ _Stop_.”

                                “Dun-dun… Dun-dun dun-dun…!”

                Max screamed when Chloe grabbed her and pulled her underwater, playfully batting at her girlfriend’s arms with as much force as she was able while they were both submerged.  When Chloe moved in for the kiss, though, Max immediately stopped and wrapped her legs around the other girl’s waist until they were both desperate for air.  Coming back up, Max splashed Chloe at point-blank range and was rewarded with her girlfriend retreating to a safe distance.

                “That’s what you get!” Max called after the punk.  “Otter’s revenge!”

                                “Otters don’t fight sharks!  Sharks bite!  Otters are all cute and hold hands!” Chloe replied, feigning offense being taken before she swam back.

                “Aww, you wanna hold hands with me?” Max asked, batting her eyelashes in the way she knew would get her girlfriend to blush.  Objective complete, Max shoved Chloe good-naturedly.  “Who’s the goop now, Chloe?”

                                “Shaddup, hippie,” Chloe grumbled, though she smiled when Max just watched her with a grin, “Rachel would be _hella_ pissed if she found out we were doing this without her.  And with her just on the other side of campus…”

                “…Do you wish Rachel were here?” Max asked, a little incredulous.  She had figured this was a more intimate, one-on-one situation.

                                “Uh, no, Max.  I’m here with my girlfriend.  Three’s definitely a crowd in this case.”

                The girls swam around, Max letting Chloe go around her in circles while she would aim a splash ever so often when her girlfriend’s head would pop up for air.  After a good half an hour of them playing around, though, Max followed Chloe as the taller girl headed poolside.  When Chloe leaned against the edge, Max joined her and just eyed her girlfriend with an intimate fondness.

                                “…Coming here with me for this was pretty badass, Max.  Nice to see that you’re not such a chickenshit anymore,” Chloe teased, but there was a gentleness in the way she said it that got a smile out of Max.

                “Thanks, girlfriend,” Max replied.

                                “…You get this boxing thing in the bag, you’ll become a force of nature…,” Chloe said, her eyes far away, “You’ll be capable of anything…”

                “Like?”

                                “I…get scared sometimes, Max.  Scared that I’ll wake up and all this will be just a dream,” Chloe said, Max leaning in a little to nudge Chloe’s arm with her nose, “That I’ll open my eyes and find myself on the floor, still cradling that cassette player.  That none of this was real.”

                “Chloe…”

                                “I know it’s probably stupid, that I’m likely just being an idiot.  Sometimes I think of everything we’ve done together, all our years together, and it just feels so…otherworldly.  I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again.”

                “You’re not going to lose me, Chloe,” Max said, the sadness in her eyes making Chloe avert her gaze until Max reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m never leaving you.”

                                “Then what was all that the other day, with the talk about how you’ve basically geared your whole life around me?  You sounded so crushed, like it was a regret…”

                “Chloe…,” Max said, sliding over in the water to wrap her arms around Chloe as she moved to wade behind her girlfriend.  Kissing Chloe’s back before leaning her head against it, Max smiled at the familiar sound of her girlfriend’s heartbeat, “This I hear, this heartbeat?  It is so vital to me.  It’s… _You’re_ everything to me.  I’d never risk that.  I just wanted something that would help me get less…less…”

                                “Less Max Caulfield, circa 2008 and back?” Chloe asked, though to Max it felt like more of a statement to the taller girl.  “I just worry that someday you will grow past me, to a place I can’t reach anymore.  You’re already amazing, Max.  That’s what you don’t get.  Just with… That first weekend in Seattle, when you ran up and nearly tackled me.  The Space Needle, the tree fort in your backyard – you made me smile and laugh more than I felt I had in years.  I miss that, sometimes…”

                Max did not answer, letting her grip tightening around the other girl’s waist be her reply.  She listened to Chloe’s heart beat a little faster, and she wondered about some of the things Chloe had said as they just waded in the pool.  _If I hadn’t gotten that note… If I hadn’t called Chloe that day, would this even be happening?  Would we be here, together, just having fun and being a couple in this pool,_ Max thought, _I think about Chloe all the time, about what she wants and needs.  About whether or not she is happy…  But what about_ us _?  Are we happy?  Am I?_   Max knew it was a somewhat ridiculous line of questions, but she also felt there was pause to really think about these ideas.  There had been ups and downs in their relationship, small fights and heated exchanges; in the end, though, the fact remained that she was always Max and her girlfriend was always Chloe.  _Pirates, superheroes, best friends, and girlfriends – what else will get added to that list?  Is it far off, or right at hand?  Wowser, Max.  Getting all existential._   Swimming away from Chloe, Max hauled off with another splash of water to bring the both of them out of their quiet funk.

                “Stop being so goddamn ridiculous, Chloe,” Max said, her earnest love there for Chloe to see, “You’re like the smartest, most talented person I’ve ever known.  School, art, music – one day, you’re going to make the world bow.”

                                “ _We’ll_ make the world bow, Max,” Chloe said, swimming over to join her girlfriend further in the pool, “And you’ll be taking awesome shots of us with your camera to commemorate each occasion.”

                They were inches apart by the end of Chloe’s statement, Max’s eyes gazing right into Chloe’s as she was gazed at as well.  Leaning in, feeling Chloe’s arms encircle her waist, Max kissed her girlfriend softly.  She did not want this moment to end, it felt like the two of them were the only people in the world.  Pressing herself against the taller girl, Max closed her eyes as Chloe did the same and they lost themselves in one another.

                “My clothes reek of a chlorine factory…,” Max grumbled once they got to her dorm room, Chloe shutting the door and locking it behind her, “You?”

                                “Nice and chlorinated, Maxaroni,” Chloe replied, smug grin on her face, “Guess we’ll have to disrobe.”

                “…You brat.  _You_ just want to see me naked.”

                                “Duh.”

                Max stripped down, facing away from Chloe.  She had no problem with being naked in front of Chloe at this point, but that did not mean that Max felt compelled to actually be naked in front of her girlfriend every time there was an opportunity.  Throwing Chloe’s Misfit Skull tank-top and a pair of sleep shorts on, Max turned around to see Chloe just standing there naked with a hand on her bare hip.  Her face immediately feeling hot as she eyed the smirk on Chloe’s face, Max gave the other girl a playful shove before she found another one of Chloe’s tank-tops, one with an Ouroboros on it, and handed it to the punk along with a pair of sleep shorts.

                                “Uh, these won’t fit me,” Chloe remarked, tossing them back at Max, “I’ll just sleep like this.  Although, whatever shall your dormmates say if they found out a half-naked girl were in your care, Maxine Caulfield?”

                “Max.  _Never_ Maxine,” Max said, scowling before she pushed Chloe onto the bed, “You know better.”

                                “Yeah, but it’s fun to use every now and then as you always get butthurt over it,” Chloe replied before she took in her girlfriend’s dorm room, “I finally got to see your room at least, you’re always over at the apartment.  It’s small, but nice.  I like the photos, the lanterns – definitely a Max Caulfield original.”

                “It’s… There’s something unsettling about this room, Chloe.  I can’t put my finger on it, but it feels wrong.”

                                “ _Spooky._ ”

                “Don’t laugh.  I’m serious.”

                When Chloe was passed out on her bed, sprawled out, Max slid out and walked over to her desk.  Opening one of the drawers, Max opened her journal.  She had not left many entries, but that was par for the course since she had gotten back to the Bay.  _Sorry, Journal.  I spend so much time with Chloe, or at the apartment, that I’ve hardly touched you_ , Max thought as she opened the notebook and pulled out an old piece of paper, _You, however, I look at too much._   The note left behind by her future self from not even a year from now had remained unchanged.  _I’m better in school, so you’d think my handwriting on this might be a_ little _better._ Max read the paper for what felt like the millionth time.  She hated looking at it, a reminder of her own cowardice in needing a push to get ahold of Chloe back then; still, there was something about the note that sent a shiver down her spine like the room did.

                _Max was in the classroom, attired in her usual clothes for Blackwell of a tank-top that belong to Chloe with her grey hoodie and jeans.  Glancing around to find no one else there, Max was about to get up when she found that her body would not comply.  Struggling against whatever invisible force held her in place, Max’s eyes were momentarily blinded by an intense flash that reminded her of her camera before a scene began to play out before her._

_Chloe was on the table in front of her own, posing as Mr. Jefferson took photos.  It was bizarre in itself, even more so in that her teacher was oblivious to her presence while Chloe would glance at her with an amused expression from time to time that also had some scorn and disgust mixed in.  Still fighting against whatever had stuck her in the chair, Max would visibly shrink a little whenever she fought and Chloe giggled.  She hated it – it reminded her of Seattle and how some of her classmates had looked at her._ Like I’m just some little kid trying to pretend to be a teenager, _Max thought._

                _“But you_ are _a little kid, Maxine, and that’s the saddest part,” Chloe said, a faint sneer on her face before she struck a particularly seductive pose for Mr. Jefferson’s camera, “You put on this big show, pink hair and fucking boxing lessons, but deep down you’re little Maxine Caulfield.  God, why do I even put up with your shit?  It took a motherfucking note from yourself in the future just to pick up a phone.  Isn’t that ridiculous, Mark?”_

_Mr. Jefferson did not reply, simply taking photos as Chloe kept on posing for him.  When Chloe looked at her again, the revulsion almost brought Max to tears._

_“See?  He’s so disgusted by you he’s totally silent.  You aren’t even worth his time, let alone mine.  There are so many better things I could be doing, really.  Better_ people _I could be doing…”_

_“S-Shut up!” Max replied, desperation in her voice that only intensified when Chloe mocked her stutter.  “_ Why _are you being so mean, Chloe?  I love you, give you everything I have-“_

_“Maybe, just maybe, it’s not enough, Maxine.  Or, perhaps, did you ever stop to think I don’t want what you’re offering?  You’re this hella tiny kid trying to be a grown-up.  Fuck, you’re ridiculous.  So goddamn pathetic…”_

_Crying, Max screamed and railed against the force keeping her in the chair as Chloe slid off the table and stood on the other side of her table with a hand on her hip.  Lighting up a joint with her other hand, Chloe put it to her lips and blew the smoke out in Max’s face._

_“What do you want from me???” Max asked, plaintive after she stopped coughing from the acrid smoke._

_“I want you to fucking go away.  I don’t need you, never did._ You _always needed_ me _, Maxine.”_

_“T-That’s not true!”_

_“It_ is _, Maxine.”_

_Max sniffled, looking down to find herself in the clothes she had worn the day the note had first appeared on her desk.  She could feel the change, feel her sudden reverse back into being just a 13-year-old again.  Her little ponytail thrashing behind her wildly as she struggled, Max watched as Chloe snuffed the pot out on Max’s journal and sauntered around to grab her by the ponytail and jerk her head up._

_“Not even a good lay,” Chloe snarled, “Fucking wasted everything on you.”_

_“I-I won’t let you talk to me like this!”_

_“What are you gonna do about it, you little shit?”_

_Max snapped, ripping free of the restraining force as she was suddenly 17 again only to then haul off and give Chloe a real shove.  Knocking the smirking punk down to the ground, Max lorded over the taller girl and pulled a fist back._

_“Go on!  That’s what you want, isn’t it?  Hit me, Maxine!  Make me_ feel _how you really_ feel _!”_

_Max nearly hit Chloe, pulling her fist back all the way, but in the end she chose to not follow through.  Lowering her arm, Max pointed a finger at Chloe and in her eyes burned a resolve that wiped the smirk off of Chloe’s face._

_“I love you, with everything I have.  Every ounce, every inch.  I would sacrifice everything to make you happy, would give whatever it took.  But I’m my own person, and I’m done with you telling me what to do.  I make my own choices.”_

_“…There’s my girl, Maxaroni,” Chloe said, her revulsion and animosity gone in an instant as she faded away along with Jefferson…_

                Max woke up at her desk, having passed out with the note open under her head.  A moment of disorientation, Max forgot where she was and nearly leapt out of her desk chair before reality settled in and she glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe, the real Chloe, softly snoring with a gentle smile on her face.  She could not remember the last time Chloe had a nightmare when they were together, it had been so long since she had woken up in the middle of the night to crying or her girlfriend calling out William’s name.  Looking back at the note, Max was fixated on one thing: October 11th, 2013.

                The clock was ticking, and to what Max did not know.

**Author’s Note**

**Two chapters remain.**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls!**

**Rowan**

               

               


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This one gets pretty intense, Cinnamon Rolls.

**“Spanish Sahara” by Foals**

                                “Shh, I’m adulting.”

                “Sure you are, Chloe.”

                                “God, she’s been so weird lately.  Is that adulting?”

                “I dunno, Rachel.  If it is, I don’t want to adult.  Fire bad, tree pretty.”

                Max Caulfield and Rachel Amber laughed as they sat in Max’s dorm room and played video games on her PS3 and Chloe’s old TV as Chloe worked on a college assignment.  Chloe had upgraded her entertainment center to include a flat-panel TV back at the apartment and Max had moved for the older television before her girlfriend even had a chance to consider trashing it.  Remembering how much Chloe liked to blow things up, Max had hugged the TV until Chloe just laughed and told her she could have it.  _And now, we have gaming in my dorm room.  Doesn’t feel so bad here anymore,_ Max thought as she and Rachel were playing _FEAR 3_ , _Still uneasy when I’m in here by myself, but when my friends are around it gets pushed to the back of my mind._   Biting her lip as she dodged an enemy on-screen, Max almost threw her controller when she and Rachel wound up dead before the final boss fight.  Groaning in frustration, it having been their fifth straight attempt via checkpoints, Max sat back up and powered down the console to Rachel’s mild relief.

                                “God, how do you play games like that?  The fighting ones are alright, but that was just endless bullshit,” Rachel commented, Max smirking as she glanced over at her friend, “I _still_ don’t care for video games all that much, though.”

                “Sure, Jan,” Max replied, Chloe barking out a laugh at her usage of a meme to Rachel’s chagrin, “You’re hooked.  Soulcalibur is the ultimate gateway drug – just wait until _Borderlands 2_ comes out.  You’ll come right on back to ol’ Max, and she’ll give you the fix you need.”

                Max smiled, looking over at Rachel only to grow concerned at the look on Rachel’s face.  She had picked up on it several times over the past months, a kind of wanderlust in her friend’s eyes.  Max had brought it up to Chloe, had approached her over it one night after they had gone to Portland for another Pisshead show at Skip’s invitation.  Stretching a little as she got up from the floor, Max watched Chloe ogle her from the perch on her bed and intentionally patted her mildly toned abs.  She did not have a six-pack or anything like that, but with her continued boxing lessons Max had leaned out and put on just a bit of muscle once she coupled that with cardio.  Leaning over to kiss her blue-haired punk on the forehead, Max sat behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist as she leaned in.

                “Your hair smells nice,” Max said, eyes closed in contentment.

                                “Creepy,” Chloe replied, though she did smile, “I used the shampoo you left at the apartment.

                “I thought it was familiar,” Max said, opening her eyes to watch Rachel just gaze out the window from where she sat on the floor, “Want to watch a movie or something, Rachel?  I have a lengthy queue in my Netflix that is _begging_ to be whittled down some.”

                                “Tempting, but no,” Rachel said with a chuckle as she looked at Max, “I’m going to head back to my room and give Steph a call, maybe set up a time to Skype.  Can’t wait to graduate next month, get the fuck out of this town.”

                “I’m gonna miss you,” Max said, her forlorn tone getting a gentle smile from Rachel, “You’ve become like the sister I wish I had.”

                                “We _are_ basically sisters at this point, Mad Max,” Rachel replied, getting up from her spot to walk over and ruffle Max’s pink hair, “You need to dye this again soon.  Your roots are starting to show.  See you ladies later.”

                When Rachel left, Max just sighed and Chloe’s head perked up.  They did not need to talk about it; the unspoken concern between them could be easily read on their faces.  Rachel was here, with them, but in a sense she was also elsewhere.  Their friend had been slowly getting incrementally distant, disappearing for a day here and there.  Max had initially thought it was Frank again, but when Chloe informed her that she shut that down personally with Rachel’s assistance, Max had begun to wonder just what was Rachel doing when she went missing.  Hearing a knock at the door, a soft rapping, Max heard Chloe chuckle a bit and felt the taller girl look over her shoulder.

                                “Kate’s here with her tea party,” Chloe teased, yelping when Max replied with a jabbing finger to the side before opening her eyes, “No fair!  Boxer strength applied to tickles is _forbidden_ , Caulfield.  Also, you know I’m just fucking with you – I _am_ here, too, you know.”

                “Yeah, I know.  Kate has the most delicious tea ever, though,” Max said, letting go of Chloe before she got up from the bed to walk over and let Kate in, “Hey, Kate!  What do you have…?  Oh my Dog, that is _the_ nicest tea set _ever_!”

                                “I know, right?  Hey, Chloe!” Kate said, all smiles and cheer as Chloe waved without looking over to see the blonde come into the dorm room.  “I do Meals on Wheels and this older lady was kind enough to let me have it as she was ‘upgrading’.  Why upgrade?  This is such a lovely porcelain set, with the flowers around the lip of each cup and pretty etchings on the saucers.”

                “Kate Marsh, tea whisperer,” Max joked, giggling when Kate looked at her with a questioning smile, “Kidding, Kate.  Anyway, I went and picked up the tea cookies you asked for yesterday.  Palmiers for that lovely Chamomile I smell.  Is the floor okay?  I’d say the bed would be perfect, like last time, but Chloe’s doing college work.”

                                “Nah, Max.  It’s cool,” Chloe said, closing down her laptop and putting her books away into an old rucksack, “I’m finished for now.  It’s not due until next week and the assignment pretty much writes itself.”

                Letting Kate set them all up once the bed was cleared off, Max sat at the foot of her bed with Kate at the head of it and Chloe next to Max.  Tea with Kate was always one of Max’s favorite times since coming to Blackwell, they spent as much time together as their schedules allowed.  Kate was a soothing balm to the tension between Victoria and Max, playing the mediator after a heated exchange over both girls disqualifying each other from that year’s Everyday Heroes contest with their constant fights.  Max would also go to Kate’s room with her acoustic guitar and play music with Kate as the blonde would bring her violin out.  It took some doing, but Max was even able to get Kate to leave her door open as they played and the music attracted the attention of Dana, Juliet, and Brooke after a while.  That had been Max’s “in”, and she had gradually befriended all three girls in time through various interests: Dana’s love of music, Juliet’s investigative interests, and Brooke’s love of sci-fi and tech.  Once Max had Chloe’s old TV in her room, she even hosted a movie night on occasion and had introduced Dana to what she wound up going to the Vortex Club’s Halloween party as last year, Katniss Everdeen from _The Hunger Games_.

                “What day is it?” Chloe asked suddenly, a dawning realization on her face.  “I need to timestamp that project, I just forgot.  We have to document when we do what in it.”

                                “It’s April 19th, 2013, Chloe,” Kate said, her chiding tone getting both Max and Chloe to perk up, “You space out almost as badly as Max does.”

                “One, Kate Marsh - I do _not_ do that as much anymore,” Max said, thumping Chloe on the shoulder when her girlfriend chuckled, “I _don’t_!  Two, and this is the most important – did you just actually give Chloe some sass?”

                                “Shots fired,” Chloe said, giving a blushing Kate some finger gun action, “I am defeated.  Remind me not to backtalk you, Kate.  Sneaky shade is hella sneaky.”

                With Chloe lying in her small bed, Max came back from her boxing practice and stripped down to change into a sleep shirt and shorts before she began gathering her toiletries.  Hearing Chloe catcall as she did change got a mildly irked look from Max, the pink-haired girl looking over her shoulder to stick her tongue out.  _Some things change, while others stay the same_ , Max thought as she let Chloe know she would return from showering post-haste, _I think it was Kerouac who said that all of life is a foreign country.  We make what we can of what is laid out before us, but there’s always the unknown and other perspectives we can’t account for._   Closing the door behind her, Max caught sight of Rachel heading out through the stairway door and was about to speak up when Dana came around the corner and smiled before approaching.

                                “Hey, Mad Max!” Dana said, friendly as ever.  “You going to the party tonight?  Gonna be epic!”

                “I-I’m not really big on parties,” Max said, cringing at the notion of being in such a large crowd of people, let alone her fellow classmates, “Plus, it’s a Vortex Club party.  Victoria would just glare at me from her cushy throne.”

                                “Max, you need to not worry about what anyone else thinks,” Dana said, poking a finger into the smaller girl’s shoulder, “Take a chance.  Do something no one would expect!  You did that already with the boxing thing, and look at how much you’ve loosened up these past months.  Take that extra step and really push.”

                “Well, I-I would go, I guess, but Chloe can’t-“

                                “Of _course_ she can!  She has an in!  _You_!” Dana said with an exasperated laugh.  “At this point, you’re really just trying to avoid going.  Even Kate is coming, as…as my date.”

                “ _What_?” Max gasped, dropping her shower supplies from the shock.  “I-I thought… With her religious beliefs…”

                                “Her family is incredibly conservative, but Kate is a lot more open-minded.  Also, and you didn’t hear this from me, but I think she’s _known_ for a while.  Blackwell’s the perfect opportunity, away from home, to give her own life a shot.”

                “No wonder Victoria is so pissy all the time – almost half of the girls on this floor are queer.”

                                “Oh, please.  You know she’s probably so far into her closet that Narnia is within an arm’s reach,” Dana replied, Max busting up laughing at the savagery, “Anyway, _I_ am going to get ready for said party.  Please come, Max.  Bring Chloe, too – make it a night out for you two!”

                “I’ll…think about it,” Max replied, grimacing once Dana was in her room, “Wowser.”

                The shower room was vacant, Max taking the farthest stall before drawing the curtain shut.  Undressing, Max was getting all her supplies out when she heard the door open.  Freezing on the spot, Max’s eyes went wide at the sound of someone hyperventilating and was about to open the curtain with a towel around herself when she heard the door open again.

                                “Taylor, please.  Just talk to me,” Victoria said, the pleading tone in her voice taking Max by surprise.

                                “Vicky… You tried to kiss me,” Taylor said, the shock in her voice giving Max the chills, “I… I’m not gay.  I’m… I don’t know what I am, but even if I were interested in girls I just… I don’t like you like that.  You’re my best friend, not a potential girlfriend.”

                                “ _Please_ don’t be mad at me, Sweet T.  I-I don’t want-“

                                “I am going to go to my room and just try and process this before I have my nightly panic attack.  I’ll see you at the party.  Maybe.”

                When Max heard Victoria curse once the door opened and closed, Max bit her lip.  She could hear Victoria trying to not cry, the sniffling was heartbreaking.  She and Victoria had not gotten along from the moment she had bumped into the pixie-haired blonde; Max had tried to just brush it off as typical high school clique bullshit, but there had always been the sense to her that something more was at work.  Now, hearing what she had just heard, Max’s suspicions were confirmed.  _Victoria’s so insecure and closeted that she takes out her frustration at herself on others.  On me_ , Max thought, quietly leaning her forehead against the stall wall, _It’s not right.  I shouldn’t care.  She has picked on me all year.  But… She’s hurting, and I_ do _care…_

                “Fuck it,” Max mumbled under her breath before she slowly opened the curtain, bracing herself when Victoria’s head snapped up and spied Max’s reflection in the mirror, “H-Hey, Victoria…”

                                “Heard all that, did you?” Victoria asked, a mix of bitterness and fragility in her voice.  “God, I don’t even know why I did that.  So fucking stupid.”

                “I-It’s not stupid, Victoria.  It’s how you feel,” Max countered, walking up to stand next to Victoria, “God knows you have so much going on, school and photography…  I know you and I don’t get along, a-and maybe we never will, but I _am_ here if you ever want to talk.  I was lucky – everyone in my life got that I love Chloe.  They understood, a-and I never had to explain.  Just… You don’t have to explain to me, Victoria.  Just… I’m here if you need me.”

                                “…That’s sweet, Max.  Thanks,” Victoria said, dabbing at her eyes with a paper towel, “Y’know, we really _did_ get off on the wrong foot.  I…I’m not perfect.  I’m a teenage girl in high school who just wants to _be_ a teenage girl.  My parents own a gallery in Seattle, and the pressure is so intense.  I feel like I have to be perfect in everything, a-and others’ expectations get hardwired into me.”

                “How about this, then?” Max said, leaning against the sink as she put a hand on Victoria’s shoulder.  “This year was the past, and next year you and I make a genuine effort.  We don’t necessarily have to be friends, but we don’t have to be enemies.”

                                “I’d like that.”

                When Victoria gave her what Max felt was the most awkward hug ever, Max finally got a chance to shower.  Smirking a little as the hot water ran down her body, Max thought about Victoria’s reaction when she caught the scent of gym sweat on her cashmere sweater.  _Hope she knows a good dry cleaner_ , Max thought with some amusement, _That was a good talk, though, and necessary.  It’s bullshit that Victoria acted the way she did to me and others, but maybe we can all come out of it next year with a fresh start and better memories._   Getting out of the shower, feeling nice and clean, Max gathered her things and stepped out in her sleep shirt and shorts before walking up to the sink to splash some water on her face.  Even though she had just stepped out of the shower, she always liked the refreshed feeling of just a handful of cold water to her skin.  Glancing up at the sink once she was dry again, Max took in her reflection.

                “You’ve got some miles on you, Caulfield,” Max said to herself, wiping away the rest of the condensation on the mirror, “God, if _I_ went back in time to 2008 and sent myself a message… What would _I_ say?  What would I do to encourage my past self?”

                                “Talkin’ to yourself is not a good sign of a stable mind,” Chloe said, leaning against the shower room doorway, giggling a little when Max jumped at the suddenness, “Was wondering if you got lost on the way, babe.”

                “Nah, just a derailment here and there,” Max said, smiling at her girlfriend before she looked into the mirror again, “It’s so weird sometimes, Chloe.  I know this person looking back at me _is_ me, but at times it’s like the eyes know more than I do.  I’m so different now, so changed from when we were kids.”

                                “That’s called life, Max.  It happens.  I mean, well, look at me – almost four years ago I was just some blonde nerd who loved playing pirates and-“

                “You _still_ like playing pirates, Chloe.  The apartment is basically a den of swashbuckling.”

                                “Buckle- _swash_!” Chloe replied, swinging around an imaginary sword.  “Plus, I do like your booty.”

                “Gee, didn’t see that one coming,” Max said, her tease getting a dry chuckle out of her girlfriend, “It’s just… If you had told me how this all played out, I wouldn’t have believed it.  I…I crushed on you _so_ hard since I was 12.  We have been best friends for so long that I…I got scared of trying to change that.”

                                “Well, I’m glad you did,” Chloe replied, knowing smile on her face as she put an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, “I crushed on you just as hard.  Maybe harder, even, because I’m bigger. There’s something to be said for quantity, too, and not just quality.”

                “You jerk,” Max said, her halfhearted attempt at a scowl turning into a smirk of her own, “I never _did_ catch up.”

                                “Well, those platform booties of yours are pretty nice.”

                “Chloe?”

                                “Hmm?”

                “I love you, y’know.  Utterly.”

                                “Goop.  I love you back, emphatically.”

                When they were back in Max’s dorm room, Max gasped when Chloe pushed her against the shut door.  Leaping into Chloe’s arms, her legs around the taller girl’s waist, Max grinned before she bit her lip as her girlfriend just flashed that trademark crooked grin of hers.  They did not even need to kiss anymore to express their love; just looking into one another’s eyes could relay their feelings almost perfectly.  Their kisses were intense now, passionate little miniature affairs that rocked both girls every time as they tried new things and wove their moments of semi-intimacy into everyday life.  Max had even become more comfortable with PDAs, her confidence from boxing and just accepting herself gradually pulling her almost entirely out of her “shell”.

                                “You’re beautiful,” Chloe said, her voice soft and tender in the way that always left Max blushing and giddy, “Hey, um, I know that…that we were gonna watch some movies, but…”

                “Shit…,” Max lamented, groaning before she tapped Chloe’s shoulder to signal she wanted down, “This is the worst possible moment…”

                                “W-What?  Why?” Chloe asked, her wounded tone getting a hug from Max to assure her things were fine.  “You have something _else_ in mind, Caulfield?”

                “I just… I basically promised Dana that we’d go to the party tonight in the gym,” Max groaned, the disbelief on Chloe’s face only making her feel worse, “W-We… I told her I’d think about it, but with her…and then what else happened before I was out of the shower, I-I just think it might be fun to go even for just a little bit.  I’m sorry…”

                                “Didn’t think I’d get shot down over a Vortex Club party,” Chloe grumbled, frustration plain on her face, “ _But_ , we could go for a lil bit.  Maybe find some decent beverages, and _then_ come back for some swashing of our buckles.”

                “Oh _God,_ now I’m really disinterested in anything else tonight,” Max teased, exaggerated eyeroll getting a smirk out of Chloe, “Better get dressed to impress, I guess.”

                                “You rhymed all that on purpose.”

                “Hella did.”

                Attired in her Jane shirt, leather jeans, ankle boots, and Chloe’s leather jacket, Max stood in line with her girlfriend and waved in greeting at the sight of Stella going through a list in her hands.  When the girl looked up to take note of the cheerful greeting, she smiled in return and motioned for Max and Chloe to come over.  Stella was always friendly, hardworking to the point it boggled Max’s mind, and she was quick with a joke.

                “Hey, Stella!” Max said.  “Another job?”

                                “Yeah!  The Prescotts put out major bank to the kids who work the Vortex parties.  Every bit helps, y’know?  Never mind that, though – what are _you two_ doing here at a Vortex party?  Is the apocalypse nigh?  Should I be prepared for Hell to freeze over?”

                                “Nah, we’re just here for the free booze in the back where all the ‘cool kids’ are,” Chloe joked, Max chuckling a little as Stella flashed a wry grin, “You ought to be living it up, though, Stella.  You hella work your ass off.  I still remember all the shit you were doing when _I_ was here.  Crazy lady.”

                                “Yeah, well, it is what it is,” Stella replied, glancing down at her sheet before looking up at the two girls, “You two are good to go.  Do you want me to take that jacket, Max?  The water’s heated up in the pool, so the whole gym area in there is pretty warm.”

                “Nah, I’ll be fine,” Max said, jumping a little when a crack of thunder boomed, “Are you shitting me?  It’s raining?”

                                “Babe, it’s weather.  You’ll live.”

                Max scowled at that, but put the thought of punching her girlfriend in the shoulder aside as Stella had moved past them to the next students behind them.  With a nod to Skip as he stood at the entry curtain, seeing Chloe give the Pisshead guitarist a fist bump, Max entered the party with her girlfriend and almost physically cringed at the near-deafening electronica pumping through the large audio system on the far side of the pool.  She instinctively clung a little to Chloe, linking their arms together as the taller girl gave her a kiss on the cheek.  _Even now, crowds still kinda freak me out.  I know some of these other kids, but it’s still so nerve-wracking_ , Max thought as she eyed the small bar a short ways in front of them, _Get there, get a soda, and just try to not feel so goddamn swarmed.  Chill yo booties, Caulfield, as Chloe would say._

                “Drinks?” Max asked, taking the lead when Chloe shrugged with indifference as the music was to neither girl’s taste.  “Soda or energy drink?”

                                “Ah, yes, the important questions in life,” Chloe teased, reaching over to grab a Red Bull while Max took a Cherry Coke, “Y’know, even the caffeine in that might not be best if there’s a potential anxiety-escalating event, Max.  Maybe water?”

                “Yeah… You’re right,” Max said, replacing her soda to grab a bottled water, “Enjoy that caffeine, Price.  I hope you choke on it.”

                                “Meow, Max,” Rachel said, coming from behind to drape an around each girl, “What is up, fine ladies?”

                                “God, Rachel, you smell like a distillery,” Chloe replied, wrinkling her nose as Max coughed from the smell of strong liquor, “What the hell do you all drink in the backstage area, rubbing alcohol?  Also, can I have some?”

                Max rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water as Rachel poured something from a flask into Chloe’s half-drank Red Bull, the tall punk nodding in thanks before she took a sip and then proceeded to do a spit-take.  A look of revulsion on her face as she looked at her canned beverage in disappointment, both girls scowled at the sight of Rachel busting up laughing over what had transpired.  Max liked seeing Rachel happy and enjoying herself, but the fact that her blonde friend was drunk already did not exactly inspire Max to assume all was well.  Seeing the concern on her girlfriend’s face, the intense worry, Max gently removed Rachel’s hand from her shoulder and took it.

                “Are you okay?” Max asked, the most obvious question also being the most straightforward.

                                “I’m _great_ , Max.  Everything is _so great_ ,” Rachel stated, her exaggeration getting a scowl from Chloe, “I’m here, aren’t I?  Star student, theatre prodigy, aspiring model – I’m…I’m here, _stuck_ here, with my parents a-and my girlfriend is in another state…and the only girls who really know me are too busy making out to fucking see that I’m-“

                                “Rachel, we have _always_ been here for you,” Chloe said, the glower in her eyes not getting Rachel to back off, “After everything you and I have been through, when have I _not_ had your back?”

                                “Yeah, well, I’m a Leo and we don’t look back,” Rachel said, the volatility in her voice giving all three girls pause, “…God, I’m sorry.  I just… I am so tired of this shithole school, this shithole town…  I just… I’m going to get another drink…”

                Max tried to reach out, tried to take Rachel’s hand again, but when the blonde batted the proffered affection away the pink-haired girl was left looking up at her girlfriend with a sense of dread in her eyes.  They had both seen Rachel spiral a little here and there since the incident with Damon Merrick and Rachel’s parents, but not to this degree.  The sight of one of her best friends in such a bad way left Max unsettled.  Dragging Chloe a little at first, Max wove through the clusters of people as they followed Rachel towards the area of the pool that was curtained off.  Getting all the way to the small table in front, Max watched an impressive-looking bouncer step in front of the way through and heard a snarky laugh come from the girl sitting with a list at her hands.

                “Like Max Caulfield and Chloe Price would _ever_ be admitted into the VIP area of a Vortex Club party,” the girl said, her mocking tone getting a scowl from both Max and Chloe, “…Um, you’re not allowed back there.”

                Max was about to speak up, voice her concern over Rachel, when Rachel peeked her head out and grabbed both girls before shooing the bouncer away as she dragged them in, the girl with the list glancing through the open curtain with a longing before she sighed and resumed using her phone.

                                “Max!” Dana cried out, seeing Max and Chloe enter as what appeared to be part of Rachel’s entourage.  “Damn, girl!  Need to break out that leather more often!  Looking all Rockstar!”

                “Uh, hey, Dana,” Max said, her friendly smile getting a cheek-pinching that had her mentally groaning as she lamented her small stature, “How’s the party been?”

                                “It’s… It’s alright,” Dana said, leaning in so that Max and Chloe had to do the same, “Honestly?  I’m kinda sick of this shit.  The parties are fun, but so many people here are just pretentious.  Plus, Nathan has been leering at me, Rachel, and Kate ever since he got here.  Thank _God_ for Mr. Jefferson keeping him in line.”

                “Mr. Jefferson is here?” Max asked, though she figured that even Vortex parties needed at least one chaperone.  “Well, uh, I guess that’s a good thing…?  Anyway, what’s up with Rachel?  When we saw her earlier…”

                                “When she was gracing us lowly commoners with her presence, she was so blitzed that even _I_ would reconsider drinking,” Chloe said flatly, the girls ending their little pseudo-huddle, “Seriously – what’s going on?”

                                “I dunno,” Dana replied with a shrug, “I saw her talking to Mr. Jefferson for a little bit earlier, they looked pretty intense.  Nathan is always hovering around her.  It’s a little creepy.”

                “She’s just nice,” Max said with a shrug of her own, “Nathan… He has his issues, but…”

                Max could not even finish that sentence, though, and when she glanced up at Chloe they shared a knowing look.  When Victoria was not being a “mean girl”, Nathan was there with a mean-spirited comment or some other type of bullying.  She knew a little about his problems, Chloe had mentioned hearing Nathan’s dad talk to him in a way that reminded her of David, but Max had tried to avoid Nathan after he had written “Feminazi” on her locker with permanent marker.  Looking around, having lost sight of Rachel again, Max did look over at the DJ when Message To Bears came on and people in the VIP section groaned and complained over the loss of their dance music.  Seeing Chloe bob her head a little to the beat of the song, Max did chuckle a bit when the bobbing stopped and a scowl appeared as another electronica song quickly took its place.  Shrugging at her girlfriend, Max wished Dana a pleasant evening and they resumed their search for Rachel.

                                “Where _is_ she?” Chloe asked, the concern in her voice growing as Max felt a mild surge of panic when they totally lost sight of her.  “Max, I’m getting worried…”

                “Me, too, but she can’t have gotten far,” Max replied, giving Chloe’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Look!  I-I think I saw her go into the girls’ locker room!”

                Max and Chloe hurried into the locker room, all but running over Hayden as he tried to take a hit from a bong.  Apologizing as they entered the room, the door closed with a slight bang and they were emerged in darkness.  Turning their phones on, they used the light from their phones’ cameras to guide them as they wove through the shower area, restroom, and locker area itself.  _How is she moving so fast if she’s as drunk as she was acting_? Max thought as they continued on, exiting the locker room to the dim light of vending machines.  _God, she could be in any of these rooms.  Rachel…_

                                “She has to be here somewhere.  Max, we _have_ to find her.  I-I’m…I’m getting scared,” Chloe said, biting her lip.

                “We _will_ , Chloe.  We have the power,” Max replied, leading her girlfriend along as they exited the swimming area and entered the hallway.  Hearing a clang not far off as it echoed through the hall, Max had no way of knowing from which direction it had originated, “Let’s… Let’s try outside.  Unless she suddenly has an urge to lift weights or try boxing herself, I think it’s safe to assume she isn’t there.”

                                “Sure,” Chloe said, a light panic in her eyes as they headed for the front exit.

                There was no sign of Rachel anywhere, the whole courtyard was deserted as the muffled electronica from in the gym softly beat.  The girls both panicked, Max putting her phone away as Chloe began to call Rachel over and over.  Hearing the panic in her girlfriend’s voice after she left a voicemail with her voice trembling, Max took them around the corner and they watched as a luxury car headed out of the parking lot followed by an SUV.  Max did not know the SUV, but she had recognized the car before from when she had been hanging around Chloe’s truck months ago while she was taking some photos of squirrels playing in the light snow.

                “That’s Mr. Jefferson’s car…,” Max said, the girls watching as it began to speed off into the night, “…Chloe, _why_ would the chaperone for the party _leave_ the party before it’s over?”

                                “I dunno.  Maybe he got tired of watching a bunch of entitled shits getting hella drunk and pulling stupid shit,” Chloe snapped, wincing after when Max glared at her, “Uh, maybe he had something to take care of…?”

                “…Dana said earlier that she had seen Mr. Jefferson talking to Rachel.  Maybe it has something to do with that?” Max asked, absently heading for the parking lot with Chloe right behind her as their walk slowly progressed into a run.  “What if Rachel is with him?”

                                “He’s a _teacher_ , Max.  I’m sure it’s fine,” Chloe said, heading for her truck while Max went for her car, “My wheels or yours?”

                “…Let’s do mine.  Your truck is great, but my car can go a little faster without sounding like it’s dying,” Max yelled from across the parking lot quickly, already at her car as she hurriedly waved Chloe over, “C’mon, Chloe!  We need to catch them!”

                Max had lost sight of the car right before they found themselves outside the town limits, not knowing just where the luxury car had turned off.  She had seen Nathan’s SUV parked out by itself at the grocery store, figured he was probably going to buy more alcohol for the party, and that had been it for her concerns over Nathan being with Mr. Jefferson and Rachel.  With Chloe leaving yet another voicemail for their friend, Max pulled onto the shoulder and her girlfriend’s panicked look as she glanced up from her phone told Max that she was on the verge of a breakdown.

                “Chloe, we _will_ find her,” Max said, reaching over to take her girlfriend’s hand before wincing as the punk gripped it with all her strength.

                                “Max… She’s been talking about wanting to get away from here for so long… What if she’s taking off?  What if-?”

                “She’d _tell us_ , Chloe,” Max said, pulling back onto the road as she caught sight of a light dimly emanating from somewhere in the woods, “Let’s take that turn-off ahead and see if that’s them.”

                Max shut her headlights off and used the sight of the luxury car in the distance to guide them.  The rain was coming down at just a drizzle at this point, but the lightning and thunder were still pounding the area with jagged cracks in the sky and crash after crash.  Careful to not get too close, Max did not want to be spotted as something just did not sit well with her.  Max herself was just barely holding together.  _Chloe’s already freaking out, and if I do…,_ Max thought, glancing over at Chloe before she hit the brakes as hard as she could.  The car tipping into a ditch, Max tried vainly to pull back out onto the road a few times, the older town car’s engine gave everything as Max slammed the accelerator pedal onto the floor.  Growling, Max angrily pulled out the keys once she switched the car off and they scrambled out of the car.

                                “Now what???” Chloe asked, joining Max as the smaller girl was already looking around for signs of headlights or anything of that sort.  “There!  That way!”

                The girls ran with everything they had as the rain began to pour a little harder, the storm increasing in intensity as a bolt of lightning struck a field not far from them.  Max was in better shape, she had always been the better runner of the two, and she kept on going at Chloe’s insistence even when the taller girl had to stop because her smoker’s lungs were surrendering to the lack of oxygen properly going through her.  Sprinting now, not having to keep at a pace that her girlfriend could maintain, Max thought she had lost the car again at a fork in the road but when lightning again flashed nearby she caught a glimpse of a barn off in the distance.  Going now at a dead sprint, her legs feeling so numb from all the running that she thought she might collapse at any moment, Max finally made it to the barn and had to lean against it to catch her breath.  Her legs ached, and the way her chest heaved was a little scary, but Max had seen a light from under the front door of the barn and was now hellbent on finding out just why Mr. Jefferson needed to drive to such a remote location.

                “Fuck!” Max cursed under her breath when she tried to open the large doors.  “…Why is it locked?  From the inside?  Just what the hell are you hiding, Mr. Jefferson?”

                Max saw lights coming up from behind her and quickly ran around the barn to avoid detection.  Her legs actually did shake a little when she got to the back, body pressed against the corrugated metal to hide as well as due to being near the point of exhaustion before she found that it gave a little under her weight.  _Jackpot_ , Max thought, pressing herself again when she caught sight of a person’s silhouette through the darkness.  She thought she heard something, a voice, and when Max strained she could make out Nathan muttering to himself nervously.

                                “You can do this, Nathan.  Just breathe and count to ten.  You own this town – if you wanted to, you could blow it up.  You’re the boss,” Max heard Nathan say before disappearing around the front of the barn again.

                “What the fuck…?” Max asked herself, Nathan’s distress and seeming hysteria both confusing her and sending klaxon warnings off in her head.

                Moving again to where she had found the corrugated metal on the side of the barn, having to feel her way along it as the night only seemed to get darker from the storm as the lightning and thunder had moved off to the distance, Max bit her lip and psyched herself up a little before grabbing it as she tried to move it aside.  It would not budge at first, and the noise it made gave her a pang of fear from possibly being discovered.  Not hearing anyone come rushing after a couple tugs, though, Max slid it to one side as gently as she could and climbed into the old barn.

                “Talk about creepy…,” Max said under her breath, Chloe’s jacket slick with water as she found her girlfriend’s beanie in one of the pockets and tugged it on from the chill she felt over being outside so much.  When her phone vibrated in her hip pocket, Max pulled it out and hid in a corner as she opened the messenger app.

**Chloe: Max, did you find her**

**Max: Not yet.  There’s this barn up ahead.  Take the left at the fork in the road.  Go in through the side**

**Max: I left an opening**

**Chloe: Rgr**

**Chloe: Max I’m scared**

**Max: Me too**

**Max: See you soon**

**Chloe: Love you**

**Chloe: I just felt the need to say it, this shit is so terrifying**

                Max frowned at Chloe’s admission, but she also agreed and told her girlfriend she loved her back before putting the phone away.  Coming out from behind a piece of farm equipment, Max slowly approached the source of light in the barn.  _A hatch?_ Max asked herself.  _Why… Why does a barn need a hatch, or this creepy tunnel underneath it?  Everything looks so pristine…_   Gulping, a thick knot of dread now in her throat and stomach, Max could feel her anxiety and panic rising as she looked over the lip of the hatch into the stairway and hall underneath, _Get it together, Max.  If…If you don’t, and Chloe gets here, you two won’t do anyone any good.  Just take a deep breath and go for it.  It’s just Mr. Jefferson…in a creepy underground lair…with Nathan Prescott…and possibly Rachel…_

                “The fucking hell…,” Max mumbled to herself, reaching across the hatch to grab the remainder of a pitchfork handle, “Better…Better safe than sorry…”

                Max descended the stairs, taking each one slowly, and when she came to the large steel door panic almost took hold.  There was a combination keypad by the doorway, and just the sight of the ominous door left a sick feeling in the back of Max’s throat.  Nearly vomiting, the pink-haired girl looked at the keypad with a scrutinizing look and noticed that some of they keys were a little more worn than others.  Taking another deep breath, practically forcing herself, Max reached out with a shaky finger and was about to push a button when she heard someone on the other side of the door.  Scrambling back up the stairs, Max hid in the shadows behind the luxury car and watched Nathan come out with an anxious, pissed look on his face.  Gripping the handle a little tighter, Max waited until he was close before springing out with the handle up and ready to be swung.

                “Stop right there,” Max said, her voice low as she came up from behind Nathan, “I’m…I’m armed, Nathan.  J-Just tell me what’s going on.  Where’s Rachel?”

                                “You?” Nathan asked, looking over his shoulder as the rage Max had just glimpsed turned into a wide-eyed panic.  “Y-You’re not supposed to be here, Crackfield.  Go…Go home.”

                “ _No_ , Nathan.  You tell me what the fuck is going on.”

                                “What’re you gonna do?  Hit me with that fucking stick?  My dad will sue you so-“

                Max acted on impulse, Nathan’s slow approach once he had turned around resulting in the last of her control slipping for a moment as she cracked him across the head with the handle.  Watching him crumple to the ground, Max stood over him for a moment before she heard the heavy door open below.  Grabbing Nathan by his letter jacket, Max had to let go of the handle and she was able to pull him behind the luxury car before Mr. Jefferson appeared.  Her breath seized in her lungs, eyes widened, and terror roiled inside of her; the look on her photography teacher’s face, one that had always been so kind and approachable, was cold and there was a calculating grin on his face.

                                “Nathan?  Nathan, I need that flash for my work.  You said you wanted to learn from me – Don’t tell me you are faltering now…,” Max heard Jefferson say as she hurried to the other side of the car while Jefferson walked towards the barn door, “Probably went outside.  Stupid little shit…”

                Max ran, not bothering to be quiet as she dashed for the stairway.  Seeing Jefferson turn, they locked eyes for a moment and she knew that she was looking death in the face as he sneered at the sight of her.  Dropping the heavy metal hatch, Max winced as she sprinted down the stairs when she heard the hard clang of it hitting the concrete.  Thankful the door was open to such a degree she actually smiled, Max ran inside and shut the door behind her as she saw the hatch begin to lift and heard Jefferson call after her.

                “A bunker…?” Max asked, her steps slow as she anxiously cradled her elbow while walking deeper in.  “Food, toiletries, medical supplies, a generator, fuel – why does he need this place?  What’s…?”

                “Oh.  Oh, _God_ ,” Max said upon reaching the main room itself, eyes immediately on the figure at the far side, “ _Rachel_!”

                Rachel groggily lifted her head as she looked blankly at Max before recognition began to dawn on her face.  Bursting into tears, Max heard her friend’s plaintive cries for her and was at the girl’s side in seconds.  Her wrists and ankles bound with duct tape, Max caught sight of a small dot on her otherwise clean neck and Max looked around to try and find the source.  Spying a tray of needles, syringes, and small bottles of some clear liquid, the horror inside of her blossomed and Max absently went to the cart said tray was on before she balked out of instinct at the sight of what laid next to what she assumed was drug paraphernalia.

                “A gun…,” Max said, hesitantly reaching for the Beretta before she grabbed it when the sound of the door opening alarmed her.

                                “Hello, Max,” Mr. Jefferson said, his thin smile as his rush into the room turned into him simply standing by the couch as Max’s lip quivered while she held up the gun, “Max, put that down.  We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”

                “M-Mr. Jefferson…,” Max said, tears running down her face as she heard Rachel dazedly ask for someone to let her go, “… _Why_?  Why are you doing this?  Why is Rachel taped up, _drugged_ up?”

                                “She asked for this, Max.  Asked for me to make her a star, to help her escape the drudge of her life,” Mr. Jefferson said calmly, his voice like a snake in the way it crept into Max’s ears and left her shivering as tears cascaded down her cheeks, “I promised her a night to remember, a photo shoot that would cement her in history as a model worthy of my recognition.”

                “Th-This isn’t a photo shoot,” Max said, a snarl beginning to take shape in her voice, “This…This is _wrong_.”

                                “This is _art_ , Max,” Jefferson said, smile on his face when he put his hands up and stopped his progression towards Max and Rachel as the pink-haired girl hefted the gun back up, “I wanted to capture her essence, her most naked moment where innocence and youth give way to a slow despair.  It’s a tragic type of beauty, one that is seldom taken advantage of in photography.  Sure, models can _play_ the part – to see it in its raw and true form, though, is a spectacle that only the most elite of photographers should have the distinction of recording for history’s sake.”

                “S-Shut up!  I-I don’t want to hear anymore!” Max yelled, Mr. Jefferson taking a step back as rage dawned on the face of Max Caulfield.  “You’re sick.  You’re fucking _sick_!  This…This is _evil_!”

                                “It would have been you at some point, Max,” Jefferson said, smile back on his face again as Max lowered the gun just a little when the horror of his words dawned on the small girl, both oblivious to Rachel’s pleas having gone silent as she watched them both with wide, fearful eyes, “I would have considered you already, but… You just don’t have the quality I’m looking for.  There’s been a hardness about you lately, just under the skin and behind those blue, doe eyes of yours that I don’t find appealing.  Doesn’t help that you and your clichéd, ‘punk’ girlfriend probably fuck every goddamn night since you moved here.  Maybe if you were a little…softer.  A little more timid.  Then, I could frame you here in my dark room, and capture you in a moment of desperation.”

                Max felt sick inside of herself, the words that seemed to come from Mark Jefferson’s lips were so putrid in their lack of humanity that it shattered everything she had originally found appealing about her teacher.  He had been one of her reasons for being so excited about going to Blackwell; now, however, she felt ashamed to have ever looked up to him as a mentor.  She was not obsessed over him like Victoria, but Max had really enjoyed the classes.  Sniffling, hands shaking as the gun seemed almost too heavy to even carry, Max felt her arms beginning to tremble as Jefferson started to approach again.

                “I-I’ll shoot you!  I fucking swear I will!” Max threatened, her face a mask of hate as the venom in her words gave Jefferson pause.  “Not another fucking step!”

                                “Aw, Max.  Don’t you know?  Never point a gun if you have no _real_ intention of firing it,” Jefferson said, pushing his glasses back up, “Besides, the safety is on.”

                “Wha-?” Max said, glancing down at the gun.

                Several things happened in that moment, Max not being able to register them all until after they occurred.  Jefferson moved to rush her, Rachel screamed, Chloe appeared in the room and screamed Max’s name, and there was a bang.  All events seemed to happen at once to the small, pink-haired girl.  By the time things seemed to unfreeze in her mind, Max was inundated with tears, crying, and screams yet again as she stood rooted where she had been with a faint trail of smoke escaping the barrel of what she still held aloft.  Blinking several times, Max realized that Jefferson was no longer in front of her and she almost dropped the gun in panic then before she looked down to see her photography teacher holding his side as a bloom of crimson continued to expand on his shirt.  Dropping the handgun then, it clattering to the floor, Max put both hands to her mouth in horror before she screamed when two sets of arms held her close.  Looking over her shoulder, eyes bloodshot and rimmed from crying, Max felt awash with relief when Rachel and Chloe just silently held her.

                                “Thank you…,” Max heard Rachel say as the room began to spin and dim, “Thank you so much for saving me, Max.  I love you….”

                The last Max, Chloe, or Rachel saw of Mark Jefferson was him handcuffed to a gurney as paramedics wheeled him into an ambulance with the barn and all its occupants aglow in a mix of red and blue as they sat against the side of the barn in blankets while police took control of the scene.  Neither girl said a thing to anyone unless absolutely necessary, Chloe on one side of Max with Rachel on the other.  Whenever police did try to question them, Max said adamantly and in no uncertain terms that it was either as a group or not at all.  They refused to be separated for any reason, Max and Chloe holding hands next to Rachel as she was checked out and given an IV before their present situation.  Rachel had cried the most, despair having a vice-like grip on her psyche, and only whenever Max and Chloe held her did the blonde find relief from her tears and sobbing.

                Chloe was mute for most of the time at the barn, her brain having trouble registering what had just occurred.  Max had led Chloe up the stairway with Rachel’s hand in her free one as she had gently urged her girlfriend out of the hellish nightmare they had just endured.  Only when they were seated against the barn, snuggled up against one another in the blankets provided by the paramedics, did her silence break and she just buried her face in the crook of Max’s neck as she repeated one phrase over and over again in a melancholic numbness.

                                “Please don’t leave me.”

                Max had been the more verbal of the three, her initial blankness immediately following the events in the bunker replaced with a cold rage and desperate need to stay angry so as to prevent shock and panic overriding every thought burrowing itself into her brain.  She had shot a gun, injured her photography teacher, saved the life of one of her best friends and possibly her girlfriend as well, and was furious at the world for creating such a situation to begin with.  More so, however, Max had an undercurrent of sheer terror slithering in her from the fact that she had nearly killed someone.  She hated guns, always had, but the fact that she wound up using one filled her to no end with a despair of her own.  Even if she had done it to save lives, the act devastated her.  Taking it out on anyone who would approach and try to separate her from either Chloe, Rachel, or both girls altogether, Max would snarl and swear at whoever attempted such a thing.  She had demanded    they be allowed to stick together.

                “Eat shit and die,” Max had snarled when Jefferson gave her one last glare in his weakened state as he was brought into the second ambulance under police guard, “I wish you _had_ died, motherfucker.”

                When he smiled before the ambulance door closed, though, she knew in a way that he had also won.  Max had been through a lot over the years, but this had destroyed her in a fashion.  The shy, awkward girl was gone; in her place, a cold stare from piercing blue eyes gave even the police officers pause whenever they approached the three girls.  Her warmth only returning whenever Chloe needed a kiss to remind her that her pink-haired girlfriend was still there or a squeeze of Rachel’s hand to remind her she was alive, Max was more attentive and caring to those two girls than she had ever been in her life.

                                “Rachel?!?” a man’s voice called out, the three girls blankly looking over to find someone running to the police tape that had cordoned off the area.  “Oh…Oh, God!  _Rachel_!”

                James Amber crossed under the caution tape and rushed over to the girls, Rachel beginning to sob again as she caught sight of her father.  Max had never met Mr. Amber, and Chloe just buried her face deeper into her girlfriend’s neck as she felt a warm dampness come down it.  Seeing the man kneel before the sobbing blonde, Max felt the coldness in her subside when Rachel just held out her arms and let herself be held by her father.

                                “God, I thought…!  They only told me so much…!” James Amber said, tears flowing down his face as his daughter held him.  “Rachel, I’m so sorry!  I’m… I know what I did-“

                                “…Just be my dad again.  Please.  I just…I just…,” Rachel choked out, face pressed against her father’s chest as she tried to fight her tears, “I need my dad.  I-I need Mom.  I need you guys.  I-I’m sorry for being pissed so long, for pushing you all away.  I-I nearly died tonight, I n-nearly lost _everything_.  If…If not for Max…”

                James looked over at Max and mouthed _Thank you_ to the small girl several times as tears fell down his face while he protectively held his daughter.  Max gave him a weak smile, letting go of Rachel’s hand when he started to help his daughter to her feet.  Taking that as a cue for them all to get up, Max helped Chloe up and just before she and Mr. Amber went over to a police officer Rachel turned and ran back to hug both girls as tightly as she could.  Max leaned her head on Rachel’s shoulder and smiled when her friend leaned her head against Max’s while Chloe gave Rachel several kisses on the cheek after she had snapped out of her fugue state.

                                “I-I love you both _so_ much…,” Rachel said, the tremble in her voice registering to Max as her fight to not cry, “Thank you.  Thank you both.”

                Max watched Rachel be led off to a squad car by her father, an arm tightly around Chloe’s waist as they both watched the squad car pull out and disappear into the night.

                “…You should call your mom, Chloe.”

                                “You should call yours, Max.”

                “I…I don’t want to just yet.  God, what do I even _say_?”

                                “Tell them the truth, Max.  They deserve to know.”

                “I won’t let them take me from you.  Not ever again.”

                                “I know, Max.  Max and Chloe Forever.”

                The next week was a blur of activity that Max had trouble keeping up with.  Her mother had been in tears on the phone and she had to argue with Vanessa for the better part of an hour when her mother demanded she come home.  Things were said, and there was more than a little hostility on Max’s part at the idea of being separated from Chloe again, but when the Caulfields dropped everything and came to Chloe’s apartment to find Max splitting a cigarette with her girlfriend they knew that their daughter had just grown up in the most terrible, gut-wrenching manner possible.  Max would not leave Arcadia Bay, would not leave Chloe, and that was final to her as they had all sat in the living room area of her and Chloe’s apartment.  She knew that Chloe was the renter of the space, but it had become unspoken that it was their home together even more so now than before.

                “I won’t go back to Seattle unless Chloe’s with me,” Max had said flatly, taking a drag of the smoke when Chloe had passed it to her, “Not going to happen.”

                                “Max… Punkin’, we-“ Ryan had begun to reply before one look from Max actually silenced him.

                “You guys… You don’t get it.  I told you years ago that I wasn’t happy with how things happened after…after William died.  You are my parents, and I love you so much, but later this year I turn 18.  I’m more of an adult now than you even realize.  Do you really get what happened a few nights ago?  Do you actually understand the depth of what I did, of what nearly happened and _did_ happen?”

                Her parents had no words to that, the cool and collected demeanor in their daughter was more than a little surprising.  Chloe just took the cigarette back from her girlfriend and smoked while Max just gazed at her parents.  A small part of her just wanted to hug them, tell them she loved them, but that was the minority portion of her now.  She just did not care to an extent, the light in her own eyes having faded somewhat as a result of the events at the barn and Jefferson’s bunker.  When her parents said they would stick around for a couple days, Max just nodded.  The signal for the Caulfields that their time with Max and Chloe was up for the moment, Max getting to her feet, came and Max just felt numb when she heard Vanessa crying in the hallway after the door was closed and locked.

                When Max did return to Blackwell, gathering what she wanted of her possessions before her parents’ movers came to take the rest back to Seattle, she was greeted with a hero’s welcome by everyone on her floor.  Dana hugged her so tightly Max had to chuckle a little and point out she could not breathe, Kate was in tears over everything that happened when it became apparent that Max was leaving to go live with Chloe full-time, and even Victoria broke rank and hugged Max tightly.  She assured each of them, one at a time, that she would come over all the time with Chloe to hang out and spend time.  Tea parties, music discussions, and photography critiques loomed in her future.  Max did not look at the door to Rachel’s room, though.  Her friend’s slate was blank and the posters she had on the door were gone.  Max did not need to say anything, for there was no one to say anything to in that room and she left the girls’ dorm with Chloe and her belongings after a few trips.

                                “Wells can say or do whatever he wants,” Chloe had said, a smirk on her face as she put an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders while Max pulled her old suitcase along as they headed down the breezeway to the truck, “You…You hella belong at home.  With me.  Besides, it’s not like you’re leaving Blackwell.  You’re still enrolled here, and summer break starts in a month and a half.  He can eat shit.”

                “Chloe…,” Max said a little reproachfully, smirking as she jabbed a finger into Chloe’s side to the delightful sound of her girlfriend’s ticklish giggle.

                                “What?  Have you smelled his breath?  Dude’s like a bad batch of whiskey mixed with crap.”

                “You’re so gross.”

                                “You are.”

                “God, you didn’t even try with that-“ Max started, yelping when Chloe began to tickle her once they reached the truck, “Don’t you dare!”

                                “Come stop me, hippie!”

                Max and Chloe waited at the junkyard for Rachel to arrive, the solemn quiet between them palpable by the pain in their eyes.  They had known what was coming for a few days now, it having been over a week since Jefferson had been taken away in that ambulance.  Rachel was leaving Arcadia Bay for good, her and her mother moving in with Mama Amber.   She would finish up her schoolwork online with a special permission from Principal Wells so she did not have to repeat her senior year anywhere else.  Gagging a little at the smell of Chloe’s beer, the green bottle tipped to her girlfriend’s lips, Max blew smoke out through her nose as she took a drag from her cigarette and looked out one of the glass-less windows to see the start of sunset basking everything in a soft orange glow.  Catching a moment where the sunlight hit the window in the most picturesque way, Max pulled her Polaroid camera out and took a photo.

                                “What’s that called again, that period of sunset?” Chloe asked as she took a look at the photo when Max showed the developed product to her.

                “The Golden Hour,” Max replied, the girls’ heads up when they heard the sound of an approaching car, “She’s here, isn’t she?”

                                “Yeah.  Rachel’s here,” Chloe said, flicking her own cigarette away as Max just snuffed hers out on the sole of her boot, “C’mon, beautiful.  Let’s go say our fond farewells.”

                The girls got up only to find Rachel nearly at the hideout already before she ran the last distance to hold them both in a warm hug.  They had not seen as much of each other as the three would like, Rachel’s family had become so protective of her.  The times that Max and Chloe were with Rachel, though, always proved to be cheerful and fun as Mr. and Mrs. Amber greeted them like daughters for what they did for Rachel.  Their remaining time together had to be fun, as they all knew it was drawing to a close. 

Max knew from Chloe and Rachel what had happened years ago to create the schism between Rachel and her parents, but her brush with Mr. Jefferson and what could have been her death brought them back together with a fervor.  Nights of great food, sleepovers, and Rachel’s introduction to _Blade Runner_ had been a starry-eyed wonder to Max; for a time, at the Ambers’ with Chloe, Max had felt like a kid again as she ate popcorn and cookies with her girlfriend and best friends while just getting lost in their small window of time together.

                                “Hey, ladies,” Rachel said, a wetness to her eyes just as it was there for Max and Chloe, “How you been?”

                “Good, Rachel.  We’re good,” Max said, holding Rachel and Chloe tightly as she heard her girlfriend sniffle before she also got more teary-eyed.

                                “Hella good, R-Rachel…,” Chloe said, the first to give into the sadness that had been following them for over a week, “Fuck, dude.  I’m gonna miss your crazy ass so damn much.”

                                “I-I know.  I’m going to miss you two like fucking crazy,” Rachel said, burying her head against Chloe’s shoulder as Max stroked her hair, “You two are family.  I love you both so much, y-you saved me.  You saved me, a-and I don’t want to go.  Not really.”

                “Are you cereal?” Max asked, a giggle escaping her that was choked off by her resolve failing her.  “Y-You need to get out of Arcadia Bay, Rachel.  Just…Just forget this awful town.”

                                “It’s not really that bad.  It has you two,” Rachel replied, pulling away, “Fuck, I wanted to do so much more with you guys.  Laugh, joke, get Max drunk again-“

                “ _Not_ going to happen,” Max said, cracking up a little when Chloe shot her a menacing grin, “… _Chlobby,_ no.”

                                “Can you just promise me something?  Both of you?” Rachel asked, the girls stepping back to hold hands outside what had become their secret lair.

                                “Of course, Rach,” Chloe said, giving her friend’s hand a firm squeeze, “Anything.”

                                “Keep in touch?  Message me, Skype call, email – all of it.  And come see me in California, too.  LA has need of us ladies.”

                “Of course,” Max said, echoing Chloe’s earlier reply with her newfound steely resolve, “I’m thinking of applying to the Los Angeles Center of Photography for post-Blackhell life.”

                                “And _I’m_ looking into UCLA,” Chloe added, the beaming smile on Rachel’s face lighting her and Max up both, “Besides, someone has to keep an eye out on how much you and Steph are going to ‘hang out’ now.  How is she?”

                                “She’s upset over what happened still, wishes she had been here, but we’re good,” Rachel said, wiping tears from her eyes, “She’s already been over to meet my grandma, so that’s cool.  She’ll be waiting there for me.”

                “I’m surprised both your parents aren’t going with you,” Max said, glancing over Rachel’s shoulder to see the Ambers in her father’s car, “Your dad driving you to the airport?”

                                “Yeah.  I-I think he’ll come back to Cali, too.  Eventually.  Dad wants to personally be the one to prosecute Jefferson.  He said his boss thought it was a clear ‘conflict of interest’, but Dad’s pushing for it more than I’ve ever seen him do before.  This…This is it, isn’t it?  We go separately from here for a while…”

                “Not separately, and _not_ for long,” Max said, pulling her friend in for a hug before they both chuckled when Chloe hugged them both, “You’re stuck with us, remember?  We’re a package deal, Rachel Amber.”

                Max pulled out her camera, lined up a photo of the three of them smiling together once their faces were together, and took the shot.  Giving it to Rachel, Max kissed her friend on the forehead and watched Chloe walk her to the car.  Max sniffled, wiped away her tears, and held Chloe’s hand when her girlfriend returned as they both watched the Ambers’ car pull out of the junkyard with Rachel sticking out of the rear passenger window to wave at them before she grinned and threw up the devil horns.

                                “She was my angel,” Chloe said, as the car disappeared down the road, “So are you, Max.  You two saved me.”

                “We saved each other, in our own ways.  Life is strange like that,” Max said, a gentle smile on her face as she thought of Rachel getting away and that date looming in the near future.

                _October 11 th, 2013.  Whatever it is, whatever you mean, I’m not scared anymore.  Together, Chloe and I are going to make the world bow._

**Author’s Note**

**BOOM.**

**One chapter remains.**

**Brace yourselves.**

**Stay Hella, Cinnamon Rolls**

**Rowan**

               


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication - To every person who ever dreamed of a world just beyond the full grasp of their imagination. Chase your dreams, pursue your wonders, and watch the universe unfold in glorious splendor.
> 
> Thanks for all the memories, Cinnamon Rolls :)

**_“Max and Chloe” by Johnathan Morali_ **

                Lying on their bed, Chloe sprawled out as she was asleep, Max was lying opposite her while she puffed away at another cigarette.  Her head opposite Chloe’s at the foot of the bed, Max was wearing just a pair of sleep shorts as she absently rubbed her chest while looking down at the old sheet of printer paper in her hand.  As the months had rolled along since Rachel had left for LA with her mother, the pair had spent almost every moment together they possibly could.  Max had taken a job over the summer as an extra hand at the music store Chloe worked at so they could have some cash for a future trip, their own jar for traveling money started up.  Her eyes always went back to the date scrawled on the note, October 11th, 2013.  _Tomorrow_ , Max thought with a grimness that had become increasingly more her default mental attitude, _Tomorrow, I find out just what this was all about.  Five years and lots of fun and craziness down.  I… I don’t want it to end.  If this is some sort of finale to my life, I’ll fight it with everything I have._ Max’s time with Chloe since their reunion in Seattle had flashed before her eyes many times over in the course of the past week, the pending date something of a gnawing creature at the forefront of her mind that kept her from focusing on school as much as she would have liked.

                “Wowser…,” Max said, looking out to see the storm that was picking up traction outside hit the town with another flash of lightning, “Is…Is that you out there, Future Me?  Future Max?  Not so futuristic anymore, though.  I hope everyone out tonight is okay – that storm sounds brutal.”

                Absently rubbing at her chest again, Max looked over her shoulder at the sleeping punk and grinned.  Chloe had told her to stop bothering the tattoo once she had gotten it the weekend after her 18th birthday, a complimentary piece to her girlfriend’s sleeve tattoo.  A blue morpho butterfly in the center of her chest, just above her bosom, with vines and ribbons outstretched from the butterfly’s center placing.  They had gone to Seattle for the weekend, her parents were so adamant on their daughter spending at least one more birthday with them before she “went off into the world”.  When Max and Chloe had showed up with their daughter sporting a tattoo, however, things had gotten a little hilarious for the girls.  Vanessa had nearly dropped the birthday cake and Ryan’s jaw had just dropped.  Also, while they had been on something of a roll with earthshattering revelations, Max had showed off the engagement ring that she was now sporting.  A simple enough gold band, one blue sapphire in its center, Chloe had proposed when Max took them to the lighthouse to make their yearly carving into the tree stump.  Max had blushed her hardest when Chloe slipped the slim band on after she had said yes, tears welling up before she had kissed the long-haired, blue punk with a fury that had landed them in need of a new bed frame the next morning.

                “Aww, Lil Bill, are you still up?” Max asked, grinning as their little tortoise cat’s head poked out from under her usual haunt of their bed.  “Come to Mama Max for some love, pretty kitty.”

                Scooping up their beloved pet, Max set him next to her and idly gave some belly rubs and ear scratches as she read and re-read the letter over and over.  No change in five years.  No sign of whatever crisis her future self had suffered being resolved.  With the date going from a far-off curiosity to the very next day in what felt like a flash, Max burned the words into her brain one last time before she folded it up and slipped it into her near-unused journal.  Putting said journal into her camera bag, Max cradled their cat in her arms and leaned down to get some love of her own in the form of a soft paw to her nose and a few licks of her face.

                “Yeah, you’re a great kitty,” Max said, her gentle smile only widening when she felt a pair of arms wind around her waist from behind, “Sleep, you.  You’ve got to open the store tomorrow, and I have… I have class.”

                                “Couldn’t sleep, really,” Chloe said, her long blue hair nearly halfway down her back as she put it in a loose ponytail whenever she went to bed, “Hey.  Guess what, babe?”

                “What?”

                                “You’re fucking beautiful.”

                Max’s toothy grin and a kiss for a reward to such a sappy moment, Max set Lil Bill down on the bed and turned around to crawl over so she was lying next to Chloe.  _My Chloe_ , Max thought, _Of all the Chloes in all the world, I landed with this tall brat.  God, I love you.  Please, Chloe.  Please don’t let me leave, or whatever happens tomorrow.  I don’t want to – I want to stay here with you forever, the two of us going off on those adventures we dreamed up as kids._   Stroking her fiancée’s cheek, always smiling whenever the tall punk leaned into it, Max scooted a little closer and planted a few chaste kisses on her soft lips.

                “Our travel jar might need a girlfriend of her own soon,” Max commented, looking over Chloe’s shoulder to see the Eiffel Tower drawn on the label next to “Hella cash”, “Do you think we’ll get there someday?  The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Le Marais – all of it?”

                                “I know we will, beautiful,” Chloe commented after stifling a yawn, “We’ve nearly got the money now, you didn’t spend a cent this summer save for the tattoo and that electric guitar.  Who knew?  Max Caulfield fancies herself a Rockstar.”

                “A girl can dream, though in truth I’d just rather be a good photographer,” Max replied, her hands running through the blue of her girlfriend’s hair.

                                “Max, you _are_ a photographer.  A hella great one.  You’ve just got to give yourself a chance.  Where’s all that ego I hear about when you talk about famous photographers?  Stop selling yourself short.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Max teased, her hands now tracing Chloe’s jawline, “Shh, okay?  Just…”

                                “Just what, babe?”

                “Let me remember this quiet moment.  You, me, here in the apartment with the rain hammering the Bay outside.  Safe from the storm, safe from it all.  Just let me love you and keep you safe from everything that might come our way.”

                                “Well, I don’t have any doubt that you will, weirdo,” Chloe teased back, hands to her fiancée’s tattoo, “God, you fucking grew up hella good, Caulfield.  Weird way of getting here, though.  So much…So much bullshit and-“

                “What’d I say, Price?  Shh,” Max said, finger to Chloe’s lips as she leaned in.  “Time for some swashbuckling, gorgeous.”

                                “ _You_ said I had to sleep, Max.”

                “I changed my mind.  Besides, I’ll…I’ll let us both sleep when I’m damn good and ready, dork.”

                Max woke up the next morning and everything just felt off.  There was a quality to everything that felt slightly hazy, like a photo just out of focus.  Getting up, Chloe already drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, Max pulled on her fiancée’s Misfit Skull tank-top and padded over to get herself a cup as well.  Leaving a small area on the counter for all of Max’s coffee essentials, Chloe had thought about buying a green apron for her fiancée but one look had turned that into just a bit of good-natured ribbing.  Topping her concoction with a little whipped cream and some chocolate shavings, Max took a sip and smiled in contentment before she plucked the cigarette right out of her lover’s lips and took a drag herself.

                                “That look when your mom and dad came here to give us ‘the talk’ the weekend after we were just up there,” Chloe said, smirk on her face as she ran a hand through Max’s freshly-dyed pink hair, “God, I don’t think I’ve ever felt more bad for a person than I did when Ryan’s face turned red at the revelation that we’ve been having sex for over a year now.”

                “Well, it’s not like we’re rabid or incessantly humping each other,” Max replied before she passed the cigarette back to her fiancée, “We’re not crazy about it.  Still, though, Dad’s face _was_ pretty funny.  Worst delayed response ever.  And also the best.”

                Max looked down at what Chloe was reading, _The Beacon_.  Max’s father had worked there from before she was born until a week before William’s passing.  Now, in Seattle, he was the managing editor of _The Seattle Times_ and her mother was practicing law from home as part of a non-profit organization dedicated to minors dealing with domestic violence.  Sipping at her coffee as she browsed through the articles on every page as Chloe also perused them, Max took note of Jefferson’s trial coming to an end.  _So many girls came forward once they found all his binders,_ Max thought as she read the piece, _I hope he gets locked away in a small hole in the earth.  At least Nathan’s getting psychiatric care, though.  Victoria said on Friday that he was doing a lot better now that he was on medication.  He was even talking of joining his sister in her relief work overseas.  Good for him.  Getting so twisted up by both his dad_ and _Jefferson, I hope someday he gets that fresh start on new chapter of his life._   The last thought left a hole in her heart as she glanced over towards the camera bag by the foot of the bed.  _Today’s the day.  Will it end with me still here?  How will this work?_

                                “You got school in a couple hours, and I need to finish getting ready before I head out for work,” Chloe said, walking past her fiancée to slap Max on the ass, “Don’t forget – you’re having tea with Kate at lunchtime.  _No_ coming to the store this time, she was so upset that you didn’t show last time.”

                “It slipped my mind,” Max said, eyes still on the paper before she noticed the cessation of footsteps heading towards the bathroom.  Looking up to see her fiancée’s endearing crooked grin, Max smiled, “It _did_ , Chloe.  I already told Kate to book me a seat in her room with Dana and Victoria.  You’re missing out on a killer Matcha session with green tea cookies.”

                                “I’ll live, what with my smokes and free reign of the store’s audio system today,” Chloe replied, walking back over to give her love a kiss, “Tell Kate I said hi, though, and that I expect the next tea date to be when we take her up to Portland with the other girls tomorrow.”

                “I will,” Max said, folding up the paper before she playfully swatted Chloe on the ass, “Now _go_ and get us some of that ‘hella cash’ you keep mentioning.”

                                “Will do, nerd.”

                “Dork.”

                                “Brat.”

                “Punk.”

                                “Punks are still cool, Max!” Chloe said from the bathroom, Max biting her lip in an alluring manner that left Chloe’s face a little red before she closed the door.

                “And hot,” Max added, herself retreating to their dresser so she could get dressed.

                                “Max!” Kate said, eyes alight with light and happiness as her friend entered Blackwell Academy.  “You came!”

                “…It’s school, Kate.  I still go here,” Max said, smiling and giggling as she pulled away from Kate’s hug, “You all act like just because I don’t live in the dorms anymore that I may wind up not coming one day.  Wowser.”

                                “No-no, it’s just that… Well, never mind.  I’m just so happy to see you!”  Kate said, walking alongside her friend as she took in Max’s wardrobe.  “Is Chloe even mad anymore that you keep wearing her tank-tops?  N-Not that it isn’t good on you.  Just a little big, that’s all.”

                “Chloe pretty much doesn’t care at this point, I think she finds it really cute and just doesn’t tell me,” Max replied, taking her spiked beanie off before stowing it in her black hoodie, “I swear to Dog, though, that rain will be the death of us all.  That storm from last night seems to have no end!”

                                “They said it might even last into the week, what with the cold front moving in,” Kate said as the girls headed into the art room, “So, who do you think will end up ‘teaching’ us today?”

                                “I hope it isn’t Principal Wells again,” Victoria said from her seat, turning in it to greet her friends with a snarky grin, “God, he was so drunk last time.  Do you think the school board even lets him sleep anymore after what happened with…with you-know-who?”

                “They ought to,” Max commented, setting her things out in their usual positions, “Jefferson pretty much fooled everyone.  What?  The asshole has a name, you guys.  He’s not Voldemort – he won’t suddenly appear and scream ‘Max Caulfield!’”

                The class laughed a little at that comment, Max relaxing in her seat as Kate went to her own table while Ms. Grant came into the room.  The bell rang, and class began.  Max was entranced by the subject, a discussion on Louis Daguerre and daguerreotypes.  While none of the faculty at Blackwell knew about photography itself, Mark Jefferson’s final contribution to the school was a set lesson plan for the following school year already laid out.  _In the end, Jefferson was probably more interested in hearing himself speak_ , Max thought as the class went on, _They switched the times around this year so that we could have this as a homeroom if no one was going to teach Photography.  First class of the day is best class of the day, Max._   She still kept to herself when it came to speaking up in class, but if Max was pointed to in class these days she spoke up a lot more quickly than she had the year before.  The incident with Mark Jefferson last April had all but physically torn the last of her “shell” away, and her teachers had taken to leaving notes on her homework that she was excelling a great deal more in class participation than she had her junior year.  Settling into something of a more comfortable groove, Max breezed by the classes that day with her brain only half on the material.  She rebuffed an offer of movies and popcorn at Warren’s, knowing that Brooke was interested in him.  _He’s cute, and friendly enough_ , Max thought, _I just wish he’d get a clue.  I_ am _wearing an engagement ring.  Don’t make me sic my punk rock fiancée on you, Warren.  She’s lethal with her bark._ When the last class was done, her PE session with Coach North, Max took a quick shower in the girls’ locker room and changed back into her clothes before meeting up with Kate outside the gym.

                “Kate Marsh, my savior,” Max said, grinning from ear to ear as Kate stood under an umbrella, “Ready to get our tea on?”

                                “I am most certainly ready for a delightful tea date, yes,” Kate said, an air of affluence in her voice before they both giggled and walked briskly from the main campus towards the girls’ dormitory.

                The tea was delightful, Max always marveled at how Kate seemed to find the best of every tea they had.  Victoria and Dana had chattered away about latest fashion trends while Kate showed Max her latest art.  Max loved Kate’s drawings, the illustrations being perfect for a children’s book.  Her blonde friend had asked for her to be a part of her next project, and Max had beamed at the idea of her photos being used in anything Kate wanted.  _Her drawings are so happy, so colorful and lively,_ Max thought with a cheerful grin before Victoria caught her attention.

                                “So, Mad Max, our trip to San Francisco is coming up the weekend after this one,” Victoria said, a smirk on her face that was mirrored by the pink-haired girl, “You ready for our debut in the Everyday Heroes exhibit?”

                “To be honest, I’m really nervous about it,” Max replied, taking a sip of her tea, “It still makes me laugh, the look on Principal Wells’ face when he saw the whole class had wrote both of us in to win it.  Blackwell’s loss of funds for the two of us getting flown out is our gain.”

                                “Damn right it is, Selfie Ho of Blackwell,” Victoria teased, giggling a little when Max jabbed her in the side with a finger, “Kidding, Max.  You know that.  Those days are past me.  I just want to be a teenager again, hanging out with friends and trying new things.”

                “Maybe there’s an emo night in San Francisco while we’re there…,” Max added, a daring grin on her face that left Victoria a little flustered, “Oh?  Big, Bad Victoria Chase scared to _really_ party?”

                                “ _…for the mosh pit, Shaka Brah!”_ Max’s voice cried out, Max groaning as she looked over to see Dana showing the video on her phone.

                “…I hate Chloe…,” Max grumbled, finishing off her tea before taking one last cookie, “She’s so mean.”

                                “This is _hysterical_ , Max,” Dana said, trying very hard to not laugh at her friend, “Personally, I’m glad Chloe posted it on her Facebook.  I heard you tried to get it taken down, too.  So cute.”

                “T-That’s because I sound like an idiot!”

                                “Uh-huh.”

                “I _do_!”

                                “Uh-huh,” all three girls replied, Max unable to decide if they were teasing her, being truthful and agreeing with her, or both.

                “Y-You’re _all_ mean!” Max declared, huffing before she awkwardly cradled her elbow and looked down.  “So fucking mean…”

                After her momentary relapse into shyness was alleviated by a warm smile from Kate, though, Max sat back down and finished her cookie and another cup of tea before she informed the girls she was going to head out.  Collecting her hoodie from the floor, Max slipped it on and looked at the weather forecast on her phone before she stepped out the open door.  _Still raining_ , Max thought, _Great.  Better go find Chloe.  She’s off by now, so only God knows where she is hiding herself this time._

                Max was about to head down for the stairway door when something caught her eye on the opposite end of the hall.  Seeing the door to her old room was cracked open, the darkened room almost seemed ominous in the way it beckoned Max to approach.  Biting her lip, the room never making her feel at ease in nearly all the time she had spent there by herself, Max cradled her elbow again and walked over.  Pushing the door open, Max flipped on the switch.  Nothing.  Save for the furniture that came with the dorm room, it was entirely bare.  A dull headache that had been bothering her since she woke up left her taking a seat on the bed, rubbing her temples once she was sitting down.  With her camera bag beside her, Max thought about the day.  _It’s time_ , Max thought, glancing out the open blinds to see the rain continuing to come down, _Nothing’s happened, though.  Aside from this headache, God, it just throbs like a pain in the back of my head…_   Leaning on her knees, Max strained and blinked her eyes in rapid succession before her camera bag fell off the bed.  Glancing down at her journal, Max sighed and began to collect everything when she spied the folded note just barely poking out of the notebook.  Picking the journal up, Max opened it and pulled the note out before unfolding it for what felt like the billionth time.

                _“Dear Max.  I don’t know if this will wind up meaning anything to you, but you and I both know how you feel about Chloe.  You love her, and not just as a friend.  If you_ are _reading this, and I hope you are, you need to be honest with yourself and with Chloe about your feelings.  She means the world to you and you owe it to yourself to stay in her life…”_ , Max said, reading the note.

                Sighing as the headache continued to nag her, Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, eyes seeming to blur for a moment before her sight came back into focus.

                “ _…if you know what is truly good for you, call her.  Even if it is just to talk to her, to hear her voice, that’s more than enough.  She needs to know you care, needs you now more than ever.  You’ve always been by her side for everything, as she has for you.  You two complete each other so perfectly that nothing can break you apart when you are truly together.  That’s why I wrote this note to you, so that you have that chance.  So that_ we _have that chance.  Yours, obviously.  Max Caulfield_ ,” Max said in a low voice before she folded the note up.

                The dizziness hit her first, a wave of disorientation that left the room feeling as though she and it were spinning in opposite directions.  Swaying a little on the bed, Max had to prop herself against it to maintain any semblance of balance.  When her eyes darted around the room, trying to gauge what was happening, they locked onto the mirror when she caught just an initial glance at the glass.

                “W-What?” Max said, squinting her eyes.  “Oh…Oh my _God_ …”

                There was her reflection, but it also was not a reflection.  Seated in exactly the same way she was, another Max Caulfield looked at her from the mirror.  Pale, weary-eyed, brunette, and frowning, this other Max was sporting a black t-shirt with a white version of Chloe’s Misfit Skull design, grey hoodie, and jeans with the sneakers Max had under her and Chloe’s bed back at their apartment.  Waving a hand, Max testing to see if she was losing her mind, the reflection mirrored her actions before Max fell off the bed in horror as the “other Max” stood up from the bed and just stared at her from the glass.  As the room continued to feel like it was spinning, Max felt as though she were unraveling and when the area around her began to dim she thought that maybe she should have told Chloe she loved her one extra time before her fiancée had left for work.

                “C-Chloe…,” Max said, eyes rolling into the back of her head before she collapsed onto the floor, darkness consuming her.

                “ _Whoa_!” Max exclaimed, sitting up so quickly that she nearly propelled herself out of her seat.  “Where…?”

                Max was in the coffee shop back in Seattle, nestled on the couch in the back.  With a steaming coffee and a half-smoked cigarette on the table, Max got up and timidly glanced around the corner.  The place was vacant save for her, not a sign of life anywhere.  _Is…Is it foggy outside?_ Max thought, squinting as she took in the bright haze emanating from beyond the storefront windows.  _I can’t see outside.  Why can’t I see outside???_   Running to the storefront, Max tried the door and grunted as she attempted to pull it open with all of her might.  That failing, Max kicked at it before huffing and looking around.  Everything was pristine, clean to a degree she had never seen before, and a second coffee was waiting at the counter.  Scared to touch it, Max took a step back and then another until she was all the way in the back of the shop again.  Sitting on the couch, a slight tremble in her entire body, Max anxiously snatched the cigarette and took a drag of it.

                That action seemed almost like a clarion call for whatever was going on, the bell for the front door ringing as soon as she had put the cigarette to her lips.  Watching the cigarette fall as it slipped through her fingers, Max heard someone say “Thank you” and the footsteps began to approach.  A hard knot in her stomach, Max felt old panic begin to resurface that she had not felt in months and with those footsteps approaching with every echo she bit her lip nervously only to be greeted by herself as the other person in the coffee shop came around the corner.

                                “This seat taken?” The Other Max asked, her reflection from the dorm room made manifest with a smirk on her face before she motioned for Max to scoot over.  “God, we’re such a hog for seats.  Always got to sit in the middle, even when the couch is so big.  Wowser.”

                Max was wide-eyed and alarmed at the sight of someone who looked just like her sitting down as though everything was fine, even more so when this Other Max slid the original coffee on the table over and motioned for her to drink it.  Shaking her head, Max watched her doppelganger chuckle a little.  It unnerved her to no end.

                                “C’mon, Max.  The coffee is just coffee,” Other Max said, a smirk on her face as she added “It won’t kill you” before she took a sip of her own drink.

                “W-Who are you?”

                                “Uh, _you_ , obviously.  Or, rather, _a_ Max Caulfield.  There are so many of us now,” Other Max replied, setting her coffee down once the cup was drained, “That was good.  I like this place, it’s so niche and quaint.  Wish I had come here in my Seattle.”

                “What do you…?  You’re _her_ , aren’t you?” Max added, the shock and terror giving way to a five-year dread.  “You’re the Max who wrote that note.”

                                “Yep.  That’s me,” Other Max said, reaching over to try and touch Max’s hair, “You look cute with pink.  I like it.  Very _grrrl_ , Max.”

                “What do you _want_ with me?”

                                “Oh, your life.  No big.  How was your coffee?  Was it as good as mine?” Other Max asked, so friendly in spite of what she had just said that Max got up as a means of recoiling from her doppelganger.  “Oh?  You’re scared?  Shocker.  Leave it to Max Caulfield to wind up an anxious mess.  We always do that when shit hits the fan.”

                “I-I won’t-“

                                “You won’t _what_ , Max?  Won’t let me win?  Is that what you were going to say?” Other Max said, hands in her lap as she batted her eyelashes.  “Would it help if I said ‘Pretty please’?”

                Other Max sneered and the visage of cheerful friendliness disappeared from her face as Max took another step back.

                                “ _I_ set your whole life in motion, dumbass, everything with Chloe,” Other Max said, her voice practically dripping with scorn, “Did you think I did that for _you_?  For _us_ , even?  Nah.  I did it for _myself_ , for…for the opportunity to be with Chloe again, in a future worth living…”

                “…What does _that_ mean?” Max asked, hand to her mouth when Other Max pulled her sleeves back to reveal cut marks on her wrists.  “Oh…Oh my God… No…”

                                “I watched my Chloe die, in the girls’ restroom at Blackwell Academy,” Other Max said, her venomous, leering grin replaced with a sad countenance as she averted her gaze when Max’s own piercing one was leveled at her, “ _I_ didn’t get a say in that, y’know!  I didn’t!  I took that fucking photo with the butterfly and everything!  I watched Nathan shoot her and…and…everything just went wrong from there…”

                “I-I don’t understand,” Max said, rooted where she stood with a defiant look in her eyes in spite of her probing question, “What are you talking about?  Nathan shooting Chloe?  That didn’t happen.”

                                “Of course it didn’t happen to _you_ , Max,” Other Max said, rolling her eyes, “ _You_ never had any of the bullshit happen.  None of it.  No powers, no rewinding all over the place.  None.  Nada.  You are the _course correction_ , the realignment.  We were always supposed to keep in touch with Chloe.  This is my… Well, it’s my penance and _your_ sacrifice.”

                “…How is it a penance if you are saying what I think you’re saying?” Max asked, small hands balled into fists.  “If what you say is true, and…and you want my life, then aren’t you actually reaping a reward?  What about me?”

                                “Oh, pfft, you’ll be fine,” Other Max said, waving Max off as though she had said the most trivial thing, “You’ll be here, with all the Chloes you can imagine.  Why look, here comes one now…”

                Max heard what sounded like a motorized set of wheels come down the hallway towards the back to join them.  Not sure if she could take another shock to her system, Max inwardly braced herself to Other Max’s amusement and nearly fell to her knees at the sight of a smiling, paralyzed Chloe as she came back to join them.

                                “Hi, Max,” this Other Chloe said, her smile warm and inviting, “How’s life?”

                                “’Hi, Max’,” Other Max parroted, getting a sneer from Other Chloe, “Sorry.  Wowser.”

                “W-What?  Chloe, what happened?” Max asked, walking over to reach a trembling hand out and touch Other Chloe’s cheek.  “You… I’m so sorry, Chloe… This is terrible.”

                                “It’s all I’ve known for a while now,” Other Chloe said, her voice weak for a moment before she cleared her throat, “I’ve…I’ve had a rough go of things.  But you’re here now, and we can do all sorts of fun things.  Wait till you see my room, it’s so high-“

                “ _No_!” Max roared, surprising both girls with how fierce the declaration was.  “This… Chloe, I love you.  All of you.  B-But…you’re not _my_ Chloe!”

                                “ _My_ Chloe, you mean,” Other Max pointed out, nibbling on a muffin that Max did not even know her doppelganger had, “Ooh, this blueberry muffin is the bomb.  So delish.  Doesn’t beat Joyce’s Belgian waffle or pancakes, though.  Wait – did you choose the bacon omelette, too?”

                “What?” Max asked, confused almost to the point of beyond reason when Other Max chuckled and Other Chloe admonished the doppelgänger with a glare.  “B-Both of you, just…just go away!  Take me back to my Chloe!”

                                “Not how this works, Caulfield,” Other Max said with a snarky edge to her voice, “That’s my body you’re rocking, remember?  Or am I the villain now?  Am I ‘Bad Max’?”

                “Yes, you _are_!” Max said, leveling a glare at her doppelganger that only got a delightfully giddy chuckle from the other Max Caulfield.  “Shut up!”

                                “Max, you really need to rewind this conversation.  Get it?  Rewind?” Other Max asked, elbowing Other Chloe in the side as she got to her feet.  “Sorry.  Forgot you can’t feel that.”

                                “Asshole…,” Other Chloe grumbled, turning her wheelchair around before she started to leave, “Everybody leaves.  Everyone.”

                                “Aww, you made her sad!  _Now_ who’s the ‘Bad Max’,” Other Max replied with a smirk, peeking around the corner to wave bye as Other Chloe vanished into the hazy light outside the storefront, “God, Max.  You’re such a fucking-“

                Max hit her doppelganger, genuinely surprising the brunette, and when she did it again Other Max just smiled back as blood started to trickle down from her nose.

                                “Well, there’s that again,” Other Max groaned, rolling her eyes before she wiped the red drip off with her hoodie’s sleeve, “Didn’t think you’d hit me, though.  You pack a fucking punch.  I’m gonna like your reality.”

                “It’s _my_ reality!” Max shot back, not entirely sure of what she was saying.  “God, you’re such a bitch!”

                                “You know one when we be one, Max,” Other Max replied with a sarcastic grin, “Seriously, though.  You can bring _any_ Chloe here, Max.  Even though you don’t have the powers, you can do it since you’re _a_ Max Caulfield.  Here, we’re basically gods.  Watch – I’ll bring another Chloe-“

                “ _NO_!  I’m sick of your fucking games, sick…sick of the way you look at me!” Max screamed, kicking the coffee table in her rage and frustration.  “I-I don’t care if you _did_ write the note!  You don’t get to take my Chloe from me!”

                The dual Max Caulfields glared at one another, Max chest heaving a little as anxiety and anger mixed together inside of her.  Something seemed to give, though, and when Other Max took a step back Max took one forward.

                                “Y-You can’t tell me no, Max.  I wrote that history, that timeline!  That’s _my life_ -!” Other Max screamed, her temper lost for the first time in their conversation, and Max heard the fear in her voice as well.  “That’s… Your life was supposed to be _mine_!”

                “Well, it _isn’t_!  You…You can’t just go around and do whatever you want, thinking that’s okay!  Yeah, you left me that note but _I_ am the one who has been next to Chloe the past five years!  Her whole life I have practically been there!  She-!”

                A booted door kicked open the women’s restroom and Max almost died inside from her heart seizing in her chest as Chloe, _her_ Chloe, appeared through the doorway.  Her long blue hair spinning as she walked the short distance, Max wanted to just hold her fiancée and tell her she loved her with all her might.  She was fighting for herself and Chloe’s future that this doppelganger of hers wanted to steal all for herself.  _It’s not fair!  I…I_ stayed _,_ Max lamented in her mind, biting her lip as her heart broke when she saw her Chloe passionately kiss the doppelganger.

                “That’s a lie!” Max screamed at the top of her lungs, having to blink a few times when her Chloe disappeared almost as fast as she had arrived.  “What?  What the fuck-?!?”

                                “Goddammit!  And that kiss was hot as fuck, too!” Other Max whined, shoving Max.  “What’d you do that for?!?”

                “It’s a lie.  This is _all a lie_ ,” Max protested, jabbing a finger into Other Max’s chest, “Fuck you.”

                Other Max seemed to wilt at that, Max pressing the advantage by shoving her doppelganger back in retaliation for before.  Knocking her doppelganger off her feet, Max loomed over the broken version of herself and sneered.

                “You’re not me,” Max growled, Other Max looking around for some type of escape route, “You might be Max Caulfield, but…but you’re not _me_.”

                                “Fine!” Other Max spat, scrambling to her feet to sneer back at Max as they stood face-to-face.  “I’m not _you._   And if I don’t get to _be_ you, then you can fucking rot here with me just like them!”

                Max had registered the coffee shop seemingly falling away as darkness consumed them both, had seen her doppelganger fade into the void that she was currently falling through, but it did not entirely process until she landed with a thud on some kind of surface.  Everything was black and empty.  She knew there was a floor of some kind beneath her only because she could feel it – everything was just a lack of light.  Getting to her feet slowly, afraid the “floor” might fall out from under her again, Max jumped on it once and let out a sigh of relief when it did not give an inch.  Looking down, Max realized that in spite of the blackness she was perfectly visible.  She ran.

                Max ran for what felt like forever, but to her she might as well have been running in place.  There was no sign of progress in her movement at all.  She ran again, not stopping until her legs gave out from the exhaustion she felt.  On all fours, Max crawled and tears streamed down her face as she called out for her Chloe.  Visions of her blue-haired fiancée haunted her mind, the smiling punk waiting for her on what felt like the cusp of a dream as Max would reach out to touch a person who was not there.  Laying on the surface, Max curled into a ball and held herself as reality set in.  She was stuck wherever she was, with no discernable way out.  _I tried.  I fought, Chloe.  I fought so hard_ , Max thought in her sorrow, _I… I actually hit myself, Chloe…_

                “You would’ve laughed…,” Max said, a semi-hysterical giggle escaping her lips before she dropped her head onto the surface and pounded at it with her fists as tears spilled down her face, “ _Chloe_!!!”

                                “You rang, Caulfield?” a voice asked from behind her, Max turning at the familiarity to look at its source.

                “C-Chloe…?” Max asked, in that moment just a six-year-old Max Caulfield.  Wearing her ice cream sandwich costume, little Max wiped the tears from her eyes.

                                “Fuck, Max, you really got boned,” the Chloe before her said as she knelt down to wipe Max’s tears away, “C’mon, Max.  Don’t be shy.  I won’t hurt you.”

                This Chloe was different from hers, hair short and a little more edge to her voice than the Chloe Max knew to be her own.  There was a sadness to her eyes, but also a warmth that seemed to radiate from this new Chloe.  Attired in a Ouroboros tank-top, leather jacket, and jeans, this Chloe also sported a beanie and Max could make out the same tattoo her own Chloe had.  Sniffling and a little hesitant, Max let this new Chloe wipe her tears away when the tall punk gave her an encouraging smile that just breathed love into Max’s being.  Managing to stand after a bit, her ice cream sandwich costume had always been just a tad heavy, Max looked up at this new person with a curiousness.

                “A-Are you a trick?” Max asked, still sniffling on occasion as the other girl regarded her with a kind smile.  “A-Are you… Did _she_ send you?”

                                “Who, that fucked-up Max?  Nah, girl.  I’m Price.  Chloe Price,” this Chloe replied, kneeling back down again to ruffle Max’s hair, “The Final Chloe Price.”

                “I-I don’t understand…,” Max lamented, her tiny voice cracking from having cried so much before, “Why is this happening to me?  Did I do something wrong?  Was I not supposed to-?”

                                “No.  You shush with that kinda talk, Max.  You did _nothing_ wrong,” Final Chloe said, wiping one last tear from Max’s cheek, “God, you’re too fucking cute.  I remember that costume, y’know.  We were such dweebs as kids.”

                “I liked this costume,” Max said, hands on her hips as she eyed Chloe, “And you did, too!”

                                “I did.  _I_ picked it out, remember?  You didn’t even want to do Halloween, you were so incredibly fucking shy back then.  You clung to me like a security blanket the whole night with this toothy grin on your face.”

                “Did not.”

                                “Uh, yeah you did.”

                “Did _not_!” Max said, stamping her little foot on the surface to the sight of Chloe chuckling.

                                “…Did too!” Chloe said, getting up and running into the distance a little as she goaded Max to chase her.

                The girls ran after one another for a little while, Max’s grief and pain subsiding as Chloe would play with her and they ran after one another.  In that moment, they were both small kids just having fun being together and laughing.  When Chloe stopped, her own ice cream sandwich costume on by that time as her 7-year-old self giggled, Max watched as Final Chloe seemed to instantly morph into her older form.  With a hand on her shoulder and encouraging smile from this new Chloe, Max shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them she was 18 again.  Hugging Final Chloe tightly, Max pulled back and blushed a little at the amused grin on her companion’s face.

                “So what the fuck is going on?  Why am I here?” Max asked, Final Chloe scratching her beanie as she looked away intentionally.  “If… If you _are_ a nice Chloe, you’ll explain.”

                                “…Fuck, you Max Caulfields are almost entirely the same, always knowing how to hella push me _just_ the right way,” Final Chloe replied, the blush on her face getting a grin out of Max, “Shaddup, hippie!  I came here to fucking save you in the first place.  Nerd.”

                Max chuckled at that, thumping Chloe on the shoulder only to laugh when she dodged Chloe’s attempt to punch her back.  Getting a scowl that was painfully familiar, though, Max remembered the gravity of her situation and sighed before she cradled her elbow and looked down at her shoes.

                                “Let’s get out of here, and I’ll explain along the way, yeah?  Hella ready to bail?”

                “ _Hella_ ready,” Max replied, taking Final Chloe’s proffered hand before they walked towards a door that had suddenly appeared far off.  The door to Chloe’s room back at Joyce’s, “…Holy shit.”

                                “You have _no_ fucking idea, Max.”

                                “So, lemme lay this all out for you exposition-style while I bake,” Final Chloe said once she was laying down on her bed in what appeared to Max to actually be Chloe’s room from before she had moved, “Take a seat, Pete.”

                “Don’t mind if I do,” Max said, sitting beside her companion on the bed, “What’d you mean by ‘Final Chloe Price’?  Who was that…that other me?  Shit, I’m confused…”

                                “Ha!  That’s my line!” Final Chloe said as she laid on the bed and smoked her joint.  “Alright.  Serious time now.  You’re in…a space between time and reality.  Or, rather, _realities_.”

                “Huh?  Science was always your gig.  Not mine,” Max said, nudging Final Chloe’s boot as the tall punk just smirked at her and shook her head.  “Alright, so my Chloe’s science rubbed off on me a little.  But just enough to really get me into Blackwell.”

                                “Oh?  You made it to Blackwell?  How’s your senior year going?” Final Chloe asked.  “Even a year there is rough as fuck, preppy douchebags…”

                “Uh, a year?  I got there last year, Chloe.”

                                “No shit?  Damn, Max.  You’re hardcore.  Then again, she really fucked this one up so I can’t say I’m surprised that that, at least, is new.  So is the look, too, by the way.  Very riotgrrrl.  I dig it.”

                “Thanks, dork, but seriously – what’d you mean by realities?  I-I got some of it from that other me, but it’s all just so surreal.”

                Final Chloe sat up once her joint was done and bumped her shoulder against Max’s with a grin on her face that assured the pink-haired girl that things might turn out alright.  _She’s nice, this one.  The other Chloe from before was nice, too, but sad.  Poor Chloe…,_ Max thought, remembering the sight of someone who looked almost like her fiancée in a wheelchair.

                “Tell me, Chloe.  Now,” Max said, a little fed up as everyone she had encountered thus far seemed to be not too keen on divulging everything.

                                “Okay.  I’ll try and break it down in a way you understand, but then I’ve gotta take you to see the boss,” Final Chloe said, hand on Max’s thigh as she gave it a friendly squeeze, “Let’s say there was once only _one_ Max Caulfield, right?  One Max for one reality and one universe.  Now, the universe is a tricky fucking bitch, right?  Shit happens and everything goes total apeshit.  You know chaos theory, right?”

                “I have the gist of it, yeah.  Like you said – ‘Shit happens’.”

                                “ _Crazy-ass_ shit, Max.  Like, this Max literally created an endless chain of realities in her wake.  She had this ability, you see.  Time powers.  The universe did not like that one bit.  Here are all these new places that look just like it, but it can’t do anything about it ‘cept try and keep that in check.  Voila – I show up and kick down some doors.  I kinda cancel out her power here, undo things.  With me so far?”

                “Uh, sure…?” Max said, smiling apologetically when Final Chloe groaned.  “One Max started all this, right?  A-And she’s the cause of…of alternate realities…?”

                                “Hey, she’s hella back in the game!” Final Chloe replied, clapping Max on the back before she continued.  “So, all these different Max Caulfields doing all these wild things with their powers.  But it all boils down to that specific Max, the First Max.  Now, she and I both have our own respective realities…but we also exist here.  That whole time-space thing where we’re simultaneously alive in our own realities but also exist here for all eternity as we did in fact die at some point elsewhere.”

                “God, that sounds awful.”

                                “It’s not so bad.  That one Max you ran into, the really shitty one?  She wasn’t lying – you can create anything in here once you figure it out.  You wound up back in your default badass mode after you suddenly found yourself to be a wee gremlin again, didn’t you?”

                Max scowled, lightening up when Final Chloe shot her a devilish grin.  It was so familiar it nearly broke Max’s heart, but she nodded so that this Chloe she was with might continue.

                                “Okay, so I’m the _only_ Chloe with powers.  My whole situation was created by some cosmic force to balance shit out.  I’m the other half of the equation, correcting shit and snuffing really fucked-up things out so that these realities don’t all hella cave in on each other and wipe out _everything_.  One First Max and one Final Chloe.  The Max you already saw?  She came…She came from a world where she never saved her Chloe to begin with, where she didn’t discover her ability to rewind time until it was too late and her means of doing so was destroyed.  That fucking butterfly photo, man…”

                “Wait,” Max said, puzzlement on her face, “If you…had powers then what about your-?”

                                “Nuh-uh.  No potential spoilers, Maxaroni.  Since your reality is a tricky fuck, I don’t want to risk anything,” Final Chloe said, ruminating in her thoughts, “Fucked Max was right about one thing, though.  You _are_ kind of a course correction.  The world where…where a Max never left her Chloe.  …That would’ve been hella sweet.  I think I would’ve liked to see that…”

                Max put a hand on Final Chloe’s back, rubbed it a little as her companion looked down at the floor in a moment of sadness.  Max did not want to know anymore what happened to this other Chloe’s counterpart, the sight of tears enough to get her to back off from that line of questioning.  When Final Chloe looked up at her with a soft smile, Max smiled in return and they bumped foreheads before her companion sighed and continued on.

                “Wait, so you don’t know all of this already?” Max asked.

                                “Seemingly all-powerful does not necessarily mean all-knowing, dude.  I know where I’m supposed to go, what I’m supposed to do.  That’s it.  I don’t pry like some snoop I know…,” Final Chloe replied, teasing Max until the pink-haired girl was scarlet, “You’re all so snoopy.”

“Fucked Max has pulled this before, y’know.  She’s tried to corner other Max Caulfields who have come through her to let her take over their realities.  She’s the only Max who, well, killed herself.  It…It did something to her, twisted her up inside when she came here after and found me and my boss waiting.”

                “God, that’s… I mean I saw the scars…”

                                “Yeah, hence the name ‘Fucked Max’.  She don’t like it, and she don’t like me or my boss.  Tough shit, though.  She’s stuck with us – she has to have the _permission_ of any Max she wants to take over for to leave.  It’s weird and we don’t know why, but them’s the rules.”

                “So I was never in any danger?”

                                “I didn’t say that.  She was able to drag you here, in spite of you not having powers.  Yet.  Maybe.  Anyway, you’re here and without a power move of your own you can’t get home.  I can’t change that one, I don’t have a Max type of power.  I negate things, not cause them.  So, when you’re ready, I’ll take you to my boss and she’ll hook you up.”

                “Why didn’t you just say that???” Max exclaimed, eyes wide as Chloe just smirked.  “I’ve been ready since I got here!  I want _my_ Chloe back!  …Uh, no offense…”

                                “None taken.  I..I brought you here because I have a request and don’t want prying eyes to see.”

                “Okay…”

                                “Let me see what your Chloe looks like, Max.  Let me…,” Final Chloe said, tearing her beanie off as she scratched at her blue hair in a silent reflectiveness for a moment before her voice returned far more quiet than before, “…I want to know what my life could have been like if my Max had stayed with me…”

                Max felt her lip quiver, the sadness in her companion’s voice was so vivid that she held this Chloe for a moment before acquiescing to her request.  When the doorknob to Chloe’s door rattled after Max had thought on the idea for a little bit, they both looked up and in an instant Max was full of love to the point of bursting when her Chloe came into the room and just put a hand on her hip.

                                “This is _so_ fucking strange…,” both Chloes said, following it up with a tandem eyeroll and groan as Max chuckled.

                Final Chloe stood up and looked at Max’s fiancée, really took a good look.  Max’s Chloe just looked at her doppelganger like she was a weirdo as Final Chloe scrutinized everything.  After a minute or two more, though, Final Chloe looked at Max and the pink-haired girl let the illusion fade away.

                                “Alright.  It’s official.  We’re hot as fuck,” Final Chloe said, grinning, “Every Chloe’s a babe, confirmed.”

                Max had to snort at that, giggling as her companion seemed more proud than anything.  When Max got up, though, Final Chloe sighed and stood as well.  She had done as this version of her fiancée had asked, had listened to everything.  While Final Chloe was clearly sweet and kind, she was not Max’s Chloe and the smaller girl desperately wanted to go home.  With Final Chloe gesturing to the door, ushering Max forward, Max opened it and they were suddenly a short distance from the lighthouse hilltop in the middle of a raging storm.

                “Wowser…,” Max said, hand near her face to deflect the rain, “This…This is where your boss is?”

                                “She’s kinda stuck on this moment, yeah,” Final Chloe replied, a hint of complaining in her voice, “I keep telling her she doesn’t have to stay here, that she deserves a greater sense of fucking peace, but she says it is her ‘penance’.  A reminder, I guess, of what she sacrificed.  C’mon, I’ll show you the rest of the way.  She and I need to have a talk anyway after you’re gone.”

                Max let Final Chloe help her up the hill, the girls bracing themselves against the rain.  When Max caught sight of the massive tornado just offshore, she balked and nearly took a step back out of instinct.  The storm terrified Max, seeing its proximity to Arcadia Bay left a stabbing pain of abject fear in her heart.  _Why does the sight of this…? Oh…_ , Max thought, looking across the hilltop to see another version of herself just watching the storm spin in place as the rain continued and lightning crashed nearby.  Glancing over at the tree stump, seeing only her and Chloe’s first carving etched into it, Max understood.

                “Your ‘boss’ is the First Max,” Max said, seeing the grin on Final Chloe’s face as the smaller girl’s brain finally lined things up, “Is she _really_ your boss?”

                                “She’s everybody’s boss at this point.  She’s the focal point,” Final Chloe replied, letting go of Max’s hand as she walked over to sit on the town map display, “Go on.  She won’t bite.”

                Max was very hesitant, she could practically feel the sneer of ‘Fucked Max’ scorched into her brain.  _That’ll give me some fucking nightmares for, I dunno, the rest of my life_ , Max thought as she cautiously approached.  Crossing the narrow path that gave way to where the bench was, Max was almost within reach when First Max looked over her shoulder and smiled at her with a gentleness that took Max by surprise.  Adorned in a grey hoodie, red t-shirt, and jeans, she motioned for Max to join her and together they watched the storm for a time.

                “It’s so scary,” Max said, cradling her elbow only to share a grin when she noticed her new doppleganger was doing the same, “God, we’re-“

                                “Awful.  I know,” First Max said, a dry chuckle escaping her throat before she looked back out to the storm again, “I did this.  I caused all of this.  One photo, one moment, and my life upended and everything went haywire for a time.”

                “Wowser,” the girls said in unison, both looking over their shoulder to scowl when Final Chloe chuckled and aimed her hands in a way to symbolize she wanted to take a photo.

                                “…Is she happy?” First Max asked, her voice low as that gentle smile returned while she looked over to the pink-haired girl.  “Your Chloe?  Is she…?  Oh man, are you cereal?  You’re _engaged_?”

                “Yeah, this is kind of a new thing,” Max said, blushing as she looked down at the band on her finger, “Chloe actually started it off with a promise ring, she’s such a goop.  She calls me that, but she’s the real romantic between us.  What…What about _your_ Chloe?  That one over there wouldn’t tell me anything about her, uh, us….”

                                “My Chloe and I lived a long life together,” First Max said, a fondness in her voice that seemed to alleviate Max’s worry, “It was rough at first.  We cried a lot, spent a while at my parents’ in Seattle.  Eventually, though, that particular storm broke and we came out alright.  My Chloe wound up a tattoo artist, me taking photos of her work as we’d go from tattoo conference to tattoo conference.  Eventually, we settled down outside of LA and I did some more gonzo photography and nailed a gig as a photojournalist for _High Times_.  God, I still can’t believe I let her get me into smoking weed.  _Don’t_ let her get you into smoking weed, Max.  I-It might seem fun at first, but then everything smells like pot and you just _reek_ and aren’t sure of where you are half the time.”

                “Yeah, I noticed some of that,” Max said, smirking with puzzlement on her counterpart’s face, “She and I live together already.  I moved out of the dorms last April when Rachel left for LA with her mom.”

                                “You saved Rachel?” First Max asked, her smile growing as she put a hand on the pink-haired girl’s shoulder.  “I…I didn’t get that chance.  I would have liked to meet her.”

                “…Why…?” Max started to ask, looking back to Final Chloe and then to First Max.  Now that she had someone to ask who would actually answer, she did have questions.  When Final Max put a finger to her lips, though, Max knew their time was almost up.

                                “In the end, it always boils down to a Max and Chloe together in some shape or form.  Max and Chloe Forever, remember?” First Max said, her reassuring smile bringing a tear to Max’s eye.  “When you go down the hill, all the way down, you’ll find Frank Bowers’ RV.  Go into it, and you’ll find a mirror in the little sink alcove.  That’s your ticket home, Max Caulfield.”

                “Will I ever come back here?” Max asked, not appeased in the slightest by her doppelganger’s shrug.

                                “Who knows?  You’re the Final Max, after all.  No more after you.  That Fucked Max at least managed to do one thing right, even if it was by chance and she was being greedy again-“

                                _“Boo-yah!_ ” Final Chloe cried out, startling both Max Caulfields to her utter delight as she came up from behind them.  “Get it?  Boo?  Yah?  Like, because I’m a scary punk ghost.”

                “More like a scary punk _asshole_ ,” Max groaned, rolling eyes as well when First Max and Final Chloe shared a laugh, “I don’t want to know.  This is weird, you’re all strange, and I want to go home.”

                                “Take care,” First Max said as Max began to walk off, “You think she’ll be okay?”

                                “She has an amazing sidekick to guide her, Max,” Final Chloe said, though she quickly eyed her companion afterwards, “Question, though.  Did you know what your whack double was up to?  Creating _that_ Max who just left us and her timeline?”

                                “No spoilers.”

                                “You turd, I fucking knew it!”

                When Max glanced back one final time, she smiled at the sight of her doppelganger and the other Chloe holding hands as they watched the tornado continue to just spin in place before Final Max leaned her head on the tall punk’s shoulder.

                “Okay, Max.  You’ve…You’ve got this…,” Max said as she stood outside Frank Bowers’ RV in the pouring rain, “Just go inside, find the mirror, and do…whatever it is you have to-“

                                “Oh?  Leaving so soon?” Other Max asked as she came around from behind the RV to Max’s utter annoyance.  “They gave you the skinny, didn’t they?  Assholes.”

                “Why are you even here?” Max asked, pulling her hand away from the door’s latch so she could cross her arms as they regarded one another with mutual contempt.  “I’m going home.  You lost.  You don’t get an out.”

                                “I… It’s great here sometimes, y’know?” Other Max said, looking over to the shore as the waves crashed against the sand.  “You can make anything, anyone.  For a while that was enough, and I was happy.  When I first got here, they were waiting for me.  They…They tried to help, but…  Nah, fuck it.  I feel more comfortable just being really, _really_ being to all of you.  They got their endings, you get your whole fucking life with Chloe, and I wind up being the bad guy even though I started all of this for you.  Just fuck right off, Max.”

                “I-I’m not unappreciative, but what you tried to get me to agree to was _wrong_ ,” Max said, steel in her voice as Other Max just regarded her with bored annoyance, “Besides, do you _really_ think that it would be fair to Chloe if you took my place?  You wouldn’t know anything about the past five years – you’d be a stranger.”

                                “…But I’d be with her,” Other Max said, her voice trailing off as she looked again to the beach, “Sometimes I wish I had never her.  Met Chloe.  She’s… God, I-I miss her…  I miss her so fucking much…”

                When Max did contemplate the notion of comforting her doppelganger, Other Max seemed to pick up on it with an almost telepathic awareness and she flipped the pink-haired girl off before turning to leave.  Other Max was halfway into the tree line and about to say something when she seemed to change her mind and flip Max off one final time before disappearing into the foliage.  Sighing, hand to her forehead, Max just wanted the whole experience to be over as she opened the door and walked into the RV.

                “Gross…,” Max said, looking at the dirty dishes, spilled dog food, everything, ”Nice to know the hygiene requirements for pushing drugs are so low.”

                Walking into the back of the cabin, Max saw the mirror that her other doppelganger had mentioned.  It was covered in grime, cracked, and part of a corner was missing.  Biting her lip as she looked around, Max wound up taking her hoodie off before she held half a sleeve under the sink.  Satisfied it was good and saturated, Max returned to the mirror and went about scrubbing the grime off.  As the nasty build up went away wipe by wipe, Max looked into the reflection and saw herself lying on the floor as Chloe hovered over her with the other girls behind them.  Hurrying at the sight, a mix of what might possibly be going through Chloe’s head and elation at the sight of her actual fiancée, Max tossed the hoodie away once she was done with it and gripped the mirrored glass with both hands as she stared into it.  Nothing happened for a few minutes, and Max was ready to try another tactic, when she focused on her body and the reflection seemed to quiver.

                “Finally,” Max said, relief and desperation intermingled, “Time to head home, Max.”

                Max put everything she had into focusing on herself in the reflection, feeling the headache return before something warm and wet trickled down her nose.  Sniffling, a copper tang in the back of her throat, Max watched as the reflection began to brighten until it was so intense she could barely make herself out at all.  The last thing Max remembered before disorientation set in and she was surrounded by white was the rain crashing against the roof of the RV.

                                “-wake up, Max!  Max?!?  Max, are you in there???” Max heard Chloe ask, the pleading worry in her voice drawing the pink-haired girl back to consciousness as she groaned and shuddered a little before wincing at the last vestiges of her headache.  “Thank fucking _God_!  Max, a-are you okay?”

                “I feel weird…,” Max replied, hand to her forehead as she squinted for fear of getting blinded before she realized the room was only illuminated by the overhead light, “My whole body feels like it’s half-asleep.  H-How long-?”

                                “We don’t know,” Victoria said, her, Dana, and Kate standing behind the kneeling punk as she glanced back to the hallway, “Chloe said she had been trying to reach you, but we didn’t find you like this until just a moment ago when she came yelling down the hallway.”

                                “I was _worried_ about my fiancée, Victoria,” Chloe protested.

                                “I’m not critiquing you, _Kari_ ,” Victoria said, a smug grin on her face when Chloe frowned at the incorrect name before she looked down at Max again with concern, “Your nose was a little bloody earlier.  We cleaned it up, if you’re wondering why everything tastes like a fucking penny.”

                After a few minutes of Max just listening to everyone as she laid on the floor, she was helped to her feet by Dana and Chloe before Max pulled her fiancée in for a long, tender kiss that had Kate blushing and the other two girls smirking when Chloe was speechless by the time it was all over.  Smiling up at her fiancée, her best friend and lover, Max ran a hand through Chloe’s long blue hair as her eyes got misty.  When Chloe took the hand combing through her hair and held it, Max gave in and started to cry as she just let herself be held by a baffled Chloe with her friends taking the tears as their cue to depart.

                                “Hey,” Chloe said, her voice quiet and gentle as she whispered into Max’s ear, “Hey, what’s wrong?  Beautiful?  You okay?”

                “I’m here, Chloe.  I’m right here,” Max replied, voice cracking as she did not know whether to sob or laugh, “I love you.  I-I love you so goddamn much.  Nothing will ever come between us again.  Not ever.”

                                “Well, yeah.  I put a ring on that shit and everything,” Chloe said, her confused smile getting a chuckle from Max, “Uh, I…I might have gone through your bag to see if there was anything to explain your sudden collapse, though.  Just an FYI, babe.”

                “It’s fine,” Max said, shaking her head as she leaned it against Chloe’s chest and just lost herself in the heart beating back at her, “We’re fine.”

                                “I do have one question, though.  What’s with that old paper that fell out of your journal?” Chloe asked, her puzzlement causing Max to pull her head back and look up at Chloe wide-eyed.  “What?”

                “Did…Did you read it?” Max asked, her hesitation getting a baffled look from her fiancée.

                                “Uh, that’s what is so weird about it, babe.  There was nothing there.  Blank.  Zero,” Chloe said, hand to Max’s forehead, “Do you have a fever or something?  It has been hella rainy the past couple days…”

                Max pulled away, taking Chloe’s hand and grabbing her camera bag before leading her girlfriend out of the room.  Closing the door behind them once she had flipped off the lights, Max glanced down at the old sheet of paper on the room floor for a moment before the door shut with a resounding click.

                                “You’re sure about this, Mad Max?”

                “Absolutely, Victoria.  I have the scanned copies on my laptop, and these would mean a lot more as a gift than some flash drive.”

                Max stood in what had been Victoria’s dorm room, everything halfway packed, as her friend accepted the small photobook laden with Polaroids from the past year.  Graduation was in a few days, but Max and Chloe had decided to skip the pink-haired girl’s commencement and proceed with their plan ahead of schedule.  Smiling fondly when Victoria opened the small book, Max walked over so they could peruse its contents and share lighter, happy moments from their senior year.

                                “Oh, _God_ , Emo Night in San Francisco,” Victoria whined, though it was good-natured and she did get a laugh out of Max when she gave her the devil horns, “I’m glad I went, but that was not the best experience, Max.”

                “Yeah, well, that guy getting sick on our shoes _was_ a definite downside,” Max agreed, flipping through the next page to point at a photo in particular, “God, I look like such an idiot.”

                                “No, it’s actually very…existential,” Victoria said, smirking at the photo of Max looking at the blown-up copy of her award-winning photo, “It’s layered, Max.  There’s themes of time and of journeys with everything you collected.

                Max had assembled photos of herself and Chloe from her Photo Memorial Wall and given them a space all their own.  Once they were organized in a way that she liked, Max had used some equipment from the art room to take a shot of herself looking at the photos.  Now, with this photo, it was a shot of Max looking at a shot of herself looking at photos of her and Chloe as their relationship progressed from its infancy to where they presently stood as fiancée and fiancée .  When Victoria had begun to tug out the photo, Max had laid a hand on the page and shook her head in reply.

                “You deserve a truer version of all the moments, Victoria,” Max said, smiling, “I took almost all of these shots, so I experienced them.  This is through my lens, my eye into the world, and I want you to have it.”

                                “No wonder Chloe loves you so much, you say the sweetest things as though they’re a Facebook comment or something,” Victoria teased before setting down the photobook to give her friend one more hug, “Never thought I’d say this after last year, but I’m going to miss you, Max Caulfield.”

                “I-I’ll miss you, too, Victoria Chase,” Max said, “I…better get going.  Chloe’s finishing things up at the apartment, and I promised I’d help.  You’re still coming tonight, right?  The party at our place?”

                                “Fuck yes, I am.  You couldn’t keep me away from that for anything,” Victoria replied, waving as Max disappeared down the hall and through the stairway door.

                Saying goodbye to so many people had been hard on Max, taken a slight toll on what otherwise had been a fantastic end to her days at Blackwell.  As she sniffled while crossing the dormitory courtyard, she looked over her shoulder more than a few times and just tried to capture every detail with the lens in her mind.  _Always remember this moment_ , Max thought, _Years-long journey and a chapter of my life closed, with endless pages empty as Chloe and I get our pens and markers ready to highlight the world_.  Pulling out her Polaroid camera, Max took a photo of Samuel feeding a squirrel near the Tobanga before she left for the main courtyard and then her car.

                                “Hello there, Max,” Principal Wells said as Max found him at the commemorative fountain in front of the main school building, “I am a little disappointed to hear you won’t be joining your fellow classmates for graduation day.”

                “Hey, Principals Wells,” Max said, approaching to stand next to him, “I just want to get on with my life, so much of it felt like a clock ticking down.  Now, it’s more of an odometer and I want to see how far Chloe and I can get.  I feel a little bad, though, not going.  Just a little.”

                                “Well, your parents voiced their own concerns to me when you informed all of us of what you and Ms. Price had planned…,” Wells said, looking down at Max only to smile, “Don’t tell anyone, but I look forward to seeing what you and Chloe make of the world.  She was a bright student here, gifted, and you both clearly had an effect on one another from what you’ve told me about her collegiate work.”

                Giggling a little at how secretive Principal Wells had just been, Max nodded and took the offered hand to give it a shake before the older man headed towards the main building.  Standing alone at the fountain, Max looked up at the statue before she brought her camera out again.  Angling it up so that she would get a selfie with the statue in the background.

                                “Photobomb!” Chloe said, taking Max totally by surprise as the photo wound up being a shot of Max’s wide-eyed face as she looked over her shoulder to find Chloe kissing her on the cheek and flipping off the camera.

                “Photo _-hog_ ,” Max teased, giving her fiancée a playful jab in the side with her ring finger, “I thought you were going to be waiting at home?  You done already?”

                                “Yep,” Chloe said, draping an arm around her fiancée’s shoulder before they started to walk towards the parking lot, “Bags and boxes are go, everything’s kosher as fuck.  The SS Price-Caulfield is ready to both throw an epic fucking bash _and_ set off for the ever-elusive sunset tomorrow.  We’ll catch the Sun someday, Max.”

                “I already found mine,” Max said, smiling only to frown when Chloe groaned, “What?  That was sweet!”

                                “That was so cheesy that it became government cheese, Max.  The forbidden cheese no one wants.  Ever,” Chloe teased, letting go of her fiancée when the smaller girl started to tickle her.

                They ran after one another in the parking lot, chasing and tickling like two carefree kids in a backyard on a cool autumn afternoon.

**Epilogue**

                Max woke up in the right before the first golden rays of dawn to the sound of crying.  Sitting up, scratching at her pink hair as the haze of sleep dragged in how it receded, Max slid out of bed and padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and open living room area.  Flipping on the light above the sink, she splashed some water on her face as the faint crying continued and she wiped herself off before following the direction of the tiny noise emanating from within the house.

                “Coming, coming,” Max whispered, adjusting her sports bra as the band was a little twisted on one side, “Ohh, what’s the matter?  You miss your mama?  She’ll be home in a few days, good as new.  Swear to Dog.”

                Picking up the crying kitten, her fur an odd mixture that was the result of a tabby and tortoise coming together to make a litter, Max cradled the small bundle of fur in her arm as she felt it bat at her long pink hair in its braided ponytail.  Shushing the kitten as she pet her and nuzzled her while heading for the kitchen, Max had opened the refrigerator for a small bottle of milk with a nipple on it before the sound of someone else stirring in the bedroom caught her attention.

                When Chloe came out into the living room a few minutes later, Max was already on their back porch with her toes dug into the sand.  She had given the small kitten a little milk and some affection only to watch her fall asleep beside her outside.  The warm California sun ascending as Max took a photo with her Polaroid camera, she heard the sliding glass door of their one-bedroom bungalow open and glanced over her shoulder with a smile for the tall, blue-haired punk.  Both of Chloe’s arms were now covered in tattoos, the lip ring being the latest edition.  With hair all the way down her back, she had opted to not put it in a ponytail before leaving their bedroom so Max ran a hand through all of it when the taller girl joined her as sunrise completed its transition into day.

                                “Morning,” Chloe said, bleary-eyed as she wiped at her face a little, “God, I think I slept like the dead.  You are a fiend, Max Price-Caulfield.”

                “You asked for it,” Max countered, slight blush on her face as she melted a little under the gaze of her tall punk, “Not my fault you didn’t come properly prepared.”

                                “Yeah, but to actually spar with you last night was… Fuck, I think I have bruises in new places on my body,” Chloe whined, pulling up her tank-top to highlight the slight bruise on her side, “It’s still funny that no matter how much you work out you still look like you’re 12, though. Just one with a six-pack and some legs I would lick just about anything off of.”

                “Tease.  Also, you’re not so bad yourself, honey,” Max replied, jabbing a finger into Chloe’s side before gasping when the other girl winced, “Fuck!  Sorry – you just pointed that area out and I poke you there.  Nice one, Max.”

                                “It’s fine, babe.  Rachel and Steph are coming up around this evening, right?  Get our schedules together and brainstorm so that second trip to Paris can get squared away?”

                “Roger roger,” Max said as she glanced at Chloe and smiled before looking back towards the horizon, “ _Our_ second trip.  Their first.  We’re going to wind up revisiting pretty much everything we did before.  Not that I’m complaining.”

                                “Well, American Electric Tattoo Co. will just have to make do without me as you and I get our French on once more,” Chloe cooed into Max’s ear, the nibbling at her earlobe making Max’s face turn red and warm, “Goop.  Still get all with the blush even after 10 years of us being together.  It’s 2018, Max – the future awaits!”

                “I’m _hella_ ready for it,” Max said, leaning against Chloe as a long arm wound around her shoulders, “Our fifth wedding anniversary will come up while we’re there.  What do you want to do?  I’m pretty sure Steph and Rachel will let us have a day and a night to ourselves.”

                                “Let’s just see how it all goes,” Chloe said, shrugging to Max’s faint chagrin, “Well, babe, we don’t know what they have in mind for everything else and we ought to be flexible.”

                “When did you get so responsible?”

                                “You’re my gateway drug into adulting,” Chloe replied, devilish grin on her face that was met by a sly grin on Max’s, “But, right now, I think I’d like to take step back and just ask you what you’d like to do right now?  I’m off.  You’re gallery in LA is up, and the planning for Paris isn’t until tonight.  Max Price-Caulfield, just _what_ is on that goopy mind of yours?”

                “Race you inside and find out…,” Max replied, having gotten to her feet before she breathed those words into Chloe’s ear with kitten and camera in hand before she sprinted for the door with Chloe hot on her trail, the sound of their laughter and happiness muffled only by the walls of their home.

**_FIN_ **

**Author’s Note**

**Well, this is it, Cinnamon Rolls.  Last chapter, last story.  My swan song to the LiS fandom.  It’s been a hell of a road, years and thousands of pages’ worth of stories.  I hope I went out on a hella high note, I poured so much into this one.  It’s my favorite.  I set out when I first started Rebel Girl back in 2015 to share my take on what could have been with no clue whatsoever that Life is Strange would leave such an indelible mark on my life.  I am forever changed, both as a trans woman who has transitioned in that time and as a writer in that I like to think I have improved a great deal over the years and journeys.**

**You all helped make this possible, my readers and friends whom I have met along the way.  You went on each journey with me, stories and worlds just waiting to be explored.  We all laughed, cried, and just had a good time as Max and Chloe were given chance after chance to have their happy ending.  I cried in every sad moment in each story as I typed it up, and this one was no different.  But, like I said, this was a long road with lots of stops and you all were a part of this ride with me.  I even wrote a webcomic, What If? – something of a dream come true, really, as I grew up on comics as much as I did on books.**

**I feel as though I’m stalling, it’s so weird to really say goodbye to this part of my life.  I’ll always be around in the fandom, always laugh and cry and chat or answer a question, but this is it for my fanfiction days.  No other game has captivated my heart or enabled me to touch so many of your hearts as Life is Strange.  It is the greatest blessing a writer could ever ask for, and I’m forever grateful.  Thank you for giving my stories a chance, for giving _me_ a chance, and as always…**

**Stay HELLA!**

**Rowan Was Here**


End file.
